Rollercoaster of Love
by lizlol
Summary: Brittany has her first job the summer after graduation while trying to learn how to be a grown up. She moves into the employee apartments at Cedar Point and meets lots of new people. Who knows what this summer will bring her. She was looking to find herself but she may have found so much more. Brittana fluff with some angst. Rated M for sexy times and some language.
1. The Move

I've never had a job before but something tells me this is going to be so much fun. I applied for a position at Cedar Point and last week I found out I'll be working there all summer. Just the thought of all that cotton candy, not to mention all those cute stuffed animals, has got me all excited. I know I'll have some days off where I can ride the rollercoasters for free too, but hopefully I'll make some friends so I'll have someone to ride with.

I'm all packed and ready to go with my suitcases loaded into my yellow Dodge Ram when my Mom walks outside. She looks sad and I can't help but feel a little sad too. I've never spent more than a couple weeks away from her for cheerleading camps and dance camps in my life. This is going to be a whole summer, six whole months, or however long a summer is. No one ever taught me to read a calendar.

"Sweetie, are you sure you have everything?" She says as she pulls me into a warm embrace. She squeezes tight and I can feel her shudder so I know she's crying.

"Yes Mom, I've got everything. I have my GPS set for directions. My gas tank is full. I just got an oil change last week. I've got my clothes and undies, toothbrush, everything I can think of. I even have Lord T Jr." I reassure her. I had packed my stuffed kitty to bring along since I couldn't bring Lord Tubbington himself.

"I'm going to miss you so much Brittany." She says as she finally pulls away from me keeping her hands on my shoulders and looking into my eyes. Her eyes are bright and blue just like my own and I was always thankful to get that from her.

"I'll miss you too Mom. Look on the bright side; I'll be making money so you won't have to pay for everything anymore!" I said always trying to be positive about things.

"I'm not worried about money! I know you want to be independent and do your own thing so I support you. I just don't understand why you had to up and get a job two hours away for the whole summer before you leave in the winter. I'm not going to get enough time with you before you're gone!" Mom said as tears fell more rapidly staining her porcelain cheeks.

"Well, I needed some money to save up for the move Mom. This is a good opportunity for me to see what it's like on my own and for me to get started on being a grown up." I admitted. She smiled at me and tilted her head to the side like a dog does when they're confused.

"You'll always be my little baby." She said and kissed my cheek. I smiled and nodded before hugging her goodbye one last time.

"Alright, I have to get going. Check-in is at six and I wanted to get settled in before meeting the bosses and stuff." I told her heading to the drivers side of my truck. She smiled and stood in the driveway staring.

"I love you Mom." I yelled out the window and she told me she loved me too before I sped down the street towards my new summer life.

The ride didn't seem to take as long as it did because I spent the entire time jamming to Britney Spears on the radio. I used to not like her because she stole my spotlight, but ever since this one dentist experience I've learned I'm so much better than she is and I prove it every time I sing along with her songs. You can always tell when you're getting close to Cedar Point because you can see all the signs saying 'Cedar Point This Way'. I knew that the employee apartments were before the bridge to the amusement park so I had to pay attention so I didn't go too far.

When I spotted the apartments I noticed they looked pretty plain and ghetto with beige paint and very little windows. There was a fence around the property and I made my way through the gate into the parking lot. There were lots of cars already parked and I'm guessing a lot of people had already started working or staying here.

I parked my truck and grabbed my duffel bag throwing it around my shoulder. I grabbed my two suitcases and lugged my things towards the buildings. I looked at my piece of paper with my new address on it and searched for my building number.

"Building 6236, Second Floor Apartment 26B." I read out loud as I searched for my building. All of a sudden I crashed into someone because I wasn't watching where I was going. I almost fell over with the weight of my luggage but I felt strong smooth arms grab my shoulders and steady me. I looked up to see the most beautiful sight I've ever laid eyes on. Instantly, my mouth flew open in shock of her deep brown eyes and luscious red lips. Her tan skin seemed to shine in the sun and her dark brunette locks flowed freely in the wind resting below her shoulders. At first her face was hard and angry but when she looked into my eyes it switched instantly. She was now looking at me with curious eyes and a bright beautiful smile traced her lips.

"I, uh, I" I tried to apologize but my brain wouldn't form words. She let out one small laugh and I looked down at the ground before returning her gaze.

"I couldn't help but overhear you talking to yourself. I'm in the same building as you. Actually, I'm in 25B across the hall." She said to me. I saw her eyes flicker from my own down to my lips and back again. I smiled at the thought of us being across the hall from one another. I didn't know her but I instantly felt this magnetic connection to her with only one sentence breathed from her perfect lips.

"Cool! We can totally have sleepovers." I said finally gaining control of my brain to speak.

"Ha ha, I'm not usually the sleep over type. Unless it involves alcohol or sex." She admitted as we started walking towards our building together.

"Oh. Well I love sleepovers. Usually mine involve candy, Disney movies, or melted cheese." I said smiling at her. Sleepovers are like the best thing ever, I bet she just hasn't been to the right kind yet.

"You're something else aren't you?" She said smiling at me again. I felt butterflies flutter in my stomach and wondered how she had this effect on me.

"Actually, I'm Brittany. Brittany S. Pierce. No relation to Britney Spears, even though I am more talented than her." I told her reaching my free hand out for a shake. She stopped in her tracks staring at me with that smile that was driving me crazy and I stopped too. She took my hand and instantly I felt electricity flow through me like a strong current that could power the entire city.

"I'm Santana, Santana Lopez. I wouldn't doubt you were more talented than her for a minute." She said and I felt the blood rush to my cheeks. She held my hand for a moment longer than we needed to but I didn't mind one bit, in fact I was happy to be still touching her soft skin.

"We're going to be best friends Santana Lopez. Just you wait and see." I said knowing it was true. She laughed and we began walking towards the building again. When we arrived inside she showed me to the stairwell and the elevator.

"I'm definitely taking the elevator. I've done enough walking to avoid the stairs." She said pressing the button. I laughed at her and headed towards the stairs.

"I'll race you." I said before opening the door and running up the stairs at full speed. It was only one floor above and I knew I'd beat her in the elevator. When I got upstairs to the big metal doorway I hid around the corner waiting to hear the door ding open. Sure enough within less than a minute I heard the sound and saw Santana walk out. She looked from left to right and got a satisfying yet curious look on her face. When her back was to me I jumped out and scared the crap out of her.

"AH!" I yelled behind her and she screamed really loud. When she realized it was me she started laughing along with me and slapped my arm.

"You scared me! I'm from Lima Heights Adjacent, I don't get scared." She said waving a finger in the air and bobbing her head with attitude as she spoke. This girl in front of me was getting to me. She made me have all those warm fuzzies people talk about in movies.

"You're from Lima Heights? I'm from Lima." I said throwing my hands in the air confused as to why we hadn't met before.

"Wow, small world huh?" She said as we turned the corner. I wasn't paying attention to where we were going because I kept looking at Santana. She was so pretty, the way her eyes sparkled when she smiled, the way her hair fell perfectly wavy and bounced as she walked, the way she licked her lips drove me wild.

Suddenly she stopped and turned towards me. I wondered why were stopping but then I saw the number on the door behind her was 25B.

"Alright, well this is us. Better get settled in, we have to be down for that meeting in an hour." She said to me before turning to her door and opening it. I turned around and opened my door with the key they had sent me. I stood in the doorway and looked back at Santana who was leaning against the door frame watching me.

"Let's walk down together, I'll show you were to go." She said smiling at me.

"I'd love that, told you we'd be best friends." I said smiling before we both waved and closed our doors. As soon as I was in the safety of my apartment I leaned back against the door exhaling a deep breath and felt shivers run down my spine at the thought of Santana being across the hall.

This summer was already starting out interesting.

**Thanks for reading. This is my first fanfiction and I hope you like it. I would love to hear your thoughts and reviews are always appreciated! :]**


	2. Secret Shots

I started to unpack my things after I pulled my iPod out and turned shuffle on. I was dancing around my room as I pulled my clothes from my suitcase and put them in my dresser. My head was filled with images of Santana. The way her lips curled into that perfect breathtaking smile, the way her eyes looked through me as if she could see into my brain and read my thoughts. She had me stuck on her from the moment I ran into her.

I was putting Lord T Jr. on my bed when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I jumped so high I swear I could have hit the ceiling. I turned to see Santana standing in front of me wearing white denim shorts that barely covered her at all and a grey wife beater. She smiled at me and I exhaled a breath I didn't know I was holding. I took my headphones out so I could hear her speak.

"Hi, sorry. I knocked but you didn't answer. I didn't want you to be late for our first meeting. Are you ready to go?" She explained. I laughed and looked down.

"Yes, sorry. I didn't hear anything because I was in la-la land with my music. Let's go." I said before setting my iPod down and we headed towards the door.

"So when did you get here?" I asked her. She seemed to know her way around the area and knew where we were supposed to be going for this meeting when I had no idea.

"I got here a few days early. I actually worked here last summer too, some of the returning employees come early to help the new people when they get here." She explained. No wonder she was so nice to me, it was her job, I thought to myself disappointed.

"So you're this nice to all the girls I guess." I said looking down at my feet as we walked. She laughed a deep raspy chuckle and put her arm on my shoulder.

"No, actually… I'm not this nice to anyone." She said looking into my eyes and somehow I believed her.

"Well, I'm super happy that you're being nice to me." I admitted and I took my pinky in one swift movement I linked it with Santana's and she looked up at me with those big brown eyes I swear I saw a glimmer of something I'd never seen before from anyone. I didn't know what it was but I hoped I'd find out.

"It's hard not to when you're that adorably cute." She said and then took a deep breath as if she hadn't meant to say that out loud. I smiled at her.

"You're cute too San." I replied still holding her pinky with my own. We walked mostly silent the rest of the way to the meeting and sat next to each other when we arrived. There were so many different people and when you walked in there were tables full of nametags and you had to find your own which had your name and hometown on it. I thought it was so cool that Santana and I had the same hometown written on our nametags. People probably thought we knew each other and were friends because we acted so close already.

The meeting was kind of long and boring because they were talking about rules and stuff. I didn't pay much attention because Santana was sitting next to me and all I could think about was how her thigh was touching mine and sending shockwaves through my body. I kept catching myself staring at her and sometimes she'd look over at me so I'd look away hoping she didn't catch me as well.

I met a few new people but none of them were as pretty or nice as Santana. I met a boy with a funny looking mohawk named Puck who apparently knew Santana already. They seemed like they had a history between them. He was eyeing her almost as embarrassingly as I was. When they finally ended the meeting I was happy to be heading back to the apartments because I was tired after such a long day of packing, driving, and unpacking.

"What're your plans for tonight?" Santana asked me as we walked back to our building together. I laughed at the question because I had no plans; I didn't know anyone or anything about the area either.

"I was just going to cuddle up to LT Jr. and sleep." I admitted.

"Oh, okay. Well if you feel like staying up I know of a party." She said smiling at me as we walked to the elevator and she pressed the button. I smiled because I loved parties.

"That sounds so so so fun. Let's do it!" I replied. She smiled back at me and there goes those silly butterflies again. When the elevator stopped at our floor we walked down the hall to our rooms.

"Okay, get ready and I'll be over in half an hour Britt Britt." She said. I liked that she called me Britt Britt, nicknames are so cute.

"Okay see you soon San." I said as we both entered our rooms and closed the doors behind us. I was skipping through my apartment when I got a phone call.

"Hiiii, It's Brittany." I answered.

"Hello Brittany. It's Rachel. I was just calling to see how your new employment was going. I know you haven't technically started working yet but I'm sure you've met some new people and I also wanted to let you know that I plan to visit very soon. Finn is working so much lately I don't think he will be joining me. I suppose there is a surplus of cars to be fixed in Lima right now. Quinn was thinking about joining me as well as Tina and Mercedes." Rachel said taking very little breaths between speaking.

"Hi Rachel! Oh my God. It's so awesome here. I met a new friend already. She lives across the hall. She's so pretty, and nice. I'm actually getting ready to go to a party with her right now. I can't wait to see you all! Tell Finn to make sure he saves some time for his diva outside of work!" I replied as I pulled a few different tops out of my drawers.

"I'm so pleased to hear that you've made a new friend. I knew you wouldn't have any trouble in that department. I hope you have fun tonight. I will let you get ready, just call me tomorrow. I'll pass the message along to Finn." She answered. We hung up the phone and now I could fully concentrate on what I wanted to wear tonight. For some reason I really wanted to impress Santana and make sure her eyes couldn't stay off me.

I decided on teasingly high jean shorts with a low cut white and yellow polka dot tank top that fits perfectly. I wore my yellow converse low-tops and a yellow bandana as a headband. I know it might be a lot of yellow but it's my favorite color because it reminds me of the sun and whenever the sun shines it brightens every ones day.

I heard a knock at my door and quickly ran across the room to open it for Santana. She walked in silently and I shut the door behind her. She was wearing a tight red mini dress that hugged her body so perfectly I wished I were the dress. Her hair was down and curly and her eyes were dark and smoky with a bright red lip stick.

"You look hot!" I blurted out. There's a perfect example of my inability to think before I speak most of the time. Her eyes widened and then she smiled at me taking a bow.

"As always. You look pretty good yourself Britts." She said as she scanned my body with her eyes. I felt my cheeks turn pink and smiled at her.

"Are you ready to go?" I asked as I grabbed my purse and made sure my keys were inside.

"Actually, I was going to see if you wanted to have a little pre party in my room if you know what I mean…" She asked arching an eyebrow that sent my heart into hyperdrive.

"Sure." I said even though I didn't know what she meant. I was guessing it had something to do with either alcohol or sex, and I was down for either when it came to Santana if we were being honest right now. She opened the door and we walked across the hall to her apartment. It looked exactly like mine but opposite sides for everything. She closed the door behind us and locked it. When I heard the lock click my heart skipped a beat and started thumping in my chest, I hoped Santana couldn't hear it.

"Pick your poison." She said as she opened her fridge door and showed the inside filled with different liquor bottles. There was no food inside; it was empty except for the five different liquor bottles. She smiled at me as I eyed each one. They were pretty looking bottles and they looked expensive. I grabbed a bottle of tequila and she arched an eyebrow looking impressed with my choice.

"Let's make this interesting." She said as she grabbed two shot glasses from above the stove and set them upright on the counter. She grabbed a salt shaker and then went into the fridge opening the bottom drawer to show a Ziploc bag of limes already cut into wedges. She seemed prepared for partying and that was about it from the looks of her fridge.

"Every time we take a shot, you have to tell a secret." She said smiling at me and pouring tequila into the tiny glasses.

"Okay, what kind of secret?" I asked as I picked up the shot glass. She poured salt onto my hand and then her own before picking up her shot glass and lifting it towards my own.

"Any secret you want… I'll start…. I've never had a real boyfriend." Santana admitted before clinking her glass to mine.

"I've never had a real best friend." I admitted. We licked the salt from our hands and shot back the liquor. I felt the warm liquid flow down my throat and warm my insides as it made its way to my stomach. It was the truth, I'd had close friends but I'd never had a real, true best friend. A best friend is someone you can share anything with and completely be yourself without them ever judging you; they stand up for you whether you're right or wrong and support you in everything you do. Santana poured a couple more shots and salted our hands again.

"I've never had a real friend." Santana said as we clinked our glasses together again. I frowned at this statement and felt like I wanted to hug her but she didn't seem sad at all. Maybe she was just good at hiding her feelings. I could tell that deep down it bothered her but now I was here and I decided from the moment I met her that she was going to be my first real best friend.

"That's sad San. Now you have me…. Umm." I didn't know what secret to tell, I didn't have many secrets. I guess everything was kind of a secret between Santana and I because we didn't know each other yet. I decided to test her reaction to what I was about to admit to.

"I kissed almost every guy in my graduating class at my school and most of the girls." I admitted. It was something I had always been proud of, my ability to kiss. I knew that I was good at it and I had made it my mission to kiss every person in my grade at McKinley before graduation. Her eyes widened in shock but not disapproval and then she smiled before we both took our shots and the heat ricocheted down and back up settling in my throat.

"That's quite the conquest. Who was better, the guys or the girls?" She asked as she poured a couple more shots. I smiled at her and shrugged my shoulders. She laughed softly and looked up at the clock on the wall. It was almost ten now and I was wondering if we'd even make it to this party Santana had talked about. I didn't really mind if we just stayed here together because all that mattered was I had Santana here with me.

"One more and then we'll head to the party." She said as if she were reading my mind. I nodded and grabbed the shot glass from the counter and she followed my lead.

"I've never left Ohio." I admitted sadly. All of that would change when winter came. I was off to New York and I didn't think I'd ever move back.

"Me either." She admitted before we took the shots. By now I was feeling a small buzz through my body and my blood was warm coursing through my veins. As if Santana's presence didn't make me warm already. I felt my arms and legs loosen and relax as the rush of liquor flowed through me. I could already tell this was going to be a good night.

"Let's get going Britt Britt. I'll introduce you to the crew. Most of the people here are lame as hell but it's always fun to party when Santana Lopez is around." She said linking her pinky with mine and leading me out of her apartment and down the hall. Every time we touched I felt this electricity coursing through me and I wondered if she felt it too.

**Thanks for reading. I promise it'll start picking up pretty quickly. Everyone knows people lose control with a little bit of tequila ;]**

**Hope to hear from you and can't wait for your reviews. :] :] :]**


	3. Drunken Decisions

We walked down the street with our pinkies linked and arrived at a large white house. The yard was littered with parked cars and people standing around drinking with music blaring from inside. We continued past the groups of people hanging out on the lawn and into the front door where the music hit us full force. I could feel the bass all around me and I couldn't help but start dancing as we walked through the crowded living room to the kitchen. My body was warm and relaxed thanks to the few shots we took before leaving Santana's apartment. We made our way into the huge kitchen that was crowded with people taking shots and making drinks on the long counters.

"What do you want to drink B?" Santana asked me as she made her way to the fridge. I shrugged as an answer because I didn't really care at this point. Free booze is free booze, it doesn't matter what it is.

"Want to take a couple shots and then we can have some beers?" Santana asked smiling at me and opening the fridge while still keeping her pinky attached to mine.

"Sounds good San." I replied. She grabbed a bottle of vodka and two Bud Lights from the fridge before opening the cupboard and finding a couple shot glasses. Apparently, she knew her way around this place. I wonder whose house we were in and if I'd meet them tonight.

"Hey babe, glad you could finally make it." I heard a guy's voice from behind us and turned to see Puck wrapping his arms around Santana.

"Noah… hands. Don't make me pull out the razor blades." Santana said pulling his grabby hands away from her ass. I didn't like watching him try to fondle her, something stirred inside me and I didn't want to admit that it was jealousy.

"Sorry, you look smokin' hot in that dress Snix." He said wriggling his eyebrows at her. She scoffed at him and rolled her eyes.

"As if I don't look smokin' hot in everything I own. Don't you have some tourist bimbo to go take advantage of?" Santana said as she poured shots for us both. He smiled at her and grabbed another shot glass from the cupboard.

"I haven't chosen my prey for the night. What about you? Found the lucky la-"Puck said before being interrupted by Santana punching him in the bicep.

"Shut up Puckerman." She said raising her eyebrows at him and waving her finger in his face. Her sassy attitude was turning me on, I had to admit. I hadn't seen this side of her yet and I must say I did enjoy it. Puck turned towards me and his eyes traveled the length of my body. I shook my head at him and laughed. He was such a sleeze and I'd barely even met him yet.

"Well hello. We sort of met earlier but let me formally introduce myself. I'm Noah Puckerman, resident badass of Sandusky, Ohio. I basically run this town. This is my house actually. Soon, you'll be begging for a ride on the Puckerman Express." He said smiling at me and raising his eyebrows.

"Puckerman, if she wanted to ride the short bus she'd let you know. As for running this town, it's not very hard since it's full of idiots and tourists that will follow any dumbass with booze or drugs." Santana snapped at him and moved her way between us. Her backside brushed against my front as she created a barrier between Puck and me. I smiled at her protectiveness and wondered if she was feeling jealous as well.

"Are you gonna take the shot or just stare at it until it evaporates?" She asked us both raising her glass to her lips and shooting back the clear liquid inside. I couldn't help but stare at those luscious red lips curling around the glass as she took her shot. I slowly followed her lead as soon as I pulled myself out of the trance she had me under.

"Oh yeah, sorry." I said before taking my shot. We took two more shots before Puck disappeared into the party and left me alone with Santana. We weren't technically alone since we were surrounded by people but in my mind she was the only one that mattered. My body was feeling loose and relaxed thanks to the shots we had taken and I was leaning against the counter with Santana standing in front of me. She leaned forward so that her mouth was close to my ear.

"What do you want to do now?" She half yelled half whispered in my ear over the music. I shrugged my answer because I didn't know. All I knew was the feeling of her breath on my ear had sent chills down my spine and made goosebumps appear on my skin. I leaned into her pressing my body against hers and moving my mouth to her ear.

"Whatever you want." I replied simply. I'd do anything as long as she was there to do it with me. I know it might sound crazy since we'd only known each other a few hours but I was completely in awe with the girl in front of me and I felt like I'd do anything to be around her and know her better. Our bodies were flush against one another and our mouths were both at each others ears and it was causing my temperature to raise more than the alcohol we'd just drank.

"Let's see what's going on outside." She said into my ear and there went the chills and goosebumps all over again. She grabbed my hand and we walked through the crowded living room to the back porch with our beers in our free hands.

"Santana Lopez, in the flesh." I heard a guy say as we walked out onto the deck. I looked to see a blonde guy with extremely big lips and a Bieber hair cut.

"Trouty Mouth. You're back this summer too?" She said as he pulled her into a hug making her let go of my hand and return the embrace. My heart sank at the loss of contact.

"Yeah, I'm trying to help out my parents again this summer. They're still struggling. My Dad found a job in Kentucky but my Mom's still having a hard time finding work. So here I am working my ass off to send money back to them so they can pay their bills and have food on the table for my little brother and sister." He explained and shrugged his shoulders.

"Well it's good to see you again, oh… This is Brittany. Brittany this is Trouty Mouth or some people call him Sam." Santana said pointing back and forth between us. He looked at me and his smile grew causing his eyes to sparkle a little. I smiled back and reached my hand out to shake his. He took my hand and lingered a bit longer than expected.

"This is Britt's first summer working here and we're gonna show her a good time aren't we guppy lips." Santana said nudging him in the ribs which caused him to finally move his gaze from my eyes to hers.

"Alright Snix, why don't you ever call me by my name?" He says looking embarrassed and taking a sip of his drink.

"Because I have to appreciate that cave you call a mouth that could swallow an entire African village in one gulp." She explained and chuckled a little after finishing her sentence.

"Hardy har har." He said nudging her.

"You girls up for some flip cup?" Sam asked motioning towards an empty table on the deck.

"Sure, sounds fun." I answered for Santana and I. She smiled at me and we headed over to the table. Santana sat down to the right of me with Sam taking the left side.

"Okay so… We might need some more beer." He admitted getting up and walking back into the house.

I looked over at Santana who was staring at me and she quickly averted her gaze when I caught her. I smiled knowing that she was embarrassed to be caught in the act.

"It seems like you two know each other pretty well." I said to her raising an eyebrow. She rolled her eyes and took a sip of her beer.

"We met last summer. He liked me, we had sex once but I'm not really into all that." She replied. I wondered what she meant by all that, but before I could ask Sam returned with a few more beers and some plastic cups. He opened a new beer and poured some into three cups about a third of the way full.

"Alright since it's just the three of us, first to flip wins and the losers have to… well we can either drink for five seconds from our own beer or do a dare." Sam explained smiling at us both.

"You and your truth or dare obsession, I swear." Santana said laughing slightly.

"Okay… you ready?" Sam said handing us each our cups.

"1,2,3 go." He said and we all started chugging our beers. I was the first to finish and started trying to flip my cup. I failed my first try and by then Santana and Sam were both starting to flip their cups. Santana didn't seem to be doing a very good job but I managed to flip mine on the second try and land it upside down.

"Fuck!" Santana screamed as she saw my cup land face down. Sam then flipped his on the fourth try and that's when Santana gave up and started chugging her beer.

"1….2….3….4….5" Sam counted and Santana set her beer back down.

"I guess I forgot how badly I suck at this game." Santana said laughing and wiping the beer from her top lip.

"I'm just really awesome at it!" I replied playfully pushing her shoulder. After a few rounds of flip cup I was starting to feel pretty drunk, all at once the shots and the beer hit me. My words were flowing together and my body was humming with the music.

"Sannyyyy, I wanna danceeee" I said grabbing her hand and pulling her up from the table and towards the living room where people were dancing. The party was dying down slightly because everyone was really drunk and I had no clue what time it was. There were still at least fifty people here, much bigger than any Lima party. I didn't know the song but the bass was bumpin' and my body was flowing right along with it.

Santana and I danced face to face at first with her leg in between my own and her hips rolling into my movements so perfectly. I couldn't help but get turned on at the sight of her grinding into me and the feeling of her body moving into mine. Her thigh was brushing against my center and it was sending heat waves through me.

Suddenly I felt someone slide up behind me and start grinding against my back. I turned my neck to see that Sam was dancing against me and rolling his hips into my ass. I was sandwiched between the two and Santana had turned around so that her ass was grinding into my front. I moved as one with the music and I was impressed to see that Sam and Santana both had great rhythm and kept up with me quite well.

I had taken dance classes since I was three and usually my dance partners just kind of swayed as I danced circles around them. After a few songs I really had to pee so I went in search of a bathroom. I left Sam and Santana on the dance floor without an explanation.

I went upstairs and opened the first door on the right, luckily it was a bathroom. I shut the door behind me and went pee. After I washed my hands I heard a knock at the door. Instead of answering I just swung the door open drunkenly and hit myself in the face on accident. I couldn't see who was on the other side because I was blinded by the pain of the door hitting me straight in the nose. I heard the door close but my eyes were shut tight trying to numb the pain of my nose. I'm so clumsy, I thought to myself. I stumbled back and almost fell before I felt soft arms wrap around me and steady my body. My eyes were still closed wincing in pain as I held my nose hoping it wasn't bleeding. I didn't feel any blood, what if I lost feeling in my face because I hit myself so hard? What if I was paralegal or whatever that word was?

"You're not paralyzed." I heard Santana's voice. Had I thought that out loud? I must be too drunk to think straight.

"Santana think god it's you. I am derrrrunk San. I don't know when this happensed but it I hit myself wif the doooooor." I said pointing in what I hoped was the direction of the door. I finally opened my eyes to see Santana with a confused but concerned expression on her face.

"Oh Britts, I am drunk too. I saw it happen you poor thing." She said as her hand started tracing circles in the small of my back. I was suddenly very aware of the fact that her arms were wrapped around me and our fronts were pressed tightly against one another.

"Kiss it make it bettew" I said pouting. She smiled at me and moved her face closer to mine slowly. I kept my eyes locked on her until she fluttered them closed and softly placed her perfect lips to the tip of my nose. It sent a shockwave through my entire body and my knees went weak. Thank God Santana had a good hold on me because my knees literally gave way beneath me and I almost sank to the ground.

I stared into her eyes and smiled at her because the pain was gone. She was magical in every way and I couldn't get enough of her. I wanted to spend every minute with her and I couldn't be more excited to have this summer to look forward to with her.

"All betta." I said smiling and she smiled back still holding my weight in her strong but silky smooth arms.

"It's magic." She said chuckling. I finally stood up taking my weight off of Santana but she kept her arms around me. Her face was still close to mine, close enough for me to feel her breath on my cheeks. I didn't think before I acted because I rarely do. The way she was looking at me told me she wanted it too. I slowly closed the gap between us and captured her lips with my own. Fireworks, explosions, nuclear bomb sized explosions is all I can say about the connection between her lips and mine. Her luscious red lips were so soft and velvety I never wanted to pull away.

**Hope you enjoyed it and I can't wait to hear what you think! Sorry for cutting off here but it's late. :] Reviews, Reviews, Reviews.**


	4. The Truth

To my surprise, Santana moved in to my kiss pulling my bottom lip between her own and sucking lightly. I let out a soft moan and she released my lip after biting down slightly. She pulled away for a second and smiled into my lips. I felt her soft hands slide down my body and rest on my hips pulling me into her. She slowly moved in to kiss me again sliding her tongue across my bottom lip. I opened my lips and instantly her tongue was dancing with my own.

It was like we knew exactly the right way to kiss each other. Our tongues danced in rhythm to the beat of my heart thumping in my chest. I slid one hand up her back into her hair gripping the nape of her neck and the other I rested in the small of her back. Our kiss deepened and I couldn't control myself any longer. I slid my hand around her and up her stomach inching closer to her chest. I found my way to her perfect breast and massaged. At the contact Santana let out a moan into my mouth and I almost lost it right then. I could feel the heat rising between my legs and I needed a release. I felt Santana's knee push my legs apart and her thigh slide slowly up between my legs. When her thigh met my center she grinded up into me and sent shivers down my entire body.

"Oh Santana." I breathed out without thinking. She smiled into my lips and grinded harder into me sending a shockwave of tingly feelings through me. I was massaging her perfect chest and I kissed my way down her jaw and chin to her neck. I bit down and sucked her soft skin into my mouth. Her breath was hot against my ear as she leaned her head down against my own. Keeping one hand attentive to her nipples through her dress I slid the other down her body and traced circles on the soft skin of her inner thigh. I felt her shudder against me and grind harder into me hitting the perfect spot between my legs causing me to moan louder than before.

I slowly danced my fingers up the skin of her thigh meeting the fabric of her red dress. I continued my assault on her neck creeping my lips down to her collar bone biting and sucking in an animalistic way. My fingers dove beneath the fabric of her dress and found their way to the heat between her legs. I could feel that she was soaked through her lace panties and her hips bucked into my fingers as I slid them up the front of her underwear.

I rubbed circles on her clit teasing her through the thin fabric before I heard a loud bang on the door. Santana jumped back putting a good foot of space between us with panic in her eyes. I looked at her confused and searched for the source of the banging.

"HELLO! I NEED TO GO!" I could tell by the voice that it was Sam. I frowned at the interruption. We were so close, my body was on fire and now we had to stop. Santana stood frozen in place with a slightly frustrated but relieved look on her face. Did she not want this to happen? Was she happy we were interrupted?

I opened the door without looking back to Santana.

"Watch out for the leprechaun under the toilet, he stole my lucky penny." I said as I slid past Sam and he darted into the bathroom. I walked into the hallway and headed down the stairs.

"Couldn't you have pissed in a bush trouty?" I heard Santana yell as she walked out of the bathroom slamming the door behind her. I continued my way down the stairs through the living room into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of vodka out of the fridge. I opened the cap and took a long swig of the strong liquor. When I set the bottle back down I coughed and wiped the liquid from my lips. I grabbed a beer out of the fridge. I couldn't hide my frustration after the heated make out session between Santana and me.

Maybe it was a good thing we didn't go farther, we did only meet this afternoon. I couldn't help that I wanted her so badly; I mean she's like a ticking sex bomb that I would love to be within the blast zone for her release. As I took a long swig of my beer I saw Santana walk into the kitchen. Her eyes were searching for me and she looked concerned. When her eyes met mine they softened and a nervous smile crossed her lips.

"Hey." She said as she walked up to me. She kept a safe distance between us and stared at me searching for something, what I didn't know the answer to.

"Hi." I breathed out and took another drink. I needed something to distract myself from the pool of heat between my legs. Just looking at her was sending me back to minutes before when we were in a tight embrace, hands searching each others bodies.

"I'm sorry." I said looking down at my beer. I wasn't sorry for kissing her because I wanted to more than anything. I wanted to kiss her more than I wanted Lord Tubbington to quit smoking. I was sorry for pushing things too far, I didn't even know if she wanted that to happen or if she was just drunk. Her eyes turned quickly to a darker brown with a hurt expression displayed on her face.

"For what?" She asked moving closer to me and putting her hand on my own over my beer.

"I don't know, I think I went too far." I admitted. She looked down and grabbed the beer from my hand taking a long drink. She shook her head.

"Don't apologize." She said and then she took my hand and led me out of the kitchen. I followed her even though I didn't know where we were going. Honestly, I would follow her anywhere.

"Let's head home. It's getting late and we have an early morning." She said as she guided me towards the front door. I nodded and we left the house walking through the front yard still hand in hand.

We walked home in silence; well more like staggered drunkenly down the middle of the street. I couldn't help but think about what would happen when we got back to the apartment building. Would she kiss me and say goodnight? Would she invite me over? What should I expect? We arrived back at our apartment building and made it into the elevator before speaking again.

"I had a really great time with you tonight." I admitted looking at Santana who was staring straight ahead into the elevator doors. She smiled and turned towards me. Before I knew what was happening her lips were crashing into mine and the spark traveled through out my entire body.

Her tongue slid across my bottom lip and slipped into my mouth as her hand found its way into my wavy hair. I wrapped my arms around her body and pulled her flush against me feeling her heart thumping fast behind her rib cage. Our kiss deepened quickly and I was pushing her against the elevator wall grinding into her when the door binged and opened. It brought us back to reality and I slowly pulled away smiling at Santana. I grabbed her hand in mine and walked us slowly towards our apartments. I wasn't sure what was supposed to happen next.

"Well…" I said not knowing what to say when we arrived at the spot between both our apartment doors. Santana leaned up into me and placed a soft kiss on my cheek before letting go of my hand and turning towards her door. She opened the door and turned back towards me.

"Good night Britts, I'll see you bright and early." She said smiling at me. In her eyes I saw the burning desire that I knew was showing in my own as well. I smiled at her and nodded.

"Goodnight Santana. Sweet Dreams of unicorns and rainbows with pots of gold." I said and walked into my apartment closing the door behind me. I let out a loud sigh as I leaned my back against the door. I was still really drunk from the alcohol and high from the taste of Santana fresh on my lips.

I made my way over to my bed stripping off my clothes in the process. I could still feel Santana's lips on my skin and the electricity she caused to course through my veins had me on edge. I slid into my bed and pulled the covers over me. I closed my eyes and memories of the bathroom played through my mind. As if it was out of my control my hand slid down my torso and into the waistband of my underwear. After a few self-induced orgasms I was drifting to sleep easily and without meaning to, I dreamt of Santana.

The next morning I woke up to my alarm buzzing on the nightstand and my head pounded at the sound. I looked at the clock on my cell phone and it was only 6:30 am. I didn't have to be to work until 8:30 so I thought about hitting snooze. I know I had only gotten to bed about three hours ago and I still felt a little drunk so I figured I should get up and try to be sober before work.

I groaned as I sat up and my head pounded harder than before. My stomach was in knots and I knew it was in need of some breakfast. My mind floated back to events from last night when Santana's arms were wrapped tight around me and I felt that tingle reappear through out my body. I wondered if she was awake. I can't believe I forgot to get her phone number before we left last night.

After showering I pulled on my uniform that they gave me at the meeting last night. It was a pair of blue dickies shorts that came down to my knees and an ugly blue and red polyester polo. I don't think anyone can make this look flattering. I brushed my hair and pulled it into a messy ponytail. I looked in the mirror one last time after finishing my make up and shrugged. My hangover didn't seem to be fading so I headed out the door after kissing Lord T Jr goodbye. When I walked into the hallway I saw Santana closing the door behind her and standing in front of me with a bashful smile on her face. I lied when I said no one could make this uniform look flattering because apparently everything looks amazing on Santana. I smiled at her and waved shyly.

"Good morning." I said standing still in front of my door.

"Morning." She said. I kicked my right foot with my left and looked down at the ground. She made me nervous because I didn't know what she was thinking. I knew she remembered last night and I hoped she liked it as much as I did.

"Want to grab some breakfast?" She asked. I smiled wider and held out my pinky for her to grab. She linked her pinky with mine and led me to the elevator.

"So… about last night." Santana began. My heart started thumping hard and fast against my rib cage and I wondered where she was going with this. I was hoping she wasn't going to say that it was a mistake because I know it wasn't.

"We were both really drunk. I don't want it to ruin our friendship, after all we're supposed to become best friends this summer right?" She said smiling at me. My heart sank at her words because I knew that meant she didn't want it to happen again.

"Yeah, totally… I mean… I really liked when we made out." I replied. I wanted to make sure she knew I didn't think it was a mistake.

"I did too." She admitted as we walked into the elevator still linked by our pinkies. I smiled at her confession and wanted to kiss her again but her eyes were telling me not to.

"But we just met and I'm not good news Britt. You're so sweet and innocent; I'd just end up hurting you. I already really care about you and I don't want anything to come between us to cause us not to be friends." She explained. My smile disappeared and I looked down at my feet. How could I go from the most amazing feeling ever to the poopiest feeling in just seconds?

"Okay." I breathed out and looked away from her. I heard her let out a long sigh before I turned back towards her and saw that she was looking at me with concern in her expression.

"Brittany. Just trust me. I'm not someone you want to get involved with. I don't do well with all that feelings stuff. Sex is just sex to me and you deserve so much more than that." She explained staring into my eyes. I nodded in agreement and the elevator doors opened. We walked out of the building in silence and she led me to a small diner a block away.

I felt like she was lying. I mean I know I didn't really have any idea what kind of person she was but since we met she'd been nothing but sweet and kind to me. I couldn't believe what she was saying and I was determined to prove her wrong. If I had to play the friend card and show her exactly how amazing she was to make it so she couldn't keep herself locked away any longer than I would. I had all summer to show her the truth.

**Sorry for the tease... who am I kidding, I'm not sorry. Hope you liked it and can't wait to hear what you think. Reviewsss please :]**


	5. Luminosity

We made conversation easily at breakfast and it was as if last night didn't even happen. I had an omelet and Santana had bacon, eggs, and hash browns. She shared her hash browns with me and I gave her some of my omelet.

"So why didn't we ever meet when we grew up in the same town?" I asked Santana. She looked down at her plate nervously and then back up to me.

"Well, I was homeschooled. I went to a private school growing up and got into some trouble so I was expelled. Then my parents decided I was going to be homeschooled from then on." She explained. I wondered what kind of trouble she had gotten into.

"Oh. That must have been weird not going to school and seeing your friends. I bet it sucked being stuck at home doing school work all the time." I said not trying to pry about her mistakes.

"Yeah, I mean I never really had any friends… just people who pretended to be my friend so that I didn't Snix them." She said.

"What's Snix?" I asked. I had wondered the first few times I heard it from Puck and Sam.

"Oh, um… when I get really angry I just kinda see red and my alter ego comes out, I call her Snix and her wrath is called Snixjuice. I don't really realize what's going on until I've already Snixxed someone out." She said half smiling as she explained.

"You're funny. You try to act so hard but I can tell you're just a big softy underneath." I told her. She smiled wider and looked down at her plate again.

"What about you Britt Britt… tell me your story?" She said trying to change the subject from herself.

"Well, I mean my life really hasn't been that interesting. I've lived in Lima my whole life. I took dance classes since I was three. I was in Glee Club in high school and our team went to nationals in New York and I never got to join them… my parents said I was too young to be going across the country. I was on the cheerios and the same thing applied for nationals with them. Come to think of it my parents have always been so protective of me I've never really got to experience the things I always wanted to do. They always said I was too innocent to go into the big cities and people would try to take advantage of that…" I explained. I took a bite of my omelet before speaking again.

"Maybe that's why I'm here and also why I'm moving to New York in the winter." I added. She smiled at me and her eyes widened.

"I'm moving to New York in the fall." She admitted. My heart jumped and butterflies stirred in my stomach at the thought of us both living in New York.

"Wow, it's like fate." I thought out loud. She laughed and kept eating her breakfast. The server came with our bill and I tried to grab it before Santana but she snatched it out of my hand.

"My treat." She said simply and pulled out her card handing it to the waitress. I smiled because usually when someone else pays for you that means it's a date, right?

"We should probably head to work. It's eight." Santana said looking at the time on her phone. We got up and headed out the door towards our apartments.

"Do you want to ride with me?" She asked as we got to the parking lot. She was walking towards her car and I followed.

"Sure." I answered trying to play it cool but on the inside I was so excited. She opened the door to her firetruck red mustang that looked to be brand new. It had a black convertible top and the license plate said SNIXXED. I laughed at that and walked to the passenger door. I got in and sat on the warm leather seat, it smelled like new car inside.

When she turned the car on Amy Winehouse blared through the speakers. She turned down the music and smiled at me. She sped out of the parking lot and down the peninsular towards the amusement park. She was singing along with 'Valerie' and it was the most beautiful thing I'd ever heard. I never wanted her to stop. I stared at her lips as the music flowed from her and surrounded me. It was soothing and I couldn't think of a better way to start the day.

She pulled into the park and went towards the employee parking area. She turned the car off and looked over at me smiling. I realized I was still staring at her with a dumbfounded look on my face and felt my cheeks turn pink. How did she have this effect on me every time? We sat silently staring at each other for a minute before Santana turned and opened her door getting out of the car. I got out and turned towards the park. It was amazing.

The skyline was beautiful with tall rollercoasters displayed in all their glory. I wondered what I'd be doing inside the park and realized it didn't matter because I'd have fun no matter what. I hoped I'd be somewhere with stuffed animals or cotton candy, maybe selling elephant ears!

"Let's go Britts." Santana said after walking around the car and linking her pinky with my own. I smiled and stared at all the sights in front of me as she led me to the employee building. We walked inside and there were people scattered everywhere. Santana pulled me along through the crowded room to the back hall towards where the time clock was.

"Do you have your employee card?" She asked me after swiping hers across the scanner. I pulled mine out of my pocket and swiped it across the scanner. She smiled and pulled me towards an office. We walked inside and there was a bald man with glasses sitting behind a desk.

"Excuse me. Mr. Rogers… This is Brittany Pierce. She needs to be assigned a job." Santana said after closing the door behind her.

"Okay, well the list is posted out in the main room." He said without looking up from his computer.

"No, she isn't doing one of those lame carny jobs shouting at people to guess their weight or age. She needs to get an audition for luminosity." Santana said firmly staring him down. I smiled at her for being so protective of me but I had no idea what luminosity was.

"Oh, hello Santana. Good to see you back. I'll see what I have available." He said finally looking up from his computer and smiling weakly at Santana. She smirked at him and tapped her foot.

"We do have an opening for a dancer in luminosity, do you have experience Ms….."

"Pierce, Brittany Pierce." Santana finished for him.

"Yes, I've been dancing since I was three years old." I admitted to him. He smiled at me and handed me a piece of paper.

"Okay, well you'll have to audition with the cast director and you can go from there. Here's his name and information. You can give him a call and set up a time to audition. For now I'm sorry you'll have to check the list for your assigned job that's posted in the main room." He said shrugging his shoulders. Santana scoffed at him and rolled her eyes.

"Listen here Baldy McPedofile… Britts is the real deal and she's not going to be handing out corn dogs to whiny snot nosed kids all day when she should be on that stage entertaining the masses. Now get Jesse St. James on the phone to set up a time today before I let Snix loose on your sorry ass." Santana said with her eyes glaring straight through the man in front of her. I was surprised with the way she talked to the person I thought was our boss. He looked startled as well but picked up the phone dialing the numbers.

"Don't worry Britt Britt, I got you covered. You're going to love luminosity! It's so much fun. I'll be doing it with you. I only work during the day today to help get the new people set up at their jobs, from then on we'll be working night shows. We'll have rehearsals during the afternoon but we won't be working in the actual park. We'll be performers together!" Santana said sounding excited. I smiled back at her because I couldn't not smile when she was smiling.

"Hello, Mr. St. James… Yes… I have a performer here that Santana Lopez demands to have an audition set up today… yes… I see… okay… I'll relay the message… Thank y-" He hung up the phone and looked up to us both.

"He said that he is available for an audition in exactly an hour and do not be late. He would like Santana to be there as well." He explained with a not so genuine smile on his face.

"Thank you, now that wasn't so hard was it?" Santana said smiling as she pulled me towards the door. We walked out of the employee building and she led me into Cedar Point. I stopped in my tracks when I saw the giant dinosaur statue move in front of my eyes.

"Oh my God San, it's alive! Run!" I said and started running towards the middle of the park. My heart was racing due to the fear running through my body. I knew this day would come, I never believed dinosaurs were actually gone! Now they're back to eat us all!

"Brittany! Brittany stop running!" Santana yelled from behind me. I stopped because if she wasn't scared then I guess there wasn't any reason to run.

"Santana there is a tyrannosaurus rex up there that could tear this whole place apart!" I half yelled to her when she caught up with me. She smiled at me and shook her head.

"They're robots B. They can't hurt us. They're just for show." She explained.

"What do you mean they're robots?! Like in iRobot?" I asked. She laughed harder now and her body was shaking.

"They're fake dinosaurs there for kids to look at and they're electronic and they move but they don't walk or anything. They're not as advanced as iRobot. They aren't going to develop feelings or anything Britt." She explained and I nodded my head.

"Oh… okay." I said feeling kind of stupid now.

We were standing a little bit past the Raptor and I was looking around at all the cool things to stare at. This has got to be one of my favorite places so far in life, there's so much to do and so much to see I could never get bored. Especially now that I have Santana here with me, there's nowhere else I'd rather be. Santana grabbed my hand and led me to another building where I assumed my audition would be held. When we walked inside there was a dance studio with mirrors on one side of the room and a pole lining the opposite wall.

"Did you want to warm up before your audition?" Santana asked and I smiled at her nodding my head.

"I didn't really come prepared for a dance audition, I'm wearing this stupid uniform." I explained to her frowning. She smiled and led me to a side room filled with black lockers. She opened a locker in the corner with a bright red lock on it.

"Here wear my sweats and tank top for your warm up and audition." She said smiling at me as she handed me the clothing. Without thinking twice I stripped my shirt off and pulled off my shorts. I was thankful that I wore my favorite bra and underwear today. The bra I had on was bright yellow with a small orange bow in the middle and the underwear I wore were white briefs with ducks all over them. She smiled as she looked up and down my body taking in the sight in front of her.

"Like what you see?" I said winking at her before I pulled the tank top over my head. I pulled on the sweat pants and hiked up the ankle bands so they were more like capris. Santana smiled and looked away trying to avoid the question but I already knew the answer was yes. I laughed at her as we walked out of the locker room and headed back into the dance studio.

She went over to the stereo system and turned on some music. I sat down and did some stretches before my warm up session. Santana stood at the back of the dance studio and waited for me to begin. I felt somewhat nervous with her watching me when normally I didn't really get nervous before dancing since it was the one thing I knew I was super good at.

After a few good stretches I started warming up to the music. My body was fluid like water as I moved my hips and twisted and turned with the beat. This was my passion; it was the one thing where I could let out all the bad thoughts and just be free. I felt the music and the music felt me. After the song ended I heard two sets of clapping and turned to see Santana standing next to a man with curly hair and a smirk across his lips. He wore black pants and a white v neck shirt with a black vest and scarf. I wondered if this was the guy I was supposed to be auditioning for.

"That was brilliant. We could use someone as talented as you in Luminosity. With Santana's voice and your dance skills, we can't go wrong." He said walking towards me and holding his hand out to me.

"Jesse St. James. It's a pleasure to meet you." He said as we shook hands.

"Thank you sir, Brittany S. Pierce. Nice to meet you too" I said smiling at him. He was good looking in that I know I'm talented and sexy kind of way but not really my type.

"Well, you won't need to be working in the park today because tomorrow you'll be joining us for rehearsal and learning our routines… can't wait to get started with the both of you. Oh and Santana, take the day off as well. Tell Mr. Rogers if he has a problem with it to come to me." He explained to us both and ushered us towards the door before leaving the studio into one of the back rooms.

"That was amazing Brittany. I didn't know you could move like that. I mean you said you'd been dancing forever but I never knew how talented you really were. I have to admit I'm a little turned on right now." She said smiling at me as we walked towards the front of the park. I blushed slightly and shrugged my shoulders.

"You never asked. I mean thank you I appreciate the compliments and it's not the first time I've gotten you turned on." I said winking at her.

**Thanks so much for staying with me. Hope you're ready for whats coming ;]**

**Hope to get some reviews from you lovelies. And can't wait to finish writing the next part. **


	6. Lazy Day

After Santana and I left the dance studio I was feeling really excited about joining Luminosity. After all, dancing is what I love to do and it's what I planned to do when I got to New York in the winter. We went back to Santana's car and she drove us back to the apartments.

"So, what are you going to do with your day off?" Santana asked me curiously as we walked towards our building. I shrugged my shoulders because I really didn't plan anything for the day.

"I know I'm going to take a nice hot shower." I said as we walked inside the building. I knew by the look in Santana's eyes that she was picturing me in the shower and it gave me a small satisfaction.

"Well give me your phone." She said and I handed it over.

"I put my number in there so you can get a hold of me whenever. If you want to hang out later let me know." She said smiling and handing my phone back to me.

"Okay, thanks. I'll talk to you later San." I said as we both opened our doors and walked into our apartments.

I stripped off my uniform and got into the shower. I usually liked to take baths because I could have my rubber ducky with me and relax in the warm water for as long as I needed. Today I needed to shower so I could get it over with and hopefully hang out with Santana. After I got out of the shower I threw my hair into a towel and got dressed. I decided to wear a pair of grey shorts with a sky blue wife beater. I heard my phone beep on my nightstand so I went to check who it was.

**From Lucy Q: Hey Brittany! Hope you're having a blast with your new job. Do you miss Lima yet? ;p –Q**

**To Lucy Q: Hey Quinn :] It's great here. Actually won't be starting until tomorrow I guess. I'll fill you in later on everything. I so don't miss Lima but I miss all of my friends and my family! How are you? –B**

I wondered what my Mom was doing and if she was missing me. I decided I better call her and tell her all about what's happened so far. I dialed her number and it rang a few times before it went to voicemail.

"Hi Mom! It's Brittany, well I guess you probably would know that since I said Mom. I just called to say hi and see how you were doing. I miss you! Call me back when you get this love you bye." I left a voicemail and hung up the phone to see that I had another text from Quinn.

**From Lucy Q: We miss you too! Oh… fill me in? Have you met anyone interesting you need to tell me about? –Q**

**To Lucy Q: Well… There is this girl… She's perfect Quinn. She's beautiful, smart, funny, and just perfect is all I can say. She got me a job for the dance crew that performs every night at Cedar Point. -B**

I decided I would text Santana and see what she was up to now because I really wanted to see her. I missed her and it had only been an hour since I saw her last. I wondered if she was thinking about me too. I wondered if she would ever let down her bad girl act and admit that she liked me too. I know it'd only been a day since we met but there's no denying the chemistry between us.

**To Santana: Hi :] –Brittany**

I didn't really know what else to say but I guess hi is simple enough for now.

**From Lucy Q: Ooohh a girlllll. It's hasn't even been a full 24 hours and you've fallen in love! What's this perfect girl's name? – Q**

**To Lucy Q: Shut up Quinn! It's just a crush. Her name is Santana :] We're about to hang out. I'll text you later. -B**

**From Santana: Hey you. I was hoping you'd text me, I'm bored out of my mind. I even resorted to watching daytime television, which we all know is a form of torture. – S**

**To Santana: Come over? –B**

I sat down on the couch and turned on the TV. I flipped through the guide and couldn't find one thing interesting on. A few minutes later I heard a knock at my door. My heart fluttered knowing that the person on the other side was Santana. I ran to the door and looked through the peephole. Haha peephole, that word always makes me laugh. She was standing there staring down the hallway looking impatient. She was wearing a black tank top and jean shorts that showed off her tan, toned legs. I opened the door and she smiled at me looking kind of nervous.

"Hey San." I said.

"Hey Britts. What're you up to in here?" She asked as we walked into the living room. I sat down on the couch and she followed sitting down with about a foot of space between us. I wished she sat closer because I wanted to be touching her, I wanted to always be touching her.

"I was just trying to find something to watch, but you're right daytime television is torturously boring." I replied and she laughed.

"Do you want to go do something?" She asked smiling at me. Her eyes sparkled and it made my heart melt.

"What do you want to do? I don't know anything about this town and I'm kind of tired after our wild night last night." I said raising an eyebrow at her.

"Well, if you're tired we could maybe rent some movies and relax?" She suggested. I was definitely in the mood to relax and watch movies for the day, especially if Santana was my movie buddy.

"Okay that sounds perfect." I answered. She smiled at me and I moved to get off the couch but she grabbed my hand pulling me back down.

"Why don't we just rent them off the TV, that way we don't have to leave? We can order pizza and vedge out for the day." She said still holding my hand. Her touch was sending tingles down my arm and tickling me in all the right ways.

"That sounds perfect… I don't know how to rent movies off the TV though." I admitted and she chuckled softly. She grabbed the remote with the hand that had been holding mine and went into some fancy guide on the TV.

"What do you want to watch? We can rent anything on this list." She asked.

"Oh my god San lets watch Alvin and the Chipmunks Chipwrecked!" I squealed. I loved cartoons and I especially loved the cute little singing chipmunks. She laughed at my excitement and picked the movie from the list. She was staring at me with this look in her eyes that I couldn't quite put my finger on.

"Do you want to order pizza now or wait until later?" Santana asked as the movie started.

"Let's order later. I kind of want to lay down while we watch this, I'm gonna lay in my bed." I said and got up moving across the room to my bed which still had a clear view of the TV. She got up and followed me over to my bed and laid down on the opposite side of me.

The movie started and I couldn't pay much attention because I was too focused on the feeling of the soft skin of Santana's thigh touching my own. Our sides were touching in every place possible and it was making my heart thud against my rib cage and sending butterflies into the pit of my stomach. I hoped she didn't notice how nervous I felt with her laying against me in such an innocent friendly way.

"Are you okay?" She asked looking over at me with curious eyes. I managed to pull half a smile across my lips and nod. I took a deep breath holding it in trying to calm my nerves. When I exhaled I felt Santana rest her head on my shoulder and it sent my nerves through the roof again. Did she realize what she was doing to me? I wanted so badly to wrap my arms around her and kiss her until I couldn't breathe and had to come up for air but I remembered what she had said this morning at breakfast.

"Santana… I have no idea what's going on in this movie because all I can think about is how badly I want to kiss you right now." I admitted without thinking before letting the words flow out of my mouth. I stared into her deep brown eyes and got lost in her beauty. She smiled nervously and stared back at me.

"Brittany." She said in a low shy tone. I hadn't seen this shy Santana before and it made me happy to think that she probably wanted to kiss me too.

"I know you said it's a bad idea and that you're not good news but people tell me things are bad ideas all the time and they're usually the most amazing, fun things to do." I said before she could think too much about the situation. She smiled at me and looked back at the TV before returning her gaze.

"I don't want to hurt you Brittany. You're the closest thing to magic I've ever had." She admitted with a shy expression.

"You won't hurt me. I know you like me; I can see it in your eyes. I can tell by the way you act and the things you do for me, someone you just met but already feel so close to. I feel the same way about you San. I feel like we were meant to meet our whole lives and now that we finally have, I don't think we'll ever let each other go." I told her.

Without thinking twice I closed the small gap between us and captured her lips in mine. I slid my hand to the back of her neck and pulled her closer into me. She didn't pull away; in fact she deepened the kiss and slid her tongue across my bottom lip. The feelings I got from her lips against mine were unexplainable. It was the most beautiful thing I'd ever experienced; it was like I finally found where I belonged. Where I belonged was in her arms with her lips against mine.

Our tongues were dancing together and my fingers were lightly scratching at the base of her scalp which made her let out a small moan into my mouth. Within minutes Santana was on top of me straddling my hips without disconnecting our kiss. The feeling of her body pressed against mine was intense and unforgettable. The heat caused between us made my body feel as if it were on fire. She moved her hips into me and our centers pressed into one another and this time it was me that couldn't hold back the moan in my throat. She pulled away slowly and looked me in the eyes keeping our foreheads pressed together. Her right hand slid down my side to the hem of my tank top and she pulled at it with a questioning look in her eyes. I nodded and she pulled the tank top up slowly while I leaned up to help her take it off me. Then she pulled her own tank top off and leaned back down so our bare chests were flush against each other with only the thin fabric of our bras between us.

The feeling of her skin on my own sent me over the edge and I began kissing down her neck biting and sucking my way down to her collar bone. She let out a few soft moans into my ear and I reached my hand around her back to the clasp of her bra. I undid the clasp in one swift motion and pulled the offensive piece of clothing off throwing it somewhere in the room. I wrapped my arms around her pulling her against me and sitting us upright so I could take off my own bra. I quickly threw the bra to the ground and pulled her back down against me on the bed.

My skin was on fire and the soft feel of her breasts against mine was shooting tingles through out my body. I could feel myself getting wet between my legs and she hadn't even touched me there yet. As if reading my mind, Santana slid her left hand down my torso and past my shorts tracing circles on my inner thigh. With her right hand she reached for the button on my shorts and undid it easily. She was kissing my neck and sending electric currents through me with every touch of her lips to my skin. She bit down and sucked on the sensitive skin and I couldn't hold back the loud moan that escaped me. She slid her hand into the waist band of my shorts and down above my underwear while still attacking my neck and collar with wet kisses and bites.

I felt her fingers slide over my soaked panties and she let out a soft moan when she felt how wet I was. My hips bucked up into her touch at their own accord. She smiled against my skin and trailed her lips back up to my own as she rubbed soft circles over my underwear teasing me beyond recognition.

"Santana, I need you." I breathed out between kisses and she smiled against my lips. She pulled her hand out of my shorts and grabbed the fabric pulling both my shorts and underwear down my legs. Her body followed her motion sliding down my own and sending tingling sensations everywhere. She sat up after throwing my shorts across the room and unbuttoned her own stripping off both her underwear and shorts as well. We were both naked as she kissed her way up from my knees to my inner thigh. She made her way slowly up to my hips and up my stomach with soft kisses and bites here and there making me shake beneath her.

I could feel myself throbbing between my legs and I needed her to touch me, I needed her to give me that release I yearned so badly for. She found her way to my nipple and slid her lips around it sucking in the sensitive bud and biting it gently. I moaned loudly and ran my hand up her back into her hair grabbing a fistful of brown locks and pulling lightly.

I felt her hand travel down my torso and slowly make it's way between my legs. She slid one finger down my slit and moaned when she felt how soaking wet I was for her. She slowly slid the finger up and down teasing me even more than before and my hips jerked up into her touch looking for more pressure on my sensitive heat. Her lips made their way up my chest to my collar bone and she bit me harder there kissing and sucking on the sensitive flesh.

"Santana" I moaned louder than before as her two fingers found their way to my clit and she began rubbing slow circles around the sensitive bundle of nerves. My body was already shaking and she had just started touching me, I knew I wouldn't last long. I kept one hand in her hair pulling at it when she hit the perfect spots down below and slid the other down her back gripping her ass as she grinded into me. She slid her fingers down my soaking wet sex and dove deep inside my entry without warning. I cried out in ecstasy with the feeling of her filling me so well. I began to move my hips up into her without trying as if they had a mind of their own.

She grinded into me with her hips creating a rhythm for her fingers as she flicked them inside me touching the exact spot I needed her to. My breath was staggered and my whole body was shaking. The pressure was building with every thrust as her skin slid against mine and our bodies became a mess of heat and sweat.

"Oh—God… Santana don't…stop" I moaned practically screaming as her palm made contact with my clit while her fingers worked wonders inside me. We couldn't control ourselves enough to keep our lips connected so her face was tucked over my shoulder with her mouth at my ear and her staggered breath sending tingles down my spine. I bit her shoulder as the pleasure rushed over me. Just when I thought she had given me everything I felt her go deeper touching a spot I hadn't even known was there and it sent me over the edge. I pulled her hair harder than ever and bit down on her shoulder even harder as I dug my nails into the skin of her ass scratching up her back.

"Oh fuckk I'm cominggg. Santanaaaa" I screamed out in ecstacy as my walls clenched around her fingers and my whole body shook. I grinded into her fingers furiously riding out my orgasm. She slowed her movements and helped me come back down to earth placing soft kisses on my ear down to my neck. I was trying to catch my breath as I collapsed beneath her and every part of me was tingling.

"That… was… amazing." I said between staggered breaths. She chuckled into my neck and relaxed her body above me. Her fingers were still inside me and I liked the feeling. She slowly pulled her fingers out of me and it sent tingles down my entire body because of how sensitive I became after such an intense release.

She moved her face up towards mine and placed a soft kiss on my lips pulling away and staring into my eyes. I know I'd only known her for a day but I was really falling for this girl and I knew I'd never let her go. I ran my fingers through her hair and she rested her head on my chest letting out a deep breath.

"It's time for me to return the favor." I said to her sliding my hand down her body and in between us to her hips pausing for a moment.

"You don't have to." She said into my skin.

"I want to. I want to more than anything." I admitted.

**Sorry if it's a little choppy, I wrote it in a hurry and didn't have time to edit before work. Hope you like it. Can't wait to hear what you think :] 3 3 Thanks for the reviews by the way. **

**This needed to happen because there was so much sexual tension, but trust me Santana still has those brick walls built around her and you'll see what comes next after such an intimate moment between the girls. :]**


	7. Boundaries

I woke up that evening without remembering having fallen asleep. Images of Santana and I together flashed before my eyes. I opened my eyes to see the beautiful Latina lying next to me still naked and asleep. I guess we wore each other out with our intense lady loving. I slid my arms around her trying not to wake her and I nuzzled my face into her neck. I wanted to go back to sleep and cuddle with her forever. Unfortunately, I heard my phone buzzing on the nightstand next to the bed. I reluctantly pulled away from Santana and grabbed my phone heading into the bathroom to answer.

"Hi Mom." I breathed into the phone after shutting the bathroom door behind me.

"Hi sweetie, sorry I missed your call. I was at work and I just got home. How's Sandusky?" She replied. I smiled thinking of the only experiences I've had so far in the city and they all involved Santana.

"Mom… it's amazing. I haven't seen much but… I met someone and I think I'm falling in love. I know it's only been a day but I just can't help the way I feel." I admitted. I had always been open with my Mom, I told her everything. She knew about all the boys and the girls that I'd dated back home.

"Really?! That's amazing. Who is this special someone you're talking about? Is it someone you work with?" She asked sounding excited.

"Her name is Santana. She's smart and beautiful and funny and just amazing in every way. I can't even explain the way she makes me feel when I'm around her it's like she's the only thing in the world." I explained. I could tell she was smiling on the other end because her breath hitched and she was silent for a moment.

"I'm happy for you honey, I hope everything works out for the best." She said. I smiled into the phone because my Mom was the best. She was so supportive of me and always wanted me to be happy.

"She's actually asleep in the other room so I'm going to let you go, I'll call you soon Mom I love you." I said.

"I love you too babygirl." She said and we hung up. I quietly made my way back into the other room and Santana was sitting on my bed fully clothed. I was still naked walking around and didn't mind one bit.

"Hi." I said sitting down on the bed. She turned towards me and smiled softly.

"Hey. I woke up and you weren't here… it kind of freaked me out." She admitted. I smiled at her and took her lips into my own. She kissed me back but it was hesitant and stiff unlike before. She was holding back and I was instantly worried that she regretted what we had done earlier.

"I was on the phone with my Mom. Is everything okay?" I said with questioning eyes. She forced a smile and I felt my heart crack.

"Yeah, everything's fine. But I need to go. I have some things I need to take care of." She said getting up off the bed and walking towards the door. I watched as she walked out my door and shut it behind her feeling my heart shatter inside my chest. I wanted to ask her to stay. I wanted to stop her but I couldn't find the strength. I couldn't even breathe, I couldn't believe this was happening.

I was so confused, one minute we were naked wrapped up in one another and the next minute she's closed off and leaving without any real explanation. I felt tears stinging my eyes and my throat was scratchy and dry. I didn't want to cry. I didn't want this to be happening. I had pushed things too far. I should have just listened to her and not pushed her into something she ended up regretting.

I curled up into a ball on my bed and I let the tears flow through me. My body shook with every sob and I clutched at the sheets I'd just been sprawled across with Santana. I cried myself back to sleep and I didn't dream of anything.

I woke up later that evening to darkness surrounding me and I felt empty. I checked my phone and it was already eight o'clock. I had a few texts but none of them were from Santana.

**From Lucy Q: How did it go with your perfect woman? –Q**

**From Rachel: Quinn informed me you met someone and I cannot wait to hear all about her. –Rachel Berry**

**To Lucy Q: Quinn she left. We had amazing, mind blowing sex and fell asleep naked and then I went to the bathroom to answer the phone for my Mom. When I came back into the room she was awake and dressed and I don't know why. :[ -B**

**To Rachel: Ugh. I don't want to talk about it Rachel. It's nothing. I thought it was something but I was wrong. –B**

Before I could set my phone down Quinn was calling me. I didn't want to answer but I knew that she would just call back if I didn't.

"Hello Quinn." I said.

"Brittany, what happened?" She asked sounding concerned. I decided it was best if I started from the beginning. I told her everything from the minute I met Santana when I fell into her on my way to my apartment. I told her about the party and the kiss and about breakfast this morning. She listened quietly saying things here and there to show me that she was still with me.

"I'm sorry Brittany. I can tell you really like this girl. It seems like she has a lot of boundaries built up around her and maybe she was freaked out because she really feels something for you too. Give her some time and she'll come around. She's probably scared to let you in; maybe she's been hurt in the past." Quinn explained. She always knew how to make me feel better.

"Maybe you're right Quinn. I just, I feel horrible. I feel like it's all my fault. I should have just listened to her and given her time to open up to me but I couldn't control my horse moans." I replied.

"Hormones." Quinn said.

"That's what I said Quinn." I replied frustrated with her correction.

"It's okay Brittany. It's not your fault. It's obvious that she wanted it to happen just as badly as you did or it wouldn't have happened. Just give it time. It will all work out the way it's supposed to, that's a little thing we call fate." She said. How was Quinn so smart? No wonder she went to Yale. She was back home for the summer and I really wished I could spend time with her while she was so close.

"When are you coming to visit? I miss you and I am not that far away. It's only two hours and you can stay in my apartment. I'm pretty sure the couch has a pull out bed." I said changing the subject.

"I miss you too. I figured you might want to wait like a week or something so that way you can really miss me and get your new job started and have all these exciting cool places to show me." She said laughing into the phone.

"I'm just really lonely right now with this whole Santana situation. I guess I can wait a week." I admitted. She sighed into the phone.

"We can skype anytime you want B. You're not alone, you'll always have Rachel and I." Quinn said.

"Thanks Quinn. I'll let you go. I'm going to go for a run and clear my head." I replied.

"Okay, night bumblebee. I'll talk to you soon. Keep your head up." She said before hanging up the phone. I put on some sweatpants and a sweatshirt before grabbing my iPod and heading out the door. I secretly hoped to see Santana in the hallway but there was no sign of her. I didn't bother using the elevator and went straight for the stairs.

Running was relaxing for me, it took my mind off of any problems I was having and helped me clear my mind. I ran and ran until I couldn't breathe and my lungs were screaming at me to head back home. I was gone for over and hour before I got back to my apartment and took my third shower of the day. I was exhausted after today's events even after my naps. I laid down in my bed and drifted to sleep.

The next morning I woke up to the loud ringing of my cell phone on my night stand.

"Hello." I groaned into the phone half asleep.

"Ms. Pierce. I expect to see you at rehearsal this afternoon at 1 pm sharp." I recognized the voice on the other end as none other than Jesse St. James, my new boss.

"Okay sir, I'll see you there. Thank you for the opportunity to join you this summer." I said before we hung up the phone. I looked at the time and groaned once again when I saw that it was only 8:30 am. I tried to close my eyes and fall back asleep but I knew it wasn't happening. Without thinking twice I picked my phone back up and opened a blank message to Santana.

**To Santana: Hi. -B**

Once again, hi was all I could think to say. I laid in bed for minutes that felt like hours before getting a response.

**From Santana: Good morning. -S**

**To Santana: Want to get breakfast before we have rehearsal later? –B**

**From Santana: Sorry, can't. I'll see you there tho. –S**

I wasn't going to push any further. I knew she was avoiding me because of what happened between us yesterday. I wasn't going to let her go that easily but I wasn't going to pry either. I would find my way into this girls heart even if it takes everything I am to get there.

I got out of bed and headed down the block to the diner Santana had taken me to yesterday for breakfast. When I got there I saw Sam and Puck sitting at a table together eating breakfast.

"Hey Brittany. Come join us." Sam said smiling that huge grin of his. I decided it'd be better than eating alone so I took the seat next to Sam.

"Damn girl, what vampire have you been hanging out with?" Puck said pointing to my neck.

"I don't know any vampires, but it would be so awesome if I could meet the cullen family." I admitted not knowing what he meant by that.

"That's a huge ass hickey on your neck girl." Puck revealed as he poked at the tender flesh. Great, I thought, a reminder of Santana and our sexy afternoon delight. He smiled wider as my face turned glum and a frown appeared.

"Okay, looks like you don't want to talk about it." He caught my drift and dropped the subject. I could tell by Sam's face that he was jealous that the marks weren't from his unusually large lips.

"So do you work today?" I asked trying to change the subject.

"Yes, we both work at noon. Sam's running the raptor and yours truly is doing the announcements for the riders." Puck said smiling and pointing at himself.

"What're you doing for your job?" Sam asked curiously.

"Santana got me a spot in luminosity, I'll be dancing." I replied.

"That's awesome. I'm so coming to one of your shows. It's gonna be amazing no doubt." Sam said nudging me as my waffles arrived at the table.

"I sure hope so. My first rehearsal is today and I'm so nervous I could poop out a chicken." I replied and chuckled slightly.

"You'll do great, I know it." Sam said smiling at me.

"Alright Bro, I got some errands to do before heading to work let's blow this joint." Puck said standing up from the table as I was eating my waffle.

"It was good seeing you Brittany, hopefully I'll see you later." Sam said as he got up and followed Puck to the door.

I was sitting alone in a diner eating breakfast by myself, wishing Santana were here.


	8. Party Time

**Thanks so much for the reviews. You guys are awesome. As many of you guessed, Brittany needs to give Santana her space and let Santana come to her. I hope you like it :] Keep the reviews coming I love to hear your input. :]**

* * *

Rehearsal this afternoon was fun and barely challenging for me. I enjoyed working with the dancers and Mr. St. James seemed to be impressed by my dance skills. Our first show wasn't until Friday which was two days away so I had plenty of time to rehearse and make sure I had everything down perfectly. I saw Santana when I arrived and we exchanged hello's but we didn't really talk to each other the rest of the time. I decided earlier this morning that I needed to give her space and play it cool.

It's hard for me to stop myself from going after something or someone that I want. I knew that if I kept trying so hard with Santana that I would just end up pushing her away and I didn't want to do that anymore than I already had. After rehearsal I made my way over to the Raptor to visit Sam and Puck. I didn't wait in line because I wasn't there to ride the coaster.

"Hey guys." I said as I walked up the back staircase to the glass box Sam and Puck were both standing inside.

"Hey Britt!" Sam said excitedly. Puck nodded at me and walked out onto the platform.

"Welcome to the Raptor! We all know this is everyone's favorite coaster and you can't get enough of the Puckasaurus either. Make sure to put all your loose belongings in the bins to your right unless you want to lose them on the ride and I most definitely am not going searching for your camera or hat or sunglasses so just do it. The Raptor has six upside down turns so get ready to kick the sky. You'll be traveling at 57 miles per hour and there is a camera that will take your picture at the perfect opportunity. There goes the floor, and you're out the door! Enjoy your ride on the Raptor!" Puck announced and then the riders were off on their journey through the winding coaster.

"What're you up to?" Puck said walking back into the glass room.

"I just got done with rehearsal. We don't have a show until Friday! What time do you guys get done today?" I replied looking between Sam and Puck.

"We don't get off until eight." Sam answered. Puck left the room again to let the next set of riders out and the new ones in.

"Any plans for the night?" I asked. He smiled at me and shrugged.

"I don't know. I'm probably just going to be hanging out at home playing xbox. I just started staying at Pucks instead of the apartments. What did you have going on?" Sam asked.

"Well I was thinking maybe we could get our drink on but video games sound fun too." I said smiling at him. He mirrored my smile and looked genuinely happy that I said video games sounded fun.

"Well you know Puck is always down to party and usually so am I." Sam replied.

"Did I hear something about partying?" Puck said poking his head inside the room.

"Let's have a party tonight bro." Sam said to him and Puck nodded his head furiously.

"I was going to say the same thing before we left work!" Puck said laughing.

"Awesome. Well I'll definitely be there. I can't remember how to get to your house so here's my number. Text me when you get out and let me know your address." I said to Sam grabbing a pen off the machinery and writing my number on his hand. He smiled down at the digits and then looked back up at me. Just then I saw Santana walking up the stairs towards us.

"Alright well I have to go. I'll see you guys later." I said walking towards the door as she was walking towards the room. We passed by each other and I refused to look at her.

"Hey trouty mouth, ferret head. How's work?" I heard her say when she walked into the room and I was on my way down the stairs. She didn't even bother to say hi to me. My heart stung a little bit but I refused to let her get to me. I knew she was hiding from me because she didn't want to confront the strong feelings she had in such a short time.

I got back to my apartment and took a nice hot bath with my rubber ducky. After my relaxing bath it was only seven so I decided to explore the town a bit and see if there were any good places to go shopping. I used google to find the shopping mall and put the address in my GPS. The mall wasn't busy when I arrived and I spent some time shopping around before I decided on a short yellow free flowing dress that showed off my legs and what little cleavage I had. After I paid for the dress I headed back home and when I got back into my apartment I got a text message.

**From Unknown Number: Hey Britt. It's Sam. We're leaving work now. I just wanted to make sure you had my number. **

**To Sam: Thanks. I saved you. Let me know when to head over. :] –B**

He texted me the address and I turned on my iPod for some music while I got ready for the party. I decided to wear my new dress and have my hair down and wavy. I put on some make up and not long after I finished getting ready I got a text from Sam saying to head over whenever.

I mapped out the address and followed the walking directions from my phone. It only took five minutes to walk there and soon I was knocking on the front door. Sam answered with a wide grin on his face and welcomed me inside.

"Hey. You look amazing Britt." He said pulling me into a hug. I felt the blood rushing to my cheeks and knew that they were a light shade of red.

"Thanks Sam. You look great too." I said scanning his body. He was wearing loose fitting jeans and a slate grey v neck that showed off his muscles perfectly. He was really attractive; I didn't see it before because I was too caught up in Santana. I was still caught up in Santana but she wanted nothing to do with me right now.

"The party hasn't started really yet but do you want to have a drink? We can play some video games or a drinking game while we wait for people to start showing up." He explained as we walked towards the kitchen. His arm was around my waist and it didn't feel natural but it didn't feel wrong either so I let him stay there. He handed me a beer and we stood around the island in the kitchen.

"I don't care. Let's take some shots." I answered. He pulled out a bottle of tequila and Puck wandered into the kitchen.

"Hey hey, you were gonna take shots with out the Puckmeister?" He said sounding offended. Sam laughed and poured shots for each of us and we cheers to a crazy night.

We were a few beers in and five shots deep when the party started getting wild and the house was filling up quickly. I was trying not to search for the girl I needed so badly but it was hard. I was feeling a little buzz and decided to play beer pong with Sam to keep my mind occupied.

"Alright let's whoop their asses Britt." He said smiling and putting his arm around me as I racked the cups on the table.

"Let's take another shot first." I said needing to feel drunk before I tapped into my beer pong skills.

"Okay I'll go get some for us." He said and headed into the kitchen. The cups were racked and our opponents were ready to start when Sam returned with our shots.

"To our domination against the other team." Same said clinking our glasses together slightly spilling some of his tequila. I smiled and shot back the liquor feeling the burn down my throat and into the pit of my stomach.

The game started off great when the other team missed both shots. Sam and I sank the same cup in the first shot and got balls back. It kept going like this until it was one cup to five our lead.

"Alright Britt. We make this cup we end the game and stay on the table!" He said wrapping his arm around me. I was feeling pretty drunk now since I had taken a bunch of shots and already drank two beers during this game alone. His arm stayed around me as I prepared to shoot the ball. I was leaning into him for support and I threw the ball hitting the cup and bouncing onto the ground. I sighed in frustration and turned to Sam with a disappointed look on my face.

"It's okay. I got this babe." He said casually. I wasn't used to being called babe by people that I wasn't dating but it was okay because we were friends. He kept one arm around me and shot the ball. I watched anxiously as it soared into the cup. We were hugging and jumping up and down.

"Fuck yeah! Drink up bitches." He yelled to the other team.

"We areeee the championnnnsssss my friendsss" He started singing and his voice was amazing. I wondered if everyone around here had amazing singing talent. My arm was around his waist and his was around my shoulders as we sang our celebration song. That was when I saw her, the beauty in a low cut black dress that stopped mid thigh and hugged her curves dangerously close. My heart jumped up into my throat and I tried to keep singing but my voice cracked when she made eye contact and then her eyes moved back and forth between Sam and me. She turned away and walked towards the kitchen with a somewhat angry look in her eyes. What was she angry about; she's the one that stopped talking to me.

"You ready to play again?" Sam asked as another team was setting up the cups on the other side.

"Shyeahhhh. Can we take a victory shot?" I asked smiling innocently towards him. He smiled at me and nodded his head before heading into the kitchen once more.

I set up the cups and realized they were probably a little crooked because I couldn't exactly see straight with this amount of alcohol coursing through my veins. It took Sam longer than usual to return and he seemed flustered when he arrived back at the table.

"What's wrong?" I asked him when he handed over my shot with furrowed brows. He shook his head and took the shot.

"Nothing I'm fine." He said and I knew he was lying. His entire attitude had changed since he came back into the room. I took my shot and shrugged not trying to pry any further. Deep down I wondered if he had a run in with Santana in the kitchen.

"Let's own these guys." I said wrapping my arms around Sam's waist. He didn't return the gesture instead kept his arms loose at his sides. This was just one more clue that something was wrong.

"Hold up. I need a team conference." I said pulling Sam away from the table.

"What's going on? Just five minutes ago you were all happy and drunk and we were having a blast and now you're all grumpy gilled and avoiding my eyes." I said to him. He finally looked me in the eyes and I saw the hurt inside his.

"Do you and Santana have something going on between you?" He asked in a hushed tone. I felt my eyes widen and looked down at the ground.

"No. We don't." I wasn't lying. There was nothing going on between us now. I thought that there was but now I know that it's not happening, at least not until she's ready to let go of whatever's holding her back. His eyes turned a shade brighter as I let the words out and it was as if he instantly believed me. I wondered what Santana had said to him.

"What did Santana say to you?" I asked curiously.

"Nothing. It was nothing." He said putting his arm around my waist and pulling me back to the table to start the game.

Sam and I won six games in a row before I decided I was too drunk to be playing any longer. I headed out onto the front porch to get some air and be alone. I sat down on the front step and looked around, the whole world was spinning. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. Santana flashed before my eyelids so I opened them back up refusing to think about her. I had seen Santana a few times tonight and each time she had sent dirty looks towards Sam and me. Who was she to be angry?

My stomach started churning and I felt like I might throw up. I made my way into the house and staggered towards the bathroom upstairs. When I walked inside images of the first time I used this bathroom flooded my mind. My eyes started to water thinking about Santana and I pushed the tears away. It was only one day Brittany. Yeah, one amazingly perfect day that was better than any other day of my life and it's over. I felt the contents of my stomach rising and rushed to the toilet just in time to feel the acid fly from my throat into the bowl. I felt it burn its way up into my mouth and the taste was pure alcohol.

I heard the door open behind me and wanted to tell the person to leave me alone but I couldn't speak through the spurts of vomit flowing from me. I felt a soft hand trace circles on my back and the other hand grabbed my hair and pulled it back away from the toilet bowl.

"It's okay. Let it out." I knew that soft raspy voice anywhere. Santana was here in the bathroom taking care of me while I puked my guts out. I wanted to yell at her I wanted to tell her to go away. I didn't want her to see me like this, she had no right to be here trying to be nice to me after the way she's acted. With my free arm I tried to push her away while I puked but she wouldn't budge.

After what felt like forever, I stopped puking and sat still resting my head on the toilet seat. I thought about all the butts that have touched this seat and it disgusted me but I couldn't lift my head. Santana sat silently behind me with my hair in one hand and rubbing my back with the other.

"Why are you even here?" I breathed out into the toilet bowl. I heard her sigh and pause her fingers on my back.

"Because you needed me." She said as if it were the simplest answer in the world.

"You didn't seem to care last night or even earlier today. You've barely spoken to me." I muttered through tears that seemed to fall without me realizing they were even there.

"I do care Brittany. I told you I didn't want to hurt you. I'm not good for you. I can only be your friend and that's all because I can't give you what you need." Santana said sighing and looking down at the ground. I looked up at her through my blurry tear filled eyes and frowned.

"That sounds like an excuse to me. Sounds like you're too afraid to go for something you actually want because you think you'll get hurt or mess it up. When do you think you'll stop hiding behind your fear?" I said angrily and planted my hands on the ground firmly trying to steady myself to stand up.

"Why did you leave?" I asked before she could say anything. She stared down at the ground.

"I don't know." She said in a sad tone. I moved to stand up and Santana grabbed my arm trying to help.

"I don't need your help. I don't need you…. You don't want me." I said through my tears and ran out the door towards the stairs leaving Santana stunned in the bathroom. I wiped my eyes trying to hide my tears as I ran through the party and out the front door. I ran all the way home sobbing with each step I took.


	9. Fulfilling Needs

It had been three days since my bathroom incident with Santana. I was slightly embarrassed for how things went down but she needed to hear the truth. I was grateful that she stayed with me while I puked my guys out, well not really my guts because then I'd be dead, meaning all the alcohol from my stomach. I was also just mad at her for the way she'd given me the cold shoulder and then showed up out of nowhere trying to be my friend. She was so confusing, yet I could se right through her and I knew what she really felt. She was just an act, a broken record of reflexes brought about to keep her from getting hurt. I wondered what made her this way, why she was so guarded, most of all I wondered what it would take to break down the barriers and get to the truth.

Our first performance was last night and it was amazing. I felt so free dancing on that stage with all the crazy lights and to the amazing music being performed; I even did some back up singing in the performance. Jesses asked me if I'd ever thought about having a solo singing performance and I told him that I had done it before in my high school Glee club. Turns out he performed in Vocal Adrenaline back in the day; one of our rival glee clubs. He asked me to put together something and audition next week, I'm so excited to show off my skills, and even though I'm no Santana I can still do a mean Britney Spears performance.

Santana had said hi to me every time we'd seen each other but I didn't really give her the time of day to say much more. I did say hi and good bye but that's pretty much it. I didn't know what to do about her, I needed some time to think of a plan because I wasn't going to just let her go after the way she made me feel within a day of meeting her. She was special and there was something between us, it was fate and I knew it from the moment we bumped into each other.

I had been spending time hanging out over at Puck and Sam's when I wasn't rehearsing or performing. We would just play video games, drink beer, eat junk food, and occasionally smoke some weed. Santana hadn't been over when I was there but Puck was having another party next weekend and I wondered where the night would lead us.

"Hey Brittany can you pass me that comic book on that table next to you?" Sam asked smiling at me after handing me another beer. I grabbed the comic book and handed it over to him. Our hands brushed against one another and he smiled wider. I had been getting the feeling that Sam liked me and I didn't know what to do about it. Yeah, I thought he was smokin' hot with his washboard abs and boyish charm. His bieber cut strangely did something for me and I imagined how soft those huge lips could be, but I had it bad for Santana and no big-lipped hottie was going to get me out of this trance.

"Thanks babe." He said and flipped open the comic book. I smiled at him and turned back to the TV. We were watching a marathon of Mythbusters and I couldn't really pay attention to much more. I felt my phone vibrating in my pocket and pulled it out gazing at the screen.

"Hey Rachel." I answered knowing from the picture on my phone that it was her.

"Hello Brittany? How are things as a professional dancer in Sandusky?" She asked sounding rather excited through the phone. I smiled at her enthusiasm and laughed a bit into the phone.

"I mean I'm not really a professional dancer Rach, but things are going great. How's Lima?" I replied.

"Well if I'm not mistaken, professional dancers get paid to rehearse and perform for an audience, do they not? Lima's still standing, people carrying about as usual." Rachel said.

"You're right they do… Alright alright it's awesome!" I finally squealed into the phone.

"I'm so pleased to hear that you're happy with your career choice for the summer. This will be great for your resume when we get to New York. Ooops, I didn't mean to say that. I wanted to wait to speak with you about this in person but it seems I've gone and spilled the beans on that one…" Rachel said without pausing for a breath between words. She inhaled a deep breath and I was confused as to what she was talking about.

"I was pondering up some plans for my return to NYADA and I thought of something in which I found to be a brilliant idea, that is if you would be interested in such a thing. I thought wouldn't it be great if we became roommates in New York and about how much fun we would have and how much cheaper it would be for both of us. Granted, my Dads will be paying for my share of the rent or possibly even all of the rent if it were inexpensive enough. Well basically, what I'm asking is… would you like to be roommates and get a place together in the Fall rather than waiting until Winter to move?" Rachel went on and on until finally asking the question I was wondering if she'd ever get to. I smiled into the phone as I thought about living with Rachel. It really would be nice to have a friend as my roommate so I didn't feel lonely in the big city. I mean we could watch each others backs and help each other out with the cleaning share responsibilities instead of it being just Lord Tubbington and I cleaning the whole apartment. Plus we would have a lot of fun doing whatever we wanted in our own place!

"That sounds like as much fun as riding a unicorn on a rainbow." I admitted as I pictured all the activities we would do together.

"Really?" Rachel said sounding insecure on the other end.

"Yes. I'd love to be your roommate! Let's talk more about this when you come to see me… next weekend?" I asked hopefully.

"Yes… Quinn, Mercedes, and I planned to depart from Lima at somewhere around 4:30 pm on Friday which gives us plenty of time to make it before your performance and spend the whole weekend with you." Rachel said sounding excited.

"Yay! I'm so excited I could poop marshmallows." I joked. Sam looked up from his comic book and laughed at me.

"Oh Brittany, you sure are a weird one." Rachel said. We said our goodbyes and hung up in time for Mythbusters to come back on from a commercial break. I felt the couch move slightly and noticed Sam inching closer in my parallel vision or whatever you call it.

"So, your friends are coming to visit next weekend?" Sam asked as I felt his arm slide around me casually after he put his comic book down.

"Yes. Rachel, Quinn, and Mercerdes are all coming to visit and staying the weekend. I'll definitely be dragging them to your guys' party on Friday night after my performance. It's going to be a blast. I can't wait for you to meet them. Rachel is kind of crazy and talks in paragraphs, but she's a great friend and will have your back til the end as long as you don't mess with her way to fame. Quinn is so smart, she goes to Yale and she reads all the time. She's super nice but she acts like she doesn't care sometimes, she always surprises people. Mercedes is all attitude but it's the right kind. She's soulful and always treats everyone equally but doesn't take any crap" I said explaining my glee girls to Sam. I wished Tina was coming but she had moved to Chicago to be with Mike where they had their own apartment together.

"They sound like cool girls. I can't wait to meet them… So you don't have a boyfriend or anything back home?" Sam asked casually. I looked over at him during commercial break and shook my head.

"No, my last boyfriend… his name was Artie. Well we broke up because he told me I was too stupid to make it on my own in New York and that I should stay in Lima and be with him. I told him to screw off because I am not stupid. I just have a different way of thinking. He doesn't get it and therefore he didn't get me." I said in a bitter tone.

"Oh that's not cool. You're so not stupid Britt. You're like super smart. You're a great person. You listen well, you care about everyone, you always make people smile, you're a great performer and you never let people down." Sam said staring into my eyes intensely. I smiled at him and looked down at my lap as the blood rushed to my cheeks.

"Thanks Sam. That's the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me." I replied. He was leaning in towards me and I didn't know what to do. I thought about kissing him and usually kissing really wasn't a big deal but I knew he liked me and I mean as much as I kinda liked him too, he wasn't Santana. Just then I was saved by the doorbell ringing and I jumped back. He jumped up as well and I headed towards the kitchen for another beer while he went to open the door.

When I walked back into the living room with a beer for Sam and one for myself, I was greeted with a shy looking Santana sitting on right corner of the couch while Sam sat on the left corner. I looked down at the middle cushion then back and forth between the two people on the couch. I internally sighed before sitting down between them and handing the beer over to Sam. He looked nervous as if he was freaking out about what had just been interrupted by Santana. I couldn't believe she was here and I was sitting between her and the guy that is practically begging me with his eyes to like him.

"Hey Santana, how are you?" I said being polite. She forced a smile and shrugged.

"I'm sore and tired after tonight performance. You must be as well, after all that amazing dancing you did." She smiled genuinely now and I felt her leg graze against mine casually. Even though I was pretty sure she didn't mean to touch my leg with hers, it still sent shocks up my entire core.

"Yeah, I mean I could totally use a massage but I'll be fine after a nice hot bath and ready for tomorrow night." I said. I had a small buzz going after a few beers I'd already drank pretty quickly so I was feeling flirtatious and wanted to make her see the image of me naked in her head.

"Yeah, I'll probably take a bubble bath when I get home later. I already took a hot shower it was refreshing." She said in a somewhat seductive tone. I guess she was getting me back.

"Yeah it was so hot today, I had to take a cold shower after working on the Raptor all day." Sam said cutting into our steamy conversation.

"Not an image I'd like to picture Big Mouth Billy Bass. Stay away from water or you might get a hook stuck in them juicy lips." Santana snapped at him and looked back at the TV.

"Where in the hell in Puckerman? I swear that dead rodent on his head is deteriorating his brain." Santana said rolling her eyes. I could tell she was in a bad mood and I wondered what was wrong.

"He said he'll be back in an hour about an hour ago so he should be here any minute." I answered. It was almost one am and I wondered what Santana wanted with Puckerman anyways.

"I'll never get you two Santana, one minute you're slashing him with your vicious words and the next minute you're coming to him for late night booty calls." Sam interjects. My heart stopped for a second and I felt my chest get tight. I lost my breath and immediately jumped up without thinking.

"I gotta, uh, pee." I managed to get out as I ran towards the stairs like an idiot. When I made it into the bathroom I closed the door behind me and leaned my back against it trying to catch my breath and calm myself down.

"Get a hold of yourself Brittany. You're not together. She has needs, just like you have needs." I breathed out to the empty space. Yeah, I have needs too. I was fulfilling them alone in my bed with images of Santana flashing through my mind as embarrassing as that is. Why didn't I just go for Sam? It's obvious that Santana isn't worried about my feelings and is going for her fun. Maybe I was wrong about her and I. Maybe I'm just acting like one of those crazy girls that won't let you go after a one night stand.

"Okay. Go back out there is you stay too long they'll think you're pooping." I said to myself and flushed the toilet so they'd hear the water. I washed my hands and headed back downstairs. When I got back into the living room Sam was sitting alone on the couch. My heart started pounding and I wondered if he was going to make a move on me again without Santana here to stop it from happening. I sat down on the couch and wondered if Puck had arrived and swooped Santana off into his sex palace of a bedroom. My stomach was cringing at the thought.

"So… do you want another beer?" Sam asked as he got up and turned towards the kitchen. I nodded and he left the room. Suddenly I heard a loud moan coming from the other room and it sent the worst feeling of disgust through my body. Sam re entered the room and sat down next to me handing the beer over.

"Thanks." I said and opened it taking a long chug from the bottle. I turned towards him and smiled. He was sitting close to me even though it was only us on the couch. Our legs were touching and I shifted mine so that they were up on his lap and I was facing him. He smiled at me and rested his hands on my thighs.

I heard another moan from the other room and my insides jumped. Without thinking I closed the gap between Sam and me locking his lips with mine and sucking his plush bottom lip into my mouth. His left hand quickly traveled up my side and behind my neck gripping at my hair. His right hand traveled down my side to the small of my back pulling me completely on top of him and I was now straddling his waist as he kissed down my cheek and chin to my neck. His lips were soft but they weren't Santana's lips. They still felt amazing sending tingles down my spine but there wasn't that spark that she sent through out my entire body. I couldn't deny he knew what he was doing and knew where to kiss and to bite and to suck in order to turn me on. I felt myself getting hot between my legs and in the rest of my body as well.

Suddenly, I realized what I was doing and jumped up from Sam standing in front of him with my hands straight at my sides.

"I need to go… I'll see you tomorrow." I said and ran out the front door after grabbing my purse.

* * *

**Thanks so much for all the great reviews. You guys are thinking in the right direction. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and let me know what you think. Things are starting to get complicated between the girls.. and guys. Can't wait to write more and read some new reviews of course.**


	10. Friends?

I didn't sleep well last night after leaving Sam's house. I was restless in bed tossing and turning all night with the images of Puck and Santana floating through my mind. I couldn't believe she was hooking up with Puck. I couldn't believe she still went through with it knowing that I was there, in the same house just down the stairs. It was like she wanted me to know that they were hooking up, she wanted me to be jealous. Why was she toying with me?

I walked into the locker room of the dance studio and there she was standing in front of her locker with nothing but a black lace bra and black lace panties. My jaw dropped at the beautiful sight before me and I quickly took control of myself and closed my mouth so she wouldn't see me gawking. I turned away from her and walked over to my locker which was on the other end of the same string of lockers.

I tried not to look back over but I couldn't help myself, those abs oh my god those abs, not to mention her amazing ass in those lace briefs was driving me insane. The way her breasts peaked out of her bra perfectly showing just the right about of cleavage, there was no way I was going to make it through this rehearsal with these thought running through my head. She looked over and caught me staring so I smiled awkwardly and turned away as I pulled off my shirt and pants to change into some sweat pants and a wifebeater. I felt her eyes on me as well while I as changing and had a small satisfaction in knowing she couldn't look away either.

"Hey Britt Britt." She said when I realized she was now standing right next to me as I pulled my sweatpants up my legs. Thankfully, she was fully clothed so I didn't have to avoid staring down at her body while I talked to her.

"Hey Santana." I replied with a small smile.

"Sorry I ended up leaving while you were in the bathroom. I was tired of waiting around for Puck. I wasn't there for the reason Sam said anyways. I just needed to talk to him about something but I guess he was out picking up some slutbag so it's probably a good thing I left so I wasn't cock blocking." She explained. My heart started beating faster in my chest at the realization that the moans I heard last night were not Santana's. I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding and smiled at her.

"It's okay. I didn't know you left I just figured you were with Puck. I mean it's not my business if you were there for a late night booty call…" I said. Crap, why did I say that? Why am I acting like I didn't care if she hooked up with Puck because I most definitely do.

"Oh. I mean… I used to hook up with Puck… but I'm so over that. He's not my type." Santana said and then glanced up and down my body shamelessly.

"I didn't think he was your type either to be honest. I mean he's hot and all but he's kind of sleazy and you're like… well you're you. You're smart and funny and probably the sexiest girl I've ever laid eyes on… he's so not on your level, no offense to Puck." I blurted out before thinking. There goes that whole brain to mouth filter thing again. She smiled and looked down at her feet before returning her gaze to my eyes.

"Thanks B. You're smarter and funnier and way sexier." She said with a wink and then walked away strutting her hips. I will admit that I shamelessly checked out her ass while she walked away.

Rehearsal went by slower than usual with Santana shooting me flirty looks as she sang along to the music while we all danced around her. She was the main focus of the next performance. As if I couldn't keep my eyes off her enough already I was dancing around her and grabbing her arms and pushing and pulling her in the choreography. The sexual tension between could be cut with a knife. I was so happy to find out that she hadn't hooked up with Puck that I had forgotten any wrong thing she'd ever done and it was like she knew exactly what she was doing to me when her eyes watched me as she sang. It was as if she was only singing to me.

She was singing that love song from Selena Gomez first then she sang stronger by Kelly Clarkson and finished off the performance with an awesome cover of Nicki Minaj' Fly. I was amazed by her every time she opened her mouth it was beautiful whether she was talking, singing, rapping, it didn't matter what she was doing I was awestruck. When rehearsal ended I quickly made my way to the locker room and got changed hoping not to have a run in with Santana. I was too sexually frustrated to be around her right now, I might jump her instantly if she looked at me. I passed her on my way out when she was walking in and she seemed upset that I was rushing out so quickly.

My phone vibrated when I got into my car so before I started driving I checked the notification.

**From Santana: You ran out so fast I didn't get to say goodbye. I was wondering if you wanted to hang out until our performance. –S**

**To Santana: I have some things I need to take care of but maybe after if we have time. I'll text you in a bit. –B**

I was surprised by her invitation to hang out but I really couldn't handle being around her right now after such a steamy performance. I needed some time to myself so I could get this wetness between my legs taken care of. I wished she could be the one taking care of me instead but I knew that wasn't going to happen. I got back to my apartment spent a half and hour naked in bed relieving myself of the tension Santana had caused through out my body. After a few orgasms I decided to jump in the shower and get dressed. We had an early rehearsal today so there were still a few hours until our performance. I picked up my phone and noticed I had a text message.

**From Sammy Boo: Hey. What happened last night? Did I freak you out? I mean you kind of kissed me first. –Sam**

**To Sammy Boo: I'm sorry. You didn't freak me out. You're a really good kisser. It's just… I can't get into anything right now Sam. I'm all mixed up and we're friends and I know you like me and I care about you but I don't want to get caught up when I'm not in it for the same things as you are. –Britt**

I tried to explain without hurting his feelings. Sure, I liked him and yeah he was hot but he wanted more from me than I was willing to give to him. This is sounding familiar except I'm not doing this to be safe from getting hurt; I'm trying to save him from getting hurt because my heart is somewhere else. If anything happened between us it would mean so much more to him than it would to me. If Sam and I hooked up it would just be sex for me but for him it would hopefully lead to something more that I don't want. At least not with him, I was too busy daydreaming over Santana.

**From Sammy Boo: I understand. I'm not trying to like ask you to marry me but I thought you liked me too. I wouldn't want anything to come between our friendship. If all you're looking for is sex, I'm down for that too just sayin ;] –Sam**

**To Sammy Boo: I'm glad you understand. Who knows, maybe I'll take you up on that offer someday, if you're lucky. ;p –Britt**

I decided to see if Santana was home and if she still wanted to hang out now that I could think clearly without sexual fantasies clouding my brain. I walked out of my apartment and across the hall to her door. Before I went to knock I heard moaning coming from inside the door and this time I was positive they were coming from Santana. I didn't hear any other person making noise and I was grateful for that. I wondered if I should knock or just text her and go back into my apartment and wait. I decided to knock anyways. I slammed my fist loudly into the door a few times and the moaning abruptly stopped. I heard shuffling inside and a minute or so later a flush looking Santana was standing at the door.

I was sure she didn't know that I'd heard her moaning through the door and I was glad for that but she did look rather embarrassed.

"Hey San. Have you been exercising? Your cheeks are all rosy." I told her with an innocent smile.

"Y-yeah. Yeah I was doing a workout." She answered stuttering slightly. I had never seen Santana embarrassed and it was adorable.

"Do you still want to hang out or did you need to get back to your workout?" I said trying to hold back my giggles.

"Of course. Come in." Santana said before moving to the side and allowing me inside her apartment. She looked nervous and her hair was messy like she had just got done having sex. I was guessing that she was a little sexually frustrated after rehearsal too. I was thankful I wasn't the only one that needed a release. I felt somewhat bad for interrupting her.

We sat down on the couch and Santana turned on the TV. I sat on one end and she sat on the other both comfortably tucking our legs in towards the middle cushion. We sat in silence for a few minutes. It wasn't an awkward silence though like sometimes when you don't know what to say because you're nervous and it just stays quiet and you're wishing someone would speak. It was a comfortable silence, oddly enough after all the drama we'd been through since we met I really didn't feel like we had to say much sometimes. We just liked each others company.

"So-" We both spoke at the same time.

"You go." Santana said smiling at me.

"I just wanted to say that you were amazing today. Your voice is beautiful. I just know you're gonna be a star someday." I told her. She smiled and looked down at the couch bashfully.

"Thanks Britt. You're amazing. When I become a star make sure you're there to dance with me on tour." She said.

"Try and stop me." I replied.

We sat like this for awhile, our legs slowly stretching onto the center cushion and causing our feet to tangle into one another. It was comforting to feel her touch and to be able to sit and talk about nothing important. It reminded me of when we first met and how I knew we'd be best friends. She was right, everything got so complicated after we hooked up and I let it mess with our friendship. I wasn't going to lose her from my life all together. I wanted her to be mine but if she wasn't going to then I at least needed her to be my friend and I was happy that she was coming around again.

"It's already time to head back to work and get ready for the performance." Santana said looking at the clock. We got up reluctantly and walked towards the door. I was walking in front of Santana and I could feel her eyes on me. I knew this was going to be a long night after I remembered what our performance was.

We decided to ride together to work and Santana drove. We got ready quickly and hustled our way onto the stage with the other dancers. The performance was even more excruciating than the rehearsal because of the outfit Santana was wearing. She had on a low cut skin tight red dress that stopped just low enough to cover her goodies. I was distracted but I still managed to kill the dance routine.

After the show Santana found me in the dance studio locker room. Everyone had already rushed home so we were left alone. She walked up to me silently and grabbed the back of my neck roughly pulling me into her and crashing her lips against mine. It was just as amazing as the first time we kissed. The explosions were booming in the background and the feel of her lips on mine was pure ecstasy and my head was spinning. I couldn't believe this was happening.

Her free hand slid down my back taking ownership of my body and holding me hard against her own. Her tongue grazed my bottom lip and I quickly allowed her entrance to my mouth. Our tongues danced together as my hands slid down gripping her ass and picked her up. She wrapped her legs around my waist and grinded into me. She pulled away for a second and kept her forehead pressed against mine.

"You don't know what you do to me out there. I'm surprised I remembered the words to the songs with you dancing like that." She whispered.

"I'm surprised I remember the dance routine with you singing and dancing like that." I shot back at her. We reunited in a heated kiss just to be interrupted by a loud bang on the other side of the locker room. I quickly let Santana jump down from my waist and we put a small distance between us. I looked to where the noise came from and saw Jesse St. James standing there.

"Ladies. Don't let me find you in such a compromising position inside my locker room ever again." He said before walking out of the room. I looked at Santana and she was trying to hold back the laughter in her throat. Within a matter of seconds we both busted out laughing and she linked her pinky with mine guiding me out of the locker room.

* * *

**Thank you so much for all your reviews! I love you guys and love hearing from you. **

**Snixxwanky: I love your reviews! Your ideas are great. Well now you don't have to be mad at Santana because it wasn't her in the bedroom with Puck. Brittany probably feels pretty bad about everything with Sam after finding that out. **

**Hoping I can get the visit from the girls into the next chapter or the one after. I can't wait for their visit I'm so excited to write it.**

**Can't wait to hear more from you little Brittana shippers. Did everyone see Ryan Murphy's tweet about equal brittana kisses to finchel in an episode next season? OMG!**


	11. Cancelled

The drive home was silent but not in a bad way. I was lost in thoughts of Santana and me kissing in the locker room and trying to ignore the throbbing between my legs. When we got back to our apartment building we walked inside, pinkies linked, and took the elevator upstairs. I kept looking over at Santana and catching her staring at me. She just smiled and kept staring when I'd catch her, it was really cute. I wondered what this all meant, the kiss, the smiles, all of it. I mean I knew that we were friends again but I wondered if Santana wanted something more. We got to the space between our apartment doors and stood silently holding each others pinkies.

"Well… I'll see you tomorrow" I said turning towards my door and reluctantly pulling my pinky away from Santana.

"Goodnight Britt Britt." Santana said before we both went into our separate apartments. I was sort of hoping for Santana to ask me inside her place and confused about why she didn't. I stripped off my clothes and collapsed into my bed. It was already a little after midnight but I really needed someone to talk to so I pulled out my phone and called the only person that came to mind.

"Hello." I heard Quinn's sleepy voice on the other end and felt bad for waking her.

"Hi Quinn, were you asleep? I'm sorry for waking you. I just needed someone to talk to and Lord Tubbington isn't here. Usually he'd give me some advice but I'm stuck here in Sandusky alone without my kitty cat." I mumbled into the phone. I took a deep breath and shook my head trying to get my thoughts together.

"What's up Brittany? I wasn't sleeping. I was lying down but I hadn't fallen asleep yet." She replied. I began telling her about what happened between Santana and me today. She sighed into the other end and I could tell she was frustrated with the situation.

"I don't know B. Maybe she's letting her guard down a little. Or she could just be having a hard time keeping herself under control I mean have you looked in the mirror lately. It's obvious from everything you've told me already that she really likes you. Something is holding her back. Maybe you should just keep doing what you've been doing and let her come to you." Quinn explained. I smiled because I loved talking to Quinn, she was so smart and always knew the right answers.

"I don't know what I've been doing. I've been trying so hard to stay away from her and give her space. I've been trying to be her friend too but it's just so hard when all I want to do is kiss her and rip her clothes off and-"

"Britt I get it, she's hot and you want to get your lady lovin' on." Quinn interrupted me. I giggled into the phone and shifted myself in bed to get more comfortable.

"Yes, I really do." I said keeping it short and sweet.

"Well, I honestly think you'll do best by just acting like you don't care and that she doesn't have some sort of hold over you. Maybe try making her jealous. I mean it's obvious she didn't like it when you were giving that Sam guy attention." Said Quinn.

"I don't want to use Sam to make her jealous because he's one of my really good friends and I know he likes me. You and Sam would probably really hit it off actually. He is so cool and funny. He's actually a really good kisser too." I admitted. She laughed into the phone at this response.

"I'm sure we'd get along great. Are you okay to get off the phone now? I think I might fall asleep over here." Quinn asked.

"Yes, thanks Quinn. You're the best." I told her and we hung up the phone after saying goodnight. I fell asleep quickly thinking about ways to get Santana to be mine without actually going after her.

It had been a long week of rehearsals and performances but Friday was finally here and my friends were coming to visit me. I couldn't be any more excited for anything except maybe the time my parents let me eat candy and ice cream for breakfast when we were on vacation in Cincinatti.

I had gone with Quinn's advice and pretended like nothing had happened between Santana and me. I acted like we were just friends and tried not to let her catch me stealing glances often. I didn't act overly flirtatious like I wanted to and I didn't tell her how beautiful I thought she was like I wanted to. Things had been going really well but nothing had happened between us since that night in the locker room. It was as if the walls were all back up higher than before except we still hung out and did things normal friends did. In fact when I wasn't rehearsing, performing, or hanging with the boys, I was hanging with Santana. Sometimes she'd even join Sam, Puck, and I in some video games and drinking.

I looked at the clock and it was 4:30. I knew that meant Rachel, Quinn, and Mercedes were on their way and would be here in about two hours. I couldn't hide my excitement while we rehearsed for tonight's performance. Santana and I were going over the new choreography with the other dancers in the studio while Jesse stood in the back and watched us lead. He had let me help with the dance routines a lot lately and really enjoyed my input. He wanted me to audition for a singing solo but I told him I wouldn't be ready for that until next week.

"Alright. Let's call it a day and we'll see you all tonight for the performance." Jesse said from the back of the studio. Santana had driven me into rehearsal today so I waited out front for her while she changed in the locker room. I didn't feel like changing since I'd just be jumping in the shower when I got home anyway.

**From Cedes: Hey girl! We're on our way. Can't wait to see you shakin' your thang! –Mercedes**

**To Cedes: YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY! –Britt**

"Hey smiley. I know you're all excited for your ladies to come visit but don't forget that we're bestest friends now and no one can take my place." Santana said as she walked outside the dance studio and we headed towards the parking lot where she parked her car.

"No one could ever replace you Santana. You're like the ultimate unicorn." I told her smiling. She shrugged and opened the car door getting inside.

"Are you excited for the party at Puck and Sam's tonight?" Santana asked as she drove us back to the apartment. I nodded my head furiously.

"I can't wait to introduce everyone." I told her. When we got back to the apartment building we went our separate ways and I took a nice hot shower. I wore my hair down and wavy and threw on a pair of jeans and a comfy white v neck. It was 5:30 and I couldn't be more anxious for their arrival. I sat down on the couch and turned the TV on. Just then I got a text from Jesse saying our performance was cancelled due to thunderstorms. We couldn't really perform out in the rain with all the electronics. I was kind of bummed out because my friends really wanted to see me perform but I knew they'd be here all weekend so they could catch a performance tomorrow.

I heard a knock on my door and knew it must be Santana because who else would be at my door, it was too early for the girls to be here already. I walked over to the door and looked through the peephole. It was Santana and she was dressed in a short green and navy striped mini dress with a black leather jacket over top that stopped mid-torso. She looked to gorgeous I couldn't help but take a deep breath before opening the door.

"Hey."

"Hey, did you get the text from Jesse?" Santana asked as we walked into my living area and sat down on the couch. I nodded my answer and she smiled back at me.

"Well, now that we have the night off what are you going to do before the party?" She asked curiously.

"I'm just waiting for the glee girls to get here and then we can figure out what to do from there." I answered. She was sitting in the middle of the couch instead of on the opposite side, our legs were touching and it was sending tingles through out my body. I wondered if she felt them too.

"When are they supposed to arrive?" Santana asked.

"I think between 6:30 and 7." I replied.

"Awesome. So we have like an hour or so to kill?" Santana said. I nodded again.

Before I knew what was happening Santana's lips were against mine in a heated kiss. It instantly deepened when her tongue slid into my own and they moved rhythmically together. Her hands were grabbing at my waist as she laid back on the couch pulling me on top of her. I didn't question the actions; I just followed her lead and kept on kissing her like I'd never get the chance again. She slid her hands down my back and gripped my ass pushing my body down against her own causing a friction that made my insides twist into knots and my whole body shake.

I let my hands wander her body, my right hand massaging her breast and my left hand holding her hips and pulling her into me. She moaned into my mouth after a particularly hard grind against one another and it sent me over the edge. I sat up pulling my shirt over my head and unzipped my pants ripping them off throwing both pieces of clothing somewhere in the room. Santana followed my lead and pulled off her leather jacket before slipping the dress over her head and throwing them somewhere. I quickly undid the clasp of my bra and dropped it on the floor before sliding my panties down and off my body. Santana sat up and I helped her remove her bra and panties before returning my lips to the hot skin between her shoulder and neck.

She pulled me flush against her causing our skin to collide in a heated explosion of senses. I slid my thigh between her legs and up into her core feeling the wetness that waited for me there. I grinded my thigh up into her as I attacked her neck and shoulder with rough kisses and bites.

"Fuck… that feels so good." Santana moaned out. I pulled my thigh away and Santana sighed at the loss of contact. I slid my right hand down her body and cupped her center.

"You're so wet. All for me San?" I teased sliding my middle finger up and down her slit pausing at her entrance and then slowly teasing my way back up to her clit before repeating the motion.

"Ye- yes." Santana answered in a barely audible whisper through gasps. I picked up the pace and started rubbing circles on her clit as she grinded up into my hand silently begging for more friction. She was whimpering and shaking below me and I couldn't imagine anything hotter than the sight I had before me.

"I need you to fuck me Britt." She managed to breath out before letting out a loud moan as I plunged two fingers deep inside her. Her hips lunged forward onto my hand and she grinded furiously into my movements. I made my way down her body kissing and biting a trail from her neck down to her hip bone where I sucked on the sensitive skin creating a deep purple mark.

I slid my tongue down from her hip bone to her center. In one swift movement I slid my tongue up and down her soaking wet sex as my fingers flicked furiously inside her. She screamed out something in Spanish that I couldn't understand but found incredibly sexy. I moved my tongue up to her clit and started making fast circles around the sensitive bundle of nerves. She moaned and screamed below me before biting her own arm that was sprawled across her face. Her eyes were closed tight and her mouth was open letting out every moan and sigh that pushed me to go faster and harder. I bit her clit softly as I flicked my tongue across it faster than ever. Her hips were bucking up into my face and she was practically riding me with her hand in my hair pushing my face down harder into her. I knew she was getting close because she was holding her breath and her movement had become frantic and out of sync as if she couldn't control them any longer. I felt her walls clench around my fingers and her entire body stiffen as her orgasm overcame her and I continued but slowed my pace down to help bring her back to earth.

"Fuckkkkk- Brittanyyyy" She screamed out as she pulled my hair hard before collapsing against the couch with me still between her legs. I smiled and kissed her hot sex one last time before making my way up to her lips and capturing them in a heated kiss.

"Damn you're amazing at fucking everything." Santana said between staggered breaths. Her chest was heaving up and down and I loved the effect I had on her.

"I'm pretty much awesome." I agreed winking at her.

"We still have time to take care of your needs Ms. Pierce." Santana said with hunger in her eyes as she kissed me once again.

"Show me what you got… Ms. Lopez." I exclaimed between kisses.

This night was already starting off in the most perfect way.

* * *

**Again thanks for the reviews. hope you like the next chapter. Can't wait to start writing about the girls' visit. Had to give you some Brittana sexy time because we all know that's what you want ;] Review Review Review ;]**


	12. Gleeunion

Santana and I were fully dressed and had fixed our sex hair and smudged make up within fifteen minutes of the knock we heard at my front door. I jumped up and down in the living room smiling at Santana before running to open the door. I was greeted by Rachel, Quinn, and Mercedes standing in the hall with lots of luggage. It seriously looked like they were moving in.

"Oh my God! You're finally here!" I said pulling them all in for a group hug and squeezing tight. Santana stood behind me smiling awkwardly.

"Quinn, Rachel, Mercedes… This is Santana. Santana- Quinn, Rachel, and Mercedes." I introduced them and pointed to each one as the waved hello.

"It's so good to finally see you Brittany. Sorry I haven't called. I've been really busy over the summer working and trying to figure out things for when I head to LA in the fall." Mercedes said as we all walked into the living room.

"It's okay. I've been kinda busy too." I said sharing a smile with Santana before looking away.

"Your apartment is very homey, I really enjoy it. I hope it's okay if I keep my things over in this corner out of the way. I don't want to intrude on your space whatsoever." Rachel said as she walked to the empty corner of the living room and set her bag down.

"That's fine. You're welcome to anything in here. You guys are my family and wherever my home is you're always welcome." I told them all. Quinn looked back and forth between Santana and me as if she knew what we had just been doing less than half an hour ago. She smirked and me and walked closer pulling me into a strong hug.

"I've missed you so much B." She whispered into my ear. I smiled and held onto her squeezing her tighter.

"I've missed you too. We're going to have so much fun this weekend." I said.

"So… I'm guessing my advice worked by the looks of you two. I can tell you just got done with some lady lovin'" Quinn whispered straight into my ear so no one else could hear. I blushed and nodded silently into her shoulder before we pulled apart. Everyone stood silently staring at one another unsure of what to do or say after what felt like such a long time apart. Santana sat down on the couch and stared at us all with an amused look on her face.

"Okay so our performance was cancelled because of the storm so we have the night off. We're going to a party later at Puck and Sam's house but we have like four hours to kill before then." I told the girls.

"I'm so bout to get my drink on tonight girl. I haven't been drunk in a minute. Shane took me out like a month ago and I had a few illegal drinks but it's not the same without muh girls." Mercedes said with all sorts of attitude behind her words.

"It's going to be a blast. Are you girls hungry? We could go get some dinner." I asked after sitting down on the couch next to Santana. Quinn took the other side of the couch while Mercedes and Rachel sat down at the foot of my bed.

"I could actually use a balanced meal. Are there any vegan friendly restaurants around here? It's hard to find such places in strange towns but I feel as though with all the tourists coming through the area they would try to accommodate." Rachel spoke up.

"I'm starving. I forgot to eat breakfast this morning and Rachel refused to stop at the gas station for some snacks on the way." Quinn added.

"I simply stated that we were only two hours away and on a time schedule." Rachel said.

"Whatever Rachel the poor girl is skin and bones, she needs to eat and you go all Mom on us and refuse to stop the car. What if she had to pee?" Mercedes added.

"Well I think she could hold it for such a short period. We're here now let's leave the bickering back in the car and enjoy our weekend getaway with one of our favorite glee stars." Rachel said smiling at me.

"I'm starving. I needs to gets my food on Britts." Santana added as we all got up and headed for the door.

"We haven't even figured out where we'll be eating and we're already running out the door. It's always good to have a game plan before going on some sort of adventure." Rachel chimed in.

"We're gonna walk down the street and find something Rach. It's no big deal. Santana knows the area." I told her as we got into the elevator.

We chatted easily about things back in Lima and how I was doing here in Sandusky. Santana joined into the conversation and seemed to get along with Quinn and Mercedes pretty easily but as for Rachel, I could tell she was holding her tongue trying not to let Snix out on her.

We ended up at a small restaurant that served both human and vegan food. I still wasn't really sure what vegan even meant but I just pretended like I was in the know every time Rachel mentioned it.

"You should have seen Sam's face when that Spider crawled down the wall behind him the other day. I swear he would have screamed like a big mouthed infant if he wasn't trying to impress you so badly all the time." Santana continued with her story.

"Oh stop. He's not trying that hard." I said being modest. I knew he actually was trying to impress me all the time. It was kind of annoying because I felt really bad that I didn't feel the same way and he was always being so nice to me and doing things for me.

"That boy's got it bad for you." Santana said with a bitter tone. Rachel and Quinn looked back and forth between each other after glancing at Santana's somewhat angry looking expression.

"Well. I'm going to introduce him to Quinn and then maybe he'll lay off me for awhile." I admitted. Quinn gasped and almost choked on her food.

"Brittany! Why do you have to throw me in the middle of this?" She exclaimed.

"Because Quinnie you're such a good friend that you want to save me from the big lipped hottie." I told her smiling before taking another bite of my meal.

"Quinn really is a wonderful friend. She's always there to give great advice and listen when you need her. She's my very best friend. Of course you girls are my best friends too, oh and don't forget about Kurt." Rachel added.

"Oh Hell to the no, I do not eat cold tots." Mercedes said when she popped a tater tot into her mouth and spit it out. We flagged the waitress over and asked for fresh tots to keep Mercedes happy.

"You girls ready to head back to my place?" I asked after we finished and I paid the bill. Everyone was insisting on paying their own way but it was the least I could do for them all coming to visit me. We headed back to my apartment and settled in the living room with Rachel, Quinn, and Santana on the couch while Mercedes and I sat on the floor in front of them.

"So is there anyone catching your eye lately Britt?" Mercedes asked turning to me. I looked up at Quinn and Rachel who just smiled silently. I looked at Santana whose eyes widened and she looked shocked and worried at the same time.

"Right now I'm too focused on working and having fun to be searching for anything like that." I said simply. Everyone in the room knew that was a lie but I wasn't going to say anything about Santana with her sitting right there all wide-eyed.

"Damn girl, you be crazy with your focus. All work and no play makes for a tired girl." Mercedes replied.

"Oh trust me, I'm playing plenty. My work is basically play for me anyways because I love dancing so much. Did I tell you that the director of Luminosity wants me to perform a sing and dance solo. He wants to audition next week. I'm thinking of pulling some Spears out of my dusty hat from back in our glee days." I told them all smiling. Rachel clapped her hands while Quinn and Mercedes both smiled at me.

"Girl you killed Britney, there's no way you won't get the spot and own that stage in front of everyone." Mercedes said.

"I agree with Mercedes. You'll blow everyone out of that park with your amazing singing and dancing skills. If you'd like I can help with some vocal exercises while we're here. I'd feel honored to help you to prepare for your audition." Rachel added.

"Britts is gonna mop the floor with Jesse St. James face when she gets in that studio to audition. He won't even be able to speak after watching such a masterpiece." Santana said smiling at me. I couldn't hide the smile plastered across my face. My eyes were locked on her and neither of us looked away.

"Brittany… can you show me where your glasses are in the kitchen?" Quinn asked getting up and pulling my hand yanking me towards the kitchen. I followed after tearing my gaze from Santana.

"Okay, you need to calm it with the leering. I thought you were playing it cool. I don't want to see you get hurt again Britt. She's obviously mixed up and has no idea what she's doing and it's almost disgusting the amount of eye fucking that's going on in my presence." Quinn whispered when we were safely around the corner into the kitchen. I sighed and looked down at the floor.

"I have been playing it cool. Something happened today, well actually like for an hour before you got here. She kissed me and things escalated. We made sweet lady sex for a long time and it was so amazing Quinn. I know this doesn't mean what I want it to but don't worry I'm still going to keep my distance and keep my guard up." I told her. Rachel walked into the kitchen and stared us down.

"Are we having a meeting about affairs of the heart?" Rachel asked curiously. Soon Mercedes joined us in the kitchen and Santana was sitting in the living room alone.

"Guys, we can't do this right now. We'll have plenty of time to talk and catch up on my drama when she's not sitting alone in my living room." I said before walking past them and back to Santana.

"I'm starting to get thirsty. I think it's time to gets our drink on." Santana said standing up.

"I don't have anything here San." I admitted. She laughed and waved her hand for us to follow her. We all went over to Santana's apartment and she grabbed shot glasses for each of us.

"I don't know if this is a very good idea for me to be taking shots, last time I did this people told me I was the needy girl drunk and that-" Rachel started before being cut off by Santana's hand in her face holding a shot.

"Drink up hobbit. This is a celebration for Britts awesome dance moves and skills that nobody can compare to. She's gonna kill that audition and rock out that stage like nobodies business." Santana said winking at me.

"I beg your pardon but did you just call me hobbit?" Rachel asked with furrowed brows and a look of anger on her face.

"Listen Manhands, let's get one thing straight. I don't know you but since you walked into this building you're jaws have been flapping at a rate that I can't begin to explain and I really just need you to take the shot and stop the jawjacking because I've been nice up until this point but don't make me let Snix out." Santana said before shooting back the liquid in her glass. Rachel let out an angry huff and took the shot. Quinn, Mercedes, and I all looked at each other and started laughing before clinking our glasses and taking our shots.

We were getting along great all night having amazing conversation about anything and everything. Santana seemed to fit in perfectly with my friends and I with the exception of her annoyance with Rachel. It wasn't uncommon that people didn't warm up to Rachel at the beginning but once you become her friend there's really no one like her to have on your side. We had been taking shots for about an hour and I was feeling a bit tipsy when we decided it was time to show up at the party. Santana linked pinkies with me while Quinn linked her arm with mine on the other side and had Mercedes linked between her and Rachel as we walked down to the house. When we arrived the party was in full swing with people littering the front yard in groups and loud music blaring through the windows. The glee girls looked impressed and I was happy because I could tell they were happy. Quinn let go of my arm but Santana kept hold of my pinky as we walked through the front door and straight into the kitchen.

"Brittany! Santana. Hey!" Sam said greeting us as we walked into the kitchen. It was obvious that he was drunk already by his tone and the way his eyes were glazed over. He was leaning against the counter before he jumped up to hug me. I smiled and hugged him back looking to Santana who didn't look happy at the contact. I saw Quinn staring at Santana with a satisfied smile on her face.

"Sam, these are my friends… Rachel, Quinn, and Mercedes. This is Sam." I introduced everyone and Sam smiled at the girls drunkenly.

"You're drunk already." I said to him and he laughed shrugging.

"I don't know how it happened. Let's take shots shots shots" he yelled before getting some liquor and shot glasses for everyone. We all took a few shots before he guided us out onto the back porch where we found Puck surrounded by beautiful girls.

"Britt! Santana! Oh who are these delicious ladies?" He said walking past the girls he was just talking to and coming to pick me up in a hug before turning his attention to the glee girls. I introduced them all and saw Quinn and Puck's eyes lingering on each other. I could tell Quinn was already a little drunk and she didn't seem to be interested in Sam but I definitely saw interest towards Puck.

"Let's play flip cup!" Sam yelled once again and we all made our way to an empty table in the corner. We had an uneven amount of people until Puck invited his friend Mike over to play. The teams were set to be Santana, Puck, Sam, and Mike versus Quinn, Rachel, Mercedes and me. We started off great with Quinn beating Santana in the first round but Puck quickly beat Rachel and it was on to Mercedes and Sam. Mercedes chugged slower than Sam but flipped her cup before him leaving me to start ahead of Mike. I quickly chugged my beer and by the time I finished Mike was just starting his. I put my cup on the end of the table almost dropping it to the ground drunkenly. I flipped it in the first try and screamed out in excitement.

"Ha HA Ha! We beat you!" I yelled staring at Santana and she stuck her tongue out at me.

I'm definitely feeling drunk now and I'm leaning against the table. I suddenly feel the urge to dance so I get my girls to follow me inside. We get to the living room where a about ten people are dancing around drunkenly with a few couples practically having sex in the middle of everything. The guys decided to join us on the dance floor with Sam taking the space behind me and grinding against me.

Mike danced in circles around everyone and he was skilled to say the least. Puck was groping a very drunk Quinn who seemed to be enjoying every second of it. Mercedes and Rachel were dancing together while Santana danced in the middle of everyone glaring at Sam behind me. I closed my eyes and let the music take me over. I swayed my hips and dropped it low twisting my arms in a circle as I moved back up Sam's body. After dancing for a few songs I started to feel really hot and thirsty so I decided to take a break and get some air. I walked outside onto the back deck leaving everyone behind and grabbed a beer out of a nearby cooler. I walked down the steps into the backyard swaying back and forth with each step.

I was almost the property line when I heard footsteps behind me. Oh no, the evil gnomes finally found me, I thought to myself. I turned around frantically to find Sam standing behind me. He was smiling drunkenly and moved closer wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Heyyyy Brittanyyy." He breathed out as he rested his chin on my neck.

"Hi drunky. You scared me, I thought the evil gnomes found me and were going to kidnap me and take me back to their hollow tree and torture me." I admitted. He laughed into my neck and then I felt his lips kiss my collar bone. I pulled away slowly looking at him. Why was he doing this to himself? He knew that I didn't want to be with him and that I also didn't want to hurt him. Just when I was going to pull out of his embrace his lips smashed into mine drunkenly taking ownership. I pushed him away just in time to see Santana running towards the house.

"Sam, you're drunk. Let's go back to the party." I said to him trying to drag him towards the house. I wanted to follow Santana but I knew that she probably didn't want to see me right now. I hadn't kissed Sam but I was sure she thought that I did. I mean it wasn't like we were together, she knew that and so did I but I didn't want to kiss anyone else.

"Brittany, why don't you like me?" He asked with a sad tone looking down at the ground.

"Sam. I love you, you're awesome and so fun and cool but I like someone else." I admitted. He shook his head rubbing his eyes.

"It's Santana isn't it." He asked through shaky breaths.

"Yes." I said simply before we arrived at the deck and dropped the subject. I walked inside searching for Santana but she was nowhere to be found. I wondered where she had ran off to. I looked at the people dancing and saw Puck and Quinn joined at the mouth and smiled at her. That girl needed to get some and who better than Puck the manwhore to give it to her. Mercedes and Rachel were laughing hysterically on the couch so I made my way upstairs to the bathroom. The door was shut so I knocked softly.

"Obviously there's someone in here so fucking take your troll ass downstairs and piss in a bush or something." I heard the anger in her voice and knew she was upset behind the door. She obviously didn't know it was me and thought it was some drunk person trying to use the bathroom.

"It's me." I said to the door and I heard her take a deep breath before opening the door and allowing me inside. She closed the door behind me and looked at me with vulnerable eyes.

"What's wrong?" I asked seeing her tear stained cheeks. She shook her head and looked down at the ground before more tears slid down her face. I wiped them away and kissed her cheek softly. I felt the heat from her skin against my lips and sighed.

"I'm fine. Go enjoy the party." She lied as she tried to turn away from me before I pulled her into me and wrapped my arms tightly around her.

"He kissed me and after you turned around I was pushing him off me. I told him that I didn't like him like that. I told him I liked someone else." I explained to her knowing exactly why she was upset. She fell into me shaking with sobs erupting from within. I held her silently for awhile until her crying slowed down and her breathing returned to somewhat normal. I knew my friends were probably wondering where I was but they were drunk and entertained so I wasn't worried. Plus, Rachel and Quinn both probably knew I was with Santana.

"I'm so sorry Britt. I really really like you and it's terrifying." She admitted. I was taken aback by her honesty and relieved to hear the truth finally.

"It's okay Santana. I really really like you too. Sometimes feelings can be scary but if you don't let yourself have them then you're just a robot and robots are scary because they don't have souls they just have wires." I said to her kissing her hair. She laughed and then wiped her eyes.

"Let's go back down to the party." She said smiling half-heartedly. I nodded and we left the bathroom with our pinkies linked. When we got downstairs I heard Rachel singing along to Rhianna and Mercedes was belting out along with her. Quinn and Puck were nowhere to be found. I walked up to Rachel and grabbed her shoulders.

"Rachel, where's Quinn?" I asked and she shrugged drunkenly smiling at me.

"Your hair is so soft!" She said grabbing it and rubbing it on her face. Oh dear god, drunk Rachel Berry, my favorite.

"Girl, you are drizzunkkkk." Mercedes said bursting into laughter once again.

"Quinn will be fine with Puck right?" I turned to Santana with concerned eyes and she nodded.

"Puck is a good guy deep down. He wouldn't do anything she wasn't into doing as well. They're both drunk and she seemed like she needed to get laid anyways." Santana admitted.

My head was spinning from everything that was going on and I decided it was time for another drink. Another drink turned into two which turned into three and then four until I was so drunk I couldn't see straight. Ke$ha came on the radio and I started dancing in the kitchen before I jumped up onto the island and started dropping it low. I forgot to warn Santana that sometimes I turn into a stripper when I'm drunk. I teasingly pulled off my shirt while keeping my eyes locked on Santana's. I could tell she was getting turned on and her eyes weren't leaving my body. I turned around and dropped my ass to the counter before slowly rising it back up right in her face.

A few minutes after that I began unzipping my shorts before I felt an arm tug me down from the countertop and was face to face with Quinn.

"I see stripper Brittany made an appearance tonight." Quinn said as she handed me my shirt. She didn't seem as drunk as I thought she was but maybe she sobered up after some sexy time.

"I don' wand that. It's soooooooo hot in here. Do you think it's hot in here? May bay because Santana is in here, she's so hot Quinn. So so so so so so hot." I rambled on drunkenly as she dragged me out of the kitchen keeping my shirt in her hand and my arm in her other hand. I looked back to see Santana following us smirking at me. Rachel was standing in the corner on the phone while Mercedes chatted with a few of the girls from Cedar Point.

"Mercedes is so funnyyyy. Don't you think Mercedes is funny, she always makes me laugh almost as much as Lord Tubs does but not as much as Santana does. Santana makes me feel funny tingles all over." I whispered to Quinn as she pulled me over to Rachel.

"Rachel, we need to go. Britt is beyond plastered and it's obvious by your drunk dialing that you're almost on her level."

"Quinn, I was simply calling Finn to tell him how much I missed him and that I loved him. He didn't answer though so I left a detailed message of all the things I plan to do to him on the day of my return." Rachel explained and I cringed at the thought of her and Finn together. Finn was like a giant doofus that walked and talked like he just woke up from a coma that lasted his entire life.

"Well, let's go." Quinn said ignoring the details Rachel had just shared. Then she pulled me over to Mercedes interrupting her conversation.

"Cedes' we gotta leave." She said short and simple. Mercedes shrugged and waved goodbye to the girls as we all walked towards the front door.

"Where's Santana?! Is she coming with us? She needs to come too. Don't leave her behind." I said frantically clutching Quinn and leaning against her for support because I couldn't stand on my own any longer.

"I'm right here Britts" I heard Santana's voice but I couldn't see her because she was somewhere behind me.

"Santana can sing better than Rachel and that means she's really good because Rachel is amazing and she was the star of glee club. Santana would have been the star if she came to public schools but her parents were mean and kept her away from everyone and that's why she doesn't know how to love because they never let her have friends or anything. They locked her away like a beautiful princess locked in a tower and I want to be the prince that slays the dragon. But dragons aren't really mean they just have a bad rep because the princes have to have something to brag about and a reason to wear all that shiny armor. Dragons can't help it that they sneeze fire and have really bad gas problems." I rambled on as we walked home. My arms were wrapped tight around Quinn's waist and with each step I used more energy than I had inside. She was practically dragging me down the street by the time we made it to the parking lot.

"Oh jesus Britt, I haven't seen you this drunk since after Prom." Quinn said.

"I'm not even that drunk Lucy." I said letting Quinn's first name slip from my lips. She glared down at me and I let go of her waist trying to stand on my own. I stood up straight for a second before staggering backwards and falling into Santana's arms. She steadied me and helped me into the building letting Quinn have a much needed break from my dead weight.

"You smell like cinnamon, vanilla, and vodka." I whispered against Santana's neck as I leaned against her while we waited for the elevators. Rachel and Mercedes had been talking the whole way but I was too drunk to carry on with their conversation.

"haha I'll take that as a compliment I guess." Santana said.

"How come I'm the only drunk one?" I asked suddenly angry that Santana and Quinn seemed sober.

"You're not the only drunk one. Mercedes hasn't stopped laughing since we left the house and Rachel is clutching onto Mercedes like she's the only thing keeping her alive. I don't know if Santana is drunk and I'm not drunk because I was a bit distracted to keep drinking. I was drunk earlier though." Quinn explained as we rode the elevator up.

"Oh my gahhhhhhhh. You and PUCK!?" I remembered and squealed jumped onto Quinn hugging her tight. She laughed and hugged me back.

"What happened with you and Sam? I saw him follow you outside." She asked keeping her gaze on mine and avoiding Santana's eyes.

"He kissed me! But I pushed him away. I don't like him like that. I like someone else. Someone with beautiful brown hair and smooth tan legs and soft plump lips. Someone that smells like cinnamon and vanilla and someone that makes my insides twist and turn and butterflies flutter in my tummy." I blurted out smiling into the crook of Quinn's neck. She pulled away and chanced a look at Santana who I was sure knew that I was talking about her. Quinn smiled at me and we walked down the hall to my apartment. She took my keys from me and unlocked the door since I was too drunk to see straight. Santana stood silently while Quinn, Rachel, and Mercedes walked inside my apartment. I leaned against the wall and stared at her with one eye closed.

"Do you want to come in?" I asked smiling at her.

"I should let you have some time with your friends. I'll see you tomorrow though. I promise." She said before she closed the gap between us and placed a soft kiss on my lips sending shockwaves down my entire body.

"Mmm, you taste like Christmas morning." I breathed out. She smiled against my lips and pulled away turning towards her apartment watching me as she opened the door. I walked into my apartment before she finally closed the door making sure I was safely inside. I ran drunkenly into the other room and squealed as I jumped onto my bed.

"Did you have fun tonight Brittany?" Quinn said sarcastically. I jumped up and down on my bed and almost hit my head on the ceiling. Quinn pulled my arm and yanked me down to sit on the bed.

"Oh my god Quinn. I'm in love with that girl. I am in love. In love in love love love love love." I said in a sing-song voice and she laughed throwing a pillow at me.

"I think she's in love with you too, honestly." She replied and with that I laid myself back on my bed and drifted to sleep before I even realized I was tired.

* * *

**THANKS SO MUCH FOR THE AWESOME REVIEWS! You guys rock! I'm glad you like the story and hope you really like this chapter. It's a longer one but I couldn't split it up. Hope to come home from work to some amazing reviews. Can't wait to see your reactions. :] **


	13. News

I woke up the next morning to a pounding in my head that shot pains through my entire body when I opened my eyes. I heard noises coming from the kitchen and searched around the room. I didn't remember falling asleep. I didn't even remember getting back to my apartment. I frantically got up and searched my apartment finding Quinn, Rachel, and Mercedes in the kitchen. Quinn was making pancakes while Rachel ate at the counter.

"I hope you don't mind that we took the liberty of going shopping for some food since your fridge was sparingly empty. I found the supermarket to have a satisfactory selection of vegan food. Quinn is preparing pancakes for you girls seeing as I don't eat that and I knew you wouldn't want to eat my vegan diet anyways." Rachel said to me as I entered the room rubbing my eyes.

"Oh yum. My tummy is having a war right now. I think I might throw up." I said and rubbed my stomach. Quinn turned around smiling at me.

"Do you remember anything from last night?" She asked condescendingly.

"I remember a lot, just not anything beyond leaving the bathroom with Santana." I admitted.

"Ha, well it was a fun night Britt." Mercedes said laughing slightly before moving to the stove to help Quinn with breakfast.

"Speaking of Santana, I'm going to invite her over for breakfast. What time is it anyways?" I replied.

"It's 9:30." Rachel said smiling at me.

"Oh my god it's early. I don't have rehearsal until one. I got you guys some passes for the weekend so while I'm at rehearsal you can explore the theme park. Watch out for the dinosaurs, Santana says they're not real but I still worry they might start thinking for themselves and take everyone out like a robotic Jurassic park." I stated as I walked towards my front door. I opened the door and walked across the hall knocking on Santana's door. I heard a crashing noise and then Santana yelled something in Spanish.

"Hey Britts. What's up?" She said smiling as she answered the door. She looked as though she'd been awake for awhile. Her makeup was done and her hair was perfectly straight and shiny.

"The girls are making breakfast. I wanted to invite you over to eat with us, since I know you only have an alcohol in your fridge." I said smiling back at her. I moved forward leaving inches between us and rested my hand on her hip. She nodded and pulled the door shut behind her leaning into me slightly.

We turned and walked across the hall to my door and I reached for the handle. Before I could open the door I was being pushed against the wall by Santana and her lips were ghosting across my own sending tingles down my spine. After a few seconds of staring into my eyes she closed her own and pressed her lips hard against mine. She kissed down my lips and chin to my neck and bit down softly. My hands traveled down her back to her ass and I gripped her there pulling her up into me.

"I wanted to invite you inside last night but your friends were here and you were too drunk." She whispered into my ear after pulling her lips away from my skin. I felt the heat rise to my cheeks and smiled innocently. Before I could reply her body moved away from mine and she disappeared into my apartment. I stood there for a minute taking a deep breath to cool my nerves. What a tease, I thought to myself.

"How do you like your eggs Santana?" Mercedes was asking as I walked into the kitchen. Santana was staring at me with heat in her eyes and I kept my eyes locked on hers. She was smiling seductively and I wondered if anyone noticed but me.

"Earth to Santana. Can you and Brittany stop your leering so I can make your breakfast?" Quinn said laughing at us. I blushed even deeper than before and Santana looked down at the counter smiling embarrassed.

"How do you like your eggs?" Mercedes repeated.

"I don't care. I'll like whatever you make." She said honestly. I smiled at her and sat down next to her at the table.

Breakfast was finished quickly and we all chatted about the events of last night. Quinn refused to say much about her time with Puck except for admitting that they did indeed have sex. Rachel and Mercedes were going on and on about how much fun the party was while Santana and I sat silently staring at one another whenever we could get away with it.

"What do you want to do before rehearsal?" Quinn turned to me and asked.

"I don't care. I'm so hungover. I don't know how I'm going to make it through rehearsal." I answered.

"You drank everyone under the table boozy von drunk a ton. Maybe you should skip rehearsal." Santana said laughing slightly. I frowned at the thought of not being with Santana at rehearsal.

"No, I can't miss rehearsal. Jesse would eat me alive. I swear he's a vampire. I still don't understand how he comes out during the daylight." I said. Everyone laughed at this and we left the table to put our dishes in the dishwasher.

"I, for one, would love to sit in on your rehearsal if that would be alright with this Jesse person and the rest of your crew." Rachel said looking back and forth between Santana and me.

"I want to check out the rides girl!" Mercedes jumped in.

"Me too!" Quinn added.

"Quinn wants to ride the raptor." Santana joked.

"What's the raptor?" Mercedes asked.

"It's the ride Puck works at." I answered smiling.

"Oh shut up about that already." Quinn said.

We had made our way into the living room and I was laying on my bed with Santana while Quinn, Rachel, and Mercedes sat on the couch. Santana was sitting up next to me while I laid back on my pillows. Her fingers were tracing circles on my thigh slowly and it was driving me crazy. We sat around for a few hours just talking about anything and everything that came to mind. It was easy. It was nice to have my friends here and to see them getting along with Santana so well. They were grilling Santana a little more than I liked but she seemed to be doing really well with their questions. They asked her about where she went to school and what kinds of things she liked to do. They asked her about her family and she told them she was an only child with overbearing parents. They asked her what she planned to do in the fall and she told them she was moving to New York.

"Brittany and I will be moving to New York as well! We are going to talk about being roommates. It's going to be so much fun. We'll have impromptu glee performances anytime we want. I simply cannot wait to be there living together in the city where dreams are made of." Rachel told her.

"You're going to be roommates?" Santana asked looking back at me with a skeptical look on her face. I smiled at her and raised my eyebrows.

"Yes, be nice." I said quietly behind her raising my head.

"We should probably get going to rehearsal. Do you want to ride with me?" Santana said as she got up off my bed changing the subject.

"Yes. I'd love to… Okay, so you girls know how to get to the park? I put your passes on the kitchen counter and I'll call you when I get done with rehearsal." I said looking over to my friends.

"It was very thoughtful of you to get us day passes and I am rather excited to ride the rollercoasters and check out the scenery. We can find our way there easily with my GPS. We'll see you afterwards. Have fun!" Rachel replied.

"Have fun!" Quinn said raising her eyebrows and looking back and forth between Santana and me.

"We will!" I replied as we walked towards the front door. Santana took my hand and laced her fingers between my own as she walked us down to her car. She usually only linked her pinky with mine but this felt so much more intimate. I was so happy that she was finally opening up to me and letting herself show affection in more than just a sexual way.

"Maybe we could skip rehearsal and just lock ourselves in my apartment for a bit?" Santana suggested before starting her car. She was staring at me with dark eyes filled with hungry heat.

"We can't San. We need to go to rehearsal. I'm scared of Jesse. It'll only be a few hours and then we can come back to your place before I let the girls know we're out." I replied. She smiled at this idea and sped out of the parking lot towards Cedar Point.

Rehearsal was brutal today. We worked harder than ever on our dance routines and a lot of the other girls weren't keeping up very well. I was exhausted with working on my own dance moves as well as helping the others get the moves down. After rehearsal Santana and I took showers in the locker room with the other girls and then we made our way back to her apartment. The ride there was quiet filled with anticipation for what was to come. I could practically feel the sexual tension radiating in the air.

We made it back to Santana's apartment hand in hand. After Santana shut the door behind me she had pushed me up against it and started attacking my neck with wet kisses and bites. My hands found their way into her hair and I scratched at the base of her scalp down her neck and back. She moaned against my skin and sent tingles down my spine. I grabbed her hair and pulled her face up to meet my own pressing our lips into a heated kiss.

"Bed. Now." Santana breathed out in between kissing me. I smiled and slid my hands down her sides to her ass picking her up there. She wrapped her legs around me tight and I walked us over to the bed in the other room. I laid Santana down on the bed and made my way up her body placing myself between her legs. Our bodies were flush against each other and I could feel the heat radiating from Santana's center on my stomach as I kissed her neck. I bit down hard on her collar bone and her body arched up into me.

I slid my hand between our bodies and massaged her breasts through her white t shirt. Santana's hands slid down my body and gripped my hips squeezing the bones that protruded there causing shockwaves to run through every part of me. I pulled Santana's shirt up and she lifted her body so that I could take it off. She reached behind herself and unclasped her bra shedding the material and throwing it across the room. I pulled off my own shirt and bra then slipped my sweatpants off so that I was only in my pair of white and pink polka dotted lace trimmed panties. Santana smiled seductively at the sight before her and I blushed shyly.

"You're so unbelievably beautiful Brittany. And sexy as hell." She said smiling as she slid her hands up my hard abs to the curve of my breasts. She massaged each one careful to pay equal attention and pinched each nipple between her fingers causing a moan to escape me. I laid my body back down on top of Santana pushing my bare torso into hers. The feeling of my skin against hers still had the same effect sending me into a frenzy of sexual nerves. I grinded my hips into her and slid my thigh up in between her legs. I pressed my thigh into her center and her hips bucked up against the contact begging for more.

"Take my pants off." Santana demanded before connecting her lips to my neck and sucking on my pulse point. Like a good girl, I listened and pulled off her pants slowly trailing my body down hers letting my hair tickle her skin the entire way down. I stopped when my mouth was hovering over her center and bit down on her thong pulling it down with my teeth and I slid down her body. Santana began to shake beneath me and I knew she needed that release so badly. I slid my hands back up and slowly followed with the rest of my body pressed against her letting our soft skin graze. She moaned softly at the contact.

I felt a vibration in my pocket and realized my phone was going off. I pulled it out to throw it on the floor but saw that my Mom was calling and I wasn't one to ignore her phone calls.

"I'm really sorry San, but I need to answer. It's my Mom." I explained to her as she glared up at me naked. I sat up straddling her hips and felt the wetness from her center collide with my panties.

"Hi Momma." I answered.

"Hi sweetie… Is this a good time? You sound out of breath like you may be in the middle of working out or doing errands or something I don't know." She replied. I smiled at Santana who was still glaring now with her arms crossed over her bare chest. She looked incredibly sexy and I definitely didn't want to be on the phone right now.

"I am kind of in the middle of something. Was there some reason you called or just to chat?" I replied honestly. She sighed into the phone and cleared her throat. I knew something was wrong now because she sounded upset just in that deep breath alone.

"Is everything okay Mom?" I said furrowing my brow in worry. Santana's glare weakened and she now looked somewhat worried as well.

"Honey. Your father's been in a car accident… it was bad. He's in surgery right now at Lima General. They say if things go well then he will make it through everything with no permanent damage but he broke his left arm and left leg because of the impact on his drivers side door. He was unconscious when they arrived at the scene with a closed head injury but they said it looks to have done minor damage." She explained. I felt my heart shatter into a billion pieces and my chest tightened. Instantly, tears were streaming down my face and I felt as though I couldn't breathe.

"He's going to be okay, right?" I croaked out in between deep breaths. I couldn't think, I couldn't move. I was frozen there listening to my Mom speak but I couldn't hear her talking anymore because I was lost inside my head. I'm not there. I'm not there and he could die. My Mom is alone and I should be there to support her because I know that she is probably a mess. I'm hyperventilating now and my body is violently shaking. I can hear my Mom's voice and I can see Santana through blurry eyes. I feel her arms wrapping around me softly stroking my back but I can't focus on anything except for the possibility that my Dad could die.

"Brittany!" Mom yelled into the phone. I was sure she could hear the violent sobs escaping me.

"Mom. Is he going to be okay?" I asked again. I could hear he breathing change and knew that she had broken down to tears.

"I hope so. I really hope so. I don't know for sure and I won't know anything until they're out of surgery.

"I'm coming home." I replied quickly. I had managed to control my sobbing to a minimum and somewhat got my breathing under control. Santana had pulled me against her so my head was resting against her bare chest as my body trembled.

"I'll see you soon. Please drive safe." Was all my Mom replied.

"I love you so much." She said.

"I love you too"

We hung up the phone and I lost it. I was sobbing violently against Santana as I wrapped my arms around her clinging to her as if she was the only thing keeping me alive. I couldn't believe this was happening. I couldn't imagine what my Mom was going through but I knew that I needed to get back to Lima. I was worried about driving in such a frazzled state. I thought about Quinn, Rachel, and Mercedes enjoying their day at Cedar Point.

I finally got control of my breathing somewhat and pulled away from Santana looking into her deep chocolate eyes filled with worry and fear.

"My Dad was in a car accident. He's in surgery and my Mom isn't sure what's going on or if he will be okay." I breathed out through the tears.

"Baby, I'm so sorry." She said and kissed each of my cheeks.

"I have to get to Lima, San." I replied.

"I'll drive you. I'll call Jesse and let him know we won't be at the performance. You can't drive yourself in this state Britt." She explained.

"No. You need to be at the performance I don't want to interfere with your life or your job." I replied wiping my eyes but tears just kept falling.

"I want to be there for you Britt." She replied in a stern voice. I knew that I wouldn't be able to convince her to stay even if I had wanted to, which I didn't.

"Okay. We need to let Quinn, Rachel, and Mercedes know that we're leaving. They'll probably want to come with us." I told her. She nodded.

"Let's get dressed and pull some things together so we can head to Lima. I'll call the girls and let them know. You just go get your stuff together." Santana said before kissing my cheeks softly.

"Thank you." I replied.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Poor Brittany! Santana really turned around the past couple chapters. Thank God she's going with Britt to make sure she's okay. I wonder how the girls will react to the news. Let me know what you think of it. I love to hear your opinions on what you liked or didn't like or things you wish would happen. Review Review Review!**


	14. Lima General

I don't remember what I packed because everything was a blur since I got the phone call from my Mom. Santana could tell I wasn't able to get everything together on my own so she followed me to my apartment and helped me get the things I'd need. After she helped me get my things together we went over to her apartment and she called Quinn from my phone while she packed some stuff of her own. I was so thankful for her being here for me because I couldn't handle explaining the situation again. I barely explained to Santana, honestly, my Mom barely explained it to me.

Standing in my living room I stared out at the parking lot at my new home and tears filled my eyes as I remembered the reason we were heading back to Lima. Normally, I'd be excited to go home and visit but on such circumstances I really wished we didn't have to go. I didn't want to see my Dad lying in a hospital bed unconscious. I didn't know the severity of the situation but it seemed bad from the way Mom was talking. Quinn, Rachel, and Mercedes had rushed back to our apartment building and met us inside while we waited to leave. When they arrived they all ran up to me with open arms pulling me into a group hug.

"I'm so sorry Brittany. We all are. If it's alright with you, we'd like to accompany you to the hospital and be there for moral support. We can ride along with you or drive separately, whichever you prefer." Rachel spoke as we pulled away from our embrace. I looked over at Santana who was watching me with worry covering her face and swimming in her eyes. I felt bad that she was here dealing with this after such a short period of knowing me. She was being such an amazing friend. I wished she was more than a friend but right now that's the least of my worries.

"Okay. Maybe you should drive separately. I'm not sure how long we'll be in Lima and I don't want you to be without your things and your car in case we're there for awhile." I replied. They all nodded and headed into the other room to gather their things. I felt so horrible that our fun weekend had been cut short but sometimes bad things happen to good people. If I've learned anything in life it's that most of the time the bad things happen to the good people and the good things happen to the bad people, unfortunately. I also knew that God never threw anything at you that you weren't strong enough to handle.

I stood silently staring at the wall wondering what I should be doing or thinking right now but my mind seemed to be blank. Normally, I couldn't get my brain to stop moving. Santana walked closer to me and stood inches from me staring at me curiously. It was like she didn't know whether or not she should touch me as if maybe I'd crumble to a million pieces instantly. Her eyes moved from my own down my body to the floor unsure of what to say or do.

"Let's go." I said quietly. I wondered if she heard me because she didn't move and I barely spoke. She nodded after a minute or so and walked into the other room to let the girls know we were leaving.

Santana carried all of our luggage down to the car after refusing to let me carry anything. It was cute and thoughtful of her, normally I'd be smiling like an idiot but right now I couldn't really smile at anything. She opened the door to her car for me and I sat down instantly melting into the leather. Before I even realized Santana had gotten into the car I heard the ignition turn on and we were moving.

I didn't remember falling asleep but before I knew it I was being woken up by a kiss to my temple as my head rested against the window. I yawned and looked around seeing that we were in the parking lot for Lima General and my heart sank remembering why we were here.

"Are you ready to go inside Britt?" Santana asked with the most caring, protective look in her eyes. I nodded silently and opened my door. We walked up to the hospital slowly. Santana slid her fingers down my wrist and laced them with my own. I looked up at her and forced a broken smile.

We made it inside and I walked to the front desk staring at the nurse behind it as she talked on the phone. Another nurse walked up to the desk and ignored our presence completely.

"Excuse me. Can't someone give us some damn information. This poor girl needs to find her Father." Santana said with a snarky tone towards both of the women. They looked at her shocked and the women looking at a chart set it down and walked over to us.

"Who are you looking for sweetie?" She asked me in a caring tone.

"Edward Pierce." I told her and tears filled my eyes as I thought about the state my Father might be in somewhere inside the hospital. She typed the name into the computer and told us where to go. I followed Santana as she guided me through the hospital as if she knew exactly where she was going. Her hand had made its way to the small of my back and I was walking idly along with her. We walked down the hall to an elevator and when we made it to the right floor she guided me down another hall. I saw my Mom standing in front of the ICU sign.

When she saw me she darted towards me and wrapped her arms around me tight. I felt her body shake and knew she was crying. Instantly, the tears started flooding down my face.

"Mom… Is he okay?" I asked through the tears as we held each other in the middle of the hallway. Santana had walked away to give us a minute. She was only a little further down the hall watching intensely.

"He's unconscious right now sweetie, but they said the surgery was successful. They managed to repair some damage to the nerves in his back and said that he won't have permanent damage there. He's under a lot of medication right now. They aren't sure when he'll wake up, he's… he's in a coma. They aren't completely sure about the damage caused by the trauma to his brain. They're going to be doing more scans and tests later but they wanted to give his body time to rest after surgery." She explained.

"But he's going to be okay…" I spoke soft enough that even I could barely hear my words. She nodded her head silently as if trying to convince herself of this truth. Santana walked over to us shyly and stared at me.

"Mom… This is Santana. She lives across the hall from me in Sandusky. She drove me here." I told her and Santana reached her hand out. My Mom took her hand and pulled her into a tight hug. Santana looked taken aback but returned the gesture awkwardly.

"I'm Pheobe Pierce. It's so nice to meet you. I've heard a lot about you. I'm sorry we're meeting on such horrible circumstances but it's nice to know Brittany has someone looking out for her while she's away.

"Well, she's an amazing girl. You should be proud. It's nice to meet you too. Brittany always talks about her family. I'm so sorry about what you're going through. I'll be sending my prayers for a full recovery." Santana replied sounding so sincere it almost broke my heart. I stared at her interacting with my Mom and thought about how much my Dad would love this girl. They would get along so well with their sarcastic ways and caring natures. I needed to see him. I needed to talk to him even if he couldn't talk back.

"I need to see him Mom." I cut the conversation short staring at my Mom with pleading eyes.

"Okay let me take you to him." She replied simply and I followed her to a door down the hall. She opened the door slowly and looked back at me with worried eyes before we entered the room.

I walked in slowly taking a deep breath before I rounded the corner and saw him there lying in the bed. He had a cast on his left leg that was elevated and another on his left arm. He had bandages around his head and his face was badly bruised and swollen. I could barely tell the man in the bed was my Dad. I rushed to the side of his bed and grabbed his right hand in my own staring down at him.

"Daddy… Daddy, I'm here now. I'm here and I need you to pull through this. I need you to be here for a long time. I can't imagine living the rest of my life without you there to teach me so much more. You taught me how to ride a bike and you took me to my first dance lesson. You showed me how to tie my shoes even though it took years you were patient and never mean. I need you here to keep teaching me things that I wouldn't be able to learn on my own. I'm still your little girl and I'm not ready to be without you. Please Daddy wake up and fight through this." I said through sobs and tears. I was shaking violently and sobbing against the bed. I just wanted to lay down next to him but I was afraid I'd hurt him so I stood leaning against the bed. My knees became week from the overwhelming emotion running through my body. I felt warm arms wrap around me and I collapsed against the warm body behind me. I turned around to see Santana with tears in her eyes.

"It's not fair. He never did anything. He shouldn't be lying there in that bed bruised and broken. He is a good man. He goes to church every Sunday. He works hard to pay his bills and take care of his family. He donates to charity and he does community service. He's the most amazing man in the whole world and it shouldn't be him lying in that bed helpless." I said sobbing violently into Santana's shoulder. She ran her fingers through my hair and purred into my ear softly.

"I know I'm sorry baby. It's going to be okay. He's going to pull through. I have faith and you should too." Santana whispered into my ear. Surprisingly, I felt the tears slow and my breathing settled. She had this calming effect on me that no one else had. Her fingers were tracing circles on my lower back and after awhile my breathing was back to normal and the tears had stopped. I pulled away slowly and stared into her eyes.

"Thank you so much for being here Santana. I don't think I could have made it here without you." I told her and she let her lips form into half a smile nodding at me.

"What kind of best friend would I be if I didn't have your back Britts?" She asked smiling wider.

"Brittany, your friends are here." Mom said peeking back into the room. I hadn't realized she had even walked out. Santana and I walked out into the hallway and were greeted by hugs from Quinn, Santana, and Mercedes.

"Your Mom filled us in. I'm so sorry Brittany. I've been praying the whole ride here and I won't stop sending my prayers." Mercedes told me. I forced a broken smile and nodded.

"Thank you." I said softly.

"The doctor is going to be here soon to do some more tests… maybe you girls should go to the cafeteria and get something to eat?" Mom suggested nodding down the hallway.

"Okay." I replied. Santana's arm was wrapped around my waist again guiding me through the corridors towards the cafeteria.

"How do you know your way around here so well?" I asked curiously. She smiled and looked down at the floor.

"I grew up here. My Dad is a doctor here. I actually was going to ask if you'd mind me calling him to come and take a look at your Dad's condition. He's by far the best doctor here and if anyone would know what ot do next it would be him." Santana explained.

"That would be so nice San. You're such a great friend." I said hugging into her side as we rounded the corner to the cafeteria.

"I refuse to eat this mushy hospital food, unless they have tots. You know I can't resist me some crispy tater tots." Mercedes jump in. I had almost forgotten they were there.

"They probably do have tots actually." Santana replied smiling back at Mercedes before pulling out her phone. She dialed a number and put the phone up to her ear as I waited in line at the cafeteria.

"Daddy…. Yes, everything's been going great this summer. I'm sorry to be calling so late but I need your help. Are you by chance at the hospital?" Santana spoke into the phone.

"Yes okay can you come to the cafeteria?" Santana asked. I ordered some food and we made out way to a table after she hung up the phone.

I wasn't hungry but I forced the food down to distract myself. I was somewhat excited to meet Santana's Dad and I hoped he could help mine. We sat silently at the table no one knowing what to say. I just wished I'd be waking up realizing this was a nightmare but I knew that it wasn't.


	15. Prayers

It wasn't long before a tall, caramel skinned man with medium jet black hair and a mustache walked in wearing a doctor's coat. He made his way to our table and Santana quickly got up to greet him. His smile was genuine and he looked extremely happy to see his daughter. He wrapped his arms around her and picked her up as he hugged her.

"Oh Mi Hija. Te he extrañado tanto. Es tan bueno verte." He spoke quickly and with a deep husky voice.

"Hola Papa. Yo también te extrañé. Si venir a visitarme, que me vería más a menudo." Santana replied. Hearing her speak Spanish instantly sent a tingle down my spine and heat rose within me. It was so sexy. I know I shouldn't be thinking about this right now and she's probably not saying anything sexy but just hearing her voice smoothly speak the language was a turn on. It was nice to be thinking about something other than the crappy situation my family was in.

"Si debo pagar por la gasolina que usted debe visitar a su madre y yo." He replied. Quinn, Rachel, Mercedes, and me sat silently listening to the conversation none of us could understand. I was entranced by the beautiful Latina in front of me.

"Papi, I have to work all the time. I can't just leave to drive two hours away just to drive back the same day." She replied switching to English now with an irritated tone.

"You could take days off Santanita." He said sternly.

"So could you." She snapped back.

"Enough. Lo siento mi hija. I don't want to fight, what is it you needed from me mi amor?" He replied, his voice softening along with his eyes.

"I need your help. This is my friend Brittany. We work together and live across the hall from one another. We've become very close. Her father is in ICU. He was in a car accident and I need you to look at his chart and take some time with him. Te necesito para fijarlo, Papi." Santana replied pointing to me at the table.

"Okay. Take me to him cariño." He said wrapping his arm around her shoulders. We all stood up from the table and followed them to my Dad's hospital room. We stood outside silently while Dr. Lopez examined my Dad and read over his chart. After about fifteen minutes he returned to the hallway.

"I have to wait on the MRI results but from what I've seen and what I've read on his chart it doesn't seem like he's going to have any permanent nerve damage or brain damage. The trauma to the head is minimal and I believe once the swelling goes down he should be fine. He's unconscious for now but it's better for his body to heal this way. We never know how long someone will be in this state but I don't believe he'll be this way for long." He explained to my Mom and I.

"Thank you so much." Mom replied smiling at him through tears. I wondered if they were happy tears with the news we'd just received.

"You're welcome. I'll keep an eye on him and let you know as soon as I get the MRI results." He replied nodding at us before walking over to Santana and pulling her aside to talk. I stared over at them as he spoke to her and Santana listened silently. She nodded here and there but barely spoke. After they finished talking he hugged Santana and walked down the hallway.

"That's amazing news Mom. I knew Daddy would pull through this. He's so strong. He's the strongest man I know." I said. I walked into his room and sat by his bed. I took his right hand in mine and pulled it to my lips kissing softly.

"I love you Daddy. You're gonna get through this." I told him. I felt his fingers twitch in my hand and looked up to his face. He was smiling slightly and his eyes were open barely enough for me to see his iris'.

"Oh my God! MOM! He's awake! He's awake! Come in here MOM!" I yelled towards the door and heard loud footsteps running my way. He didn't move much but he tilted his head slightly towards me and tried to speak. His voice was scratchy and I could barely make out the words.

"I love you too darling." He whispered and tears stung my eyes. Happy tears that made me fill up with so much emotion I couldn't handle it. I started to sob because I had to let it all out. I was so relieved to see my father awake and hear him talk to me. He was smiling at me and everything was okay. I couldn't handle it.

"Edward! Thank God. I was so worried. I couldn't handle it. I couldn't imagine being without you. I couldn't do it. Thank God." My Mom said through her tears of joy. She kissed his cheek softly trying not to cause any pain to the bruises there. He slowly turned his head to her on the other side of the bed.

"You're stuck with me for a long time." He whispered to her smiling softly. She laughed in between deep breaths and tears. We stood there silently staring at my Dad and I thought about how mysteriously God works sometimes. I wondered what he had planned for us and why this happened. Most of all I was thankful that he brought my Dad back to me and didn't take him up to heaven, because we still needed him down here.

I sat there holding my Dad's hand for what felt like hours telling him all about life in Sandusky and my job and my apartment. I told him about Santana and how much I really liked her. I even told him that I was in love with her. He listened silently and smiled at the stories I told him. The doctor came in so I kissed his hand and let the doctor talk to him and my Mom alone. Rachel, Santana, Quinn, and Mercedes were all sitting on the floor in the hallway talking when I walked out.

"I heard you. I'm so happy he woke up. I texted my Dad and told him. He sent another doctor down because he was with a patient but he will be around checking up on him through out his recovery." Santana told me. She smiled and stood up pulling me into her arms and placing a soft kiss on my cheek. Everything seemed like a haze to me after such a rough day. I was so happy my Dad was okay and he was awake. I was exhausted from all the crying and from the intense rehearsal.

"I'm so happy too. Thank you for everything and tell your Father I said thank you… Thank you for coming and being my moral support. You're such great friends. I love you so much." I said as I turned to the other girls in the hallway. They smiled and nodded.

"We love you too. I'm just glad everything turned out okay. I'm glad our prayers were answered." Quinn replied. We stood silently with Santana's arm wrapped around my waist and stared at one another.

"Well… it's very late and I have a long ritual before bed so I must be getting home. I'm sorry that our trip was cut short but I promise we will be returning very soon for another visit. I can't go too long without your rays of sunshine in my life. My Dads will be excited to see me home early. Are you girls ready to go?" Rachel said to me before turning to the girls and nodding down the hallway.

"Yes, I'm exhausted." Mercedes said sighing and Quinn nodded. They all got up and hugged me tight before leaving. Santana and I stood alone in the hallway staring at nothing as I leaned into her.

"I'm super tired. I think we should spend the night at my house. I want to visit my Dad tomorrow before we head back to Sandusky." I told her and she nodded.

"I'm just going to say goodnight and tell my Mom." I said and walked into the room. Dad was sleeping and Mom was sitting next to the bed silently staring at him.

"Momma, Santana and I are going to spend the night at the house. I'll be back in the morning to see Daddy before we have to go back to Sandusky. Are you coming home?" I said.

"No. I'm staying with him. Will you make sure to feed Lord Tubbington? I will see you in the morning sweetie. Drive safe. I love you." She said to me. I walked over and hugged her tight.

"I love you too, of course I'll feel the beast." I replied before kissing my Dad's cheek softly and heading out the door.

Santana and I walked out of the hospital and to her car with our fingers laced. I kept looking over at her just to find her staring back at me with the most beautiful smile on her lips. I smiled back and it felt good to know that everything was okay in my life again. We got in the car and I gave her directions to my house.

* * *

**Sorry this is a short chapter. Thanks for much for the reviews. I'd love to hear more from you. Thoughts, ideas, wishes... all of the above. The next chapter's going to be a good one ;] Maybe if you're lucky and you leave me lots of reviews I might even give you some uninterrupted amazing sweet lady kisses and sexy time. I love you guysssss. There will be more rocky times ahead for Britt and Santana but we all know Brittana is endgame... don't worry. Anyways! Off to work I go. Review Review Review.**

-Liz


	16. Home Alone

When we got to my house Santana carried all of our bags inside, she still refused to let me carry anything. I was feeling so much better about life after my Dad woke up and I talked to him. I just knew that everything was going to be okay. It was dark inside and I almost forgot where the light switch was after being gone for what felt like forever. When the room was lit up I remembered it to look exactly as it does now the day that I left. I smiled at the pictures on the walls of my parents and me. There was an entire wall dedicated solely to pictures of my growing up in the hallway to the stairs.

Santana followed behind me silently staring at the pictures and smiling. She slowed her pace as she looked over each picture of me until I got too far ahead and turned the corner without her. I walked up the stairs and heard her footsteps following. My room was upstairs along with my very own bathroom and a guest room. My parent's room was in the basement. I had always enjoyed having my own space.

We made our way to the last door in the hallway with a bright yellow letter B hanging there. I smiled when I opened the door and saw my room exactly how I left it. My walls were painted a deep pink with white trim. I had a cork board filled with pictures and memories of high school on the far wall. There was a small flat screen on the wall across from my bed and a dresser against the wall by my door. My bedspread was white with rainbow polka dots and I had deep pink sheets and pillow covers. This was definitely a girly room and I loved every second I spent in here.

"I like your room. It suits you." Santana said smiling as she set our bags down on the floor and walked further into the room. I smiled back at her and then heard a deep groan coming from below me. I looked down to see my fat cat walking towards me just before he rubbed against my ankles.

"What is that giant furball?" Santana asked.

"This… is Lord Tubbington. Don't be mean; he's self conscious about his weight… Tubbs I can smell that you've been smoking. You promised you wouldn't start again while I was away." I said after picking him up and staring him in the face. He licked the outside of his mouth and started purring.

"Don't try to get all cute on me, this is a serious matter. Smoking is bad for you and just because I'm not here to catch you doesn't mean you should be doing it." I explained pointing my finger in his face. He meowed at me and I set him down on the bed.

"He doesn't like to be held very much by other people but he loves me the most so I can do it whenever I want. I've had him since I was twelve." I explained and Santana laughed softly. I smiled and made my way closer to her leaving less than a foot of space between us. Santana looked down at the floor and then returned her gaze to mine. I saw her look down at my lips and then lick her own. It sent tingles down my body.

"It was so sexy when you were speaking Spanish earlier." I admitted. She smiled and looked away for a split second.

"Voy a hablar español cada vez que quieres. Eres hermosa, todo el tiempo." She whispered in a husky tone that sent chills down my spine. She knew exactly what she was doing to me. She closed the gap between and ghosted her lips across the soft skin of my neck.

"Usted no sabe lo mal que te quiero ahorita." She added against my skin and I felt the heat rising inside me. We had the house to ourselves. No one was going to walk in on us or interrupt us this time. I wanted her right now and there was nothing stopping me from taking her, right here in my bedroom in my parents' house. This would be the first time I've had sex in my own house in my own room and I was glad it was going to be with Santana. I could tell she wanted me too. I didn't know what she was saying but it didn't matter, she had turned me on beyond belief.

I slid my arms around Santana's waist and pulled her body against mine hard. I lowered my head and kissed the crevice of her neck sucking her soft skin into my mouth lightly. She let out a deep sigh and moved into my kiss. I bit down softly and slid one hand up into her hair grabbing onto some of her soft brown locks. I kissed my way up her neck to her mouth and sucked her bottom lip between my own. I trailed my tongue across her top lip and slipped it inside her mouth. She instantly deepened the kiss and wrapped her arms around my waist grabbing my ass and squeezing. I turned us around so that Santana's back was at the foot of the bed and moved us onto it. I was on top of her with my legs straddling her hips and I could feel the heat coming from her center. I sat up and pulled my shirt and bra off slowly keeping my eyes locked on hers. She smiled seductively and instantly reached up cupping my breasts and massaging. She pinched my nipples and sent shockwaves down my body of electricity. I arched my back at the touch and grinded down against her body. I grabbed her by the back of her neck and pulled her up against me connecting our lips in a heated kiss. Santana pulled away and slipped off her shirt and bra quickly throwing the clothing across the room.

I kissed the crevice between her shoulder and neck that I knew she liked so much. She moaned softly and reached her hands down behind my back into my pants gripping my ass. She dug her nails into my skin and pushed my body hard against hers.

"Voy a darle el mejor orgasmo que hayas tenido. Vas a gritar mi nombre antes de que haya terminado." Santana whispered sexily against the skin of my neck below my ear. It sent shivers down my spine and heightened my arousal even more if it was possible.

"I need you right now." I whimpered through deep breaths. Before I knew it she was quickly flipping us over and laying her body flush against my own with her lips attacking the skin on my chest and moving down to my breasts. She twirled her tongue around one nipple and bit it tenderly before moving to repeat the motion on the other. While she kissed and bit and sucked on my breasts I felt her hand working the button on my pants and quickly unzipping them. She kissed down my stomach slowly and I felt the tension in my stomach rise. I needed a release and I needed it soon.

Her lips made their way to my hip bones and she kissed each one tenderly before sucking in the skin there and causing a deep purple mark to appear. She grabbed my pants with both hands and pulled them off trailing her body down my own as she went. She grabbed my panties and pulled them down slowly as well. She sat up on her knees and looked down at me with hunger in her eyes. I squirmed below her bucking my hips up looking for contact. She smirked and chuckled slightly before moving back down onto me and connecting her lips with my own. She trailed her fingers up my inner thigh until they met with slick heat. She moaned into my mouth when she felt how soaking wet I was for her.

"Estás tan mojada, voy a cuidar de ti." She whispered when she pulled her lips away from my own. I let out a deep breath I hadn't realized I was holding in and my hips bucked uncontrollably into her fingers that slid up and down my slit slowly. Her finger grazed across my clit and it sent electric waves through my whole body. My hips were moving in a rhythm against her fingers and she was not quickening her pace.

"Tease… I need you to fuck me now." I whimpered beneath her. She answered my request by thrusting two fingers hard into my entrance and flicking them quickly inside me. I moaned louder than ever and snapped my arms around her back digging my nails into her shoulders.

"Oh God yes San… don't stop." I moaned out and she smiled down at me staring deeply into my eyes. She kissed my forehead and then moved her lips down my body tracing her way with her tongue. Soon I felt her tongue slide into my slit and come in contact with my sensitive clit. I felt the tension inside me rising more than ever and I knew I wouldn't last much longer. She flicked her tongue across the bundle of nerves quickly sending vibrations through out me. I grinded myself up into her face and she slid her tongue down to my entrance adding to the sensations her fingers were sending inside me.

"Oh fuck Santanaaa" I moaned louder than ever and she slid her tongue back up to my clit flicking furiously across it. Her fingers were working hard inside me hitting all the right places and I felt myself tumbling over the edge. One more thrust of her fingers deeper inside and a flick of her tongue sent me over the edge. My entire body shook furiously and my hips bucked up hard into her mouth before she grabbed onto them and held them to the bed. My walls clenched around her fingers and my legs trembled.

"Santanaaaaaa fu—ohhh- yessss" I screamed out in ecstacy and I plummeted over the edge while her tongue and fingers worked me through my orgasm. When I found myself back on earth floating down from my high I felt Santana make her way up my body slowly kissing a trail up my skin that caused me to shake and shiver after such an intense orgasm.

She kissed my lips softly and I tasted myself on them. She pulled away and smiled down at me adoringly. I was breathing heavy and my chest was rising up and down quickly. We laid there for a few minutes silently before I drifted to sleep with Santana's warm body against mine and her arms wrapped around me tight.

I woke up to the sun shining through my white curtains and the bed was empty next to me. I frantically searched the bedroom to find no sign of Santana. Her bag was sitting on the ground by the door so I knew she hadn't abandoned me. I listened for noises but couldn't hear any coming from within the house. I got up and walked down stairs still completely naked.

I searched the living room and hallways finding them empty and my heart started to thud in my chest wondering where Santana was. I rounded the corner and heard noises in the kitchen and was hit with the scent of bacon instantly. I smiled when I found her at the stove cooking breakfast.

"Is it my birthday?" I asked walking up behind her and wrapping my arms around her waist.

"What? Is it your birthday?" She asked curiously.

"No it's not actually my birthday but I feel like it is. This is the second day in a row someone's made me breakfast and after last night I feel like the luckiest girl in the world to be here with you." I answered smiling and kissing the skin on her shoulder around her tank top.

"Oh. You had me worried that it really was your birthday and I didn't get you a present. You deserve some breakfast after the weekend you've had. And last night was amazing for me too." Santana replied. She turned around after setting the spatula down and looked me in the eyes.

"I'm sorry I fell asleep on you. I wanted to return the favor." I told her smiling bashfully.

"It's okay. You had a really rough day yesterday. I was happy to make you feel good." She said and kissed my forehead.

"Thank you." I said. I wasn't just thanking her for the amazing orgasm she'd given me, I was thanking her for everything she'd done for me recently. She's been my strength through this whole situation. Sure, I had Quinn, Rachel, and Mercedes but Santana is… well Santana is Santana. She does something to me that I can't explain. She makes me so happy anytime I think about her or anytime she's near. She sends butterflies directly to my stomach just by smiling at me. When I look into her eyes it's like I can see into her soul and I just want to jump in and swim around forever.

"You don't have to thank me." She said before turning back around and tending to breakfast.

"We're going to miss rehearsal today. Jesse's going to be so angry with us." I told her remembering we had commitments to maintain. She sighed as she took the eggs and bacon out of the pan and put them on a serving plate.

"I called him this morning and let him know what was going on. I told him that we'd be back to rehearsal tomorrow and ready to perform. He wasn't happy but he understood and told us to take the whole day off because we'd be out of the loop for tonights performance." Santana explained. She made us both a plate of food and we sat down at the table for breakfast.

"This is nice." I said smiling before taking a bite of bacon.

"What?" She said smiling curiously back.

"Eating breakfast together just the two of us in my house at the dining room table." I replied. She laughed softly and took another bite of food.

"Yeah, it's nice." She admitted.

"You know what's nicer?" She asked slyly. I quirked an eyebrow in response.

"The fact that you're still naked, I won't have to take your clothes off when we've finished eating so I can fuck you again."

I felt heat rise to my cheeks and knew they were bright red and she smiled that sexy smirk of hers before going back to her breakfast.

"I'm pretty sure I'm going to be the one fucking you after breakfast honey." I replied smiling seductively back at her.

"You think you can top me?" She played.

"I'm sure I can and did." I shot back. She laughed quietly and avoided my gaze.

"Is the great Santana Lopez embarrassed by the truth?" I joked.

"You're lucky you're so damn sexy all the time." She said. I couldn't think about finishing my breakfast because all I wanted to do was take her right here in the kitchen. Our eyes were locked on one anothers and neither of us had taken a bite in a minute. Simultaneously, we both stood up closing the distance between us and crashing our lips together. I pushed Santana against the counter hard making a loud thud and she moaned into my mouth. My hands were frantically exploring her body and tugging at the clothes between us. Within seconds I had ripped the clothes off of her and thrown them to the floor. I quickly picked her up by her waist and roughly set her onto the counter with my lips attached to hers and my tongue exploring her mouth.

I trailed my tongue down her neck to her collar bone biting and sucking the soft skin there before finding my way to her perfect twins resting on her rib cage. I sucked her nipple into my mouth and she arched into my touch moaning softly. Her hands found their way into my hair and she pulled softly at it. I bit down hard on her nipple and twirled my tongue around it with my teeth still attached. I slowly kissed down her perfect stomach to her hip bones and kissed each one before sliding my tongue down the perfect V formed there. When my tongue found her slit and I felt how wet she was for me already I couldn't control the hunger I felt for her any longer. I grabbed onto her hips and pulled her off the edge a bit closer into my mouth. I held onto her hips with one arm and used my right hand to help with the other task. I slid two fingers deep inside her slowly flicking them up and down. I bit down on her clit softly before flicking my tongue fast against it between my teeth.

She moaned loudly and bucked her hips up into my mouth but my arm held her down hard against the counter. She wrapped her legs around my neck and squeezed me harder into her. I flicked my fingers faster inside her hitting the spot I knew she needed the most. My tongue worked furiously at her clit and she was shaking beneath me after just minutes.

"Oh Brittanyy - right there." She moaned loudly and tried grinding her hips up but I held them tighter with my left arm. I quickened my movements and slid my tongue down bringing wetness back up with me and sucking her clit into my mouth swirling my tongue as I sucked harder. I hummed against her core and I felt her walls tighten around my fingers and her legs trembling around my neck. I knew she was coming undone and I kept up my pace to help her through the orgasm.

"Fuckkk… I'm comi—Oh god." She screamed out as her body twitched beneath me and everything tensed up for a second before she let go completely. I felt a gush of wetness flow down my fingers and slid my tongue down licking it up and she shook beneath me. I pulled my fingers out slowly and sucked them into my mouth as Santana let her legs loosen around my neck.

"That…. Was… amazing…" She said through staggered breaths. I smiled at her and wiped my mouth off before moving up to kiss her.

"I'm glad I could help." I smirked at her and turned away walking towards the stairs.

"Where are you going?" She yelled towards me.

"To the shower. Aren't you gonna follow?" I replied before running up the stairs to my bathroom. I knew we needed to clean up before going to the hospital but I also knew I wanted a round two this morning or maybe even a round three and what better place than shower sex.

I got into the shower and turned the hot water on waiting for Santana to join. Before long I saw the curtain open and a beautiful Latina enter in front of me taking my spot under the water.

"You're so beautiful. I can't believe you're here with me." I blurted out. She smiled and moved in to kiss me. Our lips fit perfectly together and our tongues danced to their own music. When we pulled away and looked into each others eyes I couldn't help but think how madly in love I was with this girl. I wanted to tell her. I needed to tell her. Not today, not right now; it wasn't the right time and I didn't want to scare her away. I'd tell her soon, I promised myself before I felt Santana's hands slide down between us and touch my wet sex. What a great way to start my morning, everyday should start like this; I thought to myself.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed the double sexy time. They're so hot together. Do you think Britt should tell Santana she loves her? Will Santana freak out? What will they find out when they get back to the hospital? will they be together soon? Review Review Review Love you all!**


	17. The ride

After our sexy shower, Santana and I got our things together and loaded them into the car. She still refused to let me carry anything and I was feeling bad about that. She just smiled and said she had it under control. I watched her struggle with the three bags of luggage and walked slowly behind her making sure to catch her if she toppled over. After we were all loaded up I made sure to feed Lord Tubbington and give him a sweet kiss before heading to the hospital.

I reached for Santana's hand on the drive there and slid my fingers into hers resting them on her knee. She looked over and smiled at me before returning her gaze to the road. When we made it to the hospital we held hands on the way to my father's room. When we got there we were greeted by my Mom, Dad, and Dr. Lopez.

"I should get going, I have a few patients to check up on. You're doing amazing and you'll be fully recovered in no time with your great attitude and such a strong willed personality." Dr. Lopez said to my Dad before walking towards the door. He grabbed Santana's arm and ushered her out into the hallway. I watched longingly as she left the room before I heard chuckles coming from my parents.

"I'm sure she'll be right back. You look like a lost puppy as soon as she leaves the room." Mom said smiling at me. I blushed and looked down at my feet.

"How are you feeling today Daddy?" I asked walking closer to his bed and sitting in the chair next to it.

"I mean I feel pretty much like I look…. Shitty. But with time I know I'll be good as new. My leg and arm will probably hurt when it rains like everyone says about past broken bones. I think that's kind of weird don't you?" He said trying to make light of the situation.

"That is weird. How does rain make your bones hurt?" I asked curiously.

"Your guess is as good as mine sweetie… I'm a little drugged up and it's making me really tired. I want to visit because I haven't seen you in so long but I can barely keep my eyes open." He responded and his eyelashes fluttered shut.

"It's okay Daddy, get some rest. I'll come back soon to visit you. Love you." I replied placing a kiss on his cheek.

"He's doing so great Britt. I can't believe how quickly everything turned around. I mean right after it happened on Friday I was so scared he wasn't going to make it. Then on Saturday they were rushing him to surgery I was really freaking out and then he's awake and he's talking and joking and I'm just so grateful for such a miracle." Mom explained smiling at me.

"Why didn't you call me Friday Mom?" I asked hurt by the delayed information.

"I didn't want to worry you because I knew the instant I told you that you'd be on your way here and you have a life out there with a job and that's important but I knew I couldn't keep it from you I just wanted to wait to figure out what we were dealing with. It was late Friday night anyways. He was on his way home from a night out with some guys at work and was hit by a drunk driver. Your Dad only had one beer with dinner. It was about ten thirty when I got the call." She explained.

"I'm just glad he's okay." I admitted staring down at him.

"Me too sweetie." She said and then Santana walked back into the room looking somewhat angry. She forced a smile towards my Mom and I knew something was bothering her. I could tell by the glaze over her eyes that she was angry.

"Hi Mrs. Pierce. How are you?" Santana said cordially.

"Please, call me Pheobe. I'm fine how are you Santana?" Mom replied.

"I'm swell." She said with a sarcastic undertone.

"Looks like you two had a good night last night." Mom said pointing at Santana's neck. I looked over and saw a purple mark that I didn't realize I'd given her. My cheeks flushed and I smiled knowing we'd been caught.

"Oh, yeah. My Dad just commented on that. I had no idea it was there. He was all 'where did you get that mark Santanita? Only whores let themselves be marked.'" She said imitating her Father almost perfectly. I frowned at his statement and stood up walking to Santana.

"If you're a whore then you're my perfect little whore." I whispered in her ear seductively using my hand as a shield so my Mom couldn't try to read my lips. Santana smiled and when I kissed her cheeks I felt how hot they were after my comment.

"I'm pretty sure everyone I know is a whore then. I've seen more hickeys in my lifetime than Ron Jeremy." Mom said laughing.

"Who's Ron Jeremy?" I asked confused.

"Oh… no one. Just some guy from the 70's" She said smiling secretively.

"Okay… Well as much as I would love to spend the day with you Mom, we really should get going back to Sandusky." I told her as I walked over wrapping my arms around her in a tight hug. She sighed and hugged me back.

"Okay fine leave me here. I'm kidding. I know you need to get back. I love you sweetie. Make sure you drive safe and call me when you get back." Mom said before kissing my cheek and ushering Santana over for a hug. Santana looked uncomfortable in the hug but returned the gesture and pulled away with a smile on her lips.

"I love you too Mom. I'll call you I promise." I said walking towards the door.

"I'll make sure to get her back safely." Santana said smiling and waving goodbye.

We made our way out of the hospital silently and when we got through the front doors I couldn't hold it in anymore I had to know what was wrong.

"What's wrong San?" I asked staring at her. She furrowed her eyebrows and sighed.

"How do you know anything is wrong?" She said trying to mask the situation.

"I could tell the minute you got back from talking to your Dad something was up." I admitted.

"Well I don't understand how you know so well…" She said trailing off as we got into the car.

"I just do." I told her as I put my seatbelt on. Safety first then teamwork, I thought to myself quoting Pineapple Express.

"Um… my parents don't really know… that I'm gay. My Dad thinks I'm sleeping around with guys. I haven't had sex with a guy since last summer when I hooked up with Sam and when I hooked up with Puck on a regular basis. After that I realized that the empty feeling I was having wasn't because of the hook ups it was because I wasn't being true to myself about who I really was. I hated my life and who I was pretending to be. I've been with a couple girls since then but never anything serious. I've always been to afraid to let anyone in." She admitted.

"You don't want to tell them? Do you think they wouldn't understand?" I asked curiously. She stared at the road with a serious look of concentration that was much too intense for just driving.

"I'm afraid that they'll hate me. I already feel like a disappointment to them after the whole Dalton fiasco; they've never really treated me the same. It's like I was their perfect little girl and then bam… I'm just this broken child that can never be good again." She said. She didn't take her eyes off the road to look at me while she was talking at all and it made me sad to think that she felt that way.

"I'm sure they'll love you no matter what. I saw the way your Dad looked at you and it was with so much love. He adores you and I can tell. I can't say anything for your Mom because I haven't met her but I'm sure she feels the same because you're amazing Santana." I told her. I saw a lonely tear slip down her cheek and reached over wiping it away before kissing the stained skin.

"I know they love me but, I'll never be what they want me to be. They want me to grow up and follow in their footsteps and it just isn't what I dream of. I should be able to control my own life shouldn't I? Shouldn't they want me to be happy with myself and my life rather than trying to force me to choose their path?" Santana said and now tears were flowing slowly down her face.

"I'm sure they just think they know what's best for you and don't realize it's not what you want. Have you tried talking to tem? Maybe if you just tell them how you feel they might understand." I said. She shook her head and wiped away a few tears.

"I don't know. I've never really got the chance to tell them because we'd been too busy fighting about how I shouldn't be moving to New York and bla bla bla."

"Well maybe you should take some time and make them listen? They're your parents they'll love you no matter what. You're a part of them and they can't deny that." I explained. She forced a smile and finally looked over at me.

"Thanks B. You're such a great friend. I've never really talked to anyone about that before."

"Anytime Santana. You can talk to me about anything. I'll always be here….So... What are your dreams?" I asked her smiling this time.

"I want to be in the music industry. I've always loved music. Sure, I'd love to be a performer but that's not realistic. It's more realistic of me to go into music production. I'd love to write and produce songs. It would just be a huge bonus if someday I was writing and producing my own songs for myself to perform." She told me. I smiled at her and wondered why anyone as amazing and beautiful as her would ever sell themselves short.

"Sing to me." I said. She looked over at me like I was crazy and laughed.

"Right now? No.. no.. I can't" She said shaking her head. I looked out the window and saw that we were still over an hour from Sandusky. I'd get her to sing before we left the car.

"Why not? It's just us. In the car. I can sing with you if that would help." I smiled at her and then stuck out my pouty lip. Most people couldn't refuse a pout this cute. She smiled over at me and turned the radio up a little. One of my favorite songs was playing on the radio and I couldn't wait to hear Santana's beautiful voice singing the words along. I'd heard her sing plenty of times but it would never be enough. Her voice wrapped around my skin and kept me warm at night rocking me to sleep. It was smooth and raspy and beautiful in every word she let fly out from within.

"Every time I try to fly I fall… without my wings I feel so small…" She sang along with the tune and I was mesmerized. She was real. It seemed as though she was an angel sent down to show me exactly what I wanted in life and to make me smile and laugh and feel all those good things they talk about in the movies. But here she was, with her fingers laced in mine and her gorgeous brown locks flowing freely in the wind, singing to me in the car with that magical voice that touched every dark part of me inside and turned on the lights.

When the song was over she smiled at me and I couldn't help but lean over and kiss her lips. She turned her head slightly towards me returning the kiss but pulling away quickly to watch the road.

"That was beautiful Santana. You are going to make it big some day. I just know it." I told her smiling.

The rest of the car ride we talked about silly things that weren't super serious because I figured Santana needed a break from all that nonsense after such an intense beginning. She had opened up to me and I was so grateful to have the privilege of knowing her like that. When we arrived back in Sandusky we both made our way up to our apartments and kissed each other softly before going our separate ways. I laid down on my bed and my mind was filled with thoughts of Santana. She was everything; she was the sun, the moon, the stars, the clouds, the air, the water, the earth, my everything.

* * *

**There you have it. Thanks so much for reading. So... I'm not sure if it will be the next chapter or the one after but there will be some Brittana angst coming soon. Stay tuned and tell me what you think.**

**thanks christinalacrima for the great review.**

**wondering where snixxwanky went :[**

**wkgreen always love your input, hope you like this one. **

**LordTisAG I like your username its awesome and i'm glad you're enjoying the story. I guess that was kinda the reaction I was looking for in that emotional scene. Hope you like this one, it's not too intense but we get some background on San.**


	18. Play it Cool

I didn't sleep well last night without Santana by my side. I know that we'd only spent one night together but it was the most amazing sleep I'd ever had. I woke up to my alarm and checked my phone finding a few text messages. None of them were from Santana, unfortunately.

**From Sam: Hey Britt, I'm sorry to hear about your Dad's accident but I'm happy to hear that he's going to be okay. How are you doing? –Sam**

**From Lucy Q: So… You and Santana have a good night at your parents? Sorry about our weekend getting messed up but it was soooo good to see you. I'm already thinking about coming out to visit again next weekend. –Q**

**From Rachel: I just wanted to let you know that Quinn and I may be returning for a visit sooner than expected. If everything works out the way we'd like then I believe we'll be in Sandusky again this coming weekend. Mercedes can't join us but she said she loves you. Xoxo Rachel Berry**

**From Cedes: Girl, hope you made it home safe. My feet are killin me from walking around that park all day yesterday. I miss you already! –Cedes**

**To Sam: Thanks for your thoughts. I'm okay. I was a wreck yesterday but I'm better now that my Dad is okay. -B**

**To Lucy Q: OMG Q! We had an amazing night ;] It's okay, it wasn't your fault and you're spoiling me with another visit, can't wait! –B**

**To Rachel: Can't wait to see you Rach. I miss you girls already! –B**

**To Cedes: Safely home in my bed. I miss you too! –B**

Just as I put my phone down after the text frenzy I heard it begin ringing. I knew by the ringtone that it was Quinn.

"Hiiii Quinn. What's up?" I answered.

"Not much B. What're you up to?" She said.

"Just woke up. Laying in my bed." I replied.

"So you and Santana hooked up?" Quinn asked getting straight to the point. I laughed at her eagerness to hear the news.

"We did. More than once. Actually, she made me breakfast this morning and we couldn't even finish eating before we were doing it on the counter… then in the shower…" I told her smiling at the memories.

"Sounds like things are going your way then huh?" Quinn said without a hint of disgust or sarcasm in her voice. I loved that I could say things about sex with Santana and she won't get grossed out or anything.

"I think so. She talked to me about something really deep on the way home and I feel like she's finally opening up to me. I'm so glad because I honestly can't stop thinking about her. I fell for her so fast and hard I can't explain it because I don't even understand how it happened." I explained.

"Well I'm glad that she's opening up. Just remember to keep your guard up somewhat because you never know what could happen. She seems like there are a lot of layers to her and it might be a lot of work to break those down. I don't want to see you get hurt."

"I'm trying to keep my guard up but it's not working very well. I've never really had one of those. I'll spend the rest of my life getting through her layers if that's what it takes. I don't care." I admitted.

"Listen Britt. I know you're madly in love with her but just take it slow and be careful okay?" Quinn said seriously.

"Okay Mom geeze." I said laughing.

"I've gotta go but call me later love you girl." Quinn said and I said goodbye before hanging up the phone.

I really wanted to see Santana but I didn't want to annoy her by going to her door every morning and maybe waking her up or bugging her during a relaxing time. I think maybe I should leave her be and wait for her to come to me. I'm not really sure how these things work but that's what I'm going to do. I decided to get up and go get some breakfast because my stomach was grumbling at me.

No matter what I did my mind was always lost in thoughts of Santana. I went to the store and got some food and the entire time I was shopping I just kept wondering what food Santana would like and why I hadn't heard from her yet. I mean it wasn't even noon yet and I'd see her at rehearsal in a couple hours. I just wondered if she was thinking about me like I've been thinking about her.

When I got home from shopping I made myself breakfast while listening to music and dancing around the kitchen. I was trying to keep myself busy so I could try to distract myself from the bad feeling I had about Santana's silence. I mean we hadn't gone long without seeing each other and we had been riding to work together every day lately. I wondered if I'd even hear from her before rehearsal. I wasn't usually a negative person but sometimes Santana just worries me with her overthinking brain.

**To Lucy Q: I haven't heard from Santana at all today. I decided to wait til she gets a hold of me but it's so hard. Why hasn't she called or came over by now? I'm so confused, I thought we were moving forward. Maybe I'm just overreacting. –B**

After I finished eating the meal I'd made for myself I decided to watch some TV before rehearsal in an hour. I still hadn't heard anything from Santana so I assumed I would be driving myself to work today. I wanted to badly to text her or just knock on her door across the hall but I decided against it. I didn't want to be that clingy girl. I know that Santana likes me and I know that she just came all the way home to Lima for me but that doesn't mean she's obsessed like I am. Maybe she just needs her space.

**From Lucy Q: That's weird. Maybe she's sleeping or busy? You are probably overreacting Brittany. Don't worry just yet. You'll see her at rehearsal maybe everything's fine. –Q**

I typed a reply to Quinn telling her she was probably right and got ready for rehearsal. When it was time for me to head to rehearsal and I still hadn't heard from Santana I really began to worry. I mean one of my favorite things about going to work was riding in with Santana. I missed her so bad. I'm pathetic. I missed her smile, the way she laughs, the way her hair smells, her beautiful chocolate eyes, her amazing body; all of it.

I hopped in my truck searching for Santana's car but not finding it in the parking lot. Maybe she went to rehearsal early to practice, I'm sure she wasn't trying to avoid me. When I made it to work I parked next to her car and walked towards the building. My anxiety was at its peak and my stomach was on edge because I was afraid to see Santana but also excited to see her.

She was the first thing I laid eyes on when I walked into the dance studio. There she was looking as gorgeous as ever in black yoga pants and a black cami that hugged her torso perfectly and showed off an amazing amount of cleavage. My mouth almost dropped when she dropped her ass to the ground practicing a move but I made sure to control myself and look away before people saw me gaping. My heart started pounding when I walked towards the locker room to put my bag away. I wondered if she had seen me and I wondered if I should go say hi or wait for her to come say hi to me. I didn't know how to act and it was making my brain go crazy.

"Hey." I heard a familiar voice of one of the other dancers. He was tall and muscular with shaggy brown hair and a great smile. I looked over snapping out of my trance and forced a smile.

"Hey Ryder. What's up?" I replied. He smiled at me and looked down at the ground nervously before returning his gaze.

"Not much. I was actually just wondering if maybe you'd help me out with this video I'm going to make for my audition tape to a few different things. You're really talented and I'd be honored to have your help." He said getting straight to the point. I nodded smiling and feeling flattered.

"I know we've never really talked much but I think you're really cool." He added.

"Well thanks. You seem cool too. I mean I can totally help you out with your video. It'll be awesome!" I told him smiling. He was always really nice to me and even though we had never really introduced ourselves I always thought he was really cool and talented too.

"Awesome. Can I get your number so we can set up some time to work on something?" He asked pulling his phone out and handing it to me. I typed my number in and handed it over before heading out into the dance studio. Santana was still working on choreography and when I looked over I noticed her staring at me with a serious gaze before looking away the instant my eyes locked on hers. What was that about? She doesn't want to even make eye contact with me? I'm so confused, this is going to be a long day.

I started stretching and then Jessed walked into the room clapping his hands together. Everyone looked over in his direction and saw that he was smiling enthusiastically and seemed to be in an amazing mood.

"Okay… so now that we have Santana and Brittany back it's time to work on some amazing new performances for the upcoming week. We're going to have them do a duet and you'll all be dancing around them as they fight for the limelight. We're going to be doing… Britney Spears Me Against The Music. Santana will sing the part of Madonna obviously and Brittany will be Ms. Spears herself. Now let's get started when everyone's finished stretching." He explained as he walked to the front of the studio standing between everyone and the mirror. I looked to Santana who was staring at me with guilty eyes and she didn't seem excited for our performance. I wondered what had changed with her since we went our separate ways last night.

After stretching I made my way over to Santana and decided to break the silence since we'd be working closely together on this duet. She didn't see me coming but turned around just as I approached and looked surprised to see me standing there.

"Hey." I said smiling at her. I couldn't help but smile, she looked amazingly sexy with the glistening sweat beads traveling down the valley of her breasts and it was really distracting.

"Hey Britt." She said as if she wasn't acting weird at all.

"How awesome is it that we're doing me against the music? I love that song." I decided to act like her not talking to me hadn't fazed me at all and just play it off like nothing was happening. She smiled and nodded.

"Yeah it's going to be fun." She said before Jesses walked up to us both.

"Okay. You two will be heading into the other room to practice your vocals for the performance while we work on the background dancing. Then I'll come get you to work on your dance routine in a bit. I've left the sheet music on the table." He explained pointing to the open doorway across the studio. I took a loud gulp of air thinking of being alone with Santana in a room singing with her. Did I mention this was going to be a long day?

When we got into the room Santana didn't really talk much before we started rehearsing the song. We sounded amazing together I couldn't lie. She sounded more amazing but our voices went really well together, just like everything else about us. It was like torture to have to sit there singing with her knowing that something was going on with her but being too chicken to ask about it. I wanted to know what had changed. I wanted to know why she was acting so cool and nonchalant towards me. I wanted to know why she hadn't called me or talked to me all day when we'd been inseparable lately.

After awhile, Jesse brought us back out into the studio and we finished up rehearsal by learning the routine to our duet. It was an amazing performance and I couldn't wait to do it in front of everyone. I wished the glee girls were here to see it. Maybe they would get to see it if we performed it on Friday. I'd have to ask Jesse about that. After we finished rehearsal Santana rushed to the locker room and got her stuff together quickly. I grabbed my bag and followed her out when she rushed by me.

"Santana." I said as I caught up to her walking out the door towards her car.

"What's up Britt?" She asked.

"Nothing. Why are you in such a hurry?" I asked her.

"My parents are here to visit. I need to get back home to get ready before we go out to dinner." She explained to me. Then it clicked, her parents were here. She didn't want to be seen with me around them I'm sure. I mean it was almost too obvious when you looked at us that we were into one another. I was surprised her father had thought the hickey came from a guy.

"Oh. Okay. I was just wondering why I hadn't heard from you at all today… I mean we usually ride together for rehearsal…" I said trailing off. Now I felt like I was sounding stupid.

"It's nothing personal. I was just bombarded at the last minute when my parents showed up. They'll be gone later tonight, though. I have to go. Have a good day Britt." She said smiling and getting into her car before I went to my truck.

Was Santana avoiding me because her parents were in town or was it something else? I really couldn't figure it out. I decided to see what Sam and Puck were up to for the next couple hours before our performance tonight. I went over to the Raptor to see if they were working. Neither of them were there so I dialed Sam's number in my phone.

"Hey Britt!" Sam answered.

"Hey what're you up to?" I asked as I drove back to my apartment.

"Just smoking a joint and playing some xbox. You?" He replied and I heard him coughing on the other end.

"Can I come by and hang out for a bit?" I asked.

"Of course. Come on over." He said before coughing loudly again.

"See you soon." I said before hanging up the phone. Instead of pulling into my parking lot I headed straight to Sam's. I knew I probably smelled but they were dirty boys so who cares. I walked in and was greeted with the amazing smell of weed clouding the house. I heard the noises of assault rifles on the TV as I made my way towards the living room. I saw Puck and Sam sitting upright on the couches with their elbows on their knees concentrating intensely on the game in front of them.

"Hey guys." I said as I sat down on the couch next to Sam with Puck on the other side of him.

"Hey Brittany." Puck said before screaming out. He had just been killed on the TV. I spent a few hours playing video games and smoking weed with Puck and Sam before I decided I should go eat some food before our performance and probably shower so I could look good on stage tonight. I also wanted to look really good so that Santana wouldn't be able to keep her eyes off me. I was worried about her and worried about our situation which I wasn't exactly sure what our situation was.

When I got to work and saw Santana in her costume my level of horniness jumped 10 points. She was wearing a spaghetti strap black dress that cut short at the middle of her thighs. It showed just the right amount of leg and not to mention the perfect set of twins was on display as well. Her hair was down and straight with bright red lipstick on her plump lips. Her eyes had a dark smokey grey shadow and I couldn't stop staring into them.

"My parents are here to watch me perform." Santana said to me as we got ready to get on stage.

"That's awesome. They're gonna love it." I said smiling at her. She looked down at the ground and then back to me.

"I told them about some of the stuff we talked about. Not the… you know… part but the stuff about how I feel like a disappointment. It went really well and they said they wanted to be more supportive of my dreams. They said they just want me to be happy. You were right. Although, I'm still not ready to tell them… you know." Santana said. I smiled because she was adorable when she was nervous.

"That's amazing San. I'm happy you talked to them. Don't worry, coming out isn't easy for a lot of people but I'm sure your parents will love you no matter what."

"Thanks B. Let's rock this bitch." She said before we walked onto the stage and the music started.

* * *

**Trying not to make it too painful for you guys but this has to happen. Santana isn't ready for the feelings she has towards Brittany and we all know she's never been one to be good at feelings. Hope you enjoyed it and let me know what you think.**

**wkgreen- I loved writing that scene. It's just like finally San let's it out and who better to tell than Brittany. But it may have done more harm than good for the moment. **

**ChristinaLacrima- Britt's so lovestruck it's sickening lol. She's whipped and she knows it. I'll try not to make it rip your heart out but it's going to be good for the storyline. You'll get through it I promise and I hope you'll like it.**

**snixxwanky- good to hear from you again. Tell me about busy, I've been super busy too girl! Hope you like this one**

**R&R Read&Review?**


	19. Bar Night

The performance was intense. The crowd was larger than usual and the vibe was amazing. We were on top of our game and we definitely rocked the house. Santana sang better than ever and her voice ran through me as I danced around her. After the performance ended the energy from the luminosity group was at an all time high. A bunch of us decided we should go out for drinks after a good shower and party it up. I was excited to hang out with the luminosity crew and I hoped Santana would come along. I didn't want to hold off on making plans for her sake because she hadn't asked me to do anything and I didn't want to seem too eager or desperate for her attention.

I showered in the dance studio locker room and was thankful that I brought a really cute outfit to change into afterwards. I wore a turquoise halter dress that stopped mid-thigh and showed the perfect amount of cleavage. I scrunched my hair and did my make-up in the locker room before meeting up with some people out in the studio.

"Hey Britt, you look incredible." Ryder said as I walked up to the group of people standing in a circle talking.

"Thanks. You look great too." I replied. He did look great; he had on loose fitting dark jeans with a slate grey v neck that hugged his muscular body in the right places. I looked around and didn't see any sign of Santana which made my heart sink slightly but I was still excited to hang with everyone.

"Girl we need to get our drink on let's get going." I heard someone yell into the locker room as they walked towards us. It was Kelly. She was another dancer and one of the best. She was tall with long curly brown hair and dark green eyes. She was from Michigan only hours from Lima. I hadn't really gotten close to anyone from luminosity since I'd been so obsessed with Santana, which I just realized tonight.

Just before I went to turn back to the group I saw Santana walk out of the locker room with her hair perfectly straightened and her make up done dark with bright red lips. She was wearing a tight red dress that hugged every curve of her body and stopped mid-thigh. I literally lost my breath when I saw her and I knew my eyes were wide and my face was getting hot. She didn't see me staring and I was thankful for that. It took everything in my power to make myself look away when someone called my name.

"Yeah?" I said wondering who said my name.

"Can I ride with you? I took my bike here and I don't want to ride that to the bar." Ryder asked.

"Yeah you can ride with me. Are we leaving now?" I replied. He nodded and I saw everyone walking towards the door. I followed the crowd of about fifteen people and Ryder walked in my wake. I looked around causally searching for the Latina I needed so badly. I didn't find her so I made my way to my truck and got in the drivers side unlocking the doors for Ryder.

"This is an awesome ride. I can't believe you drive a truck. That's great." He said as he put his seatbelt on.

"Thanks. I've always been into trucks; I never really wanted a car. Do you know where we're going?" I said as I turned the key in the ignition.

"Yeah, we're just hitting up the bar down the street from the apartments that way we can walk home if we get too drunk. If you want we can park your truck at the apartments and walk from there." He replied.

"I'll just take my truck there and get it in the morning if I have to." I replied smiling. We rode there with the music turned up as Jay-Z played through my speakers. We both rapped along with the music and it was a blast for the short ride to the bar. When we got there the parking lot was filled and I wondered how many of the cars were from people we came with.

When we walked inside we instantly saw our group at a long table across the bar. I saw Santana sitting on the end closest to the door with a few empty chairs near her. I made my way over with Ryder as my shadow and we sat down. Ryder sat in the chair between Santana and I which made me sad because I wanted to sit next to her. She looked a little disappointed too. There wasn't an empty chair on the other side of her so I just took what I could get.

"Tonight's show was amazing Santana. You sounded so good, I feel proud to be dancing to such a legend." I heard Lacey, a redhead, say to Santana who smiled at the kind words and nodded.

"Thanks. You guys did amazing too. We all had our game faces on." She replied leaning closer to the redhead. My stomach turned when I realized they were flirting. Why was she flirting with this girl right in front of me? Was she trying to make me jealous?

"So Brittany… I'm really glad you agreed to work with me on my audition tape. I was thinking we'd do something unique that no one else does. Maybe we could get a mash up together and work out the choreography together." Ryder said turning towards me. The waitress walked up and asked us what we'd like to drink so I ordered two long islands figuring it'd be a minute before I got another drink with how busy it seemed in here.

"Yeah that sounds like a good plan. Let's not talk about it tonight though! We're out to have fun not think about work or school or anything serious." I said smiling at him. It's true we're out for fun and I didn't want to think about real stuff right now; which is why I wouldn't let myself look at Santana while that redhead shamelessly hit on her.

"You're right… How do you like Sandusky so far?" He asked trying to make small talk. Thankfully the waitress returned quickly with my long islands and I took a long drink before replying.

"It's okay. I mean I haven't seen much of it really." I said honestly. He laughed and took a drink of his cocktail.

"Brittany… What's up girllll? How come you haven't came out with us before?" Kelly said from across the table.

"Well… I'm not really old enough." I admitted and she laughed.

"Well obviously that doesn't really matter here." She replied holding up her drink to cheers Ryder and me. I laughed and clinked my glass into theirs and took another long drink before chancing a look at Santana. Her seat was empty but the redheaded slut was still sitting there looking anxious for her return. I wanted to badly to find Santana. I figured she was in the bathroom and I wanted to go after her but something told me to stay. I needed to play it cool, make her come to me. I was always going to her.

"So what kind of stuff do you do for fun in Lima, Ohio?" Kelly asked me.

"Well not much really. I was super busy with Glee club and Cheerleading. I mean don't get me wrong I went to all the house parties but other than that Lima doesn't have anything going on." I admitted.

"Sounds awful. I grew up in Detroit. There was always something to do there even if it usually could get you into a lot of trouble." She said.

"Yeah, I grew up in Chicago. Same deal as Detroit except bigger." Ryder said adding to the conversation. I was trying to keep up with everything but all I could think about was Santana and why she wasn't sitting at the table yet. I searched the area and found her walking back to the table. Her eyes locked with mine for a split second as she walked through the crowded bar and I smiled at her. She smiled back but it was more like a smirk, then she looked away. I looked away returning my attention to the conversation as the anxious feeling lifted away knowing Santana was back. She took her seat next to Ryder and Lacey.

"Here's to us! Luminosity badasses!" Santana said raising her glass to the center of the table. Everyone close enough to reach cheers and clanked their glasses together before taking drinks and cheering. My first long island was gone and I was halfway into the next one before the waitress returned. Everyone had been in their own little conversations for awhile and I was getting along great with Ryder, Kelly, Santana, Lacey, Eric, and another guy named Steve who were all sitting at my end of the table.

Before I knew it I was five long islands in and we were on the dance floor. Ryder and Kelly had me sandwiched between them with Kelly grinding against my front and Ryder pressed against my back side. We moved together so perfectly I'm sure everyone could tell we were dancers. I looked over to the side and saw Santana dancing between Eric and Steve feeling relieved that Lacey was still sitting at the table. She was leering at Santana with hungry eyes and it made me angry. I wanted to walk over there and put her in her place but until she did something wrong I felt like I didn't have a right. I guess technically I wouldn't have a right either way because Santana and I weren't together. I didn't even know what Santana and I were.

After awhile of dancing I was a little sweaty and thirsty. I went back to the table and sat down as Ryder and Kelly stayed on the dance floor together. I got another long island and watched from afar for a bit. Santana looked across the dance floor and locked eyes with me as she danced in front of Eric. Steve had left the dance floor and was sitting back at the table. Her hands were on her hips as she grinded into Eric and her body was flowing so perfectly with the beat I wished it was me dancing behind her.

I was brought back to reality when Ryder stood in my vision of Santana smiling at me drunkenly. I smiled back and wondered what he was smiling at. He sat down next to me and moved closer to me.

"I'm derrrrrunkkk. I don't rememberrrr the last time I got thist drunk." He said slurring his words and leaning closer to me. I felt pretty drunk too and my body was humming along with the beat of the loud music.

"Um drunk tooooo. Yer niceeee and cooooool." I replied drunkenly. He laughed and almost fell into me before catching his balance and sitting up straight for a second then slouching back towards me.

"Yourssoo much coolerrr. And like sooo pretty." He said staring at me with glossy eyes.

"Thankssss." I replied. I looked over his shoulder to see Santana making her way back over to the table. When she got closer to me she grabbed my wrist and pulled me towards the bathrooms. As soon as we made it into the safety of a closed bathroom stall her lips were on mine. I could taste the alcohol in her mouth but I didn't care. I was just happy to have her body against mine and her tongue dancing with mine, even if it was in a bathroom stall. She pulled away after a few minutes of heated kissing and looked me in the eyes.

"Stop makin me crazies." She said slurring everything together. I knew she was drunk by the look in her eyes but her speech definitely gave her away.

"I dunno whatchur talking about." I said confused. How was I making her crazy? She was making me crazy. I was just trying to give her space because I had no idea what she wanted.

"My head yer in my head." She said incoherently. I smiled because I could barely understand what she was saying and she was falling into the side of the bathroom stall unable to hold her balance.

"Sanny's drunkkkk." I said laughing and holding her by the waist as I opened the stall door and helped her out of it.

"You are. Em Fine." She slurred tripping over her heels but luckily I had a hold of her and I'd never let her fall.

"I am drunk too." I replied slurring the words together.

"Just go talk to yer boyfrand." She said grabbing my hands and pushing them away. I frowned not understanding what she meant by that comment. I didn't have a boyfriend and she knew that.

"What?" I said confused before she walked out the bathroom door leaving me standing alone and oblivious. I shrugged it off trying to figure her out right now was beyond my control. I took a deep breath and stared into the mirror with one eye closed. I didn't mean to get this drunk but I guess that happens after almost six long islands. I definitely wouldn't be driving the truck home.

When I walked back out into the bar area my eyes scanned the room for the sexy Latina in a red dress but she was nowhere to be found. I staggered back to the table and took my seat next to Ryder. He was talking to a few of the others when I sat back down. I downed the rest of my long island and decided I was ready to go home. I searched for the waitress to pay my tab.

"Where sour lady?" I asked Ryder. He turned back towards me with a confused look on his face.

"What?"

"Our waitress lady, I need to pays fur my drinks." I replied leaning into him because I couldn't balance my weight any longer. He shrugged before helping me sit up and standing to walk towards the bar. I sat there staring onto the dance floor watching the drunk people dance. I couldn't think straight and I was so confused by Santana. I wondered where she disappeared to and wished that I could just talk to her but she obviously didn't want to talk right now since she just left without another word.

"Lez go. I took care of our tabs." Ryder said holding his hand out for me to grab. I took his hand and he helped me stand up putting his arm around me to help steady each other out. It worked well because neither of us could stand straight so we leaned into one another walking out the door.

"Thankssssooo much Ryderrrr. I coulda paid for mine." I said. He laughed and shrugged like it was nothing. We staggered down the street to our apartment building and sang a few different songs drunkenly on our walk. When we made it back to the parking lot of our apartment buildings Ryder walked me to the door of my building.

"I had a lot of fun tonight." He said sounding a little less drunk after some fresh air and a nice walk.

"Meeee tooo. Thanks for ever thing." I said smiling and pulling him into a friendly hug. I think he took it the wrong way because when we pulled away he moved his face towards mine and looked like he was trying to kiss me. I backed away turning towards the door. I felt bad but that's not what I had in mind. The only person I wanted to kiss was Santana.

"um.. I'm so sorry. I'm still drunks and I just… I thank you are awesome and amazing and beautiful." He said slurring once again.

"It's okay. I'm sorry. I just… em pretty caught up in someone else right now." I admitted. He looked down at the ground and back up at me with sad eyes.

"I dunno why I'm surprised…. Have a good night Brittany." He said and walked towards the next building over. I opened the door letting out a deep sigh as I walked to the elevator. When I got to the space between my apartment and Santana's I looked back and forth between the two numbered doors. I turned to the left and knocked on the door. I didn't hear any noises coming from the other side and wondered if Santana was even home. I knocked one more time and stood silently waiting for something. I didn't hear anything and no one answered the door so I turned around and walked into my own apartment. My head hurt from everything that had happened in the past few hours and possibly from all the alcohol.

I looked at the clock and it was a quarter to two. I really needed to talk to someone. I knew exactly who I was dialing when I pulled my phone out. It rang five times before I got an answer.

"Hello Brittany..." Quinn breathed into the phone. I could tell she was probably asleep before she answered the phone.

"Quinny pooh. Oh Quinny thank god you picked up. I miss you soooo sooo much. I'm really drunk. I just drank at a bar. At a real bar for adults and they let me drink. They didn't even check my ID." I told her as I laid down in my bed after stripping off my dress.

"Wow Britt. How much did you drink at that real adult bar?" Quinn asked laughing a raspy sleepy laugh on the other end.

"A lot. A lot a lot. Like too much. I had long islands. Did you know Long Island Iced Tea's don't have iced tea in them. Usually I don't like iced tea so I thought it was weird I liked them but they don't even have tea in them why do they call them that huh Quinny?" I said slurring into the receiver.

"I don't know why they call them that but I did know they didn't have tea in them. Where's Santana?" She asked.

"I don't knowwww. I'm sad. She pulled me into the bathroom and kissed me tonight but then she started talking in circles and I couldn't understand what she was saying. She said something about going back to my boyfriend and that confused me because we all know I don't have a boyfriend." I explained.

"Hmmm… were you talking to a guy tonight?" Quinn asked.

"Uh.. yeah but that's just Ryder. He's a dancer for luminosity. He's just a frand. I mean you know I love Santana. I love love love Santana. I think about her all the time. All the time Quinn. It's insane. I don't think she thinks about me as much. She barely talked to me today but her parents were in town." I blabbed on.

"She was jealous. She probably thinks you like this Ryder kid and it made her jealous. I'm sure she thinks about you a lot too Brittany… it's obvious she's totally into you. She was probably just busy dealing with them today B don't worry." Quinn replied.

"You're so smart Q. You always know the right things to say. Some girl was flirting with Santana and she flirted back right in front of me. It made me so mad I wanted to fight that girl but I realized that would be mean because Santana isn't my girlfriend and if she wants to flirt with other people she's allowed even if it hurts my heart." I said breathing slower and my eyes fluttered shut as I talked slower and softer.

"Thanks Britt, you're smart too you know. Maybe Santana wasn't flirting. Maybe someday she will be your girlfriend but even then you can't go beating up anyone that hits on her. You sound tired B. Maybe you should get some rest and call me in the morning." Quinn explained.

"You're right. You're always right. I love you Quinny bear. Goodnight." I said.

"Goodnight love you too bumblebee." She said before we hung up. I snuggled into my covers and pulled Lord T Jr close. I wished Santana was here, was the last thing I remember thinking before falling asleep.

* * *

**Jealousyyyyy jealousyyyyy. I love drunk Brittany. She's so innocent even sober but when she's drunk she's oblivious to the fact that someone is hitting on her. Santana better get her shit together. **

**I was thinking of doing a chapter in Santana's POV. What do you guys think? I know I've done everything from Britts viewpoint but maybe seeing Santana's side would be good too. **


	20. Fears

SANTANA'S POV

I woke up and opened my eyes to see that I was lying on the bathroom of my apartment curled around my toilet. Fucking beautiful. I didn't remember much about last night. I didn't remember how I made it home and I prayed that I didn't drive here. I did however remember that shaggy haired douche hitting on Brittany all night. The last thing I remember before waking up was dancing at the bar after I don't know how many drinks.

My stomach was in knots and as I sat up I was thankful for the toilet being right in front of me because I started gagging and threw up the rest of the contents in my stomach. What a lovely way to start the morning. I swear I'm never drinking again, yeah okay, like that's ever going to happen. I planted my hands on the toilet seat after hitting the handle to flush the acid down and used it to help me stand up. I walked over to the mirror and frowned at my appearance. I feel like I got hit by a train and look like it too.

I brushed my teeth and used mouthwash to get the burn from puking out of my mouth. I washed my face to get the smeared make up away and headed out into the kitchen. I opened the fridge and saw that as always, I had nothing but alcohol inside. I opened the cupboards and saw a lonely bag of Top Ramen. Looks like I'm going out for breakfast today. I wondered what time it was but didn't really care because I needed to shower before leaving my apartment. I stripped off my dress on the way to the bathroom discarding it in the hallway.

After a nice hot shower I was feeling a little better but my stomach still hated me and my head was still pounding. I pulled on some victoria's secret sweat pants and a white v neck before grabbing my keys and heading out the door. I was thankful that I didn't come across Brittany in the hallway as much as I really wanted to see her. I made it to the parking lot and saw my baby sitting there looking perfect in her parking spot. I guess I did drive last night, stupid Santana; at least I made it home safely.

I opened my phone to check the time and saw that I had an unread message.

**Unknown Number: Hey Santana, it's Steve. I drove your car home last night. Don't worry I didn't drink at the bar. You were trashed and said you needed to get out of there so I offered to take you home. I figured you wouldn't remember but I made sure you got inside your apartment safely before leaving your keys on the counter and heading home. Hope you're feeling okay! –Steve**

Well at least I didn't drive drunk, but I let someone else drive my baby! I typed out a quick reply thanking him for everything and letting him know I was alive before heading towards the diner across town. I usually went to the one within walking distance but I wanted a change of scenery today. That one reminded me of Brittany now and I didn't want to think about her. I think about her enough as it is. My brain already hurts from the hangover I don't need to worry about that shit right now.

I made my way inside the diner and sat down at a two person booth. I grabbed the menu and tried to figure out what I wanted to eat.

"What can I get you sweetie?" A guy that looked no older than me and had a disgusting resemblance to Fonzy walked up with a pad of paper and pen ready.

"Excuse me Fonzy but I'm not your sweetie and you should think before you talk to me or I might have to go all Lima Heights on your sorry ass. The only person that calls me sweetie is my father not some low life diner loser trying to shmooze me for a good tip." I snapped without meaning too. I didn't realize how irritated I was this morning until I opened my mouth and the words flowed out.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't trying to disrespect you. I can get you another server if you want…" He said looking around as if he had no idea how to take my outburst.

"No. It's fine. I'm hungry and I don't have time for that. Just give me a water and a coffee. I'll have pancakes with scrambled eggs and bacon. I like cheese on my eggs." I said before practically throwing the menu at him and putting my head in my hands on the table. This was going to be a long day. I wondered how much of a fool I made of myself last night to Brittany. Why has she been so weird towards me lately? Usually she can't stay away from me and now it's like she's avoiding me. Did I do something to scare her away? I know that I totally unloaded on her the car ride back from Lima but everything seemed fine when we left each other that night.

I realize I didn't talk to her when my parents were here but I mean they just showed up at my apartment and woke me up and then spent the whole day annoying me. Maybe she thinks I don't want to talk to her, but it's not that. I just don't know how to deal with this kind of shit; I mean I've never really done the whole dating thing. Sure I've hooked up with lots of guys and even a few girls but I've never really actually had feelings for any of them. The one time I had feelings for a girl she turned out to be just experimenting and fucking with my head so I ended up getting hurt the only time I ever let my guard down.

Fonzy brought my coffee and water by and I rolled my eyes at him as he smiled when he set them down.

"Sh-shouldn't be too long on the food." He stuttered before practically running from the table.

I looked at my phone and scrolled down to Brittany's name. Should I just text her? I want to. I want so badly to just let her in but what if she doesn't like me anymore. What if she realizes that I'm just a horrible bitch and she's way too nice for me? I like her so much already I couldn't handle that. I couldn't handle letting her in to just get hurt and left alone again. If I stay away and stay alone it won't hurt as much. I couldn't stop myself from texting her no matter how hard I tried to talk myself out of it.

**To Britt Bee: Hey Britt Britt. How are you? –San**

Smooth Santana, real smooth. I wondered if she really actually liked that Ryder guy. I mean he didn't seem like too bad of a guy but he was hitting on Brittany which automatically put you on my shit list. I reminded myself to talk to Jesse about putting him in the back for the next few performances. She couldn't possibly like him, I mean he's just a stupid boy.

After I finished my food I checked my phone for the hundredth time and still no reply from Brittany. I paid my tab and left a decent tip for the Fonzy since he probably needed a new pair of pants after I made him shit in those ones. I got in my car and headed back home wondering why Brittany hadn't texted me back yet. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket when I was walking back up to the apartment building and pulled it out sliding my thumb across it to open the message.

**From Britt Bee: Hey San! I'm okay, really hungover. You? –B**

**To Britt Bee: I'm in the same boat. I woke up hugging my toilet, I don't remember getting home last night. What're you up to? –San**

Great job Santana, now she knows you were puking all night. Why do I even let myself talk to people sometimes? I walked into my apartment and kicked my shoes off making my way to the couch and plopping down onto it. We had a day off today for once which is why we all decided last night was a great night to get super drunk. I had no plans for the day except to nurse my hangover and relax.

**From Britt Bee: You're on a boat!? I'm jealous. I love boats. I don't ever get seasick but sometimes I get homesick. Aw, I'm sorry I wasn't there to take care of you. I looked for you when I got out of the bathroom and you were gone. I knocked on your door when I made it home but didn't get an answer. I'm just laying in bed. You? –B**

I laughed at this message because it was just so Brittany I couldn't even stand how cute she was. I decided to just go across the hall and knock on her door. I couldn't handle being away from her any longer. I only had to knock once before I heard footsteps trampling on the other side of the door.

"Hey San. Come on in." Brittany said as she opened the door wearing nothing but a bra and a pair of boys brief underwear. I shut my mouth because it had dropped open at the sight of such a beautiful body in front of me and I'd lost my ability to breathe momentarily. I followed her into the house and she laid back down in her bed. I stood there looking over at her silently.

"Can you not talk because you're so hungover? I thought you were on a boat. You sure got here fast." She said smiling at me as she picked up her stuffed cat and cuddled it close. The TV was on behind me and I could hear that she was watching spongebob.

"Sorry. I can talk. I wasn't on a boat I meant I'm hungover too. I don't think I'd do well on a boat with my stomach so queasy." I replied. She tilted her head so she could see the TV behind me.

"Come on San get out of the way, Spongebob and Patrick are going jellyfishing. This is my favorite episode! Sit down or something I won't bite." She said patting the bed next to her smiling at me. I smiled back because I couldn't help but smile when she was. I made my way over to the bed slowly and sat down next to her. My body was tense and unsure of how to act because I was so unsure of what to do with everything that's gone on between us.

"Did you have fun last night?" I asked smiling over at her.

"I had a blast… but the best part happened in the bathroom." She said raising an eyebrow at me. I was unsure what she meant by that and before I could ask she was already opening her mouth to elaborate.

"We made out in the bathroom. I guess you don't remember much huh?" She asked laughing slightly. I smiled and felt my cheeks get hot.

"I don't remember much at all, honestly." I told her and she giggled.

"Well, it was hot… but then you started telling me to stop making you crazy and said something about me being in your head or something I don't know I was really confused. You told me to go talk to my boyfriend but San, I don't have a boyfriend you know." Brittany said smiling at me.

"I know. I don't remember that and I'm not sure why I said it." I replied.

"Me either. If I did have a boyfriend I wouldn't be able to do this…" Brittany said before slowly moving her face towards me and closing her eyes. I knew she was about to kiss me and I wasn't about to stop her. I leaned in and met her in the middle with our lips connecting soft and slow. She tasted like the sweetest fruit you'd ever imagine and I loved kissing her. Soon she deepened the kiss by moving into me with her body pressing flush against me and she slid her tongue across my bottom lip. After a few minutes of heated kissing, Brittany was on top of me straddling my hips and grinding against me with soft moans exiting her throat once in awhile. I felt her hand slide down my body to the waistband of my sweats and suddenly my heart started beating so fast I thought it might explode. My chest got tight and I couldn't breathe. I pulled away from our kiss and gasped for air. When I caught my breath I still felt my stomach turning and my nerves were at an all time high. Why was I freaking out? It's not like we haven't done this before. Suddenly, I sat up and moved out from under Brittany standing next to her bed. I couldn't do this right now.

"San? Are you okay?" Brittany said but I couldn't speak because I was trying too hard to focus on making sure air go into my lungs.

My heart was beating a mile a minute and my stomach was doing backflips. I'm ninety percent sure that I'm having a panic attack right now and I can't let Brittany see me like this. I run for the door and make it back to my apartment before I started hyperventilating and tears form in my eyes. Why am I freaking out right now? Sex is just sex, right? That's the minute I realized I was in over my head and I definitely felt more for Brittany than I ever expected. What do I do? How could I tell her that I'm in love with her without freaking her out and making her run away? What if she doesn't feel the same way? Of course she doesn't feel the same way, Brittany is the sweetest, funniest, most caring person I've ever met why would she love the biggest bitch on the planet?

I took deep breaths and after a minute or so I got my breathing back to normal and my heartbeat slowed down. I wanted to go back over there but I was afraid that she'd want to talk about stuff and I just don't feel like I'm ready to do that. I'm not ready to admit that I'm in over my head and she's all I ever think about. Ignoring all the thoughts in my head I mustered up the courage to walk back across the hall and go back into Brittany's apartment. I didn't knock this time. I just walked in and headed back to her bed.

"San, what happened? Are you okay?" She asked when she saw me back in the room. I shrugged looking down at the floor.

"I'm sorry Britt. I'm just.. I don't know I'm kind of freaked out." I said finally being honest with her. It's like the minute she's near me I just let go of everything and all my walls start tumbling down and it doesn't matter that I'm afraid. It doesn't matter that she might hurt me but to be honest, it's Brittany we're talking about here and I don't think she'd ever hurt another person.

"Why are you freaked out? Do you not want to kiss me anymore San? I'm sorry I'm not trying to pressure you into anything… I just thought you liked our sweet lady kisses too." She said looking disappointed and sad. I shook my head. Oh god did I love our sweet lady kisses and I also loved that she called them that.

"No, no… it's not that I don't want to. I do. I do want to… all the time. I love our sweet lady kisses. You're actually the only person I want to kiss…. I'm just so freaked out because it's all happening so fast…" I said pausing and taking a deep breath as I sat on the end of her bed. She stared at me listening intensely and reached her hand out to rest it on my forearm.

"I've never really felt this strongly for someone before. Usually, I'm just this closed off judgemental bitch and now you come along and just got right into my heart… and you're taking over. You're pushing all those bad feelings out and filling it up with sunshine and rainbows and butterflies and I'm not used to that. I'm not used to being this happy with someone else so close to me. It's terrifying."

And just like that everything I'd been afraid of flowed from my mouth like hot lava dripping down a volcano and the air around me held my words out there for everyone to see. Well I guess just Brittany but still it's kind of a big deal. I don't usually tell people how I'm feeling because they don't really have a right to know. But with Brittany it's different, I want to know everything about her and I want to tell her things about me too even if it's scary. She smiled an innocent genuinely happy smile that made my insides melt into a pile of goo.

"I've had feelings for one other person before in my life and they really fucked with my head. Not to mention in my house feelings aren't really a big thing. We express our love with sarcasm and presents. I don't know how to do this kind of thing Brittany. I'm afraid to let you in because I'm scared you'll go running when you see who I really am. I'm not like you, I don't see the good things in everyone or everything like you. I don't smile all the time in fact I barely smile at all unless you're around. I don't do nice things for people unless they can give me something in return. I'm selfish and cold hearted and I feel like you deserve someone so much better than me, and the selfish part of me doesn't want you to have them because I want you to be with me I want to be the one that makes you smile and laugh and the one that holds your hand and kisses you whenever I want to. I can honestly say I think I might die if I ever lost you from my life, maybe not physically but emotionally." I let it all out. I told her everything. Everything except how madly in love with her I've been since that first day that she ran into me in the parking lot.

"Santana, that's not true. You're not selfish or cold hearted and you've seen the good in me since the day we met. Maybe that's the old you. Maybe the new you can smile all the time and see the good things and do nice things for other people without getting something in return. Maybe the old you was just afraid of getting hurt so you didn't want to see the good because that gave you a chance to be disappointed or let down… but I won't let you down and you'll never lose me because…" She said looking down at the blanket on her bed. She looked back up at me with those deep blue eyes filled with adoration.

"I love you Santana. I know we haven't known each other that long and I know that we don't know everything about one another but I'm in love with you. I think about you all the time. I go to sleep dreaming of you and I wake up just counting the minutes til I get to see you. I hate when we aren't touching and I hate it even more when you're not with me. I see all those good things you don't see in yourself and I want to show you them, even if it takes every day for the rest of your life to make you see how amazing you are, I've got time." Brittany said smiling at me and reaching her hand to my cheek guiding my face closer to hers. Our lips crashed together in a passionate kiss and I melted into her. I couldn't believe this was happening. She loved me. The girl of my dreams actually loved me too.

* * *

**Here you have it. The epic confession. What will happen now that everything is on the table? Did you like Santana's POV? Should I do another one or just keep with Britt? I need opinions people tell me what you think :] Thanks for reading as always**


	21. Feelings

Santana.

It's the middle of the night and I'm lying in Brittany's bed with her wrapped around me like a pretzel. She's snoring lightly and I'd be lying if I said I didn't find it adorable. I don't think I've ever thought of anything as adorable before I met Brittany but now I use that word often when referring to the blonde in my arms. I can't sleep because my mind is on overdrive with everything that's happened tonight. One minute I was denying my feelings for Brittany and trying to keep myself closed off and the next she's admitting she loves me and then, well you know what happened then don't you?

I used to think sex was just sex and it was better without feelings and even without eye contact but tonight here in this bed with this beautiful, amazing, sexy, blonde goddess; it was different. It was mind blowing and intense, I can't believe I ever thought it was better without feelings after tonight. Why can't I sleep after so many amazing orgasms? I'm afraid that if I fall asleep I'll wake up and those walls will be back up around me and I'll run away again. Even though I don't want to be anywhere but here with Brittany in my arms, I'm still terrified of the idea of staying with her. I've thought about getting up and going home a thousand times but I haven't gained the strength.

I know that if I left and Brittany woke up alone that it would hurt and I don't want to hurt her. I don't want to hurt her even more than I don't want to be hurt. I don't know how I let myself become this person. I'm Santana fucking Lopez for god's sake. When did I ever become such a coward? I'm afraid of telling the one person I trust that I'm in love with her too. She told me how she felt and I didn't say it back. What if she thinks I don't feel the same way? I mean she'd be crazy to think that after what we just did together and how intense it was. It wasn't like all the other times we'd hooked up.

I want so badly to be with her and never let her go but how would it work. I mean, my parents don't even know that I'm gay and not very many other people know. I mean Puck and Brittany are pretty much the only two that fully know that I'm gay. Well I guess Valerie knows too since she broke my heart into a million pieces when I told her. Just thinking about her makes me want to cry even now. I promised myself I'd never let anyone hurt me like that ever again and here I am in this bed with this amazing girl letting her take over my heart without even trying.

When Brittany stops snoring and moves her head to look up at me is when I realize she's awake now. Her eyes are bright and she's staring at me with a worried look plastered across her face.

"Why are you awake?" she asks frowning at me.

"I don't know. Just thinking." I tell her. She squeezes me tighter and places a soft kiss on my cheek that sends shocks through my body kickstarting my heart into a rhythm that beats just for her.

"'bout what?" She asks yawning and resting her head back down on my chest.

"Everything. This, us, my parents, everything." I admit.

"What about us?"

"I don't know what this is. I know that I promised myself a long time ago to never let anyone break my heart again and here you are being so amazing and beautiful and funny… and without even trying you've got it. I handed it to you on a platter practically the minute I met you and I've been trying to deny it and trying to run from this but I just don't think I'm strong enough to fight it anymore." I explained as she traced circles on the skin of my hip.

"You don't have to fight it anymore San. I'll take good care of your heart and I'll never break it. I wanna be with you. I want to kiss you whenever I want and hold your hand and take you on dates and say cute silly things to you that make other people want to throw up but always make you smile. I want to take care of you when you're sick and hold your hair when you've had too much to drink. I want to sing songs to you and write you little love notes and put them in your lunch box. I want to do all those cute couple things and more. You're the only one I want that with and I'll never give up on you." She said before kissing the skin on my chest above my heart. As if I wasn't already madly in love with this girl here she goes saying all these cute things that usually make me want to punch someone for saying but when Brittany says it I just melt. My heart was thudding in my chest and butterflies were going crazy in my stomach.

"What if people don't accept me? What if everyone hates me when they find out I'm gay?" I said voicing my biggest fear. She sighed and lifted her head to look into my eyes.

"Anyone who doesn't accept you isn't worth having in your life. Anyone that hates you because of who you love is ignorant and probably isn't worth your time. You're an amazing person Santana. You're smart and funny and kind. You have an amazing voice that sends chills down my spine and you are gonna be a big star someday I just know it. And when that day comes… anyone who judged you or didn't accept you or hated you because they found out you're gay… well they'll sure be sorry when they see you on TV getting the last laugh." Brittany said smiling at me before pressing her lips to mine in a soft, sweet kiss.

"I'm afraid, Brittany. I'm afraid that if I let you in and you see who I really am… you won't like it and you'll leave me. So that's why I've been running away and keeping my distance because I think you're too good for me and someday you'll realize it and I'll be left here broken." My voice shook when I spoke but I managed to get the words out.

She frowns at this and shakes her head.

"I'd never be able to not like who you are. I can see who you are and the person you keep trying to be isn't it. You put on this front like you're so bad and heartless because you don't want people to know that deep down you're just a sensitive girl that needs to be loved." I felt a tear slip down my cheek and then Brittany's lips kissed the trail away.

"How am I going to tell my parents?" I think aloud. Tears are streaming down my face just at the thought of bringing this up to them. It's the scariest thing I've ever imagined. I know that they love me and that they want me to be happy but I honestly don't know how they feel about gay people.

"I'll come with you if you want. I'll even hold your hand. You can even have my lucky belt. Nothing bad ever happens when you wear the lucky belt." I can't help but smile at this and my tears stop flowing.

"I don't think I would be strong enough without you there. I'd probably chicken out." I admitted.

"I don't know if you've realized this or not but I'd do pretty much anything, go anywhere, say anything… for you." Brittany said in almost a whisper now.

"I hope you know it's the same for me with you."

I glanced at the clock and saw that it was two am. I'm still not tired and don't expect to be for awhile.

"I…." I start to speak but choke on the words.

"I know Santana. I love you too." Brittany says smiling at me before crashing her lips into mine and rolling so that she's on top of me now.

Our tongues were dancing together as my hands made their way down Brittany's sides to the small of her back and pulled her tighter against me. She gasped into my lips and slid her hands down to my bare chest massaging there. My body arched into her touch and the feeling of her skin melting into my own was driving me crazy. We hadn't put clothes back on after our sexy time earlier and I guess it was a good decision because I was definitely ready for another round.

Brittany pulled away from my lips resting her forehead against my own staring into my eyes as her right hand slid between us down my torso. I felt her fingers slide through my folds and reach the wetness that had returned the instant Brittany straddled me. I moaned reaching up to capture her lips with my own. She backed away smiling slyly and stared into my eyes. I wanted to kiss her, I wanted to taste her lips and her skin. She was like a drug to me and I couldn't get enough.

"You are so fucking sexy." She said smiling before finally dipping her head down and sucking my bottom lip between hers. Her fingers were sliding slowly up and down my slit teasing my entrance and my clit with each stroke. I was shaking with need beneath her. I don't think I've ever been as wet as she makes me.

She moved her left hand down and grabbed my thigh pulling it up touching my knee to my chest and holding my leg in the air. Within seconds I felt two fingers thrust hard into my pussy as her hips thrusted against my body to push them deeper. I moaned louder than ever and my eyes rolled back with pleasure.

"Fuck.." I gasped out. Brittany's mouth was attacking my neck as her hips pushed her fingers in and out in a perfect rhythm. She hit every spot that made my body tense and tingle at the contact. She bit my neck hard and sucked on the sensitive flesh. I felt her lips travel up to my ear where she sucked my earlobe into her mouth.

"You're so tight San. It feels so good to be inside you." Brittany whispered into my ear before sliding her tongue around the corner of my ear and moving her lips down my neck kissing and biting. She turned her mouth towards my leg and kissed the inside of my thigh while rocking into me with her hips and hitting my clit with her palm. I couldn't contain myself any longer and I began thrusting against her hand in perfect rhythm with her hips. It didn't take long for the tension to rise to it's peak before I felt myself tumbling over.

"Oh god Britt- Don't sto—" I practically screamed out as my walls clenched around her fingers and my body tensed completely. My toes curled and my back arched up against her body as my arms clamped tight around her back. She slowed her movements to help me come back down from my orgasm and laid her head on my chest breathing heavily. She kissed my breast and I tried to control my breathing. My entire body was tingling and I was on a sex high. Before I knew what was happening I felt Brittany sliding down my body kissing her way down my stomach. Each kiss sent a tickling sensation to my core and when she reached her destination my hips bucked up against her mouth at their own volition.

"Fuck Britt… that feels so good." I breathed out as she slid her tongue down to my entrance and dipped it inside before sliding it back up and swirling circles around my clit. My hips were moving without my consent and I was practically riding her tongue. She sucked my clit into her mouth flicking her tongue faster across it. The tension rose faster than before and I knew it wouldn't take long before I was falling off that edge again. She grabbed my hips with each hand and slammed me down against the bed with force holding me there. I moaned louder and louder with each stroke of her tongue across my clit.

"Fu—oh—right there." I said as she flicked her tongue up and down against my clit. I was so close to the edge and she knew it was coming so she pushed two fingers deep inside me. She curled her fingers hitting exactly where she needed to and I toppled over the edge into my second orgasm. She slowly moved her fingers inside me and slowed her tongue movements before I collapsed against the bed with staggered deep breaths. She pulled her fingers out and slid her tongue down to my entrance sliding it in slowly and sucking my wetness into her mouth. She pulled away and smiled up at me before sliding her fingers into her mouth and sucking the wetness off with the sexiest mmm I'd ever heard.

"You taste so good San." She said before she crawled up my body and laid on top of my with her head resting on my shoulder.

"You are so amazing at that Brittany." I said through my hard breathing.

"Hopefully I tired you out so you can sleep." She said kissing my cheek and purring against my skin. She had in fact tired me out but I really wanted to return the favor.

"Don't worry about me tonight baby. We can have morning sex." She said smiling against my skin as she read my mind.

* * *

**Okay so decided to stay with Santana on this one. Next chapter will be back to Brittany though. Thanks for all the awesome reviews I love you guys. Hope you like it. Mostly fluffy cute Brittany in this one. Thoughts? Comments? Questions? Enjoyyyy**


	22. Questions

Brittany.

The last few days have been like a dream. I've spent all of my free time with Santana and I can't imagine things any other way. We even went to the movies and held hands while we waited in line for popcorn. She bought me any kind of candy I wanted and we shared a soda. It was the most amazing date I've ever been on just because it was with Santana. We aren't like officially together or anything. We haven't really talked about that serious stuff yet, I think mostly because we like the way things are now.

We haven't been very open about where we stand with each other around the people who know us. It doesn't bother me that Santana would rather not let people find out right now because I know she's scared of what people will think of her. Even though I wish sometimes that I could kiss her and hold her tight no matter who's around, I know someday we'll get there so I don't push the issue.

It's Friday which means that Quinn and Rachel are coming to visit. Rachel said she had some big news to tell me and I'm really excited to hear it, I hope it's good news because I don't like bad news. I haven't talked to Quinn much the past few days which is a little odd since we usually talk a few times everyday even if it's just texting. I miss them so much and I'm super duper excited for them to come visit me and see our performance tonight.

I just walked into my apartment and sat down on the couch to stare at the wall after a long rehearsal. All I can seem to think about lately is Santana. Santana, Santana, Santana. I don't mind because if there's one thing I love to think about it's her. She's so complex and beautiful there's so much to wrap your head around when it comes to her. I want to know everything and I'm so grateful that she's giving me the chance to learn.

"Hey Babe. What're you doing?" Santana said as she walked into the living room of my apartment. We decided knocking seemed to be a waste of time when we knew the other was coming over.

"Just thinking about stuff. I'm so excited for Quinn and Rachel to come visit. Also… I was thinking about how amazing you are and how I just want to know everything about you." She smiled at this and sat down next to me leaving no space between our bodies. She wrapped an arm around my shoulder and it still sends tingles down my body when she touches me.

"You're the amazing one Britt Britt. What do you want to know? I'll tell you anything." She said facing towards me and keeping her gaze locked on mine. I melted into her chocolate eyes for a moment before I caught myself and came back to earth.

"I want to know everything. I don't know where to start asking questions. What's your favorite food? Who's your biggest role model? Do you like to read? What's your favorite mu-"

"Whoa, slow down B. My favorite food is my Abuela's arroz con pollo and she is definitely my biggest role model as well. I don't really read much but there have been a few books that caught my attention long enough to finish them. My favorite music, well… I mean I like a little of everything except I'm really not a fan of country music… I can't stand it actually. So… do I get to ask you the same things?" Santana answered all my questions with a smile creeping upon her lips.

"Well my favorite food is obviously candy but other than that I love spaghetti and meatballs. My biggest role model is my Dad… which by the way he's doing really well with his recovery. They're thinking he should be starting physical therapy quicker than they anticipated if his arm and leg heal fast enough… I love to read and I love every kind of music because I can dance to anything really." I was going to ask her more but my phone started ringing and I knew it was Quinn by the ringtone.

"Hi Quinny the Pooh." I answered smiling because I knew she hated it when I called her that.

"Britt do you have to call me that all the time? I really hate it." She replied with an irritated tone behind her voice.

"But you love me so you let me call you that whenever I want. Where are you? On your way?" I replied.

"Yes, Rachel's driving like a grandma behind the semi trucks so it might take us a few days to get there." I heard Rachel protesting in the background but I couldn't make out the words.

"Hurry up! We have an awesome performance tonight and I can't wait for you guys to see it. Santana and I are going to rock the house." I told her smiling over at Santana who was already smirking at me.

"Okay I'll try hurrying Grandma Rachel but I can't promise anything. We'll definitely make it there before the performance and hopefully before you have to head into work so we can get into the apartment." Quinn explained.

"Yay. Okay… call me when you are almost here!" I told her before we said our goodbyes and hung up.

"That was Quinn. They're on their way!" I told Santana who nodded with a big smile on her face.

"What are your plans for after the show? Are you going to Puck's?" She asked me with curiosity showing in her eyes.

"I was thinking we could go to Puck's and enjoy the party. I was wondering if I could stay over at yours tonight so I can let Rachel and Quinn sleep in my bed. Last time I kind of passed out and let them fend for themselves." I explained and the smile returned to her sexy, plump lips.

"Of course you can stay over tonight... I mean I don't know how well I'd sleep if you didn't. I've kind of become used to having you next to me these past few days." Santana replied. My heart melted a little hearing her say this because she really is just a big sappy love bug.

"Well you don't have to toss and turn tonight, I'll be there." I told her before leaning over and kissing her lips soft and sweet.

Two guesses as to what Santana and I did to kill time while waiting for Quinn and Rachel to arrive. I can't explain how incredible she is in every way. I mean we can't keep our hands off each other. I've never been this into someone, like ever. Just the sound of her voice can send me into a frenzy and make me want to rip her clothes off. I mean yeah I like cuddling and the cutesy stuff too but, our sweet lady kisses are always the best.

"That was amazing." I breathed out. Santana crawled her way back up my naked body kissing my skin all the way up. It sent shocks through out me and my body shook under her lips. She smiled and finally reached my lips kissing me deeply.

"You taste amazing." She replied. She laid down with her head resting on my chest. I kissed the top of her head and let out a deep satisfied breath.

I heard a knock at the door and felt Santana jump off me and saw her standing next to the bed within seconds. I laughed at the awkward look on her face.

"Be right there." I yelled towards the door. I quickly stumbled off the bed trying to find the clothes I was wearing. My shirt ended up across the room on the lamp and my pants were halfway into the bathroom. I got dressed in record time and made sure Santana was dressed before I walked towards the door.

I opened the door to find Quinn and Rachel standing there looking impatient. Rachel was smiling but Quinn looked super irritated.

"Oh my god! You were so doing it." Quinn said turning her irritated expression into laughter almost instantly. I blushed and looked down at the ground.

"You can't keep it in your pants for five seconds Brittany." Quinn said pulling me into a hug and squeezing me tight.

"I totally can, well not around Santana…." I admitted. She laughed into my shoulder and I pulled away moving towards Rachel.

"I really do hope that you washed your hands before coming to greet us. As lovely as it is to see you I'd much rather it if I didn't become acquainted with your bodily fluids." Rachel said as I pulled her into a hug. She gave in and hugged me tight. When I pulled away I just kept smiling at them and then I saw Santana walk into the room smiling with a guilty expression.

"I missed you girls so much." I said before turning around and walking towards the living room. Everyone followed me and we all sat down on the couch. Santana sat in the corner seat and I sat next to her, practically on her lap. Quinn sat next to me while Rachel took the other corner spot.

"So… what's new?" Quinn asked looking between Santana and me. I shrugged and smiled at her. I mean there was a lot I needed to tell her but not right here with Santana sitting practically underneath me. I still didn't know exactly what was going on, I just knew that Santana wasn't running away anymore and that we'd spent every waking moment together recently.

"Not much. Just dancing all the time as usual." I replied nonchalantly. She quirked and eyebrow and I looked at Santana who had a nervous expression.

"I for one would like to know what is going on between you two. I am concerned for you Brittany. You and Santana haven't known each other very long and I've already been informed of many lovers quarrels happening between you. I only want the best for you and I really don't want to see you get hurt." Rachel spouted off. My mouth dropped at this comment, I mean did she really just say that in front of Santana?

"Listen Oompa Loompa, you need to back up just a step before you shove your ginormous beak into something that you have no part of. I have Britt's best interest in mind and what's going on between us has nothing to do with middle earth so go back to your hobbit hovel and sing about how sad your life is." Santana snapped with more attitude than I've heard in days. It always turned me on when she got all mean and angry at someone else. I mean I know Rachel is my friend but she kind of deserved that for saying something right in front of her.

Rachel's mouth dropped wide open in horror at Santana's words. Quinn covered her mouth but failed to hide her laughter. I just sat there staring at Santana and thinking about how badly I wanted to jump her right now. She smiled at me innocently as if nothing had even happened.

"That was incredibly rude Santana." Rachel replied folding her arms in front of her chest and pouting.

"I just keeps it real. Mind your own business next time Bilbo Baggins." Santana replied.

"Stop the violence!" I spouted off trying to ease the tension. Santana smiled at me and stared longingly into my eyes. I got lost in her gaze until Quinn cleared her throat loudly.

"As much as I enjoy the lady love fest going on, I'm really hungry. When do you have to leave for work?" Quinn asked rubbing her stomach.

"Like now." I said looking at the clock.

"Damn. We'll just have to get some take out or something." Quinn said.

"Alright well, here's my house key. I'll see you after the performance. Hope you're ready for another Puckerman party." I told her handing my house key over. She rolled her eyes and laughed slightly.

"Love you."

"Love you too." I replied before heading towards the door with Santana.

* * *

**Sorry it took me a minute to update. Hope you enjoy it and can't wait to hear what you think. Lots more to come with the glee girls whole weekend ahead! Also, check out my new story: When it Rains. **

**Faberry or no Faberry? That is the question.  
**

**Also... drama in Brittanaville? I think soon.  
**


	23. Friday Puckerman Party

Brittany

Coming out onto the stage while being on such a high from the past few days with Santana, was like the most amazing rush. The music flowed through me and my body went with the rhythm. I flew through the choreography like it was written from my own moves. The crowd was huge and everyone was cheering. I looked for Quinn and Rachel but the lights were so bright and there were so many people, I couldn't really find them.

Santana was moving perfectly along with me and it was like we were made to be dancing together. As amazing and freeing this all was, all I could think about was how badly I wanted Santana and me to be backstage making sweet lady love because she was turning me on so much. I was glad the dance was made to be sexual and I wasn't making things awkward.

Afterwards Santana and I went straight to the locker room along with most of the Luminosity crew. I had told Quinn and Rachel we'd meet them back at my place after we showered and what not.

"That performance was amazing. I couldn't keep my eyes off you." Santana whispered into my ear as she walked by me to her locker. I smiled and felt the blood rush to my cheeks. I felt the same way. If there was any reason I might forget the choreography it would be my inability to look away from Santana.

"I can't wait to have you all to myself tonight." I whispered back as I walked by her in a towel headed for the showers. She smirked at me and quickly undressed before following me.

After we had all showered, the team was standing around in the dance studio chatting when Santana and I walked out. I wanted so badly to hold her hand and I felt like I could count the steps until it would be okay. As soon as we made it past this crowd and out those doors, it might be alright for me to slide my fingers into hers. As long as there weren't people standing out there smoking cigarettes or chatting.

We made it through the doors and my wish was granted because the parking lot was deserted as far as people go. I moved my hand to chance it when I felt Santana's fingers slide down my wrist and interlace with my own. My heart melted and I stared over at her with the widest smile ever.

As usual, Santana drove us home and we both went to my apartment. Quinn and Rachel were standing at the kitchen counter. Rachel was standing on the inside of the kitchen while Quinn stood on the outside part across the counter. They looked like they were talking about something important and had just been interrupted. I reminded myself to ask them about it later.

"That was amazing!" Quinn said smiling at me. I couldn't help but mimic her and pull her into a hug.

"Thanks. It was so much fun!" I said after pulling away.

"I have to say I really enjoyed the performance. Although, I felt the choreography was rather risqué for such an audience; your dancing was beyond fabulous and I felt the passion behind the performance. I commend your Sapphic love just on that performance alone." Rachel said in what I felt was an apology for her earlier doubt.

I smiled at Rachel and looked at Santana who just rolled her eyes and mouthed whatever. pursed my lips at her and then made the pouty face. She tried to fight the smile that crossed her lips.

"Whatever, thanks Dopey." Santana whispered trying not to give in to forgiveness.

"Do you girls want to go to the party now or take a few shots or what?" Santana asked us all. I just shrugged because it didn't matter to me.

"Let's just head to the party.." Quinn chimed in and I nodded looking over at Rachel who looked very into the idea.

"Wait, Rachel… what was the big news you had for me?" I asked. Her eyes darted towards the counter and then to Quinn who I was sure knew exactly what I was asking about. I felt so out of the loop being a couple hours away.

"Well, you see… she looked down at her neck and then back up to me. I looked down to see a shiny ring hanging from a beautiful gold chain.

"Finn proposed." She said. I knew Rachel was a great actress but I wasn't buying the smile plastered across her face or the doe eyed look she sported. Her voice even shook as the words came out.

"What did you say?" I asked without thinking. I slapped my hand over my mouth not meaning to seem rude.

"I told him… I needed some time to think about it. Honestly, this is exactly what I thought I've wanted since the first time ever I saw him. I don't exactly understand why the word yes didn't jump out of my mouth the instant I saw the ring. I feel as though we might be headed separate ways. He honestly has no clue what he wants to do in New York but he knows that I'm going there and if he wants to marry me then he would come too." Rachel explained looking down at the ring between her fingers.

"You need to follow your dreams Rachel and listen to your heart. Deep down you know exactly what the answer is. You can make it and we all know this. You're the most driven person I've ever met. Since you got with Finn, he's done nothing but hold you back from your potential. Granted you crushed a few people on your way to the top, that only shows how ambidextrous you are." I told her smiling.

"Do you mean ambitious?" Quinn asking smiling and I saw tears forming in Rachel's eyes.

"That's what I said." I replied before walking over to Rachel and pulling her into a tight hug. She wiped the few tears away and I moved back smiling at her.

"I'll figure it out by the time I go back home and talk to Finn. Thanks, that was really sweet Brittany." Rachel said. I looked over at Santana who wore an uncomfortable expression and stared at the wall waiting for the moment to end.

"Okay, I'm ready to go and get what people call 'white girl wasted'" Rachel said making quotation marks with her fingers. The four of us laughed on our way out the door.

Santana walked close to me but we didn't hold hands. I knew that just because my friends had known about us from the beginning didn't mean that Santana was comfortable with PDA's. I never knew that the letters meant but I knew it had something to do with kissing or holding hands in front of people. Quinn and Rachel walked slightly behind us and when I looked back they were quietly whispering to one another.

"What're you two talking about back there?"

"I was just telling Quinn that I was extremely excited for our whole weekend of Brittany ahead. I mean it's going to be so much fun spending the whole weekend with one of our favorite people. We've missed you so much since you moved out here and it's nice to be able to spend time with you. Also, I was letting her in on a little surprise my Dads set up for me. It's something I'm sure you'll quite like because it involves our apartment in New York. We should talk about it tomorrow when we have time to get into details." Rachel explained.

"Okay, we can talk about your super awesome surprise tomorrow and about our apartment situation. I'm so glad you girls are here. I've missed you while I've been away too and I'm glad you have each other for company so you aren't lonely back in Lima." I replied. I felt my arm graze across Santana's and send shocks down to my fingers that twitched in response. She looked over at me with a smile and I really wanted to kiss her.

"We've been spending a lot of time together and we've gotten very close. Don't worry, you're not going to be replaced or anything. Quinn will be in New Haven and we've gotten train passes for the school semesters so we can travel back and forth as often as possible." Rachel said. I wondered if they got me a train pass too.

"That's awesome. Where can I get one?" I replied. Quinn laughed and shook her head.

"I already got you one B. You're not getting out of visiting me. No chance in hell." Quinn said smiling and then looked over at Rachel who was smiling at Quinn. Something seemed weird with them since they arrived. Not bad weird, they were just acting different. I think there's something they aren't telling me and before the weekend ends I will get to the bottom of it.

We arrived at the party and went straight into the kitchen which was packed full with people. Santana made drinks for each of us and I finished my first two pretty quickly before we headed out onto the back deck. I was double fisting it with a beer in my left hand and a mixed drink in my right. Santana and Quinn were doing the same but Rachel was sticking with one mixed drink at a time. I was proud that she was already on her second when I was halfway done with my third.

"It's pretty packed here tonight." I said leaning into Santana who was up against the railing.

"Yeah, I don't know very many people. I wonder where all these losers came from. I mean do you see that guy over there wearing a kilt with a bright green mohawk. It's not even close to St. Patricks day douche." Santana spouted off pointing at the guy.

"Hey Britt! Santana... Quinn... Rachel..." Sam yelled as he walked up to us. He tried really hard to remember Quinn and Rachel's names so I was impressed when he didn't get them wrong.

"Hey Sammy Bear. How are you?" I said pulling him into a tight hug. Quinn and Rachel both said hello before Santana turned to face Sam.

"Trouty Mouth, watch those slimy fins you got there." Santana said looking down at Sam's arm resting at my waist. I smiled at her jealous streak and Sam quickly pulled his arm away.

"Sorry." He said frowning and looking down at the ground.

"Are you having fun?!" Sam said changing the subject. I nodded excitedly along with Quinn and Rachel.

"Sure, but only because Britts here." Santana said smiling at me.

"Where did all these weirdos come from anyways? I feel like I'm at some sort of real world reunion with a bunch of fucking idiots that don't know how to handle their alcohol." Santana adds pointing at a group of guys that are chanting loudly and bumping chests.

"I'm not sure. Puck invited a bunch of people. I only know like fifteen out of the hundred people here. Luckily, I found you ladies." Sam said smiling. Quinn and Rachel were doing that whisper thing again and it was starting to bug me because I wanted to be in on their little secrets.

"SANTANA! My little Lezbro! Brittany too! Wow, how did I get so lucky as to have the two hottest lesbians at my party!? Oh... hi Quinn..." Puck said starting off with a merry drunken tone when he faced Santana and me but drowning out at the realization that his previous one night stand was back.

"Pucky, do me a favor and get us another round of drinks? I'm not trying to go through the mob of idiots you invited here tonight." Santana said handing over my cup and her own.

"My cup, my cup, wanna fill you up..." I started singing. Santana just smiled at me with that adorable loving expression that made me melt every time. Puck walked away taking the chance to avoid Quinn and went to fill our cups.

"Do you want to dance?" Quinn asked me with Rachel standing behind her smiling at me as well. I shrugged and looked over to Santana.

"I don't want to get into that sea of people right now. Go ahead without me. I'll just relax out here and watch the drunken messes interact." She said waving her hand. I didn't want to go dance without her, but I felt like Quinn and Rachel would be upset if I didn't go. I hugged Santana and placed a soft kiss below her ear.

"I'll be back in a few songs. Wish you'd come dance with me too though." I said before pulling away and following Quinn to the dance area. Rachel and Quinn started dancing pretty close leaving me to the side dancing alone. I watched them interact and it was definitely more than their usual friendly dancing. Rachel was in front of Quinn grinding against her. Quinn's hand was resting on Rachels hip holding her closer. Something is going on between them, I just know it. After a few songs of dancing and watch the show they put on, I really wanted to get back to Santana. I walked back outside and she was standing in the same place talking to a couple girls. My stomach flipped at the sight of the redhead from Luminosity grazing her fingers across Santana's arm as she laughed. This stupid girl again? As soon as I started walking towards Santana I saw her eyes focus on me and a smile immediately crossed her lips. I could tell she had stopped listening to anything the girls around her were saying just by her expression. I smiled back at her and she started walking towards me. She stepped past the two girls and they both looked at her like she was the biggest bitch ever.

We met halfway and I wanted to pull her into a heated kiss but I wasn't sure she'd be okay with it. She just stood silently staring at me and we both were smiling.

"You're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. I can't believe I'm lucky enough to have you in my life." Santana whispered almost too quiet for me to hear. My heart thudded in my chest and butterflies fluttered in the pit of my stomach.

"I love you." I said quietly before taking the cup she was handing me filled with my newest drink.

"I love you too." Santana whispered quietly.

Rachel and Quinn reappeared on the deck looking as drunk as ever. Rachel had her arm clung tightly around Quinn's shoulders while Quinn steadied her by the waist.

"I'm not sure how she got this drunk so quickly." Quinn explained smiling at us.

"Well, we kinda came here to get our drink on and she said she wanted to get white girl wasted." I said laughing and taking a long sip of my drink.

"We might need to leave soon if she can't handle her alcohol." Quinn said.

"I will have you know that I have began drinking much more often recently thanks to your antics. Not to mention the fact that I've drank more tonight than I ever have. I can handle my alcohol just fine thank you... You're the one who drank half as much as I have since we got here. I'm trying to let loose and not have such a boring life. A boring life with a grown toddler for a boyfriend." She slapped her mouth as if she couldn't believe the words came out. I couldn't stop the laughter that followed and Quinn seemed pleased with the statement as well.

"Finally, I hear the truth about your feelings on Finn. I hope you remember this moment when you get back to turn down that ring around your neck." I said trying not to sound mean.

"I will be returning it to Finn when I arrive back in Lima. I think I will also be ending out relationship. I deserve someone who has dreams just as big as my own, someone who has ambition and drive. Someone who is smart and kind and accepting of every person. I need someone better." Rachel mumbled.

"You're right. You do." I told her smiling. I looked at Santana who was leaning against the railing once again looking bored. I took a chance and slid my fingers down her arm linking them with her own. She looked up at me and smiled.

"Oh my god! Santana Lopez!?" I heard a loud high-pitched voice coming from behind me. Santana's eyes looked past my shoulder and almost popped out of her head at the sight of who was behind me. I had never seen her more surprised since I'd met her. I wondered who was behind me. I turned around slowly to see a blonde girl with deep royal blue eyes staring at Santana with a loving gaze and a wide smile. She was shorter than me but taller than Santana. Who was this girl and why had she caused such a reaction from Santana?

I looked back and forth between the two as Santana stood there silently staring with wide eyes. Her mouth had dropped at the sight of the girl and she finally shut it before placing a fake smile upon her lips.

"How have you been?" The girl says moving closer to Santana. They were standing too close, I didn't like it. I looked over at Quinn and Rachel but they were drunkenly talking to one another. Who the fuck is this girl?"

* * *

**Hope you like it, can't wait to hear what you think. Next chapters gonna be sweet I think ;] **

**Still deciding on Faberry or not. Also... I love you all. Review Review.  
**


	24. Old Friends

Santana.

"Whitney Price." I breathed out through my tight smile that I forced to my lips. She moved forward and wrapped her arms around me in a tight hug. I just sort of stood there limp and surprised as ever. I hadn't seen her in five years, since I'd taken the fall for us both and been expelled from school. My stomach turned at the memories we had together.

"It's been so long!" She said as she pulled away. I looked over to Brittany who was sporting a confused expression and worried eyes.

"Five years...Haven't gotten into any trouble since then either." I replied with a bit of attitude behind my voice. I was still shocked to see her and wondered what she was doing here. I left a lot of my life behind when I was expelled and she was one of those forgotten mistakes. We used to be best friends, partners in crime.

"What are you doing here?" Whitney asked me ignoring my bitter comment. I looked down at the floor then back up to meet her gaze.

"I'm working at Cedar Point for the summer before I move to New York." I told her. She smiled and touched my arm with her hand. She had always been very touchy feely and I was never like that. I pulled away casually trying not to offend her.

"That's awesome. I went to Cedar Point today and when I was on the Raptor some mohawked boy invited us to this party. I figured what the hell, he's hot and I like to party." Whitney said with a smile. I forced a small laugh before looking to Brittany. She was still standing there staring at the girl next to me.

"This is Brittany, and Brittany this is my old friend Whitney. These are some of her friends from home... Rachel and Quinn." I introduced everyone trying not to be rude. Brittany came forward and held her hand out to Whitney who just looked down at it and then back to her eyes smirking. I glared at Whitney and to my surprise it still had the same effect on her. She took Brittany's hand and shook it quickly before nodding at Rachel and Quinn.

"Oh you know... I'm here with Val. I'm sure you two would love to catch up. Let me see if I can find her." She said quickly before making her way past me. My insides iced over like the first frost of fall. Just hearing the name made me cringe inwardly. My heart started thumping in my chest and I could feel my eyes widen all over again. Brittany was staring at me with concerned eyes and she moved closer so that we were both leaning against the rail side by side with our bodies against one another.

"Are you okay?" She whispered into my ear. I nodded silently unable to make words. I couldn't believe this was happening. All at once my past mistakes were confronting me and I wasn't ready for this.

"Did you know that my idol, Barbra Streisand, is one of the few entertainers of the world that has won an oscar, grammy, tony, and emmy awards. She's such an inspiration. I hope one day I can be even half as inspiring as she-" I faded Rachel out when I saw the two familiar strangers walking towards us once again. All I could hear was the sound of my heart beating and my breath moving in and out of my lungs. My hands were shaking and my nerves were on high alert. There she was looking exactly the same with her dark auburn hair and her bright green eyes. She had more freckles than the last time I saw her but summer usually brings them out. She walked with confidence and she smiled the entire way.

I never expected this night to turn out like this. If you had told me I'd see them here, I probably would have stayed away. I was internally freaking out and I knew Brittany could tell. She just stood silently staring at me with those puppy dog eyes and I cracked a smile trying to seem like everything was fine.

"Santana, it's so good to see you." Her voice sounded exactly the same, soft and smooth like water. She stood across from me with Whitney in front of Britt. I nodded still unable to form words due to so many thoughts flowing through my brain.

"Valerie. How are you?" I finally spoke. She smiled and shrugged.

"I'm great. I just graduated and summer's been so good to me. How about you?" She asked. She stared at me like I was the only one here. It made me feel awkward because all I could picture was the last time she stared at me like that. It was before I told her about my feelings, it was just after having sex. It wasn't our first time but it was the first time I realized I wanted more.

"I'm doing great too. I got my diploma early last year and I've just been working and saving up to move to New York in the fall. Oh, this is my... This is Brittany." I said smiling towards my beautiful girl. She looked so small right now, so confused and worried. I grazed my fingers down her arm trying to let her know everything was okay. I didn't mean to react this way, it just sort of happened.

"That's awesome. I'm moving to New York too!" She said smiling at me. She finally broke her gaze and turned to Brittany bringing her hand out.

"Hi, I'm Valerie. It's nice to meet you." She said shaking hands with Brittany. I smiled at Brittany because she was smiling again.

"Nice to meet you too." She said before pulling away and turning towards Rachel and Quinn. Quinn was holding Rachel up now and it seemed like she was getting sloppier by the second.

"We need to go before this one starts feeling sick. She's a hot mess. All she keeps going on about is Barbra this and Barbra that. I'm pretty sure I could play a Barbra Streisand version of Scene It and win with all the facts she's given me tonight." Quinn said after handing Rachel off to Brittany and walking over to me. I laughed and then turned back to my old friends.

"That's my cue." I said nodding towards my new friends.

"Oh no, we just started talking. Can't you stay and let them go without you. I want to catch up." Valerie said with pleading eyes. If this was five years ago, I would have said yes. If this was five years ago, I would have walked through a fire for her. But it's now and I'm not that girl anymore. She's not that girl anymore either. In fact she seems to have grown up and found herself for the most part. I looked over at Brittany who was stroking Rachel's hair and holding her up effortlessly. She was so amazing and beautiful, so protective and loving. I smiled and looked back to Valerie.

"Sorry, I gotta go." I said. She frowned.

"Can we get together and catch up? I'll be in town for a few more days." She said eagerly. I looked down at the ground. I didn't know if I wanted to catch up. I didn't know if I wanted her to be in my life at all. Whitney had walked away looking for something more interesting to do and it was just us standing there. Her with those eyes trying to see through me and me with my walls higher than ever.

"Maybe. I'm really busy." I told her. She frowned once again. Valerie wasn't used to me saying no to her.

"Give me your phone and I'll put my number in, you can get a hold of me if you have some free time." She said and I reluctantly handed my phone over. She typed in her number and handed it back.

"It was great to see you Santana. I've missed you a lot." She said before pulling me into an awkward hug. My throat was dry and my palms were sweating. I thought about how different this hug felt than the ones we'd shared so long ago.

"It was good to see you too. Have a good night." I didn't tell her I missed her. Even though I did miss her at one point, I hadn't missed her lately and I was glad for that. Mostly, I was glad for Brittany stumbling her way into my life and showing me that I deserved so much more. I walked towards Brittany after waving goodbye to my past.

We all walked towards the road. Rachel had one arm around Quinn's shoulders and the other around Brittany's. She was going on about something but I was still lost in thoughts. I never thought I'd see either of those girls again. One brought out the worst in me and the other, well the other was my first love. I couldn't help but be grateful for the fact that I'd moved on with my life. I was happy with the place I was in now. I was walking slowly behind the three girls and I saw Brittany look back at me with a small smile.

I moved forward so I was standing next to Brittany and I slid my fingers down into hers. I smiled back at her and felt the calm wash over me as soon as our fingers linked. This is where I belong. I'd never been more sure. This is where I need to be, with her, wherever she was I needed to be there too.

"Did you have fun?" Brittany asked and I nodded. It was an okay night, I mean even with the blast from the past. I'd much rather have stayed home with Brittany watching movies and cuddling but no one needed to know that. Brittany didn't bring up the awkward meeting but I knew she would ask about it once we were alone. I didn't know what I was going to tell her, if I was going to explain everything and admit to the memories.

We made it back to the apartments and we were all standing in between my apartment and Brittany's. Rachel was leaning against the wall, finally she had stopped talking. Quinn was fumbling with Brittany's keys as we stood there staring at one another.

"Quinn, you and Rachel can take my bed and I'll stay at Santana's. I'll just come back over when I wake up in the morning and we can do breakfast." Brittany said to Quinn once she'd unlocked the door. Quinn smiled at us both and nodded before grabbing Rachel and guiding her into the apartment.

"Goodnightttttt. Have fun." Quinn said with a wink before shutting the door. Brittany giggled and turned to me smiling innocently.

She closed the distance between us and took a deep breath biting her bottom lip. I smiled at her because she looked gorgeous, well she always looked gorgeous. I licked my lips and my eyes flickered down to hers. She slid her arms around my neck and pulled me against her. When our lips met it was magical, every kiss with her was like the first time. The kiss was deep and filled with passion. When we pulled away we were both breathless and her eyes were a shade darker.

"Let's go inside." I said before unlocking my door. We walked in, fingers linked and made our way to my bed.

"I can't wait to get our cuddle on." Brittany said smiling at me. I returned the smile and began stripping my clothes off. When we were both down to our underwear and bra's we got into bed. I laid on the right side with Brittany cuddled against me and her head rested on my chest. I laid there silently breathing in her sweet smell and feeling her heart beat against me.

"San." She whispered. Her tone was questioning and I knew what was going to come next. I nodded hoping she'd feel my movement and continue.

"Who were those girls?" She asked quietly. Her voice sounded insecure and softer than usual. I didn't like it. I took a deep breath before opening my mouth to talk, still unsure what to say.

"Whitney was my best friend back at school before I got expelled. We were inseparable for the most part. We went to parties together, we were roommates for a bit as well. Actually, we came up with the nickname for my bad side together. She called it Snix then it just kinda stuck. Wits and Snix, that's what they called us. We were the baddest, most popular girls in school. No one fucked with us and that's how I liked it. We had bad reputations for doing the dirty work around school. If someone needed revenge or some dirty deed taken care of, they'd come to us. Of course, there was a price to pay for such things which helped us make a lot of money and get lots of cool things... well... most of the time we used our sex appeal to get the things we wanted from guys and used the guys to move up to our high social status in school..." I explained taking a deep breath. Brittany listened silently keeping her head rested on my chest. My breath was staggered and the memories were making me uncomfortable. This is the first time I've talked about my past with anyone. I'm really glad it's Brittany here with me right now.

"Whitney was mad because the principal had supposedly made a pass at her. She wanted to do something as revenge. I knew it was a bad idea when she explained her plan. She told me it'd be fine and we'd never get caught. We'd only been caught a few times before that but we were both on our last strikes with the faculty. Anyways, I listened to her and we went through with the task. I knew it was crazy. I knew it was a bad idea. I still don't understand why I went through with it. We snuck into the office late at night. I watched the door while she grabbed the filing cabinet on one of those pully things that you roll heavy stuff with. We wheeled it out into the courtyard and doused it with gasoline. I lit the match and stared at it for a second before throwing it. I knew in that instant that I shouldn't have done it but it was over by then. Almost instantly the cabinet burst into flames and then all the flood lights turned on in the courtyard. Whitney said we should split up. She ran one way and I ran the other. She made it back to the room safely but I was caught. They asked me who helped but I never told them. I was expelled and she got to stay." I explained. That was the first time I'd told the story to anyone other than my parents. I didn't tell me parents about Whitney either, though.

"Anyways, it was probably for the best. If I would have stayed there my life would be so different and I wouldn't be the same. I'd be even worse than I was back then, spiraling downward into anger and rebellion." I said. Brittany raised her head and kissed my cheek. She smiled at me so innocently and my heart melted.

"Thank you for telling me your secrets. I feel so special." She breathed out simply and rested her head back on my chest. I smiled because I couldn't help the good feelings overflowing my body knowing that I had this beautiful, amazing person in my life. She accepted me, every good part and every bad part, without judging me once.

"Who was the other girl?" She asked. I felt my stomach twist. I didn't know if I was ready to talk about her yet.

"Valerie. She used to be my roommate too. We were best friends at one point..." I said trailing off. My voice shook and my heart started thumping harder and faster. Brittany looked up at me with worry in her eyes. I knew she could hear my heart beating a mile a minute.

"It's okay. We don't have to talk about it now if you aren't ready." She said with knowing eyes. I smiled at her because she was just so fucking perfect.

"I love you Brittany. I've never been so sure of something in my whole life." My thoughts bursted through my lips before I had a chance to stop them.

"I love you too Santana." She said smiling and kissing me softly.

* * *

**OOOOOOOOHHHHHH. And there we have it. Hope you liked it. I also hope you review and tell me your thoughts.**

**Will Santana call Valerie? Will they get together and catch up? Would Brittany be okay with that? When will Santana tell Brittany about Valerie?  
**

**Love you all can't wait to read your reviews on this one.  
**


	25. Surprise Surprise

Brittany.

I woke up the next morning in Santana's arms and it felt so right to be there. I had used her for my pillow all night and could still hear the sound of her heart beating. I didn't want to move from this spot but I knew Rachel and Quinn were over in my apartment. I slowly sat up from where I was and moved down to place a soft kiss on Santana's forehead. She let out a deep sigh and snuggled into her blankets more. I got off the bed quietly and made my way to the door. Before leaving I took one last glance at the sleeping beauty that had stolen my heart.

When I walked into my apartment it was quiet. It didn't seem like anyone was awake. I didn't know what time it was but the sun was shining brightly through the windows so I knew it wasn't too early. I walked around the corner quietly just in case my friends were still sleeping. I stopped in my tracks when I witnessed the sight before me. Quinn was naked on top of an also naked Rachel while they were in a heated makeout session. I silently gasped to myself as my mouth fell wide open and my eyes darted around the room. I knew something was going on, but I never expected this.

They were grinding against one another like there was no tomorrow. I quickly turned around and walked right back out of my apartment. Why didn't they tell me? I couldn't understand why they'd keep such a big secret from me when I'm supposed to be a so called best friend to both of them. You'd think they'd tell me knowing what I've been going through with Santana. I walked back into Santana's apartment and closed the door quietly. I leaned against the door and rubbed my eyes. I don't think I'll ever get that image out. I wonder how long this has been going on. Rachel is cheating on Finn! Everyone cheats on Finn, he's just a big goofy idiot.

"Hey babe, what're you doing over there?" I heard Santana say as she walked around the corner. I knew the expression on my face probably still looked pretty shocked. I shook my head trying to shake out the memory. It didn't seem to work very well.

"Uh... uh... just woke up a few minutes ago... uh.." I didn't know if I should tell Santana or keep it to myself for now.

"You look like you just saw Rachel the hobbit naked or something." She said laughing at her joke. My eyes widened and my heart started beating faster. Could she read my mind? How did she know? She quirked an eyebrow and moved towards me.

"Oh my god! You did!" She said laughing. She didn't know exactly what I'd saw though. I nodded and opened my mouth to speak but no words came out.

"What happened? I didn't hear a banshee scream." She added.

"What's a banshee?" I responded confused.

"It's just a spirit with a really loud shriek that means someones going to die if you hear it... nevermind that, what happened?" Santana asked before wrapping her arms around my waist and pulling me against her. She kissed my neck and it sent tingles down my body. I let out a deep breath at the feeling.

"What were we talking about?" I said smiling because she'd distracted me with her sweet lady kisses.

"Manhands, your traumatizing visual of that oddly proportioned hobbit's naked body." Santana said.

"If I tell you something, you can't tell anyone." I said. I decided I could tell Santana, she would keep my secret until I found the right time to bring it up to Quinn and Rachel.

"Of course Britts. Your secrets are always safe with me." She said smiling and kissing my neck once again. My eyes rolled back and my breath hitched in my throat. How did she expect me to get anywhere with my story if she kept kissing me like that?

"I walked into my apartment... and saw Quinn and Rachel naked in my bed getting their mack on." I told her in the easiest words possible. She pulled away with wide eyes and smirked.

"I KNEW IT!" She said laughing slightly.

"You knew what?" I asked, now confused.

"I knew that they were totally in love with each other." She said.

"How?" I asked. I didn't know and I'm the best friend, how could she know?

"I'm a judgemental bitch and a closet lesbian, one thing you get from that is awesome gaydar." Santana said smiling.

"Well, I don't know what I'm supposed to do. Now that I know am I supposed to tell them I know or do I pretend like I don't know and they won't know that I know or what do I even know really I mean they were definitely hooking up but that could be the first time or it could be the fiftieth. I don't really know." I said talking in circles.

"Maybe you should just tell them what you saw?" Santana offered. I frowned. I didn't want to embarrass them.

"Okay. Well, how long should I wait before I go back over there?" I asked.

"Go back over now and make a lot of noise when you close the door." Santana said.

"Okay... okay... I'm gonna go." I said before taking a deep breath. She pressed her lips against mine and calm instantly rushed over my body.

"I'm gonna shower. I'll text you when I'm done to see how things are going." Santana said. I turned around and opened the door before I felt a slap on my butt. I giggled and turned around winking at Santana who was smiling wide.

I walked across the hall taking deep breaths readying my self for the confrontation about to happen. I walked through the door and practically slammed it shut. I heard some rustling noises and stopped in front of the door to give them a minute. Within a minute they were both walking around the corner with messy hair and frazzled looks.

"Good morning Brittany. How was your night with Santana? Would you like to have some breakfast? What time is your rehearsal today? I can't wait for the performance tonight, if it's anywhere near as amazing as last night. I'm rather hungry this morning, do you think we could possibly go to a diner or somewhere nice to eat in? I suppose I had too much to drink last night judging by the pounding in my head." Rachel bantered on tripping here and there on the words flooding through her mouth. Quinn stared back and forth between Rachel and me with a fake smile plastered across her lips.

"I saw you." It was all I could think to say. Both girls looked to one another with wide eyes and then returned their gaze to mine.

"What do you mean?" Quinn chimed in.

"I saw you this morning. I came back to see if you were awake and sure enough there you were going at it in my bed. I mean, I'm not mad. It's totally fine that you were doing it in my bed, it's seen lots of action already. I just don't understand why I didn't know about it before." I explained. Rachel looked down at the floor and Quinn stared at me with those puppy dog eyes. I wasn't in the wrong right now, was I?

"It just sort of happened Brittany. I mean, last night was the first time it happened. We were both drunk. This morning was kind of a sober replay." Quinn explained. I nodded. At least they hadn't been hiding things from me.

"Oh. Well... I didn't even know you were into girls, either of you." I said. Quinn looked over to Rachel who finally looked up from the ground.

"Neither did we, I guess." Quinn replied for them both.

"You know, I'm here if you ever wanna talk about stuff. I won't push it any further because I'm sure you both need to do some talking of your own. Just know I support you both in anything you do, no matter what." I told them smiling and moving forward to hug Quinn. We both held our arms out for Rachel who looked timid and shy standing alone staring over at us. She moved in and joined the group hug giggling.

"Thanks Brittany, you're the best." Quinn said.

"Thank you Brittany. As you know, we'd appreciate it if this didn't leave the sanctuary of your apartment. We're unsure of what this means for ourselves and our friendship. We don't need anyone else chiming in with their opinions." Rachel spoke up. I nodded.

"I told Santana. I'm sorry. I didn't know if I should but I was so shocked, I didn't know how to react so I asked what I should do. I'm sorry. She won't tell anyone, I promise." I said stuttering.

"It's okay. Don't apologize. I'm sure she won't tell anyone." Quinn said. Rachel's eyes were wider than ever. She didn't seem thrilled with the idea of Santana knowing anything about her lifestyle.

"Let's get ready and go get breakfast." Quinn added.

After we each took a shower and Santana came over, we headed out the door to get breakfast. Santana held my hand as soon as we left my apartment and it made my skin tingle as always. Quinn and Rachel walked behind us as we guided the way to our favorite diner. We sat at our usual table with Quinn and Rachel across from Santana and I. After we ordered food we sat in an awkward silence. Quinn and Rachel seemed to be more confused about their situation than they let on earlier. Santana was the first to break the silence.

"So, I just got another invite to Pucks for tonight. Do you girls want to go or would you rather stay in tonight?" She asked. I shrugged. Rachel and Quinn looked at each other with questioning expressions.

"I don't know. I may have had enough to drink last night to hold me over for a very long time." Rachel said.

"How about we decide after your performance tonight whether we want to go or not?" Quinn suggested. I nodded in agreement.

"Sounds good to me." Santana said.

"So who were those girls from last night?" Quinn asked Santana curiously. I glared at her because I knew Santana didn't want to talk about it. I was glad she'd opened up and told me about Whitney. I was still confused about who Valerie was but I was hoping she'd tell me sooner or later. It seemed like there was something between them. The way she looked at Santana made my insides twist into knots and a jealous fire burned in my stomach.

"Just some girls I used to know." Santana said simply. The server returned with our food and the conversation ended, thankfully. After breakfast we went back to my apartment and lounged around.

"We have to head to rehearsal soon." Santana said looking at her phone. I frowned because I wanted to stay and hang out with Rachel and Quinn.

"It's okay Brittany. We'll find some way to entertain ourselves while you're away." Rachel said. I smirked at her and raised an eyebrow. Her cheeks flushed red and she looked down at the floor realizing how I'd taken what she said.

"I'm sure you will hobbit." Santana said smirking and standing up. I followed her lead and stood up.

"I'll see you after rehearsal. If you want to go on some rides, there are a couple of passes on the counter in the kitchen." I told them as we walked towards the door.

"Have a good rehearsal." Quinn said before we walked through my apartment door.

"They're totally gonna fuck all over your bed. We're changing the sheets before we stay at your place again." Santana said as we walked to the elevator.

"Babe, you don't know that. Maybe they're gonna talk about what happened. And we are totally changing the sheets after what I walked in on this morning." I told her. She laughed and pressed the down button on the elevator.

Santana drove us to rehearsal as usual and when we got there no one was in the studio yet. Usually we were the last to get there so we were confused by the empty room we walked into.

"Where is everyone?" I asked. Santana shrugged and grabbed my hand pulling me towards her. She slid her other arm around my waist and started to dance slowly. I smiled because I couldn't hold in my happiness. She was so adorable. She led me around the room gracefully to the rhythm of our own hearts. We heard the door open and she pulled away quickly putting distance between us. I looked over at the door. I wasn't expecting what I saw at the entrance of our dance studio. It was Valerie with a big smile on her face as she walked towards us.

"Valerie, what're you doing here?" Santana asked slipping over the words. Her expression was blank and her eyes were filled with concern.

"Well, I was on the raptor and I saw your friend, Chuck or something. I asked him where I could find you and he told me to come here... I hope I'm not interrupting anything." Valerie said looking back and forth between Santana and me. I looked down at the ground and then back up to Santana. You are interrupting something, I thought to myself.

"We were just rehearsing." Santana lied. Why did she lie? We weren't rehearsing, we were just dancing for fun. It was the single most romantic dance I've ever experienced and there wasn't even music playing.

"Oh. Well, I can leave and let you get back to rehearsing." Valerie offered. She was standing about a foot away from Santana and her entire body was leaning towards her as if she was magnetized. I moved closer to Santana so that our arms were touching as if to silently say, she's mine.

"I just wanted to see if you'd have any free time today to get together?" Valerie added. Santana looked down at the ground then looked over to me with questioning eyes.

"I'm really busy Valerie." Santana replied simply. I smiled at the girl in front of me. Her smile faded and her eyes turned sad. I didn't understand who she was and why she needed to talk to Santana so badly.

"I understand. I just, there's a lot I want to talk about Santana. I'd really like it if you'd give me a chance to say some things I never got to tell you." She says. Now my blood is boiling because it's clear to me that they have some sort of romantic history. If this is the girl that broke Santana's heart than she has another thing coming if she thinks I'm going to let her come here and try to get her back.

"I think you should leave." I snap. I didn't mean to say it out loud but before I could stop myself the words had come out. She looked over at me with confusion in her eyes. She forces a small smile before looking back to Santana for her opinion.

"Do you think I should leave Santana?" She says simply. Santana looks down at the floor. She's silent for a moment and I can't breathe while she stands there staring at the ground. Why isn't she answering? I begging her with every part of me to just say the word I'm hoping she will.

"Yes." She breathes out barely loud enough for anyone to hear. Valerie's smile disappears instantly and her eyes show how hurt she feels at the answer she's received. Without a word she turns and walks towards the door. I stare silently at Santana who is still looking at the floor. I hear the loud sound of the door slamming behind Valerie and my heartbeat starts slowing down. Almost instantly the door opens again and I look to see Jesse walking towards us.

"What're you two doing here? We don't have rehearsal today and the performance is cancelled due to rain. It's supposed to storm all night." Jesses explains. We look back and forth between him and each other. I nod and start walking towards the door. Santana slowly follows.

"See you tomorrow." I say to Jesse.


	26. Movie Marathon

Brittany.

I was glad that Valerie was gone by the time we walked out of the dance studio. Santana trailed behind me as we walked to the car. I looked back and she was staring at the ground as she walked. I wondered what was going through her mind and if she still had feelings for the other girl. My stomach churned at the thought of her loving someone else. What if she did still have feelings for her? What if she realized that she was still in love with her and goes back to her? I'm not even sure they were ever together but I know there was something between them more than friendship. The way Valerie looked at her was enough to prove that.

We got into the car and nothing was said for the first few minutes of the ride. Santana watched the road and I stared out the window lost in thought. I didn't know if I should ask about her or just wait for her to tell me. I was worried she wouldn't tell me on her own but I didn't want to force it out of her. I looked over at Santana to catch her staring at me for a second before looking back at the road.

"I'm sorry about that." She said quietly. I shrugged before realizing she probably didn't see my response.

"It's okay..." I said barely loud enough for her to hear. She opened her mouth to speak but shut it just as quickly.

"I promise I'll tell you about Valerie soon. Let's just enjoy the weekend with your friends and forget about her." She said forcing a small smile onto her lips. I nodded and looked down at my lap. The sick feeling in my stomach didn't go away. I just got Santana and I couldn't bare to lose her so soon. I don't think I could ever be okay with losing her to be honest. I'm pretty sure I knew from day one that she was my soul mate.

"I love you." She said softly before resting her hand on my thigh. The feeling of her skin on mine sent a wave of calm over me and I pushed the negative thoughts away instantly.

"I love you too Santana." I replied smiling at her and resting my hand over her own. She moved her thumb up and down against my skin sending tingles down my leg.

"I wonder if we're going to walk in on Quinn and the mayor of munchkinland getting it on. I hope not because I don't think I'd ever be able to get that image out of my mind. I'll let you go in first and make sure the coast is clear." She said laughing slightly.

"I'll protect your virgin eyes." I told her smiling as she pulled into the parking lot. After Santana turned the car off I turned towards the door and reached for the handle. I felt her grab my shoulders and pull be back around before our lips crashed together. I moved into her pressing our chests together and running my hands to the back of her neck. I pulled her into me because I could never be close enough. She grazed my bottom lip with her tongue and I quickly opened my lips to let her inside. Our tongues danced together beautifully and sent chills down my spine. She slid her hands down my back to my butt and squeezed.

She pulled away slowly and smiled at me resting her forehead against my own. I smiled back before letting go of her neck.

"I've been wanting to do that all day. I'm really bummed your friends are here because if they weren't I'd be taking you back to my bed and having my way with you." She said grinning ear to ear. I blushed at the thought of what we would be doing if Quinn and Rachel weren't sitting in my apartment waiting for us.

"Well... they don't know rehearsal is cancelled." Santana said with a suggestive tone behind her words. I smiled and let out a deep sigh.

"If you play nice with Rachel and Quinn then I promise you tonight we'll make sweet lady love for as long as you can handle." I told her. She rolled her eyes before her lips turned up into another smile.

"Okay, fine, fine. You win. You always win." She said before kissing me softly on my forehead.

We got out of the car and walked up to the apartments with our fingers linked. When we got to my apartment Santana waited at the door for me to scope out the situation. I walked around the corner to find Rachel and Quinn fast asleep in my bed cuddled against one another. I decided to snap a picture before waking them. This way I'd have something cute to show them when they finally figure everything out and end up together.

I jumped on top of them and rolled around. They both groaned beneath me and one of them, I'm guessing Quinn, slapped my butt.

"Brittany! This is not an ideal way for me to wake up. I'm being crushed underneath you right now and I can barely breathe, please get off!" Rachel whined. I sat up before jumping out of the bed. Santana crept around the corner after hearing Rachel. I smiled at her and sat down on the couch.

"Did we sleep all the way through your rehearsal?" Quinn said as she sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"No, rehearsal was cancelled. You two didn't get much sleep last night, eh? Too busy scissoring til daylight?" Santana said before letting out a soft chuckle. Quinn's eyes darted around the room while Rachel simply stared at the blankets as both girls cheeks turned bright red.

"It's okay, don't be embarrassed. Scissoring is never a bad time. Unless you use actual scissors then it's dangerous." I joked trying to lighten the mood. I glared at Santana letting her know that was not what I called playing nice. She smiled innocently and mouthed 'sorry'.

"So, if rehearsal is cancelled what should we do all day?" Quinn asked. I smiled and shrugged my shoulders. I had no idea what to do with free time. I'd been so busy lately, I didn't get to check out the town at all.

"Let's make a trip to blockbuster and rent some movies. I'd be down for a marathon and some junk food." I suggested and the other girls lit up at the idea.

"As long as we don't have to watch Lady and the Tramp. You've made me watch that movie a billion times Britt." Quinn said. I laughed because she was right, it's one of my favorite.

"Okay, I won't rent Lady and the Tramp." I replied.

The trip to blockbuster took longer than expected. We couldn't seem to agree on very many movies so we each picked one for the marathon. I spent more time picking candy than movies. I ended up picking five different boxes of candy and a bag of popcorn. Santana refused to let me pay for anything and took care of the whole bill. Quinn and Rachel thanked her by crushing her with a group hug. She didn't seem to enjoy that so much but she did end up smiling in the end.

When we got back to my apartment I settled into my bed with my munchies and made Quinn put the first movie into the dvd player. Santana cuddled up next to me with her head on my shoulder while Rachel and Quinn sat down on the couch. They left a cushion between each other and I wondered how long it would be before they closed the gap. I was glad for the thunderstorms because the sun was covered with dark clouds which made the atmosphere so much better for movie watching.

The first movie was watched was Chicago, obviously Rachel's pick. I was thankful it was actually a good musical and not one of those weird ones that I didn't understand the storyline to. Halfway into the movie Rachel started to slowly inch towards Quinn without looking over to the blonde. I smiled as I watched this happen and slid my hand down Santana's arm tracing circles on the palm of her hand. She looked over at me before kissing my cheek softly.

"I'm trying really hard to watch this movie because I actually do like it, but it's really hard when you're sitting there being all sexy without even trying. The only thing my brain can focus on is how wet I am just thinking about all the things I'm gonna do to you later." Santana whispered into my ear as the movie broke into song. I felt the blood rush to my cheeks and her breath tickled my skin.

I slowly slid my hand underneath the blanket we were sharing and down Santana's torso stopping just above her waistband. She looked over at me and arched an eyebrow. I smiled and she looked over to the couch where Rachel was now cuddling up against Quinn. I smiled innocently before trailing my fingers across her waistband sliding them down slowly. She moved further down against the bed resting her head against the pillow. I slid my hand down into her sweat pants over her silk panties. I playfully moved my fingers down her center and let out a deep breath when I felt how wet she was through her underwear. She kept her eyes glued to the TV and I turned mine in the same direction in case Quinn or Rachel looked over at us.

I moved her panties over and slid my fingers up her folds bringing some wetness up to her clit. Her hips jumped up into my touch and she let out a soft breath. I slowly traced circles around her bundle of nerves teasing her slightly. She bit her lip and I felt her slide her hand down my side and grip my thigh under the blanket. I started moving my fingers at a faster pace and her breath quickened but she tried to hide it. I looked over to the couch and saw that Quinn and Rachel were both still very much into the movie, both paying no attention to what was going on just a few feet away.

I slid my fingers down her slit and teased her entrance barely pushing my middle finger inside before pulling it out and sliding it up and down her drenched pussy. I felt the wetness grow between my legs and my clit started throbbing because I was so turned on. I slid my fingers back down and thrust two fingers inside her without warning. She let out a small moan but coughed halfway through trying to disguise her noise. I looked back to the couch and neither girl had turned to see what the noises were about. I was glad the TV was up all the way and all you could here was singing.

I flicked my fingers up and down quickly inside her and she moved her arm over her mouth. She bit down on her own skin trying to keep the noises from escaping. I smiled at the affect I was having on her. I moved my thumb up to rub circles around her clit while my fingers worked inside her. She was slowly grinding upward into my hand and I was hoping our friends wouldn't look over. I knew she was close and I wanted to make her cum so badly. After less than a minute with the perfect rhythm I had found I knew she was about to explode. I thrusted my fingers deeper into her hitting that perfect spot and rubbing her clit faster. She let out a deep breath and I felt her walls tighten around me. Her entire body tensed up and her eyes closed tight. She was biting her bottom lip so hard I was amazed she didn't draw blood. I let her ride her orgasm out before pulling my hand out of her sweatpants.

She looked over to me and smiled. She looked embarrassed but I didn't know why. We hadn't been caught and we both know that's exactly what she's been wanting all day. I smiled over at her before I placed a soft kiss to her forehead. She smiled at me and took a deep breath. Santana sat up slightly moving her face towards my ear.

"I cannot believe you just made me cum with your friends in the room. Mostly, I can't believe I stayed quiet enough for us not to get caught. Now excuse me while I go contain this mess you've made of my underwear." She said before kissing my cheek and getting off the bed. She went to the bathroom and I sat silently satisfied with myself.

"God, I love this movie." Quinn said finally breaking our silence. She looked back at me and her eyes were questioning.

"Where's Santana?" She asked.

"She went to the bathroom." I replied simply. I smiled innocently and she arched an eyebrow at me, I knew she could tell something was up but she'd never know what just happened.

The movie ended a few minutes after Santana returned from the bathroom. My movie was up next and I was super excited. I hadn't watched Finding Nemo since I moved out here and I used to watch it like once a week when I was back home in Lima. Santana and I were laying flat on my bed with two pillows each propping our heads up. Her arms were wrapped around my waist and mine were wrapped around hers. Our legs were intertwined and we probably looked like some sort of human pretzel. I was so happy and content in my bed with this amazing girl and my best friends for company as well. I don't think anything could ruin this for me. I fell asleep somewhere after the second movie and Santana woke me up with a kiss to my forehead after the fourth movie ended.

"Did I miss Fight Club?" I asked with a disappointed tone. Santana nodded and frowned at my pouty face.

"Aw man, I love that movie." I admitted. She nodded in agreement.

"So, do you girls want to go to that party tonight?" Santana asked. I shrugged because I really didn't care either way.

"Let's go and check it out, if it's lame we can always come back and relax here." Quinn suggested. Rachel nodded in agreement. Her and Quinn weren't even together yet but I already knew who wore the pants.

"Alright, I'm gonna go get ready. I'll be back afterwards and we'll figure out a game plan." Santana said. I frowned because I didn't want her to leave even though I knew I'd see her later. She got out of bed and before moving further she leaned down and kissed me softly. I smiled into her lips at the taste she always seemed to have.

I had already taken a shower this morning so I decided to just get dressed and fix my hair and make up a bit. Rachel and Quinn seemed to be getting all dolled up. After we were all ready Santana came back over and we took a few shots. It was dark when we left for Puck's. Santana held my hand as we walked down the sidewalk and I was thankful because I secretly loved when she did that. When we arrived at the party it was packed once again. We made our way to the kitchen as usual, but this time we were greeted by Puck himself.

"Hey ladies, how's it goin?" He asked trying to put his arm around Santana but she pushed it off and rolled her eyes.

"Good! How about you?" I replied.

"I'm just getting this party started with some jager bombs!" He said before pouring red bull into the five cups in front of him. He handed the cups over along with a shot of jager to Quinn, Rachel, Santana, and me.

"To sex, drugs, and rock n roll." Puck said before dropping his shot and chugging the drink. After I took my jager bomb I looked up to see the one person I hoped I'd never see again standing in the entrance to the kitchen. I looked over at Santana and she didn't see the redhead walking our way yet.

"Hey Santana. Can I talk to you for a second?" She said as she approached our group. I let out an irritated sigh and looked down at the counter. I normally don't get jealous easily, but with Santana it's different. I don't want anyone moving in on my territory and this girl is definitely pushing her limits. I looked to Santana anxiously waiting for her response.

Santana looked at the redhead and then back to me. I nodded trying to let her know it's not my decision to make. She took a deep breath while Valerie and I stood silently waiting to hear her answer.

* * *

**Thanks for all the awesome reviews guys! I love hearing your feedback. **

**We'll find out about Santana and Valerie soon enough. She's stirring up trouble but we all know Brittana is endgame. Plus, who doesn't love a little jealous Brittany.  
**

**Hope you like this one and let me know what you think.  
**

**btw, I can't stand Finn either. And... glad you like the faberry, I've always been down with some Quinn and Rachel lovin'.  
**

**I think the next chapter might be from Santana's POV.  
**

**Is San gonna tell Valerie off or will she hear her out? Will Brittany get mad at Santana?  
**

**Review Review Review. Love you all. OMG GLEE SOON! So sad Santana isn't in the first episode but at least we get HeMo.  
**


	27. Showdown

Brittany.

It felt like the entire minute we stood silently staring back and forth between one another lasted an hour. Santana looked torn between talking to Valerie and staying here with me. Quinn and Rachel just stared at the three of us with confused expressions. Quinn tried to get me to make eye contact with her but I was too busy watching Santana waiting for her response.

"I'll be right back. I'm gonna get this over with." Santana breathed out looking into my eyes as if apologizing for even going to talk to Valerie. I nodded because there wasn't much I could say. I wanted to ask her not to go but I didn't feel like it was my place to do that. She kissed my cheek before walking out of the kitchen and it sent a wave of calm over me because she never did things like that in public. I smirked at the redhead before she turned away following Santana out of the kitchen.

"What was that about?" Quinn asked moving closer to me. Rachel stood on the other side of me and they both stared intensely waiting for an answer. I shrugged.

"I don't know honestly. I mean I can tell there was something between them but they haven't seen each other in five years and Santana hasn't told me what happened. She said she'd tell me soon but she wanted us to enjoy our weekend while you're here. I don't know what the big deal is." I said trying not to let the jealousy come out.

"So, this might be her ex girlfriend or something? I mean what's going on between you two are you official or what?" Quinn asked curiously.

"I don't know if she's ever had a girlfriend but there's definitely some romantic history I can just tell. I don't know what we are Quinn, I'm trying to just go with it because I know I love her and I don't ever want to be without her." I admitted. Quinn smiled at me and Rachel smiled too, then they looked to each other when their smiles turned into confused expressions. I hoped they'd realize that it's obvious they're head over heels for one another and stop with the awkward glances.

"Well, don't worry. You're so much prettier than she is and you're the nicest most amazing person I know. There's no way she could come between you and Santana because it's so obvious you two are soulmates. As unfortunate that is for me that I will be having to deal with Santana's rude demeanor for a very long time... I see how happy she makes you and I can't come between true love." Rachel said. I smiled and leaned into her.

"You guys are such good friends."

"You're the best though." Quinn said before walking to the fridge and grabbing out two beers and a mikes hard lemonade. She handed me a beer and handed Rachel the mikes.

"Thanks."

I realized that I hadn't taken my eyes off the entry of the kitchen since Santana walked out for longer than a second. I'd been waiting and watching for her return and every minute that went by my stomach felt worse and worse. I turned to Quinn and Rachel with a concerned look on my face after about fifteen minutes of Santana being gone.

"I'm going to find Santana." I told them. They nodded and I walked towards the living room. I walked outside onto the deck and there was no sign of them. I walked back inside and through the crowd of people to the stairs. I went upstairs and checked each room coming up disappointed each time. I went back downstairs and through the front door but they weren't on the porch. I walked around the side of the house and saw them standing there talking. Santana looked angry and confused while Valerie looked hurt and desperate. I smiled as I walked up to them. Before I got close enough for them to know I was there I watched as Valerie quickly closed the distance between them and forced her lips against Santana's. My blood boiled and anger shot through every inch of my body. Those were my lips to be kissing, that is my girl. We may not exactly know where we stand officially but I'm pretty sure when you tell someone you love them that means you're theirs.

I quickened my pace to almost a run and watched as Santana pushed Valerie away almost as quickly as it all happened. I smiled at the rejection but I still felt the blood in my veins boiling with jealous rage. When I approached the girls I grabbed Valerie by the shoulder and whipped her around to face me.

"Excuse me Brenda... don't ever... _ever_ put your grimy paws on me again." She snapped and I let the bitchiest smile cross my lips.

"It's Brittany... bitch. We both know you remembered my name because I could tell from the moment I met you that you were jealous of me. I get it... I really do. Santana is amazing and anyone would be upset if they fucked up their chances with such a sexy, funny, perfect, goddess. But don't think for a second that you're gonna come here and try to get her back because she obviously doesn't want you anymore. So take your fake tan and your fake attitude elsewhere. I'm not one to get violent but if you mess with my girl then things might change. Cherish that kiss you stole because it's the last one you'll be getting from her. Oh and I hope you like the taste of my lips too." The words flew from my mouth without time to process what I wanted to say. Her eyes widened at my response and she looked over to Santana who was standing in shock with a wide grin on her face.

"You might have her now but I had her first and you'll never get that. It'll always be me. I'll always be there. You win for now but this isn't over. I'm not going to give up. We'll both be in New York this fall which means I'll definitely be making my way to visit her whenever I can. You'll probably be out of the picture by then because looking at you I can tell you're just a phase. You're too dumb for Santana. She needs someone who can keep up with her in every aspect of her life not some bimbo that falls for a summer fling and probably can't even do simple math." She snapped back. I wanted to punch her right in the face but the only thing holding me back was the fact that I had never punched anyone before. I was told it hurts and I didn't want to hurt myself in the process. This time it was Santana who spoke.

"Listen here fire crotch. No one talks to Britts like that. I suggest you get the fuck out of here before Snix makes an appearance and I go all Lima heights on your sorry ass. I told you once and I'll tell you again, what I felt for you is gone. I will never get that back. You broke my heart. In fact you stomped on it over and over again. There's no chance for you here so take your stalker ass else where and find someone new to obsess over. I've moved on to better things and a better woman. Britt is a hundred times better than the person you'll ever even dream to be. You're pathetic. Coming here and expecting me to drop everything and be with you after five years. It took you FIVE years to apologize for the way you treated me and you think I'd actually be stupid enough to be with you? Someone needs to get off the crazy train and get on some meds because it seems you might have some issues." Santana said before sliding her hand down into mine and lacing our fingers together. Valerie looked mad but I didn't care. I was smiling at her bright eyed and overjoyed. Santana defended me, I couldn't be happier.

"Fine. I'm out of here. Don't come to me when you realize what a huge mistake you're making." Valerie said walking past us both.

I grinned at Santana before pulled her against me and dipping down to kiss her lips. She tasted like black licorice still from the jager bomb we'd done when we arrived. When we pulled away from our soft kiss, Santana rested her forehead against mine and stared into my eyes.

"Be my girlfriend." She breathed out quietly and my heart skipped a beat at the words. I smiled wider than ever and kissed her once again.

"Of. Course. I'll. Be. Your. _Girlfriend._" I responded with a kiss between each word.

Santana smiled and kissed me deeper than before sliding her hands down my sides around to my back and resting there. I wrapped my arms around her neck and melted against her. I didn't see that coming but I was so happy right now I could explode.

"Thank God." Santana breathed out in response and I giggled.

"So, girlfriend... would you like to go back to the party now?" Santana asked. I smiled wider at the use of words.

"Why yes, girlfriend we can if you want to. I'm sure Quinn and Rachel are worried about my girlfriend and me." I said repeating the word because I liked the sound of it.

"Let's go then baby." Santana said before sliding her hand into mine and walking me towards the front yard. It was as if a whole new wave of confidence had come over her. She wasn't usually okay with holding my hand or showing affection when we're around people but now she didn't seem to mind one bit. She kept my hand in hers as we walked into the kitchen where we'd left Quinn and Rachel. Neither of them were still there waiting so we grabbed a couple more beers and walked out into the living room but still didn't find them in the sea of people. We walked onto the back deck and glanced around coming up empty handed once again.

"I bet they're upstairs scissoring in Pucks bed." Santana joked as we stood against the railing of the deck.

"Maybe we should be upstairs." I breathed out as I leaned against her and placed a suggestive kiss on the skin below her ear. She smiled mischievously and quickly pulled me towards the door inside. She practically dragged me through the crowd and up the stairs. The first room we opened was Sam's and it was occupied by a very naked couple in the bed. The next door we opened held the same sight. I felt like we were on the price is right but instead the prize was a view of two strangers white asses in the darkness. We chanced the third door and to our surprise we saw Quinn and Rachel in the bed with naked upper halves. Rachel was laying on the bed while Quinn straddled her. They were smiling at each other but then Rachel spotted us and pulled the blanket quickly over them both.

"Don't you bitches knock." Quinn said frazzled. I shrugged with a small smile and she forced a smile back.

"I think I'm blind. Seeing the eighth dwarf from snow white naked was not on my list of life wishes. Please take me to the nearest hospital so I can be sterilized." Santana said covering her eyes. I laughed and walked into the room as if it didn't matter that my two best friends were half naked and about to get it on.

"We're going to leave. You can stay and finish where you left off or you can join us and come back to my place to sleep. Either way, I'll be at Santana's for the night. My GIRLFRIEND and I have a lot of mackin to do." I said emphasizing the word for them. Quinn and Rachel both smiled excitedly.

"Your girlfriend would like to get as far away from the hobbit sex we just interrupted as quickly as possible." Santana chimed in. I laughed and walked back over to her taking her free hand in mine.

"We'll just head back in a bit. We have the key so it's fine. Have fun you two. I'm really happy for you." Quinn said smiling at me.

"Thanks. Love you girls." They both told me they loved me before I pulled Santana down the stairs and out the front door. I was ready for some sweet lady lovin' and the short walk back was too long to wait. I was disappointed that we weren't already in her bed naked but I was so happy about being Santana's girlfriend officially it made everything better.

"You're pulling my arm off Britts." Santana said.

"Sorry. I'm just really turned on and ready to fuck your brains out." I said smiling back at her. Her eyes widened and her pace quickened.

"Well in that case, let's race." She joked. We walked fast back to the apartment building and didn't make it out of the elevator before our hands and lips were all over one another. I'd never met anyone who had such an intense effect on me but I knew I would never get enough of Santana for as long as I lived.

* * *

**Hope you like it. That's not all we'll learn about Santana and Valerie but it'll be talked about soon I promise. OMG they're officially girlfriends... FINALLY. I think the next chapter is probs going to be in Santana's POV actually. I wanted this one in Britt's because it just seemed to fit better. **

**I really can't wait to see what you think of this chapter. Leave me your thoughts please loverssss.  
**


	28. Valerie

Santana.

I fumbled with the keys at my door and almost dropped them because I was in such a rush to get inside. Brittany stood behind me with her body pressed against mine and her lips were kissing and sucking at the crevice between my neck and shoulder. This night was ending up exactly where I wanted it to be. I finally got the door opened and Brittany practically shoved me inside and when I closed the door I was pressed up against it. Her hands pulled at my clothes and before I knew it they were off and thrown across the room. My skin burned for her touch and her kiss but it was only seconds before I felt her body against mine.

Brittany kissed up my neck to my ear and sucked my lobe in between her teeth causing me to let out a small moan. She slid her hands down and around my back to unhook my bra with one swift motion letting it fall to the ground. I was only in my red thong now and she was still fully clothed, somehow this didn't seem fair. I reached for her shirt and started pulling at it when she grabbed my hands and slammed them against the door above my head. I was rough and forceful and it made me moan without meaning to. She smiled at me as she pulled her lips away from my sensitive skin.

"I'm in charge tonight. I'm gonna take good care of you." She said with passion filled eyes and licked her lips before moving back in to kiss me. Our lips melted together in a mixture of heat and pure need for one another. Her tongue slid into my mouth and danced with my own. She grabbed my hips and pulled them roughly against her grinding into me in return. I moaned into her mouth at the sudden contact. She pulled away slowly and started to strip off her clothes. She slowly took off each article staring into my eyes until she was completely naked. If I wasn't completely turned on and about to explode before, I was now at the sight of my perfect girlfriend and her amazingly toned dancers body. Girlfriend. She was all mine. The thought sent butterflies directly to my already tangled stomach.

I was still leaning against the door to my apartment seeing as we didn't make it much further in without getting started. Brittany kneeled down onto her knees in front of me and hooked her thumbs into my thong pulling it down. The air felt cold against my wet heat and it sent a tingly sensation through out me. I stepped out of the thong and Brittany grabbed my right thigh throwing it over her shoulder. She kissed from my right knee all the way up to my hip bone slowly. Each kiss sent a shockwave of sensations through my body and my hips bucked up into her. I closed my eyes just as I felt her soft lips kiss my center and I gripped the door frame with one hand while the other slid through Brittany's blonde waves.

"Oh god that feels so good." I breathed out as she slowly slid her tongue down my folds and teased my entrance. Her tongue slid inside me barely before she pulled back out and slid it back up grazing against my clit. I felt two fingers thrust into me hard without warning and my hips jumped forward at their own accord. Brittany used her other hand to push my hips against the door and hold them there. She slid her fingers in and out slowly as her tongue traced circles around my clit. The pressure was building and I knew I wouldn't last long because I was so incredibly turned on. She thrust her fingers in deeper than ever hitting the exact spot I needed and bit down on my clit softly while flicking her tongue back and forth in a perfect rhythm. Moans and sighs and squeaks were leaving my mouth without my control and my nails were digging into the wood of the doorframe along with Brittany's scalp. I pulled her hair and my hips bucked out but she held me in place.

I was about to explode when she pulled her fingers out and stopped her tongue movements all together. She smiled up at me from between my legs. It was a confident smirk and before I knew it she was standing and I was being picked up. My legs instinctively wrapped around her waist and she carried me to the kitchen where she set me on the counter. I was thankful that I no longer had to rely on my legs to keep me up because they had already almost went out on me a few times while she was fucking me. Almost instantly her face was buried between my legs as my calves hung over her shoulders. Her fingers found their way inside and she flicked them quickly up and down hitting all the right places. I gripped the edge of the counter and leaned my head against the cupboard behind me.

"Oh fuck. righ-" I breathed out but couldn't finish the statement because Brittany had thrust deeper than ever and hit my g spot causing an instant orgasm to rush through me. My walls clenched around her tighter than before and my body shook violently and my toes curled. My breath was caught in my throat and my heart pounded through my rib cage. My whole body felt like it had fallen asleep and had those pins and needles poking me. Brittany slowed her motions and pulled her fingers out. She slid her tongue down to my entrance and licked up the wetness she found there before pulling away and standing up. She leaned against me and kissed my collar bone to my neck all the way up to my lips.

"I love you Santana." She whispered into my ear and let out a soft content sigh.

"I love you too Brittany." I breathed out between staggered puffs of air. Without a word I was being picked up again and carried to my bed. I was exhausted and still slightly buzzed from the alcohol but definitely not drunk. I was drunk off Brittany and the feelings she always gave me. I was high off her touch and her kisses. I had never been so sure of what I wanted in life until now that I had her. She was it, she was everything. Nothing else mattered as long as we were together. I knew that I should care about my future and my career and my dreams but since I'd met her she'd taken over my thoughts. She was my dream. I wanted to be with her forever and I'd never been so sure of that.

Valerie had came back and confessed her feelings for me and apologized for everything she put me through but it had only set my heart free from the pain that held it captive. I realized I didn't feel anything but anger and resentment towards her after such a long time and the only one I wanted was Brittany. I knew it all along I guess. In that moment seeing Brittany storm up to Valerie and defend what was rightfully hers all along, I had never been more turned on I must admit.

Here lying in my bed with Brittany wrapped around me like a pretzel and our hearts beating in tune with the same rhythm; I was home. I wanted to tell her about Valerie because I knew she'd been wanting to know for awhile. Maybe now is as good a time as ever.

"Britt... I wanna tell you about Valerie." I breathed out softly. She moved her head from my chest and kissed my lips softly.

"Okay. You know you don't have to. Now that you're mine the past doesn't matter. But if you feel like you want to talk about it then I'll always listen." Brittany said smiling at me. God, how could she be so fucking perfect all the time.

"I know the past doesn't matter... but it might help you understand why I've been so complicated." I explained. She laid her head back down and sighed.

"I met Valerie when I was going to that private school a long time ago. We were about eleven years old when we met. Instantly, we clicked and became really close friends. Whitney was my room mate at that time and we had sleepovers with Valerie multiple times a week. Sometimes Whitney would go to another friends room and it'd just be Valerie and me... Well about six months after we met and a billion sleepovers later. It was one of those nights that Whitney was gone. We were in my bed watching a movie. I think it was the matrix, which is a really weird movie. Well I remember feeling these weird tingly feelings around Valerie that I'd never felt before. It was something in the pit of my stomach that I tried to ignore. We were lying there with our bodies pressed against one another side by side. Suddenly, I felt her hand creeping down my torso and well... that night was the first time I ever did anything sexual with another person...she came onto me and she did things to me that I hadn't even tried myself yet." I explained taking a break for a deep breath.

"I was eleven and we had started to hook up on a regular basis. She wouldn't talk about the hook ups. Instead she would force me to shut up when I'd ask what it all meant, by kissing me until I couldn't think straight. After awhile I stopped asking what it all meant and just started letting it happen and ignoring the feelings of guilt and confusion that overwhelmed me. After my thirteenth birthday, we were still hooking up on a regular basis. She'd be gone every morning when I woke up and I'd look around my empty room wondering why I still let this go on. I had realized by then that I had some sort of feelings for her." I paused for another deep breath and felt Brittany's fingers find their way into my hair and stroke my scalp.

"So...one day after I turned thirteen she said we needed to talk. I knew it was nothing good because she never wanted to talk about our secret hook ups. She barely acknowledged they happened unless it was during or right before we hooked up. She had told me that she wasn't gay and that this was just fun practice for when we started hooking up with guys. She said that she was going to hook up with one of the guys from a nearby all boys school and that she thought I should do that too. At first I was confused because I didn't understand why I should hook up with some stranger... Then I felt like something was wrong with me because she told me if I didn't hook up with one of them that people would start asking questions about why I'd never talk about boys or had any boyfriends. So... after a bit of peer pressure from Valerie and Whitney... I hooked up with one of the guys from Dalton and it made me feel pretty empty inside. Valerie and I actually had sex in the same dorm room with two guys that were roommates. I lost my virginity and my pride all in one night. The entire time my heart was breaking as I heard her across the room making all these noises that I could tell were fake. I could tell they were fake because I had been the one to hear the real ones." I felt the weight of everything being lifted off my shoulders as I told the story of my heartbreak.

"Anyways. I told her after that I didn't want to sleep with guys and she freaked out on me saying we weren't going to become a couple of dykes and make sweet lady love and then adopt asian babies. So I decided to play along because honestly, I couldn't stand the thought of not having her. I found myself going to all the parties my freshman year of high school getting drunk and hooking up with any guy that I found the least bit desirable seeing as I wasn't attracted to any of them. After we'd hook up with the guys, Valerie and I would go back to our room and hook up with each other. We had become roommates my freshman year and it made things convenient for our late night hook ups. The end of freshman year, I decided I couldn't do it anymore. I told her I was done, it was either me and only me or nothing at all. She laughed in my face. She told me she knew I was a dirty dyke all along and that I wasn't going to turn her into some disgusting abomination. She said that she would never love me and that it was all just a game to her. She said so many hurtful things that scarred me for a long time. She told me I was a mistake and that no one would ever love me and that everyone would hate me if they found out the truth. She told me she never wanted to see me again. That was the day before I agreed to burn the principals filing cabinet." I explained. I felt a single tear slide down my cheek before Brittany's lips kissed it away.

"I never told anyone about Valerie before. It had always been a deep secret in my life. Even after I left school, I was still so confused about my sexuality. I was trying to figure myself out for the longest time. Finally, last summer before I left Sandusky... I admitted to myself that I was gay. It only took me five years of trying to convince myself I was bisexual. Puck was the first person I told. He was shocked, since we'd been hooking up all summer long..." I explained.

"I'm so sorry you had to go through that. I just wish... I just wish I could have met you back then and showed you exactly the way you deserved to be loved. But all I can do is be happy that we're here now... together and that I love you and you love me. That's all that really matters." Brittany said before kissing me softly.

"You're right. You're all that matters to me." I breathed out contently. I fell asleep that night to Brittany tracing soft circles on the skin of my hip and to the smell of her sweet shampoo.

* * *

**And we finally know what happened between Val and San. What a bitch! Can't wait to see what you think. :] leave me your thoughts lova's**


	29. Whipped

Brittany.

This morning I felt the need to knock on my own apartment door before entering. I knew Rachel and Quinn were in there and I wasn't trying to get a glimpse of either girl naked yet again. I was surprised when I almost instantly was welcomed inside to see Rachel sitting at the table while Quinn made breakfast. I smiled at the sight in front of me. They looked really happy. They actually looked like a real couple with the glances they'd been sending back and forth.

"You two look like you had a good night." I said before sitting down at the table next to Rachel. She smiled and nodded at me in response.

"I'm sure you did too... what are your plans for the day?" Quinn asked while she poured pancake batter onto the griddle.

"I was going to see what you two wanted to do. When were you planning on staying until?" I asked.

"Quinn and I were thinking of staying a few extra days if that's alright with you. We aren't ready to return back to Lima and deal with the real world just yet. I still have to handle things with Finn and I'm not ready for that situation. I feel horrible. I don't want to break his heart but I've realized mine isn't with him anymore. Actually... Quinn and I talked a lot last night and have realized that our growing sexual attraction isn't only a physical thing. I've felt romantic things for Quinn that I never had with Finn and I can't go back to pretending anymore." Rachel explained. I was shocked and relieved at the confession because since I'd found out about them it had become even more obvious that they were head over heels.

"Well, I'm glad you two talked and have figured some things out. I'm happy for you both. You're always welcome to stay with me as long as you want, you should know that by now." I told them smiling.

"So... you have some things to tell us now don't you?" Quinn asked raising an eyebrow. I felt the blood rush to my cheeks as I thought about last night.

"I'm not sure what there is to tell." I played.

"Oh, come on Brittany. You and Santana are girlfriends all of a sudden? What happened when you went to find her? What happened with that horrible Valerie girl?" Quinn said.

"Oh you mean that? I'd forgotten all about that." I joked. Rachel's mouth opened wide in surprise and Quinn looked at me with a doubtful expression.

"Just kidding... oh my god. Last night was amazing. Well besides the fact that Valerie kissed my girl. Well... before she was my girl officially. I went to find Santana and she looked pissed while Valerie looked pretty desperate and sad. Then she kissed her so I ran up to her and grabbed her. I went off on her then she insulted me and then Santana went off on her then she finally left. Then Santana asked me to be her girlfriend and of course I said yes. Then we went home and had really hot sex. Oh damn it was hot. Then... she told me about Valerie and what she put her through. It was so sad." I told them. I went on to explain the story of Valerie and Santana while we ate breakfast and they were as shocked and upset as I was almost.

"That's horrible. No wonder Santana was so guarded at first." Quinn said.

"Yeah, I'm just so happy she's mine. All mine. No one elses. Just Mine mine mine mine mine." I said in a sing song voice while Rachel and Quinn looked back and forth between each other and me with sappy smiles.

"You're so cute I might just throw up from your sweetness." Quinn joked.

"It looks pretty crappy out today. I wonder if we'll have rehearsal or a performance even." I stated looking towards the window.

"The forecast called for thunderstorms all day long. I'm wondering if Cedar Point will even be open. It's been storming since I woke up early this morning. It just came to a stop no more than twenty minutes ago." Rachel said.

I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket and pulled it out to check the notification.

**From Mom: Your Dad is doing so well. He's going to get through this in no time. He's starting some new physical therapy today. We miss you tons. Hope everything is well in Sandusky. xoxo Mom**

There was a picture of her and Dad attached. They were in the hospital room and Dad's face looked almost fully healed after the bruising and swelling finally went down. He looked great and I was so happy to know that he was going to be just fine.

**To Mom: Thanks for the update. I'm so happy he's okay. I miss you guys lots too. Tell Tubbs I miss him too. Sandusky is amazing... also.. I have some good news... drum rollllllllllaaaa... Santana asked me to be her girlfriend! xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo Britt**

I heard a knock at the door and instantly knew it was Santana. I jumped out of my seat and ran to open it. I had only been out of her arms for an hour and I missed her the instant I got out of bed. She was standing on the other side of the door looking shy. It was adorable, she was smiling and fidgeting as she waited for me to answer the door.

"Good morning my gorgeous girlfriend." I said before wrapping my arms around her waist and pulling her into me for a sweet kiss. She smiled against my lips and kissed me softly before sliding her arms around my waist and hugging me tighter. After a few minutes of this I felt something hard hit me in the head. I turned around to see an empty cardboard pancake box on the floor behind me.

Quinn smiled mischievously and Rachel looked at me with shocked eyes. I turned around and ran after Quinn who quickly bolted into the living room. She cornered herself on the opposite end with nowhere to go. I grabbed onto her and pulled her to the ground where I started an intense tickle war and she squirmed beneath me half laughing half screaming. I looked up to see Rachel and Santana both watching from across the room with surprised faces.

"Don't mess with me." I joked as I finally let Quinn go. I got up and walked over to Santana taking her hand in mine.

"I hated waking up without you next to me." She whispered into my ear. I frowned at the thought and kissed her cheek.

"I'm sorry baby. I didn't want to wake you this morning. I thought you needed some rest so I tried to be quiet." I told her, she smiled softly and nuzzled into my side.

"You girls make me sick." Quinn joked brushing past us towards the kitchen.

"You're just jealous you can't be this hot." Santana snapped. We all sat down at the kitchen table and stared at one another wondering what to do with our free time.

"Jesse just text and said we won't be rehearsing or performing today." Santana said after checking her phone. I checked my own and didn't have a text from Jesse.

"How come he never texts me." I wondered.

"He probably knows we'll be together or I'll make sure you find out." Santana said. I smiled knowing she was probably right.

"There's an indoor arcade not too far from here. It has go karts inside and mini golf and arcade games. We should check it out since we don't have anything to do today." Santana suggested. I loved the idea and my smile grew almost instantly.

"That sounds lovely. I enjoy a nice ride on a go kart from time to time. Mini golf is fun as well. I hope I get a pink ball though." Rachel replied.

"I love go karts. Also, I haven't been to an arcade in a long time. Let's do it." Quinn suggested.

"Yay! I'm so excited." I said smiling.

"Rachel don't get too excited the go karts may have a height requirement... you might not make it onto the track. Then again they might let you share a kart with Quinn which I know you'd thoroughly enjoy." Santana said dripping with sarcasm. I laughed because I had gotten used to her love-hate relationship with Rachel by now.

"I'll have you know Santana, that I was only forbidden to ride one rollercoaster while we were at Cedar Point. I didn't very much want to ride it anyways." Rachel snapped back. I don't think she realized that wasn't much of a defense to confirm her shortness to Santana.

"Where's the camera crew Rachel?" Santana asked out of nowhere. We all looked back and forth between one another with confused expressions.

"I could have sworn I saw you on the last episode of Little People Big World. Or do you have an identical twin sister?" Santana said chuckling before finishing the statement. I glared at her and she smiled angelically trying to pass of as innocent.

"That is very offensive to several different people including myself. If I were to have a camera crew following me around it most definitely would not be for a show on TLC. One day you'll see me on television and realize that you were wrong in the way you've treated me all along. Some day I'll be a huge star and all you'll ever do is crack disrespectful jokes about people playing on their self esteem issues to make yourself feel better. I won't stand here and tolerate such disrespect." Rachel said in a huff and stormed out of the room. Quinn looked to me with sympathetic eyes and then followed Rachel out of the room.

"Babe, why do you have to be so mean to Rachel? I mean you're funny and all but it is really starting to hurt her feelings can't you tell?" I asked moving closer to her in my seat so that our knees were touching under the table.

"It's not my fault Gay Berry can't take a joke. She gets on my nerves. I mean seriously who talks in paragraphs? Let alone the way that she dresses is like a fourth grader on crack with a tiny twist of sexy. It's confusing."Santana said.

"Babe, can't you just be nice to her for me? She's one of my best friends and she's going to be my roommate when I move to New York." I asked and she sighed before shrugging and then nodding her head. A few minutes passed before Quinn brought Rachel back into the room.

"Rachel, Santana would like to apologize." I said smiling at Santana who frowned and glared at me before looking to Rachel and mumbling under her breath.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't quite hear you Santana?" Rachel said smiling slightly.

"I'm sorry." She breathed out and looked down at the ground. Rachel looked overjoyed and as if nothing had even happened after hearing the words from Santana's mouth. She leaned down and pulled Santana into a tight hug. Santana sat frozen with a look of horror on her face before pushing her away.

"Okay, okay enough. I apologized but no hugging." Santana said. I laughed at the two because I felt like secretly Santana did like Rachel a little.

"Let's get ready and head to the arcade." I said getting up from the table.

"Let's shower together at my place." Santana suggested winking at me. I smiled at the idea and nodded yes almost instantly.

"Oh no. We'll never make it to the arcade if you two get in the shower together." Quinn joked.

"Oh my God, we're just trying to go green and save water. Isn't that what today's people need. Reuse Reduce Recycle... and all that junk" Santana said. I laughed because Quinn was probably right. We wouldn't be saving water because we'd end up making sweet lady love for much longer than your average shower before we even got to the clean part.

"Yeah, okay. How about you go shower and then when you're done Brittany can go shower while you stay here and keep Rachel company while I shower? That way we know we are on a time schedule and we won't be here all day waiting for you two to be done getting your mack on." Quinn suggested.

"Howsa bout Britts and I go get our shower on because I'm pretty sure I don't call anyone in this room Mama or Papa so I ain't about to listen to orders from the likes a you." Santana said bobbing her head and pointing her finger between Quinn and Rachel. She gets all heated and it really turns me on I can't lie.

"Whatever. Just hurry up." Quinn said giving in to Santana's fierceness.

"Let's go baby." Santana said grabbing my hand and practically dragging me across the hall to her apartment.

* * *

**Just a quick update with a little fluff and silly Pezberry fight. Double date next chapter... I think yessssss. All the Faberrittana fluff you can handle.**

**Santana is so whipped. So is Rachel though... usually Rachel's the diva that has Finn listening to her every word but with Quinn I feel like she'd be the whipped one. Quinn wears the pants of course. Rachel throws a tantrum and Quinn gets her to calm down and come back to work things out like an adult. ;] ;P  
**

**Also  
**

**ChristinaLacrima: I wanted Val and San to reflect the relationship of Brit and San from the show kind of to give her a dose of her own medicine sort of thing even tho in the story they didn't go through that. I wanted her to learn from that experience to not treat Brit that way. BTw I love the movie thirteen I haven't seen it in forever though..like five years. Val loved Santana the whole time but she was never as strong as Santana and always denied her feelings. I mean she pushed Santana away because she couldn't accept her sexuality. But yeah she's still a huge bitch. I'm not saying she's completely out of the story because she may or may not come back later on who knows.  
**


	30. Faberrittana

Brittany.

The water was cold by the time we got out of the shower but it didn't matter to us. After our shower, we got ready together in Santana's apartment. It was really relaxing and gave me those tingly feelings and butterflies fluttered in my stomach. It made me think of what it would be like if we ever lived together and would be getting ready for our day. I loved having her next to me while I did my hair and make up. She would hum and sing songs that were playing from her ipod and I would just listen to her beautiful voice.

"I'm so excited for this double date." I admitted as we walked across the hall to join Rachel and Quinn in my apartment. Santana smiled and slid her hand into mine.

"I'm excited because we'll be together but I can't say I'm overjoyed to spend our date with the closet lez's we have for company." Santana joked as we walked into the living room.

"It will be a blast." I told her. Rachel and Quinn were sitting on my couch talking when we entered the room.

"Well, I just feel as though Finn might get very angry if he finds out about us right away. Not only is he losing the woman he loves but he'd also be finding out that he's been with not only one lesbian but two of the girls he's had relations with ended up going gay. That might really upset him and send him into one of those chair kicking fits of rage. I'd rather not deal with that." Rachel said to Quinn. They both looked frustrated and their body language was tense.

"So you just want to keep everything a secret. I just don't understand why we can't just be ourselves and be happy. I'm over high school and the drama that it came with, I shouldn't have to hide who I am anymore. As much as I didn't want to admit it all these years... I've had feelings for you the whole time. I didn't even realize it until recently but looking back at the way I've always felt... it's been there all along and I should have done something about it a long time ago." Quinn replied. I backed away and pulled Santana around the corner. They didn't realize that we'd been there listening and I didn't want to interrupt such an important conversation.

"ugh, gay leprechaun needs to get it together." Santana whispered. I slapped her shoulder softly and she smiled innocently.

"I'm aware that high school is over. We're both going to be gone in the fall so nothing really matters. I just feel as though I'm already breaking Finn's heart enough by ending things. Why rub dirt in the wound right away? I promise that I want to be with you and all those feelings you have for me... I have them too. I've been hiding as well and I know it's not ideal to keep our love a secret any longer but I'm just asking to spare his feelings and keep things quiet until we both leave Lima. If he finds out, he finds out but I don't want to break his heart more than I already will be." Rachel explained. I could hear the softness in her voice.

"Okay. You're right. Finn deserves to grieve the loss of Rachel Barbra Berry without having to see her with someone better. I'm just so happy you're mine. I want to shout it to the world. I'm in love with you Rachel and I don't care who knows it. Once we leave Lima, everyone will know that I'm with Rachel Berry... future broadway queen and major star." Quinn said and then I heard kissing noises. I pulled Santana around the corner because I wasn't ready for them to start macking on each other while we stood silent in the other room.

I cleared my throat and they quickly pulled away from one another blushing. They stood up and walked towards us without a word.

"So you ready to go?" I asked smiling at them. They linked hands and nodded back to me. Santana and I led the way to her car. We decided we should all ride together to save gas. I rode happily in the front seat while Quinn and Rachel squeezed into the back. Santana linked fingers with mine and rested our hands on her bare leg. Her skin was warm and sent tingles up my arm as always.

"This is going to be so much fun!" I exhaled as she pulled into the parking lot of the arcade. The building was painted a bright purple with green writing across the front that said 'Pinball Paradise'. When I got out of the car I couldn't help but jump up and down clapping in excitement. I had always loved arcades from a young age. My father would take me once in awhile and we'd spend hours and countless quarters gaining tickets to get our prizes.

We walked inside the arcade and it was dimly lit with black lights in every direction. There was a long wall on the left lined with any kind of pinball machine you could imagine. The middle of the arcade was scattered with hundreds of games. The back of the building was a go kart track and to the right of that was a mini golf course. Directly to the right after walking in was the prize counter filled with candy, stuffed animals, gags, and other cool things.

"Oh my god this is awesome." I squealed grabbing Santana's hand and running towards the token machine. She smiled at me and quickened her pace as I dragged her along. Quinn and Rachel walked behind us waiting to get tokens.

"What do you want to play first?" I asked as Santana put money into the machine. She shrugged and looked around the room.

"It doesn't matter to me Britt Britt. You can choose." She told me and I smiled as I searched around the arcade.

"Quinn and I would like to play a racing game first if you would care to join us." Rachel stated. I nodded my head quickly up and down at the idea. We all got our tokens and Santana handed me the cup full of golden coins. I smiled and took one putting it into my pocket as a keepsake. I loved little memories like this and always tried to keep something from important times in my life. We made our way hand in hand with Rachel and Quinn leading us over to the racing games. There were so many different kinds, I didn't know which one to choose. There was nascar, street, motorcycle, and off roading. The off roading one had the most cars available so we decided to play that one and race each other. Santana sat on one side of me while Quinn sat on the other with Rachel opposite her.

"I'ma bouts to show you some mad skillz. Prepare to eat my dust baby." Santana joked winking at me.

"Excuse me, but I plan on getting first so you'll have to bring your A game." Quinn interrupted before I could retaliate.

"Listen Quinnie the pooh. I'm gonna own all of you. Who ever gets last place has to pay for pizza and drinks tonight." I made the wager knowing Quinn or Rachel would be in last because there was no way anyone was going to beat Santana and me.

"I'll take that wager. Quinn and I will see you at the finish line." Rachel said as the game began counting down for the race to start. It was a close call at first. Santana and I were neck and neck for the lead with Quinn hot on our tails.

"I'm sorry babe I didn't mean to make you spin out." Quinn said to Rachel after causing her to crash into a mountain rock. Rachel huffed out an irritated sigh and made her way back onto the track.

"You're in trouble now lady fabgay" Santana joked. I hit Santana with the bumper of my car and she lost control sending her self off a cliff almost but she stopped just in time to turn back onto the track. I smiled over at her as she glared at me. Quinn passed Santana so it was me in first her in second.

"I'm gonna get you back for that later just you wait and see." Santana joked as she tried to catch up.

In the last lap Santana had passed Quinn and was now bumper to bumper with me. I was drifting around the dirt corners and she sped past me.

"Oh man. No fair I've been winning the whole time!" I whined as Santana sped past me to the finish line and I got second place. Quinn was in third and Rachel in fourth.

"You bitchs play rough." Quinn said laughing as we all got out of our cars.

"That was fun!" I said smiling and hugging Santana. She kissed my forehead and smiled back at me.

"Yeah it was especially the part when I came back and beat you!" Santana joked laughing at me. I frowned and she leaned up to kiss my bottom pouty lip.

"This means Rachel has to buy drinks and pizza for tonight!" I said smiling at her. She looked angry at her recent loss and I knew she was a sore loser.

"Well I think maybe the loser of the go kart race should buy drinks and I'll buy pizza... even though I don't eat pizza seeing as I'm a vegan. I will see if they have any good salad options because I highly doubt they will have any vegan options other than that." Rachel stated bitterly. I smiled as Quinn wrapped her arms around Rachels waist and pulled her into a tight hug. Quinn whispered something into her ear and Rachel blushed which made me glad I didn't hear what was said.

After playing a few shooting games, Santana and I split up from Quinn and Rachel. We went to play games that awarded you tickets while they went to play dance dance revolution. I really wanted to win something super cool to take home with me in memory of this amazing date.

"Let's play cyclone. I'm so good at it. I always win the jackpot and get so many tickets." I said pulling Santana towards the colorful neon game. She just smiled and nodded following silently. I wasn't surprised when the jackpot alarm started ringing out and I saw the 355 tickets start filing out of the machine. Santana stood in awe and started gathering our winnings. We played out all of our coins trying to get as many tickets as possible and then went to find Rachel and Quinn. We spotted their feet in the jurassic park game with the curtains closed. I knew they were probably just making out in there. I opened the curtain to confirm my assumption.

"Excuse me... gay and gayer... we played out our coins and we're gonna go cash in our winnings.. then we're going to get our go kart on. You two hormonal teens want to join or continue horrifying the dinosaurs that witnessed this event?" Santana chimed in and I couldn't stop myself from laughing.

"We'll meet you at the go kart track in a few. Go get your prizes." Quinn stated shutting the curtain quickly. Santana guided me over to the ticket counter and started putting tickets into the machine. I liked the funny chomping noises it made as it ate each ticket. We ended up with 1533 tickets and I was so excited. I think that's more than what my Dad and I usually got. Santana was my lucky charm.

"What can I get for you?" A red headed pimply boy asked from behind the counter. I looked around at all my choices. I saw a white unicorn with a purple mane and tail. It's horn was rainbow and it was so adorable, I had to have it. I pointed at it and jumped up and down giggling. Santana just stared at me smiling silently with her thumb tracing the outside of my hand where our fingers were linked.

"That's 750. You have... 783 left." He said as he handed me the prize. I hugged the stuffed animal with one arm and smiled at Santana.

"You choose something honey. I'm happy with Lady Rainbow." I said naming my unicorn. I think it suits her well. No I have Lady Rainbow and Lord Tubbington.

Santana looked around the counter and at the wall filled with prizes.

"Lady Rainbow is an awesome name." She commented while she searched for her prize.

"Santana Lopez is way more awesome." I told her and she smiled before leaning in to kiss me. Our lips melted together and for a second I got lost in the moment and forgot the teenage boy was standing there staring at us. I pulled away slowly and looked over to see his mouth gaping wide open and his eyes wide in shock. He looked severely turned on and also slightly idiotic all at once.

"Listen here four eyes, it's not polite to stare so why don't you take your scrawny ass over there and get me my prize." She said pointing to a large stuffed lizard. I smiled at her because I didn't expect her to get a stuffed animal but now I thought it was cute that we both had something to cuddle up with that reminded us of each other.

"Okay, sorry. That's 750 so you have 33 left." He said looking down at the counter and avoiding eye contact after handing over the neon green lizard to Santana.

"Let's get some candy and some fake tattoos." I suggested and she nodded. I got two jolly ranchers for ten tickets and a tootsie roll for three tickets. We each picked out a fake tattoo for the last twenty. I got a colorful butterfly while Santana picked out a skull and crossbones.

"You're gonna look so hardcore with that new tat." I joked and she laughed as we walked over to the go kart track.

Quinn and Rachel were standing there holding hands and talking when we approached them. They were deep in conversation and they were staring longingly into each others eyes.

"What're you going to name your lizard?" I asked smiling at Santana. She looked down at the stuffed animal and raised it to my face pushing its mouth against my cheek to imitate a kiss. I smiled and squeezed her hand with mine.

"I don't know. I don't have any stuffed animals and I have never named anything of mine. Actually I've named a pipe before but Chron Burgandy doesn't seem like a good name for this lizard... what do you think?" She asked curiously. Rachel and Quinn stopped talking so seriously and turned towards us.

"Aw I love your unicorn Britt." Quinn stated smiling at me.

"Thanks. Meet Lady Rainbow. You can call her Lady for short... and San, you have to name it not me." I told her smiling and she frowned at the idea.

"I guess I'ma name him... Rex." Santana said shrugging with the lizard.

"Rex. That's a cool name." I said smiling at her. We all walked into the gate and paid for our go kart race. It was only us four on the track which made it so much fun. I started off in the front cart with Rachel sitting in the one next to me while Quinn was behind her and Santana was behind me. The scrawny red headed kid was our referee and he stood in front of our carts telling us the rules that I didn't bother to listen to.

"Loser has to buy the drinks tonight remember." Rachel said before the kid moved out of the way and we all sped off. Rachel quickly took the lead and I was close behind her with Santana and Quinn battling for third neck and neck. I bumped Rachels cart and she ran into the tires on the outside of the track. I took the opportunity to pass her and then I saw Santana passing me on my left side. Quinn had taken third while Rachel was in last once again. I turned the corners tight and gained speed before passing Santana on the inside and she bumped the back of my cart but I kept control while she flew into the tires instead. I heard her yell something but I couldn't hear what she said. Then Rachel passed Quinn and Santana leaving her in last. I had gained a big lead and there was no way anyone could catch up to me. On the last go around I lapped Santana and she glared at me with a pouty face. Rachel was in second and Quinn took third with Santana losing the race in the end.

When we all came to a stop at the end of the track Rachel looked satisfied parked next to me. Quinn and Santana both looked disappointed with their performance. I smiled back to Santana and stuck my tongue out at her. She glared at me playfully and we all got out of our cars. Santana ran and almost tackled me to the ground but we kept our balance.

"I can't believe you beat me!" She said in a bitter tone.

"You tried to make me crash and it backfired." I told her as she wrapped her arms around my waist and kissed my cheek.

"That was an amazing race. I almost had you Brittany, but great job." Rachel said smiling at me.

"Yeah that was a lot of fun. At least I didn't lose." Quinn said laughing at Santana.

"Let's get out of here. I'm getting hungry. Snix comes out when my stomach's empty." Santana said changing the subject.

When we got into the car, I sort of wished we were alone because I really wanted to kiss Santana for a bit but I didn't want to hear any comments from Quinn or Rachel. I took my chances and leaned across the center counsel as she put the keys in the ignition. I grabbed her softly by the back of her neck and pulled her into a sweet soft kiss. I slid my tongue into her mouth and massaged hers with my own. She slid her hand to the back of my neck and rubbed her fingers up and down the nape of my neck. I heard someone clear their throat in the back seat and reluctantly pulled away smiling at Santana. She handed me Rex and I sat him in my lap with Lady Rainbow.

"Let's go get some pizza and booze." Santana said smiling at me before starting the car.

Rachel bought the pizza and got herself something from a restaurant next door that served vegan food. I still didn't understand what vegans even ate but I guess it didn't matter since I'm not one myself. Santana went into the liquor store next door to get us some drinks. She had a fake ID and used it often. She came out carrying a large brown paper bag that looked kinda heavy. She put the bag in the trunk and go back in the car.

"That pizza smells so damn delicious. I can't wait to have some." She said as she drove back to the apartments. We had decided we would all stay in tonight. We were planning on eating pizza, drinking, and playing board games. I was really excited to spend some time with my friends and Santana just hanging out around my apartment.

We got back to the apartments and I carried in Rex and Lady Rainbow while Santana carried the booze, Quinn carried the pizza and Rachel carried her own food inside. When we got to my apartment I turned on some music in the background and we sat at the kitchen table with our food. Santana went across the hall to grab a few things to mix drinks with and came right back over. She was in the kitchen playing bartender while I handed out slices of pizza to myself, Quinn, and made a plate for Santana.

"Alright ladies. Happy hour is finally here." Santana said bringing in the drinks from the kitchen. They were blue with a deep red liquid floating at the top.

"These are almost too pretty to drink." I said smiling at Santana.

"Well you're too pretty to eat but that doesn't stop me." Santana said with a wink. I felt the blood rush to my cheeks and saw Rachel and Quinn exchanging disgusted looks.

"Let's cheers." I said holding my glass up. We all raised our glasses together and smiled.

"To great friends and great memories. To New York in the fall.. oh and New Haven for Quinn. To love and happy endings." I said smiling and everyone kind of made an awe sound before taking a drink.

Dinner was great and we chatted easily about random things while we ate and drank. After we finished eating Rachel brought up the apartment situation in New York. I told her it wasn't the time to talk about it and that we'd sit down tomorrow and discuss things. She agreed and then we pulled out my stack of board games to choose from.

"I like candyland." I said smiling.

"I love candyland." Santana agreed with a seductive smile.

"I like monopoly." Quinn said.

"Life is by far the superior game from the selection we have." Rachel said.

"Let's play them all!" I suggested.

"At one time?" Quinn asked confused.

"No, silly that would be so hard. I mean we can play each one tonight it's only like six o clock." I told her and she nodded.

"We have a long night of board games and booze ahead of us." Santana said half smiling. She leaned over and kissed my cheek before moving her lips to ghost over my ear.

"Then we have a long night of sex ahead of us." She whispered before kissing my ear lobe and pulling away nonchalantly. I smiled and blushed as opened up the candyland box. I felt her hand move onto my knee and her fingers slowly trace their way up my thigh. Yeah, this was definitely going to be a long night but I'd be loving every second of it.

* * *

**There you have it. Pure faberrittana fluff. Hope you liked it. Can't wait to see what you think. :] 3**

**mixtapesandcellmates- Rachel is definitely the whipped one tho. I mean Quinn is whipped too just like Brittany is whipped for Santana but Britt and Quinn wear the pants.  
**

**dafuq33- no one comes between brittana sexy times without hearing from snix ;]  
**

**Jazzmonte- You're so fucking sweet. thanks so much for your review and your amazing message. I didn't have time to update and respond so I'll reply asap. I did read it and it was the sweetest message ever. you're such a sweetheart and you made my day. 33  
**


	31. Writers Outburst notachapter

I don't have time to update. I just wanted to say...

I CAN'T FUCKING HANDLE THE SUSPENSE OF GLEE RIGHT NOW WAITING FOR THE BREAK UP.

I MISS SANTANA AND BRITTANY TWO SHOT.

I MISS SANTANA IN GENERAL.

IF BRITTANA BREAKS UP... NO. JUST NO. THERE'S NO FUCKING WAY!

HEARTBROKEN BRITTANY WAS THE SADDEST THING EVER.

SANTANA COME HOME PLEASE!

excuse my outburst. people irl wouldn't understand.


	32. Game Night

Santana.

My day had been even better than I ever expected it to be. I had so much fun with Brittany at the arcade, I didn't even get annoyed with munchkin Barbra very often. We ended up in Brittany's living room sprawled out on the floor playing candyland. Britt was sitting next to me leaning against me causing me to have these tingly feelings through out my body. Quinn and Rachel were on the other side of the board game mimicking us but failing to reach the same level of cuteness.

"I'm the queen of the lollipop forest, and I say that you can't move spaces in my forest without taking a drink, if you fail to do so then you will be punished by having to move back to the gingerbread plum tree... also, Santana is the queen of the lollipop woods so she gets to set laws there. Quinn you can be the queen of the ice cream sea while Rachel owns the licorice castle." Brittany explained as we put our game pieces at the start. I smiled at her because she always knew how to make everything more fun and silly.

"Well that's easy. My law is every time you move in the lollipop woods you have to take a drink too." I said smiling at Brittany.

"Well this is getting complicated. I didn't know that we had real estate in candyland. I'll just go with the trend and say you have to drink anytime you're passing through the ice cream sea." Quinn added.

"I'm going to keep my licorice castle a neutral zone and say that there are no laws in my queendom. Well actually... I'll make one law and it only really applies to Santana... no insulting the queen while passing through her territory." Rachel said glaring at me playfully.

"Alright Barbra the christmas elf. That means I have all the other territories to get my jokes out on ya." I smiled before taking a long drink. She frowned and nuzzled into Quinn more. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket and pulled it out to check who could be trying to get a hold of me.

**From Trouty Mouth McFishlips: Hey Santana. What're you and the girls up to tonight? -Sam**

"Do you girls mind if I invite trouty mouth over to join our game night? Puck might be with him too." I asked looking to Brittany. She nodded smiling and the other girls shrugged in unison.

**To Trouty Mouth McFishlips: Billy Bass we're havin a game night at Britts. Come over? -Snix**

**From Trouty Mouth McFishlips: Be there in a bit. -Sam**

We started playing the game and everyone seemed to be following our made up rules really well. I had to play bartender a few times during the game because we were finishing our drinks quickly. Brittany and I were on our fourth drink while Quinn and Rachel were on their third. A few minutes after Brittany won the game, we heard a knock at the door. I was feeling a little buzzed and I jumped up to quickly making myself dizzy. Brittany steadied me from behind and we walked to the door together. She opened the door to see Sam and Puck standing there with a case of bud light.

"Troutyyyy... Ferrethead! I've missed you, oddly enough." I half yelled before I was pulled into a tight hug between both guys. After I pulled away they jumped Brittany and got her with a tight hug as well.

"We missed you both. I feel like we haven't seen you in ages but I know we just saw you." Guppy lips said. We walked into the kitchen and Puck put the case of beer in the fridge after taking out a couple for him and Sam. They followed us into the living room where Rachel and Quinn were now sitting with a small amount of space between themselves. I smirked knowing they were nervous about public affection around people. I remember when I was afraid of that kind of thing too but something changed in me since I've started dating Brittany. I can't keep my eyes off of her let alone my hands. Even right now standing next to her while we aren't touching, I'm actually craving her. I'm actually silently begging for her hand to slide into mine or her arms to wrap around me. It's almost disgusting how much I need her.

"So now it's time for monopoly." Brittany said as she sat down in our former spot. I sat down next to her leaving no space between us. I was practically on her lap but I knew she didn't mind. Sam sat on one side in between Quinn and me while Puck sat on the other between Rachel and Brittany.

"I'll be the bank." Quinn said smiling at us.

"Sounds good, I'm horrible at math. I'd probably give you too much change." Brittany said shrugging as she pulled the board game out and set it onto the floor.

"Me too. Math was my worst subject in school." Trouty added smiling in agreement with Brittany. I knew that he liked Brittany but I was pretty sure he knew that she was mine and I hoped he had moved on from the crush.

"So... how are we going to make this into a drinking game?" Puck asked looking to me and Brittany.

"Uh... every time it's your turn you have to drink... Every time you land on someone's property you drink... every time you pass go... if you got to jail... sound good?" I suggested. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"I want to be the doggy." Brittany said pulling out the little piece. I decided to be the car.

"Alright let's get the monopoly drinking extravaganza under way." Quinn said passing the dice to Brittany.

The game was going by super slowly and I was starting to get bored. I never really liked monopoly, probably because it took fifteen hours to finish a game. Quinn seemed to be having a blast and she was definitely loosening up after a few more drinks. Puck had been staring at her for awhile which earned him a burning glare from the diva next to Quinn. Rachel could probably burn a hole through his head with that evil gaze.

"So... is anyone else getting bored of this stupid fucking game?" I thought out loud and Sam laughed almost spitting the sip of beer he'd just taken.

"I already won in my mind so I've just been taking my puppy for a walk around the board." Brittany said as she trotted along with the tiny dog. I laughed out loud and leaned against her resting my head on her shoulder. Puck was looking at us and I was sure he knew there was something going on between by now. Sam was had a knowing smile on his face and I figured it was time to just announce it to them both so they could stop wondering.

"I love this game!" Quinn whined.

"It is a very long game but I would love to keep playing until the end. Rachel Berry is anything but a quitter."

"Just in case you were wondering... yes.. Brittany and I are together. We're officially girlfriends..." I said staring between Puck and Sam. Both guys smiled widely and looked between us and each other.

"I told you so bro. You owe me fifty bucks." Puck said pointing at Sam.

"I never took the bet! I said they probably aren't official yet but I didn't bet against you."

"Bullshit! You took the bet and you shook my damn hand. You owe me fifty bucks! I knew they were gettin it on all night longggg" Puck said making a thrusting motion while standing to go get another beer.

"You guys are idiots." I said laughing at them.

"What I would give to be in on that lady lovin'" I heard Puck say as he walked into the kitchen.

"In your dreams Puckerman. This sexy blonde is all mine." I said before kissing Brittany's cheek. She smiled and leaned into me closing her eyes. She looked tired and I was getting tired as well. I looked at the clock and it was only ten.

"You girls don't have any single friends to hook a brother up with. I mean come on you should be my lesbian wingwoman." Puck said smiling as he entered the room with two more beers. He handed one to Sam and sat back down in his spot.

"I don't have any friends that are girls. In case you didn't know I'm a judgemental bitch and girls can't really handle that." I admitted.

"You're not a bitch baby. You're just honest." Brittany said smiling. I laughed because she was wrong, I knew I was a bitch and I liked it that way.

"Oh you're so sweet... but no I'm a bitch. Maybe not to you because honestly... who could ever be mean to you?" I admitted. She blushed and pushed me softly laughing.

"Okay as much fun as this has been.. let's get to something interesting. Let's play poker or something." Puck suggested.

"I love poker. I'm so good at it. I always win." Brittany said jumping up and down slightly.

"I'm getting a little tired." I said looking over to Brittany who eyed me knowingly. I wasn't that tired. I just really wanted to get Brittany alone so I could have my way with her.

"Oh come on. We all know you just wanna go have sex. I think you can hold out a bit longer since you had that shower together this afternoon. You're like a sex addict I swear." Quinn blurted out and my mouth shot open.

"Quinn!" Brittany said gasping at the words that just came out of her mouth.

"What? It's true." Quinn said before smiling at Rachel who was now leaning against Quinn with her arms wrapped around her.

"They don't need to know about our sex life." I said pointing between the two guys in the room that both looked severely turned on by their mental images.

"Can you video tape it just once for us?" Puck asked smiling. I shot a glare his way and he looked down at the board game avoiding my eyes.

"Fuck you ferret head." Was my only response.

"You know you love me." He replied.

"I have no idea why." I admitted.

"Alright well... I think we should play poker San. I promise you'll still get some when we go back to your apartment." Brittany said smiling and tracing circles on the skin of my back that peeked out between my pants and my shirt.

"Fine. But Puckerman isn't allowed to deal. He stacks the deck every time." I said before grabbing the deck of cards from the stack of games behind me.

"I do not!" He said smiling.

"Yeah, okay and I'm not Puerto Rican." I said laughing.

"You're lebanese." Brittany said laughing even more.

"I'm not lebanese! I'm Puerto Rican." I said confused.

"I think she means lesbian." Sam said smiling at us.

"Can it Trouty. I'm too drunk to understand you with those enormous lips flapping."

We played texas hold'em for money and the buy in was ten dollars. We decided playing at the table would be a better set up so we migrated into the dining room. Brittany was sitting next to me with her knees resting against mine. I was hot and extremely turned on so it was causing my insides to bubble up with sexual tension. I really wanted this game to go quickly because all I could think about was getting Brittany back to my apartment and ripping off those clothes before we even made it to my bed.

I couldn't pay attention to the game so I was the first person out. Brittany had the most chips but Rachel was a close second and Puck trailed behind her leaving Quinn and Sam with the least. I sat and silently watched as I trailed my fingers up and down the inside of Brittany's thigh. It seemed to be working as a distraction and her pile was quickly getting smaller. Under the table I slid my fingers to the waistband of her shorts and teased side to side. I heard her let out a frustrated sigh as she placed her bet on the table and I smirked. No one was paying attention to us because they were all a little drunk trying to focus on winning the money. I looked at the clock and it was midnight when Brittany finally lost all of her chips.

Normally, I'd be rooting for my baby to win but I wanted to get out of here and if she kept playing we'd never make it back to my apartment. I pulled my hand away from her shorts and she stared at me with questioning eyes. I winked at her and then looked back to everyone at the table.

"Guys, we're gonna take off. I'll see y'all in the morning." I said grabbing Brittany's hand and pulling her up from the seat. She smiled and waved at everyone before I pulled her towards the door.

"Goodnight everyone." Brittany said.

"Goodnight sleep tight." Rachel said.

"Night, see ya tomorrow." Sam said.

"Goodnight girls... have fun! Don't be too loud, don't want to hear you across the hallway." Quinn joked.

"You can be super loud if you want. I'd love to hear you from my house." Puck added as I pulled Brittany out the door.

As soon as I pulled the door shut and we were safely alone in the hallway my lips were crashing into Brittany's and she let out a satisfied sigh against them. I tasted the fruity drink on her tongue and it heightened my drunkenness. I walked backwards to my door grabbing the handle without breaking the kiss. One hand pulled Brittany tighter to me by the small of her back while the other opened the door. When I closed the door after walking inside, Brittany pinned me against it and bit my neck hard.

"I've been wanting to leave since we finished playing candyland." Brittany admitted. I loved that she was thinking the same way as me and she was just as crazy about me. There was something about her that just made me feel so loved and so needed in every way. I felt so safe with her like I didn't have to be afraid anymore. I had always went through life trying to impress everyone and be the person they expected but really I had no idea what or who I wanted to be. I had a hard time accepting myself when I finally realized the truth but now here with Brittany, none of that matters. The past is over and all I want to do is start my future with her.

* * *

**Thanks for readinggggg. Hope you liked it. More to come soon. :] Keep the reviews coming, they're awesome and they keep me motivated in the story.**


	33. The Call

Brittany.

Our clothes were thrown about the room littering the floor. I was lying on Santana's bed watching her make her way towards me. She was standing at the foot of the bed trailing her hungry eyes over my body. She made her way slowly onto the bed and kissed her way up my ankle, calf, thigh, until she reached my hip where she paid close attention. I moaned unable to hold in the amazing feelings she was giving me. Her lips made their way up my torso sending shocks deep inside me. My body started to shake from the anticipation.

She paused at my chest and took my nipple into her mouth while massaging the other side. She bit down softly and flicked her tongue across it and a loud gasp escaped my throat. She slowly kissed and licked up my collar bone to my neck before biting hard and sucking slightly. I was squirming beneath her as I felt the pressure build low in my stomach. She was driving me crazy. I grabbed the back of her neck and guided her to my lips where I caught her in a heated kiss. My tongue danced with hers and I used my other hand to pull her against me at the small of her back. The feeling of her skin against mine was unexplainable. I felt like I could explode from all these amazing feelings building up. She hadn't even touched me down there yet and I was on the verge.

She slipped her thigh in between my legs and pushed it hard into my center which caused me to moan louder than before. The tingly sensations were overtaking my body and I was overwhelmed. She grinded into me with her thigh starting at a slow and steady rhythm as I grinded back up into her.

"Oh god. That feels so good. I need you San. I need more." I breathed out and she looked down at me smiling seductively. I couldn't take it anymore so I grabbed her hips and flipped her over so she was on her back and I was on top of her. She moaned at the rough action and her eyes turned a shade darker. I looked down at the most beautiful thing I've ever seen in my entire life and my heart almost burst from the love that overwhelmed me.

I kissed slowly down her body paying extra attention to her hard nipples biting and sucking them for a bit. When I made my way down to her hips I kissed softly sucking before kissing down to her inner thighs. She was the one shaking now and I was glad I had the same effect on her. I grabbed her thighs just before her knees and put them over my shoulders and she rested her feet on my back. I took a second to enjoy her scent and the amazing sight of her hot wet sex just inches from my lips before diving in with my tongue slowly. Santana bucked her hips up into my tongue and I used one hand to hold her hips down. I slid my tongue down her folds tasting her sweet sex enveloping my tongue. I paused at her entrance and flicked my tongue quickly up and down before entering her. I heard a loud moan escape her and knew I was doing something right.

"Don't stop." She breathed out. I smiled into her humming in response. I slid my tongue up to her clit and sucked it into my mouth flicking my tongue up and down slowly to tease. I took my free hand and slid two fingers down her slit teasing her entrance while I flicked my tongue across her clit. Her whole body was shaking and her legs were tightening around my neck where they were now crossed like an indian with my head in between. I thrust my fingers deep into her core and she screamed out my name.

"Oh fu- Brittanyyy" She screamed as I moved my fingers quickly inside her hitting exactly the right spot. My tongue twirled around her clit and I pushed my fingers deeper inside her hitting her g spot over and over. Her hand found its way into my hair and she pulled hard causing a moan to escape me. I knew she wasn't going to last much longer by the way her body was quaking and her legs tightened more than ever almost suffocating me. After a deep thrust inside her I bit slightly on her clit flicking my tongue and I felt her walls clench around me.

"Dios Mios! Fuckkk!" She moaned out as her body tightened and shook around me. I slowed my movements to help her ride out the ecstasy. Her body loosened and collapsed against the bed while her legs hung limp against my back still trembling. I pulled my fingers out and slid my tongue down sucking the wetness I found there. I pulled away and set her legs down on the bed as I sat up between her legs. She was panting with one arm over her face and a smile across her lips. I slid my fingers into my mouth and sucked the wetness off with a smile before climbing my way up Santana's body and kissing her cheek softly.

"That was fucking amazing. How are you so amazing at literally everything?"

"You always ask me that. I don't know but you're more amazing." I told her. She smiled and wrapped her arms around me tight.

"Give me a minute to recover and I'll take good care of you baby." She said kissing my forehead. I smiled and nodded.

"You don't have to if you're tired." I told her.

"No, I'm tired but I want to. I need to. I need to be inside you and I need to taste you." She said eagerly.

"Okay honey, I'll never object to that." I smiled. We laid together breathing in harmony as our hearts beat in a single rhythm and I couldn't keep my eyes from fluttering shut.

I woke up the next morning feeling out of it and confused. I couldn't believe I had fallen asleep on Santana. She must be really upset.  
I was still laying on top of her slightly with half my body against the bed. She was sleeping soundly and she looked so beautiful. I kissed her cheek and she opened her eyes slowly. She smiled at me and I knew she wasn't mad about me falling asleep.

"Good morning beautiful." She whispered out with her usual morning rasp. I smiled and kissed her again but this time on her sweet lips.

"Good morning gorgeous... I'm sorry I fell asleep on you last night." I said with a pouty lip. She smiled and shook her head.

"It's okay baby. You were tired. You'll just have to make it up to me." She smiled and rolled over on top of me. I giggled as she kissed my neck biting softly. I moaned quietly and grinded up into her thigh that had landed perfectly between my legs. Her hand slowly traced my skin on the way down to my sex which was already soaked. I felt her fingers slide through my folds and my breath caught in my throat. I moved up into her touch and she started making soft slow circles around my clit teasing me. As I let out a loud moan I heard a phone start going off from the nightstand. I knew it was Santana's by the spanish song playing for a ringtone.

"Fuck." She said looking over at the phone but keeping her movements going.

"Babe who is it?" I breathed out as she slid her fingers further down to my entrance teasing me there.

"It's my parents. Just ignore it." She said and slid a finger inside me. I moaned loudly but it sounded more like a growl when it came out.

"San, you need to answer." I told her with my mouth but my hips were telling her not to pull her fingers out of me by rocking up into her touch.

"I can call them back later. I'm busy" She said smiling before taking my lips in hers and sucking on my bottom pulled away from our kiss and leaned back before she grabbed my right thigh and pulled it apart from my left roughly. She pulled her fingers out of me and draped a thigh over mine leaving a small space between our centers. She smiled at me before she closed the gap between us and I felt her hot wet sex melt into mine. It was the most amazing sensation that overtook me instantly. She grinded up against me and I felt her clit rub against my own. I couldn't hold in the loud gasp that flew from my lips. She was moaning with me and our hips moved in the perfect rhythm. It wasn't going to take long with this intense pressure building inside me.

"Fuck that feels so good." Santana breathed out and her raspy voice sent me over the edge. I felt my legs shake and my whole body tense up as my orgasm shook my core. Seconds later I felt Santana shaking around me as our cores melted into one another and our clits rubbed against one another.

"Oh god Sannnn" I moaned out as the aftershock hit me and my toes curled and my legs collapsed. We both were laying limp against the bed shaking with our legs still intertwined and our sex still pressed together in a hot wet mess. I was panting and trying to catch my breath after such an intense orgasm. I'd never felt anything like that in my life.

"Dear God woman." Santana said chuckling slightly.

"That was the hottest thing ever." I breathed out. She laughed harder and regained the strength to move as she pulled away from my sensitive center and made her way up to lay next to me. She wrapped her arms around me and kissed my cheek.

"I love you so much." She whispered against my skin. I hummed in response.

"I love you too." I finally spoke.

We laid their silently breathing together and trying to gain the energy to move again. After about ten minutes I remembered the phone call that interrupted our sexy time.

"Honey, you need to call your parents back." I reminded her. She groaned and shook her head.

"You have to. You can't just ignore them. You barely talk to them and maybe they have something important to tell you." I said hoping she'd listen. I knew that she didn't have the most amazing relationship with her parents but her Dad seemed to care about her a lot and I still hadn't met her Mom. I knew she was really close to her grandmother by the few pictures she had posted on her fridge. She had one of her and her grandmother and then just one of her grandmother when she was younger before Santana was born.

"Alright alright, I'll call them back." She said reaching for her phone. She hit the button to call and I smiled.

"Hola Papi. ¿Como Estas?" When she spoke Spanish it always turned me on. It didn't matter that I had no idea what she was saying even after years of Spanish class with Mr. Schuester.

"Bien pero cansada. What's going on? ¿Por que estas molesto?" She spoke now with a furrowed brow and a worried look. A minute or so of her father talking and her expression turned from worry to horrified.

"What do you mean? No. Don't tell me tranquilo Papi. ¿Cuando?" She said her voice cracking slightly.

"¿cuándo vamos a saber algo?" She asked with a pleading behind her voice I'd never heard. Her eyes filled with tears and I instantly wrapped my arms around her and started running my fingers through her hair.

"I'm coming home." She said with anger in her words.

"No tengo que. I'm not staying here waiting for answers. Tengo que estar allí con ella." She spoke trying to keep herself together but her words slipped through the cracks and tears fell down between.

"I'll be there in a few hours. Te Amo papi." She said before hanging up. She instantly collapsed against me and started sobbing. I didn't speak. I didn't ask what happened because it didn't matter all that mattered is that my Santana was hurting and I needed to be here to take care of her. She would tell me what happened after she let it all out.

We sat in her bed wrapped around one another with Santana crying into the crook of my neck for awhile. After some time passed her crying slowed and her breathing went back to normal. She slowly pulled away and wiped her eyes.

"It's my abuela." She said after a deep breath and I knew this was something serious by the look in her eyes. I knew her grandmother was the most important person in her life and I was worried for what she was about to tell me.

* * *

**Spanish Translations: **

**'Hi Dad How are you?'  
**

**'Fine but tired... Why are you upset?'  
**

**'Don't tell me relax Dad, when?'  
**

**'When are we going to know something?'  
**

**'No I have to...I have to be there with her.'  
**

**'I love you Dad'  
**

**Can't wait to hear your thoughts!  
**

**Sorry for bursting our fluffy bubble but I've been planning this for awhile...  
**


	34. Abuela

Santana.

One phone call. One sentence. Four words.

_'They found a tumor.'_

That's all it took for my entire world of happiness to crash down around me. Apparently, my grandmother had fallen recently and no one thought to call me and tell me. She went in for some tests to check and make sure there wasn't any serious damage. She had been having pains in her abdomen and they found a tumor on her stomach in the process. Papi says we won't know if it's benign or malignant until they do a biopsy which is scheduled for today. All these memories flashed before my eyes of times with my abuela; the strongest, most caring, smartest, most amazing woman I've ever met.

Brittany was the sweetest thing ever just holding me as I cried. She must have been so freaked out but she didn't ask any questions, she just held me until I calmed down and it was exactly what I needed. I told her some of the details but I didn't know much. She demanded to come back to Lima with me and of course I couldn't say no. I wanted her with me, I wasn't sure I'd be strong enough to handle this alone. She went across the hall and talked to Quinn and Rachel explaining the situation. It seemed like whenever they came to visit, tragedy struck for Britt or me.

I packed some clothes into my suitcase. I looked around the room and grabbed loose odds and ends that I might need, not knowing how long I'd be gone for. I saw Rex sitting on the nightstand by my bed and I packed him into the bag as well. After I was all packed I texted Britt. I didn't want to go over to her apartment because I couldn't handle being around Rachel or Quinn in such a fragile state. They'd probably ask questions or apologize or something and I couldn't handle that without breaking down.

**To My Love: I'm all packed. I can't handle Quinn and Rachel right now. I'll wait for you here. xoxo -S**

**From My Love: They're leaving now too. I'll be there in five minutes. I love you. xoxo -B**

I sat down on my bed and looked around my apartment. Everything looked so dark and grey compared to just an hour ago. Everything seemed to be falling into place and I was finally happy with Brittany and ready to let go of all that fear and anger I'd held onto for so long. I was planning to talk with my parents about everything but now it doesn't seem like the best time. My abuela was like the glue that held our family's puzzle together. I knew that it wasn't just my world that was crashing around me. I knew that my parents were both probably freaking out as well. Abuela had been close to both of them my entire life. She had supported their relationship from day one even if it was rocky at the beginning because my father was just a broke teenager trying to woo my mother and Abuelo didn't approve one bit. Abuela on the other hand saw true love right from the start and always stood behind my mother in her fight to gain her dad's approval. Abuelo passed away when I was around five years old and it was really hard on Mom and Abuela but he did eventually approve of my Father after he graduated med school so long ago.

Brittany walked into my apartment rolling a suitcase behind her. Her smile was timid and she looked worried and sad. I stood and walked towards her needing her arms around me. My eyes had started to tear up without me even noticing as I was lost in memories. She wrapped her arms around me and ran her hands through my hair. I hugged her tight for a few minutes before pulling away slowly. She kissed my forehead and grabbed my suitcase with her free hand.

"Try not to worry too much since we don't know much. Let's hope for the best and pray it isn't serious." She said as we walked through my door. I loved her for being so optimistic but something in the pit of my stomach told me she was wrong.

"I'll try babe. I love you." I said and we walked to the elevator.

We were in Brittany's truck and I was in the passenger seat. I don't usually sit in the passenger seat because I have this control freak need to be driving but I didn't think I was in the best state of mind to drive two hours. Brittany offered to drive me and I agreed because it was nice of her and I trusted her with my life.

"Do you want to talk?" She asked as we cruised onto the highway. I looked over confused as to what I'd want to talk about.

"Maybe talking about her will make you feel better. You know like remembering some good times or things she taught you or just talking general. It might calm your nerves. You've shredded that piece of paper into confetti, it's a good thing it's just an old mapquest page." I looked down into my lap and saw the pile of ripped paper sitting there without me even realizing I'd been doing it. I smiled at her because she was so thoughtful and she could read me so well.

"When I was younger... I spent every summer staying with my Abuela. I'd go there to stay the weekend but I'd end up begging my parents to let me stay longer each time they came to pick me up. It ended up with me staying the entire summer over at Abuela's. She taught me so many things. She is more a part of me and who I am than anyone. She taught me how to cook authentic Puerto Rican dishes and so many other things. Anyways... we used to do everything together during the summer. We'd go to church together every Sunday and she introduced me to all of her friends... she was always so proud to show me off to everyone she knew. She used to have a poker night every Wednesday and I would be the dealer for her and her group of friends. They loved me and they were some of my favorite ladies in the world. After awhile I got older and I wasn't spending the whole summer over there but I still went and visited for weekends. " I told her smiling at the memories I had with my Abuela. Brittany looked over at me with the most loving smile I'd ever seen and it filled my heart with so much love. She was right about talking, it did help with my nerves. Usually, I wasn't one to talk when I'm upset, but talking about Abuela was always a favorite subject.

"She sounds amazing. I'm going to have to thank her for helping you become such an amazing person. I can't wait to meet her and I'm sorry it's under such circumstances but she sounds so strong." Brittany said and my heart cracked in two. She always knew just what to say.

"You're amazing Brittany. I can't believe I have you and I won't ever fucking let you go. Thank you for coming with me. I don't think I could handle this alone."

"You'll never be alone again Santana. Now that you have me you'll always have someone there to help you through the bad stuff and to be happy with during the good stuff. Plus, it's the least I could do after you came with me when my Dad had his accident." She explained. I reached over and rested my hand on her bare leg tracing circles on the skin above her knee.

"I love you." I said and she smiled.

"I love you too." She replied.

"When everything happened with Valerie... I was so broken. Like I didn't get out of bed after I came back home... for like a week. I didn't eat and I only slept because I was taking xanax that I'd scored before leaving school. My parents tried everything to get me to come out of my room. They didn't know what had happened and they were super worried about me... well Abuela came over and stormed into my room. She pulled the blankets off of me and sat down on the bed next to me. She took one look and knew exactly what was going on. She just smiled down at me with that sad knowing look on her face. She said 'Santanita, mi amor.. tell me who broke your heart and I will give them a taste of Abuela's medicine.'... She knows me inside and out more than anyone and I didn't even have to say anything or do anything for her to know what I was going through. I can't hide from her. I didn't tell her what happened, but she knew. She didn't know it was a girl but she knew it was heartbreak. She pulled me out of bed and made me my favorite meal that night. She talked to me about how broken she'd been after losing Abuelo and how you can move forward and bladdy bla bla. It helped a little and it got me out of bed and back on track." I explained.

Brittany rested her free hand on mine and rubbed her thumb across my hand. We sat in silence for a bit before I turned the radio up and rested my head on the window. She was such a great listener and also knew exactly when not to say something or when I needed her to speak. She turned the music down and looked over to me.

"Are you hungry sweetie?" She asked as we passed a sign for food.

"No. Are you?" I asked.

"A little but if you're not I can wait til we get to Lima." She said and turned the music back up. She lifted my hand and rested our linked fingers on my lap as I leaned against the window and closed my eyes. The sun was beating down on me and covering my body with a warm blanket.

When we finally made it to Lima General and Brittany parked the car, my stomach was in knots. I started having a panic attack. My heart was racing and I couldn't breathe. I felt this knot in my throat and also felt like my stomach was twisting itself and I might throw up. I was sitting in the car staring at the dash trying to catch my breath but it wasn't working. I literally felt like I was dying. My vision turned cloudy and my heart was beating faster and faster. My palms were sweating and my body felt like it was on fire and shaking. I tried to take a deep breath but nothing happened and I was literally gasping for air but still felt like I couldn't breathe.

I felt Brittany's hand rest on my shoulder and suddenly everything calmed. My heart slowed and my stomach started untwisting itself. My breathing began to go back to normal and the knot in my throat loosened. She had this amazingly calm effect on me and I was so glad she was here to help me through this.

"Are you ready baby?" She asked with caring eyes. I nodded and reached for my door.

"Wait." She said jumping out and running around the truck. She opened my door and held her hand out for mine. I reached out and slid my hand into hers then she helped me out of the truck.

"Britt..." I breathed out.

"Yeah?" She asked looking over to me.

"My family doesn't know about me... and I don't think now is the time for them to find out. I was actually planning on telling them soon but then this happened and I don't think it's a good idea to bring more stress in this situation."

"You're right. I'll be good I promise. I'll play the best friend card." She said letting go of my hand and walking next to me with a small space between us. My hand was instantly cold and I missed the warmth of her skin against mine. I longed for her touch and I knew this was going to be a long day.

We walked into the hospital and got information from the nurses station about where to go to find my family. When I got to the room I stood outside the door and took a deep breath. I felt Brittany's hand on the small of my back and it gave me the strength to reach for the door handle. I opened the door and walked inside. My grandma wasn't there but my Mom and Dad were sitting there and they both looked over at me when the door opened. They looked worried but they also looked like they were trying to hide it and be strong.

"Mami, Papi.. where is she?" I asked.

"She's getting a biopsy mi hija. She'll be back soon." he explained and I nodded before moving towards my Mom and hugging her tight. I felt her shake slightly in my arms and knew she was trying to hold in her tears.

"It's going to be okay. Ella es fuerte." Mom whispered in my ear and I couldn't hold back any longer. My chest tightened and the tears started flowing just as strong as before. My chest was caving in and out against my Mom and she just held me petting my hair and whispering in my ear.

"Don't cry mi amor. mi hija everything will be okay." She whispered. I couldn't believe her words because they were just hopes and wishes and I couldn't hold onto that as the only truth because if it wasn't okay I would just be even more crushed. I took a deep breath and contained my tears. I pulled away looking in her eyes that were filled with tears as well. I moved over and hugged my Dad who seemed to be holding it together best of everyone.

"Hola Brittany. How are you? It's nice to see you again." Papi said.

"Hi Dr. Lopez. I'm doing fine thank you. It's nice to see you as well, I'm sorry it's under these circumstances. I wanted to thank you again for all your help with my Father." Brittany said reaching her hand out to shake and my father pulled her in for a quick hug.

"You can call me Jose. And it's no problem. Your father was a ray of sunshine every time I worked with him. You remind me of him you know. This is my wife Maribel. Maribel this is Brittany, Santana's friend I was telling you about." She raised an eyebrow and smiled at Brittany. She reached her hand out once again and my Mom pulled her in for another hug. Brittany smiled and returned the hug. They were getting along perfectly and I wondered what that look was that my Mom just gave her.

"It's very nice to meet you." Mami said and sat back down in her chair.

"Brittany drove me here because I wasn't in an condition to make it back in one piece." I explained and they nodded.

"Well gracias Brittany. We are glad you made it safely." Papi said. I stood in between Brittany and Dad waiting in silence for someone to say something but there wasn't much to say in this situation. We were all filled with nerves and wouldn't relax until we got information.


	35. Results

Santana.

Papi sent Brittany and me to the cafeteria to get some food. He said that I looked tired and weak so he gave me some money and said I needed to eat. I wasn't hungry, in fact the thought of eating made me want to throw up. Brittany and I stood in line and I stared off into the hospital I was so familiar with. I had spent a lot of time here over the years visiting my father and the staff knew me rather well. I hadn't been here much in the past few years but some people still talked to me almost every time they saw me.

As we stood in line I was dazed and staring off into space. I couldn't handle this anticipation. This is life or death we were talking about and it scared the shit out of me. I couldn't imagine ever losing my abuela and the thought of her going through something as painful and horrific as stomach cancer was terrifying. I wanted nothing more than to crawl into her big bed and listen to her tell me stories and sing to me just like when I was a little girl.

"San, it's our turn to order." Brittany said and snapped me out of my own mind.

"I'm not hungry." I said looking to the ground. She sighed and put her hand on my shoulder which sent a warm sensation down my ice cold body.

"You need to eat. I know it's a stressful time and your stomach is probably upset but at least try please." She said with a weak smile and I shrugged.

"I'll try, but if I throw up you're holding my hair." I said. She smiled and nodded in response.

We ordered food and sat down at a nearby table. Brittany was eating chicken strips and fries while I picked at a cobb salad.

"San, you're just moving the food around on your plate. I haven't seen you even try to take a bite." She said with a pouty frown. I picked up a small bite and forced it into my mouth chewing it. The taste wasn't bad but trying to swallow was the hardest part. It was like a lump that stuck in my throat but slowly made it's way down.

"Thank you." She said satisfied with my effort. I tried to take a few more bites but each one went down just as hard as the last. Finally after eating maybe a quarter of my salad I gave up. Brittany finished her chicken strips and we made our way back to Abuela's room.

I was relieved to see that my Abuela was sitting in her hospital bed when we walked in the room. Papi wasn't there but Mama was sitting next to the bed talking to Abuela.

"Santanita. Mi amor. Ven aqui! Give me a hug." She said motioning towards the bed smiling at me. I forced a smile trying to stay strong for her because I knew breaking down would only upset her. She never wants anyone to be upset over her. She never wants to be the reason for anyones tears. Granted, it's not her fault if she has cancer and that would be the reason I'd cry but still it has to do with her and she would be upset to know that and feel bad. It's just the way she was.

"Abuela. I've missed you so much." I told her as I almost ran to the bed and wrapped my arms around her. I didn't squeeze as tight as I wanted to because she felt so small in my arms. She looked tired and drained. Her skin was pale compared to her normal dark olive tone and her eyes showed her exhaustion. My heart broke to see her in such a weak state. She always tried to be so strong for everyone else and now she's sitting here in a hospital bed with that smile on her face as if nothing is wrong.

"I've missed you too cariño. Sientense por favor. Hablar conmigo. Oh hello, you must be Brittany." She said motioning towards the bed before her eyes made their way to the beautiful blonde standing timidly across the room. Her smile was warm and inviting as her eyes looked over the love of my life.

"Yes, that's me. I've heard a lot about you. Santana has told me some wonderful stories." Brittany said smiling. I smiled at her because she was just so adorable and always knew how to respond.

"Oh has she now. We do have a lot of wonderful memories. Sadly, I haven't heard anything about you from Santana. But we haven't talked much recently with her being so busy with work in Sandusky." Abuela replied looking to me.

"I'm sorry Abuela. I've been distant and I'm so sorry. I've missed you though and I've been working really hard." I told her as my heart sank knowing she was hurt by my absence. I hadn't tried to be distant it just sort of happened that way. I had so much going on and I was dealing with a lot as I tried to figure myself out and follow my heart.

"It's okay mi amor. No problema. I don't blame you for growing up and trying to figure out your life. I knew that when you had time you'd get a hold of me. I'm sorry to have interrupted your busy schedule with my sickness but it really is wonderful to see you." She told me. Tears filled my eyes and my lip started to quiver. I couldn't handle how perfect she was as a person.

"I've been a horrible grand daughter and I feel so terrible. I can't believe it's been almost two months since we last talked. I used to call every day and here I am obsessing over my own problems and my own life while you're going through this crazy stuff and I'm oblivious. I would have known something was happening if I'd just call." I mumbled through my tears. She wrapped her arms around me and rubbed my back.

"Stop it. No more of this feeling sad nonsense. You're the most amazing grand daughter I could ever imagine and I am not upset with you for being busy and you need to stop being angry with yourself. Nothing you could have done would change this and you're here now so that's all that matters mi amor. You should obsess over your own life and your own problems because you are growing up and everything is changing in your life." She was so smart and always knew exactly what to say to make me realize I was being an idiot. I still felt horrible but at least I had regained my composure and stopped the tears.

Brittany just stood silently watching across the room with a look mixed with worry and complete adoration. I didn't let go of Abuela and she didn't try to let go of our hug either. We just stayed there in each others arms for a few moments before my mother spoke.

"The doctor is here Mama" She said and I turned around to see a familiar doctor standing at the foot of the bed with a clipboard.

"Hello Maribel, Santana... it's been a long time since I've seen you but you still look just like your mother, even more so now." He said smiling. I forced a smile and nodded in response.

"Thank you Dr. Rogers I'll take that as a compliment." I said. He nodded and looked down to his clipboard.

"Well, Mrs. Hernandez... I'd like to talk to you for a few moments alone if I could." He said in a more serious tone that made my stomach clench tighter and a lump rise in my throat. That serious tone is never a good sign. My heart started pumping faster and my palms started sweating. This was it. This was when we'd find out about the tumor.

"Whatever you need to say to me you can say in front of my family. At least I won't have to tell them later." She said in a matter of fact tone.

"Well... The lab results show that the tumor is in fact gastric adenocarcinoma, the medical term for a cancerous tumor in the stomach. Unfortunately, the tumor is quite large which means it has been growing for some time now. We can't be sure if it's metastasized to other areas until we do further tests. Because stomach cancer can spread to the liver, the pancreas, and other organs near the stomach as well as to the lungs, I'm going to order a CT scan to check these areas. We'd like to get an idea of what we're dealing with to better understand the type of treatment best for your situation..." The doctor was still talking but my mind had stopped listening. My worst fears had been confirmed and my heart was beating a mile a minute. My stomach was turning and I felt like I was going to throw up. I jumped off the bed and ran for the bathroom. I closed the door behind me and gripped the counter top staring down into the sink taking deep breaths. This couldn't be happening. Abuela was the healthiest person I knew, how could she have cancer? I shook my head trying to wake myself from this horrible nightmare but each time I opened my eyes I was still standing in the bathroom shaking.

I fell to the ground and let the tears overcome me. I didn't hear the knock at the door or even hear the sound of it opening. I did feel the arms wrap around me and smell the sweet scent that is Brittany. I collapsed against her and sobbed into her shoulder gripping the fabric covering her back and pulling her closer to me. My whole world was spinning madly out of control as I thought about what this news meant. Abuela could die. I could lose her. Not to mention the pain she would go through during treatment. Cancer is not something to be taken lightly. She might have to undergo surgery or chemotherapy or even both. Radiation sickness, she might lose her hair, but worst of all... she may not survive. All of these possibilities were flying through my mind and it was making it hard for me to breathe let alone stop crying.

"I know it's scary. But you need to be strong for your grandma. She's probably scared too and she needs you right now. I know it's hard and I'm so sorry. I'm so so sorry." Brittany whispered and kissed the skin between my neck and shoulder. Her voice brought me back to earth and my brain stopped flipping through all the possibilities and my heart slowed somewhat. After a few minutes I had regained my composure and I took a deep breath before pulling away and looking into her eyes. All I could see there was love and compassion.

"You're right. I have to go back out there and be strong for her." I breathed out before grabbing some toilet paper and blowing my nose. I grabbed a few more sheets and wiped the make up from my eyes. Brittany stood up and held her hand out for me to take. I took her hand and she helped me up. We walked back out into the hospital room and the doctor had left.

"Santanita. Por favor, don't cry mi amor. I'm going to fight this and we will beat this." Abuela said. I nodded but felt my lips quivering and the threat of tears stung my eyes. I took a deep breath and fought it back before nodding in response.

"You're strong abuela. You'll beat this." I told her trying to convince myself that I was right. She smiled and nodded.

"That's right mi amor." She said. My mother was sitting there looking more fragile than I'd ever seen her. Her eyes were red and I knew she'd been crying after hearing the news as well. She sat there silently staring at the wall with her eyes glazed over.

"Maribel, por favor mirame." Abuela said turning to my mother. Mama turned to look at Abuela and put on her strongest face. Abuela motioned for her to come closer and she practically lunged forward wrapping her arms around the frail woman in the bed. I heard Abuela whisper something into her ear but I couldn't make out what she said. Brittany was standing next to me with a small space between us and I was silently begging for her body to be against mine. I couldn't stand to hold the weight on my own anymore but I knew she was just keeping away for my benefit after what I'd told her on the way in.

"Santanita. You don't need to be here any longer. I'll be leaving soon to get some tests done and a hospital is no place for a young lady to spend her time if she's in good health. You can come back tomorrow." Abuela said in a demanding tone. She smiled at me and looked over to Brittany with a knowing look. I wondered what she meant with that look.

"I don't want to leave." I pleaded.

"Nonsense. You don't need to sit around her and mope. You need to go get your mind off things with Brittany. She seems like a lovely girl Santana. I'm glad you have someone as wonderful and special in your life." She said smiling again.

"I want to stay with you porfavor abuela." I begged once again.

"No, I won't hear any news on the tests from today and I won't be much company when I get back. I'm going to rest and regain my energy." She said in a stern tone and I knew there was no arguing.

"Vale. I'll go but I'll be back tomorrow morning." I said in a defeated tone.

"I wouldn't expect anything less from you mi amor." She said knowing my stubborn nature. I moved towards her and wrapped my arms around her in a soft hug. She still felt so small and fragile maybe even more so now.

"Te amo abuela." I whispered into her ear.

"Te amo mi carino" She whispered back.

"It was very nice to meet you and I have faith that you'll get through this. If Santana has taught me anything about you it's that you're a strong woman and I'll be praying for you." Brittany said as she moved towards the bed and hugged Abuela. My heart burst with an even deeper love than I ever imagined I could feel for anyone. This girl just kept on taking over my heart.

"It was nice to meet you too. Please take care of my grand daughter. She is more fragile than she likes to let on." Abuela said motioning towards me and I rolled my eyes with a smile.

"I will. I promise." Brittany said smiling and walking towards the door. I followed her out after taking one last look at my mother and abuela.

* * *

**This subject is actually really intense for me. I've wanted to write this part for awhile but it needed to wait until Brittany and Santana had a deeper foundation in their relationship. I lost my grandma to lung cancer last year and writing this is actually really relieving to let out some of the feelings that come from dealing with a relative that is battling cancer or losing someone you're very close to from cancer. **

**I'm not saying that Abuela is going to die I'm just saying sometimes the battle is just as scary and painful and all the confusing feelings and regretful thoughts of moments you can't bring back or times you wished you were there, it really affects you.  
**

**I can't wait to hear what you think and hope to get some really good reviews from you guys about your opinions on the past couple chapters.  
**

**Again thanks for reading.  
**


	36. Distance

Brittany.

It's been a week since Santana's grandma found out about her cancer. It's been three days since I've seen Santana. It's been three days since she sent me back to Sandusky. The drive back was lonely and my heart ached for Santana. I tried to stay with her and I begged her to let me but she told me to go. She said she couldn't leave her Abuela but that I needed to return to normal life and get back to work before Jesse got angry with us both. I wasn't sure if Santana planned to come back at all but I knew she wasn't going to be back for at least a while.

So here I was lying in my bed feeling lonely and empty without her. I wondered what she was doing right now, where she was and if she was okay. I clutched Rex in my arms because he smelled like her and he was the little piece of our love that would never go away. Before I left Lima she had handed the stuffed lizard to me with tears in her eyes.

'_I don't know when I'll be back but I want you to take Rex. This way you'll always have a piece of me there with you.' _She had told me. My heart fluttered at her words and I grabbed Lady Rainbow from my bag handing her over to Santana. She had the most adorable smile after she hugged my stuffed unicorn.

Rehearsal was torturous without Santana. All I could do was think about how much better our routine would be is Santana were singing and dancing along with us. I couldn't keep my head in the choreography and I was off my game. Jesse even took me aside one day and asked me what was going on. I shrugged it off as being tired and distracted before he told me to get back in game mode because I was his star dancer.

Quinn and Rachel were calling and texting me nonstop asking how I was doing and even asking about Santana. It was nice of them and all but I didn't need a constant reminder of the fact that I was miserable and missed Santana more than words could explain. As I thought about Santana and what she was going through, I began to hate myself for leaving but I knew I had no other choice. If it were my Grandma I'd do the same thing, I'd be by her side supporting her and trying to help her in any way I could. But it wasn't my Grandma and I couldn't just skip out on my life to help Santana, as much as I wanted to.

"Why can't life be as simple as my brain is? In Happyville, cancer doesn't even exist." I spoke to the stuffed lizard sitting on my chest. As if answering my question, I heard my phone vibrate on the nightstand.

"Hellooo." I breathed out.

"Hi baby. How are you?" Santana said on the other end.

"I'm okay. How are you doing? How's abuela?" I lied. I didn't want her to know how miserable I was because she needed my support in any way that I could give it to her and worrying about me is the last thing she needed to be doing.

"I'm okay. I miss you. Abuela is doing okay so far. They're doing surgery this week. She's so strong, she won't admit that she's scared through any of this but I mean who wouldn't be? Basically, all she's worried about is everyone else and the way they're handling things. Mama is a mess, Papi is closed off because he doesn't know how to handle the emotional stress. Abuela keeps yelling at me to get back to Sandusky and back to my life but I won't leave her. I can't. Not when something like this is happening. She needs her family and my parents both work so much, they don't have the time." She explained. Her voice sounded tired and weak. I pictured her sitting alone with tired eyes and a worn expression on her face. All I wanted was to be there holding her in my arms but instead I'm clutching a stuffed Lizard like my life depends on it.

"I miss you too, so much. She is so strong. She really cares for you and it shows. She loves you so much, anyone could see it just from the way she looks at you. I'm really proud of you Santana, you're taking care of your family even though I know you're going through hell with this whole thing. You're pushing your own pain aside to take on theirs but sometimes you have to worry about yourself to, don't forget that." I told her.

"I know. Thank you Britt. For everything. You're so amazing and I don't think I would have made it this far without you being there for me. I wish you were here but I couldn't let both of us lose track of our lives over this catastrophe. I'm scared about the surgery. I'm terrified. What if something goes wrong?" Santana said and I could hear the fear in her voice as her words trembled.

"Baby, I know you're scared but you can't think about the what if's. There are too many what if's they'll drive you crazy. You have to stay positive and hope for the best. Abuela wouldn't want you going crazy with worry..." I told her trying to console her.

"You're right. You always know the best things to say to calm me down." She said with a gentle hum behind her voice.

"I try... So if all goes well with the surgery what's the next step?" I ask. She takes a deep breath letting it out and I hear the ruffling of something against the phone. I wonder if she's in bed trying to get comfortable like I've been for the past hour.

"Well, she'll have to be on a feeding tube for at least a week and then she'll go on a liquid diet for awhile. They'll do some tests and then probably chemo therapy. Unfortunately, they're saying Abuela is in stage III which isn't a good sign. The cancer has spread to some lymph nodes around the tumor and they're hoping for the best with chemo and radiation after surgery. I'm so scared Brittany. She's so young. She's only 65. I mean I can't lose her now. I just can't." I can hear the emotion building up with every word and I know she's about to breakdown. She's cried on the phone to me every night since I left. It breaks my heart and I can't stand the fact that I'm not there to hold her and run my fingers through her hair and kiss her tears away.

"I know baby. It's scary. I can't even imagine what you're going through but just know that you're not alone and just cherish the times you spent with her and cherish every moment you get from this point on... because that's all we can really control in this situation." I explained. I knew nothing I said would really make her feel better. I was better at being supportive through touch than words.

"I kn-kn-know bu bu but it's not fairr rr" She said through sobs. My heart was breaking for her and I couldn't stand to be so far away. I thought about getting in my car and driving to her, literally about a thousand times since I'd been away for three days. I knew she wanted me there but I also knew she wanted me to carry on with my life and that she needed this time with her family.

"I know honey, it really isn't fair." I told her not knowing any thing else to say.

"Will you stay on the phone until I fall asleep?" Santana whispered through her sniffles. I smiled because she was so adorable.

"Of course. Are you in bed now?" I replied.

"Mhmm. Lady Rainbow is keeping me company." She whispered. Her voice was finally letting on how exhausted she really was.  
My heart did leaps as I pictured Santana lying there with my unicorn while I snuggled her lizard.

"Good, Rex has been a good sub for you but nothing compares to your cuddlyness." I told her. I snuggled into my bed more and rested my phone on my pillow putting it on speaker.

"He better not. I'm the best cuddler." Santana said fading out towards the end of her sentence.

"You are. You sound so tired, try to go to sleep babe you need your rest. It's been a rough week." I told her. She hummed into the phone and it made me miss her even more if that was possible.

"I love you." She whispered and it was the last thing I heard before we drifted to sleep together but yet so far apart.

I woke up the next morning with my face against my phone and it was still connected to the call with Santana. I listened for any sign of noise on the other end but was only returned with silence. I didn't know whether I should hang up or just stay connected waiting for her to wake up. I decided I'd hang up and text her so she'd be able to read it when she was awake.

**To My Unicorn: Good morning baby. I hope you slept well. I love you. Text me when you wake up. xoxo -B**

I reluctantly pulled myself out of bed to get ready for the day. I had rehearsal in a few hours and was in dyer need of groceries along with needing to run a few errands. My mind was still flustered with thoughts of Santana and how heartbroken she was two hours away from me. When I got out of the shower I checked my phone and there was a message from Quinn.

**From Lucy Q: How are you Britt Bee? We miss you. -Q and R**

**To Lucy Q: I'm okay. I miss you too. How are you two doing? -B  
**

**From Lucy Q: We're doing great. Finn finally stopped calling Rachel as of yesterday. It only took a week LOL. This whole secret relationship thing is easier than I thought. How is Santana doing? -Q  
**

**To Lucy Q: She's staying strong but it's really hard on her which hurts me too because I hate to see her sad. Also being away from her during such a rough time is really hard. I need some leprechaun magic right now. If I could wish away this whole thing I'd be so happy. -B  
**

**From Lucy Q: Wouldn't we all be so happy if we could wish anything away? You know we're here if you need to talk B. I was thinking about asking Santana to hang out while she's in town. I know she's busy helping her grandma but she needs a distraction every once in awhile. -Q  
**

**From Lucy Q: Rachel says she saw Santana yesterday at the grocery store. She looked like a zombie as she shopped and didn't even insult Rachel when she said hello. -Q  
**

**To Lucy Q: That would be really nice of you to see San. I can't believe she didn't insult Rachel, that's a first. She is really distracted by this whole thing and I know she hasn't been sleeping well. She cries to me every night. -B  
**

**From Lucy Q: I think I'll call her today. Can you give me her number? -Q  
**

I sent Quinn the number to get a hold of Santana and headed out to do errands. After I finished with my list of things to do, I went straight to rehearsal. It was long and dragged on for awhile. Santana had texted me a few times while I was doing errands and I really just wanted to leave and go straight to Lima but I couldn't afford to lose this job if I planned to go to New York in the fall.

After a long day and an exhausting performance I found myself back in bed clutching the Lizard who had now become my newest best friend. My phone rang at the usual time and I knew exactly who it was.

"Hi Baby." I breathed into the phone. I heard Santana on the other end sniffling and taking deep breaths. I knew she was crying and could hear the sobs vibrating through the phone. I didn't know what to say. It's so hard to comfort someone through a phone.

"Th th they found anoth th ther tumor." She cried into the phone. My heart sank at the news and dread filled every part of me.

"Oh honey I'm so sorry." I said. She cried into the phone for awhile until she started hyperventilating and I tried consoling her with kind words and I love you's. After about a half hour she calmed down and her breathing went back to normal.

"They gave her six months. Six months. How can you put a time limit on someones life like that? She didn't even look scared. She just sat there with that face she always gets when she gets bad news. Like oh that's too bad. She treated it like someone had just told her that she was fired or something. No big deal. What the fuck?" There was a deep angry tone in her voice and arasp behind it from the amount of crying she'd been doing recently.

"She's trying to be strong but you know her better than that San. I'm sure she's just as scared as you are." I told her.

"She asked me about you today." She said changing the subject. My heart fluttered at this because I really wanted her Abuela to like me.

"She wanted to know how you were doing and why I hadn't came back to Sandusky. She asked if it was hard being away from you. I think she knows we're more than friends. She gives me these little hints. She brings you up all the time. She says you seem like such a nice girl and that you're very beautiful and have a really bright personality." She explained and I couldn't help but smile.

"She's a very smart woman, I wouldn't be surprised if she knew. You said she could read you easily and it's hard to not see the way we look at each other and our body language is a dead give away." I replied.

"I can't help it I'm madly in love with you. Have you seen yourself lately? You're gorgeous. Not to mention, super funny and amazing in pretty much every other way." Santana said and I heard a smile creep behind her voice.

"I love you too. You're the sexy, funny amazing one babe." I told her. She chuckled half heartedly.

"If you'd see me lately you wouldn't be thinking that." She replied.

"Speaking of which, Rachel said she saw you at the supermarket." I told her. She sighed into the phone.

"Yeah, it was awkward. Also Quinn called me today. She wants to go to lunch tomorrow while I wait for my Grandma to be done talking to the Doctor about surgery stuff." Santana said.

"That will be nice. You need to get away for a bit and try to relax. I know it's hard but you can't let go of yourself completely." I told her.

"Britt... what am I gonna do? I can't fucking handle this. It's like every second I'm on the verge of a breakdown. I can't stand the thought of my Abuela going through all of this. She doesn't deserve this. The woman is a god damn saint. She's never hurt anyone in her whole fucking life and all she's done is been a ray of sunshine to anyone who came across her. It's not fucking fair. It's not fa fair." She said as she started to cry once again.

"I know honey. It's hard. I can't imagine what you're going through. I don't know what to tell you besides the fact that I'll always be here for you and I'll never let you go through anything alone." I told her trying to be helpful but really nothing would help at this point. She losing the most important person in her life and I can't even imagine what that feels like. I got a taste of it when the accident happened with my Dad but it was gone as quickly as it began and I can't imagine going through those feelings on a day to day basis for a long period of time.

"I'm coming back to get my things from my apartment. I told Jesse I wouldn't be back with Luminosity. I need to stay here. I can't miss out on the time I could be spending with her and I need to be there for my family." She told me and my heart sank. I somewhat knew this would happen but I dreaded the day she confirmed my fears.

"I understand. When are you coming back?" I asked.

"This weekend." She breathed into the phone. Only four days until I got to see Santana.

"I miss you so much." I breathed out. She hummed in agreement.

"I miss you too baby." She said.

After Santana and I hung up the phone I laid in bed cuddling with Rex, my eyes wide open staring at the ceiling in the dark. Santana had reminded me it would be only one more month until I was back in Lima. One month seemed like a lifetime when I knew I wouldn't be seeing Santana everyday. I just wanted to leave early and reunite with her in Lima. I wondered what this all meant for her moving to New York and had been thinking about that a lot. Would she stay in Lima or still move forward with her plans? Could I move to New York still now that my whole world revolves around her? I know it sounds pathetic and most people complain about people who revolve their lives around their boyfriend or girlfriend but I couldn't help it. That's just the way my heart worked with Santana. If I didn't have her than not much else mattered in life to me.

I tossed and turned all night and when my alarm went off the next morning I found myself groaning in response. I had no desire to get out of bed since returning to Sandusky. Life was getting harder and harder each day I spent without Santana.

* * *

**Thanks so much for the reviews. This chapters mostly filler but it's building up to the next few. I hope you like the new feeling behind this story because I know I went from fluff to intense pretty quickly but it's a major point in the storyline. The next few chapters will probably be in santana's point of view. She's basically a hot mess and will be for awhile. How do you think Britt will handle this whole thing? How long before she can't take the distance anymore? What if San doesn't go to New York do you think Britt will go without her?**

**cant wait to see your reviews. love you all.  
**


	37. Distractions

Santana.

The sound of my alarm woke me up though it felt like I'd only just fallen asleep. Today is the day Abuela goes to discuss her surgery and my nerves have been on high alert since the day we found out about the cancer. She doesn't seem to be acting worried or scared at all. I know deep down she must be, who wouldn't be? I just have this horrible feeling in my stomach that I'm going to lose her. I never saw this coming in a million years and it just sucks.

I rolled out of bed and planted my feet on the carpet as I rubbed the sleep from my eyes. I reached for my phone and saw that I had a new text from Brittany. Being away from her has been torture. I mean this whole situation is just one big bag of bullshit. I just got my girl and now I'm separated from her by two hours of distance. She's been so supportive and I honestly can't imagine what kind of state I'd be in if I didn't have her.

**From My Love: Good morning beautiful. I dreamt of you last night. Hope you slept well... I love you. xoxo -B**

**To My Love: Good morning baby. Was it a sexy dream? ;] I slept like hell. I miss you next to me. I love you too. xoxo -S**

I made my way to the bathroom and started my morning routine. After a quick shower I blew dry my hair and did my make up. I hadn't been feeling like doing any of this recently but I knew I was going to see Quinn today. I didn't want her going back and telling Brittany I looked like shit and making her feel bad for not being here even more than she already does. I looked in the mirror and for the first time in days I was pleased with my appearance. I snapped a picture and sent it to Brittany.

**To My Love: Thinking of you. xoxo -S**

I went downstairs and walked into the kitchen where Abuela was cooking breakfast. She looked tired and had dark circles under her eyes. I hated seeing her like this even if she did have her usual smile I knew she was exhausted and hurting. She had been throwing up a lot the past few days, her doctor put her on some strict diet to get ready for the surgery and help ease her nausea, although it doesn't seem to be working. I sat down at the table in the middle of the kitchen and watched her cook, she always made the most delicious food.

"buenos días Santanita. Como fue tu duerme?"[how was your sleep?] She asked.

"Good morning Abuelita. I slept like hell. Como te sientes hoy?" [How do you feel today?]I replied. She frowned at my response and started making me a plate.

"I'm a little tired, but my stomach doesn't feel too upset so far." She replied.

"That's good. What time is your appointment again?" I asked before taking a bite of the eggs she had placed in front of me. She sat down at the table and watched me eat.

"Son las once y media. I'm not sure how long it will take but you don't need to stay with me while I'm there... you don't need to take me either Santana. I'm a grown woman, with a drivers license I might add." [At 11:30]She replied. I guess she had become irritated with me treating her like a child and wanting to drive her around and do everything for her but I really just wanted to help.

"I know pero quiero ayudar. I'll let you drive yourself today I suppose. But will you call me as soon as you're finished?" [but I want to help]I replied.

"Si, Te llamaré. What do you plan to do today?" [Yes, I'll call you]She asked smiling as I took a big bite of the delicious pancakes she'd made.

"My friend Quinn wants to meet up for lunch. Well, she's a new friend... actually she's one of Brittany's friends but we have hung out a lot over the past couple weekends. Then I really didn't plan to do much except clean and whatever else needs to be done around here." I told her.

"I'm glad you're doing something for yourself because I don't like seeing you so upset. I know this is scary. But mi amor, hay un motivo para todo. If it is my time then it is my time. I'm not saying I'm going to die today, pero.. I have lived a beautiful life with many amazing memories. I've loved and lost and also created a beautiful family where I was blessed enough to have someone as special as you for a granddaughter. I have no regrets and I will face my fate. Please don't cry mi amor." [My love, there is a reason for everything]She explained. I couldn't hold back the tears that overflowed my eyes as I listened to her words. How could she just accept the possibility of her own death so easily?

"I can't help it. I've been trying to be strong but it's just not fair. You say you've had an amazing life and you have but you're supposed to have more time. I'm not ready to lose you." I told her. She looked down at the ground and then back to my eyes before reaching over and wiping away my tears.

"Santanita, no one knows how much time they have on this earth. Only God controls our fate. He has blessed me with so many things and for that I'm thankful. You'll never lose me because we are a part of each other and we always will be." She said and I felt my chest heaving up and down rapidly and I tried to control my breathing. The tears were flowing faster than before and I couldn't stop the sobs from escaping me. Abuela stood up and walked over to me around the table. She wrapped her arms around me tight and hugged me as if it were the last time. I cried into her shoulder and she scratched my back trying to soothe me.

"You know I love you very much and there's nothing that can ever take me away from you. You'll always have a piece of me with you. As long as you remember all the amazing times we have shared and still continue to share... you'll never lose me." She whispered into my ear.

After awhile of crying against Abuela's shirt I finally calmed down. We still sat there silently holding one another and I never wanted to let go. When I finally pulled away I saw the stains from fallen tears on Abuela's cheek.

"Te amo cariño." [I love you sweetie]She said smiling at me.

"Te amo tambien abuela." [I love you too Grandma] I replied.

"Enough of this sadness. You know I don't do well with sorrow. Besides, I believe it's time for me to get to the hospital and speak with Dr. Rogers... you call your friend and enjoy yourself today." She said standing up and grabbing my plate from the kitchen table.

"Okay, call me when you're done there. I will be home later and maybe we can spend some time together and watch lifetime." I told her smiling. She nodded and I stood up walking towards the stairs. I went back up to my room and sat on my bed. My mind just wouldn't wrap around the situation. She acted like she might die today and she didn't care one bit. I just didn't understand. I pulled out my phone and saw a few unread texts.

**From My Love: It was a sexy dream indeed. Nothing compared to the real thing ;] You look gorgeous baby. I miss you and I miss your sweet lady kisses. xoxo -B**

**From Quinn: Hey what time did you want to get together today? -Q**

**To My Love: I'm glad I could visit you in your dreams last night but I really wish you were here to hold me. I know I made you leave but everything just sucks. I miss you more and can't stand going without your kisses! xoxo -S**

I decided to call Quinn instead of replying to her text because it was just easier to make plans that way. It only rang twice before she picked up.

"Hey Santana." She answered.

"Hey. What're you up to?" I asked.

"Just watching TV at home. Did you want to get lunch now?" She asked as if reading my mind. I was thankful that she was in town and for the fact that Brittany had brought new friends into my life. I could use the support with everything going on and not having Brittany here to distract me.

"Yeah, let's meet at Lima Bean." I told her. She agreed to meet me at the coffee shop in twenty minutes so I made my way downstairs. Abuela had already left for her appointment so the house was eerily quiet. I went out to my car and headed to the Lima Bean.

When I got to the coffee shop Quinn was already sitting inside at a table near the door. I smiled as she stood up to greet me. She reached in for a hug and I returned the gesture even though I wasn't really a hug kind of person. Normally, I would push someone off me but I didn't have the emotional strength to care. Maybe, I actually enjoyed the hug but you wouldn't catch me admitting that I needed a hug from a friend.

"Thanks for hanging out with me." She said as we sat down at our table. I smiled and nodded in response.

"You're actually doing me a favor by getting me out of the house and distracting me from everything that's going on." I admitted.

"Well, glad I could help." She replied simply. The waiter came and took our orders and then we sat in silence for a minute or so. Neither of us really knew the other so I guess we didn't know what to talk about.

"How's everything going with Brittany and you?" Quinn asked. I was sure she knew because she talks to Brittany like every damn day.

"It's going great, except I miss her like crazy." I admitted. She smiled at me, it was like one of those crooked awe smiles when you think someone or something is adorable and you can't help but just smile at it. It was actually contagious and I couldn't stop my lips from curling into a small smirk.

"What?" I asked wondering why she was so smiley.

"It's just cute, Britt said the same thing when we talked earlier today." She looked down at her food and I couldn't help but smile at the thought of Brittany as I imagined what she'd be doing right now. She's probably having a little lunch to tide her over until after Luminosity rehearsal. I didn't want to admit but I actually missed having rehearsal and performances. I missed having a routine each day and having steady constant money. I missed singing and dancing with Brittany and having the crowd cheer us on.

"Yeah. We were texting a bit earlier. I haven't talked to her since last night. I was having breakfast with my Abuela. That's why I'm only eating a muffin and having coffee. Ha... I couldn't resist her cooking. Plus she kinda started before I even woke up knowing I'd be hungry. How are you and Barbra Streisands freakishly short circus twin doing?" I said. I had to get one in about Berry because I'd been too distracted to the other day when she cornered me in the grocery store. I was embarrassed when Brittany had told me about hearing of the encounter. I knew I looked horrible and I didn't care at the time but I didn't expect to see her there.

"I wouldn't expect anyone to turn down a home cooked breakfast. Uh, I've just been kind of harassing Brittany a bit since she went back to Sandusky. Truth is I've been worried about you both because I know the situation you're in is hard. I just want to say I'm really sorry to hear about your Abuela and I have been and will continue to pray for her to beat this. I've also been praying for you Santana." Quinn said with a soft expression.

"Thanks Quinn." I said smiling at her. She shrugged and took another bite of her food as if she hadn't just said something really heartfelt that made me realize why people had friends in the first place. It was moments like these that reminded me how much I missed out on by keeping people away all these years.

"Oh by the way, _Rachel_and I are doing wonderful. It's hard to be secretive about this but it's only for a month or so." Quinn admitted. I understood how she felt because I was sick of keeping my relationship with Brittany a secret. My family didn't even truly know me and it was eating at me. They deserved to know about Brittany and me. She is a big part of my life now and she is the thing that makes me happiest so I want to share that with them but it's so scary. Also, I just feel like right now is a horrible time with everything going on.

"Yeah, I've been wanting to tell my parents but, I just feel like with everything going on it's not worth putting added stress on them. I mean in case they take it badly and don't accept it. I really hope they do. But being gay isn't exactly encouraged in our culture. In fact, it's highly frowned upon. I've read a lot of stories online about latino's being disowned by their families over it." I told her, letting out my fears before I even realized what I was saying. The only person I'd really talked to about this was Brittany and I just spilled all over Quinn. I mean I guess this is probably why she asked me to lunch so I could talk about stuff, because that's what friends do... isn't it? I wasn't sure because I'd never had real friends in my life. I mean before Cedar Point. Now I have Brittany and since I've been around her I've made several friends. Even ones that I wasn't exactly nice to before I met Brittany. I had Puck, Sam, Brittany, Quinn, Rachel, Mercedes. That's like six times as many as I had before.

"Well, no matter what just know your parents love you. It would be a shame to believe that something as easy and natural as falling in love is wrong just because it's someone of the same sex. I mean I just hope your parents are supportive. And if they aren't you'll always have us." Quinn said smiling towards the end of her statement.

"Thanks Quinn. I feel like kraft in this bitch cause you're puttin' out all that cheese." I joked and she chuckled softly.

"So what're your plans for the rest of the day?" She asked curiously.

"Well, I was going to go home and spend some time with Abuela after her appoinment." I told her.

"Maybe, wanna go to the movies later? I want to see Hotel Transylvania." She told me. I smiled and shook my head.

"I told Abuela we should watch Lifetome Movie Network. You can totally come over and join if you're into the she woman man hater movies. My grandma would totally love you." I told her. She smiled wider and nodded.

"Would it be okay if I brought Rachel with me. I mean we won't act all couply or anything. She's been worried about you too and I think she'd feel better if she got to see you in a different light... than last time." She asked with a knowing look. I felt the blood creep to my cheeks in embarrassment.

"Yeah, that would be fine I guess." I told her. It's not that I didn't like Rachel. She seemed like a really nice girl when she wants to be but I just find it so easy to make fun of her. It's like a love hate relationship between us. We kinda treat each other like sisters in my opinion, but I wouldn't know what that was like because I don't have any siblings. My mom had complications when I was born and couldn't have any more children. God was basically like, you'll never make anything more perfect so ya' done.

"Awesome thanks. She'll be so excited." She said pulling her phone out and going to text mode. I pulled my phone out and saw I had three texts from Brittany. I looked out the window and saw clouds rolling by in a dark thunderstorm. It's been raining a lot the past few weeks and it seems to go perfectly with the tone of my life at the moment.

"Tell her she isn't allowed to talk about musicals, broadway, Barbra Streisand, or being vegan. Also, that I hold the right to add things to my list of forbidden topics. If she doesn't like this well she might be uninvited." I told her smirking and my genius idea. Quinn laughed hysterically as she typed.

"I am probably going to be able to beat Rachel at Barbra trivia soon. I wonder if she'll ever run out of facts about her. I sometimes just stop her from talking when she brings it up by just kissing her. That usually leads to more." She admits trailing off towards the end. I laughed and rolled my eyes.

"Ew, I don't want to picture that. I think I was scarred enough at Puck's party." I told her and she giggled.

"That was a hot night." She admitted and I was even more grossed out. I threw my balled up napkin at her and she blocked it before it fell to the ground.

"Alright, do you want to go back to my Grandma's?" I asked ignoring her last statement. She smiled and nodded before we both go up and went towards the door.

* * *

**Hope you liked the Quinntana. **

**I love Abuela in this, she's just so amazing.  
**

**Next chapter... fluff mostly. Then come the hard parts.  
**

**Don't forget to type a little something down in that box ;] love y'all  
**


	38. Lifetime

Santana.

Quinn and I walked into Abuela's house and went straight into the living room. I sat on the farthest corner of the couch while she sat on the opposite end. I felt my phone going off from inside my purse and went searching for it. I hoped it was either Brittany or Abuela.

"Hello." I said without looking at the caller ID.

"hola mi hija, como estas?" [hello my daughter, how are you?]Papi said on the other end. My heart dropped, I mean I loved hearing from my dad but I wasn't hoping it was him calling.

"Hola Papi. I'm fine, y tu?" [and you?] I replied. He sounded tired, I bet he was working a lot lately. I hadn't seen much of him at all since I'd been home. I'd run into him at the hospital here and there when I was taking Abuela but that's about it.

"Bien, Bien. I was calling to invite you over for dinner tomorrow evening. Tu madre y yo quieremos verte." [Your mother and I want to see you.] He said.

"Por supuesto. A que hora?" [Of course. At what time?] I answered.

"Come home about six and dinner will be ready. You can bring Abuela, of course. But I have to get back to work. Te amo mi hija." [I love you my daughter]

"Te amo tambien." [I love you too.] I said before hanging up the phone and looking over to Quinn who was playing on her phone. My phone started vibrating almost the instant I hung up. This time it was Abuela.

"Hola Abuelita." I answered, smiling into my phone.

"Santana, how was your lunch con tu amiga?" [With your friend] She asked and I could hear the exhaustion in her voice.

"It was great. I actually invited a couple of friends to watch lifetime with us." I admitted. She chuckled lightly into the other end.

'That's nice. We'll have a girls day. Lifetime is always good for those." She replied.

"Como fue con el doctor?" [How did it go with the doctor?]

"Bien, don't worry your pretty little head Santanita."[Fine] She said.

"Vale, I'll see you when you get home. Te amo." [Okay. I love you.] I said and she told me she loved me too before we hung up. I looked over at Quinn and she finally looked up from her phone.

"Rachel should be here any second." Quinn said. Then seconds later the doorbell rang and I jumped up to go let her in. When I opened the door I was so surprised by the blonde standing on the other side I probably could have died from shock or excitement. I jumped across the doorway and hugged Brittany so hard that I almost knocked her over. She steadied us and hugged me back so tight I could barely breathe.

"I couldn't stand to be away from you any longer. We had a rain day today, so I couldn't not come back to see my baby." She said smiling as she pulled away. We walked through the doorway hand in hand. She looked around as if searching for something.

"Abuela isn't home yet." I said and she smiled mischievously.

"In that case." She said before crashing her lips into mine in a passionate kiss that sent tingles through my whole body. My skin burned from the heat of my desire and I basically wished Quinn wasn't here or that we were back in my apartment so I didn't have to worry about Abuela walking in. It had been awhile since we got our lady lovin' on with us being apart.

"I love you." She said as she pulled away from our kiss slowly. I leaned my forehead against hers and just couldn't wipe the smile off my face.

"I love you more. You're like the best girlfriend ever." I replied.

The doorbell rang and I opened it for Rachel. She stood on the other side staring at me with wide eyes.

"Hello Santana, you look nice today." She said smiling. I rolled my eyes.

"Thanks, just because I looked like shit that one day... doesn't mean I don't usually look like the finest piece of ass you've ever seen. You're looking very... Jewish today" I replied. I couldn't think of anything worse for an insult because I was just too happy that Brittany was standing in my house and holding my hand.

"I'm going to choose to be the bigger person and ignore your insults because I know you are currently in a pained emotional state which in turn causes you to lash out at others who you care most about. I'd like to remind you that if you ever need anyone to talk to or someone to distract you from the harsh reality of life... I'm here if you need me." She said smiling weakly. I almost felt thankful for her in that second but thank God the moment was ended by the arrival of Abuela. Quinn had made her way into the foyer to greet Brittany and I let go of her hand as I heard the door handle turn, knowing it was Abuela on the other side.

"Hey Britt. Glad you found it okay." Quinn said smiling to her. Abuela walked through the door to see the four of us standing there smiling like idiots.

"Hola chicas. How are you all today?" [Hello girls] She said.

"Hello Mrs. Hernandez, it's good to see you again." Brittany said before walking over and giving Abuela a soft hug. My heart melted seeing my two favorite people get along so well. Abuela gave me a knowing smile from over Brittany's shoulder. There was something churning in that brain of hers.

"It's great to see you again Brittany. Please call me Abuela. Santana has been missing you, I can tell. I've been trying to get her to go back to Sandusky but she won't have it." She explained smiling. Brittany just smiled at Abuela and turned her gaze to me with sadness in her eyes.

"Abuela, these are my friends Rachel, and Quinn." I said pointing to each girl who waved and smiled at Abuela.

"Hello girls, it's nice to meet you." Abuela asked smiling.

"It's very nice to meet you as well. I have heard so many wonderful things from Santana about you. I'm sure you know that she is very fond of you." Rachel said.

"I wasn't sure but thank you for clarifying." Abuela said jokingly. She smiled at me and then we all walked towards the living room.

I sat down on the love seat and Brittany took the seat next to me. Rachel and Quinn both sat down on the couch while Abuela took her usual recliner chair. It was so nice to be here with the people I care about. I couldn't believe Brittany was here, I still couldn't wipe the smile from my face.

"So are y'all ready to gets our lifetimes on?" I asked turning the TV on and putting it on the channel.

"I'm so ready. I love me some man hatin' TV." Quinn replied smiling. Abuela hummed in agreement and we all laughed.

"Abuela, ¿Qué dijo el doctor?" [Grandma, what did the doctor say?]I asked, still wondering what happened at her appointment.

"Vamos a hablar de eso más tarde." [Let's talk about it later.] She said motioning towards my friends and then to the TV.

"Vale." [Okay.] I said not liking her answer.

"I've seen this one, is this the one where the man cheats on the woman and then he beats her but then she stands up for herself and ends up killing him in self defense?" Rachel asks. I laughed because isn't that what almost every lifetime movie is?

"Isn't that all of lifetime?" Brittany said as if reading my mind.

"There are different movies on here!" Quinn says defensively. I laughed because Abuela is just watching us all with a wide smirk on her face. She's never really seen me interact with friends. I've never really had any friends to bring around.

"On a different note, what would you all like for dinner? I have to make this special food for myself because of my upset stomach but I can make you all something as well." Abuela offered. I shook my head in response.

"No, Abuela you don't need to wait on us. I'll just order some pizzas. Sorry munchkin number four, do you know of any delivering vegan restaurants?" I said turning to Rachel.

"Alright, if you insist." Abuela replied with her hands in the air.

"I just want you to relax and hang out with us." I admitted. Brittany was smiling at me and she had that look on her face. That look like she couldn't express how much she loved me.

"Vale, mi amor." [Okay, my love.] Abuela said smiling at me. We all sat around for a few hours watching lifetime and chatting about how ridiculously bad but awesome the movies on that channel were. Around dinner time I ordered pizza and Rachel ordered something from some weird restaurant that surprisingly delivered. Abuela didn't make dinner, I was guessing she wasn't hungry and she might be feeling nauseated.

"This pizza is amazing." Brittany said before taking a huge bite. Quinn nodded in agreement.

"I am enjoying my dinner as well... I just wanted to say thank you to you Mrs. Hernandez for having us in your home. It's a lovely place and I am thoroughly enjoying our girls day." Rachel said smiling towards Abuela.

"No Mrs. Hernandez anymore girls. Por favor, you can just call me Abuela. And I'm glad you're all here. Santana has been moping about and it's not a fun sight to see. I'm having a fun day as well with you girls. It's nice to see Santana with some friends." [Please]She explained smiling at us all.

"I can't imagine Santana without friends." Quinn said sarcastically and I glared at her. She just laughed back at me.

"Oh, you'd be surprised. She wasn't very friendly growing up. I think I've always been her best friend. We have always been very close. She used to beat up the neighborhood boys for making fun of her haircut after the Uncle Jesse halloween costume. When she was little she never wanted to share her toys with anyone and if they tried to play with her she would usually kick them or end up yelling something completely crazy their way until they left her alone." Abuela explained.

"You went as Uncle Jesse for halloween? I love full house." Brittany said smiling at me.

"It's good to know that Santana has always been the same. I'd hate to think that she grew this mean streak at one point." Rachel said.

"It all makes sense." Quinn joked.

"Anyways, I'm off to the kitchen. It's time for me to make some dinner and then probably head off to bed because I'm feeling tired... You girls enjoy yourselves. It was nice to meet you two. Brittany will you be staying over tonight?" She asked with a curious expression. I smiled at Brittany.

"I would love to if that's alright with you. Sandusky is a long drive back and I planned to head home in the morning tomorrow. My parents don't know I'm in town and I feel kind of bad but I came to see Santana because I knew she'd been having a rough week." Brittany explained. They just talked like they had known each other for so long but they'd only met twice and I loved that about them.

"It's more than alright with me. Be prepared for breakfast in the morning. You girls don't get too loud tonight." She said smiling before disappearing around the corner.

"Your Grandma is so sweet." Quinn said smiling at me. I nodded in response.

"She's basically like the most amazing person in the whole world." I explained.

"I'm surprised that she didn't rub off on you more." Rachel said. I glared at her and she looked down at her food.

"Santana is super sweet. Like skittles sweet, every flavor of the rainbow sweet." Brittany said with a goofy smile that I couldn't help but mimic. She is just so damn perfect.

"Santana's just a little, sassy... yeah. Sassy Santana." Quinn said looking to Rachel who started laughing.

"Wait a second, we are not doing this right now. I am a bitch and I always have been... probably always will be. You can't undermine my bitchiness by calling me Sassy Santana. That's not okay. Do I need to put my Snix pants on and show you what I'z be talkin bouts?" I said bobbing my head and pointing my finger around to add a little Lima Heights attitude.

"Please no Snix tonight." Quinn said laughing once again.

"I like Snix. She's funny." Brittany said.

"That's because you've never felt her wrath." Rachel replied. I laughed at this because poor Rachel always gets her daily dose of snix juice.

"None of you have truly seen Snix's wrath." I explained.

Brittany slid her hand between our legs and started scratching at my leg through my pants. It still sent tingles up my body even though our skin wasn't touching. I smiled at her and I really wanted to kiss her but decided it would be best to wait for the safety of my bedroom. Quinn and Rachel were staring at us with those disgusted faces like they couldn't stand how adorable we were. Brittany was just staring at me with those bright blue eyes that I always end up lost in.

"Well... we're going to get out of here. It's getting late and.. awkward." Quinn joked.

"Nothing about Britts or me is awkward." I said.

"It was lovely of you to have us over today Santana. Don't forget that we live close and if you ever want to hang out or talk... just give either of us a call." Rachel said as they both stood up and turned towards the door. Brittany jumped up and ran across the room giving each of them a goodbye hug.

"Have a good night." Quinn said as they walked out of the room leaving Brittany and I alone. I wished so badly that we weren't in my Abuela's living room so I could take her in my arms and kiss her until we both ran out of breath.

"That was fun." Brittany said as she walked over to me. I stood up and started cleaning our mess from dinner.

"Yeah, it wasn't bad. The best part of my day was your surprise visit." I admitted. She beamed her bright beautiful smile my way and I practically melted into the floor.

"This is the best part of my week." She admitted. I smiled at her and she picked up the empty pizza boxes. I grabbed the rest of the trash and we walked to the kitchen. Abuela was sitting at the table eating something that looked unedible.

"This is the worst thing I've ever tasted." Abuela said as we threw the trash into the garbage can. I laughed and frowned at the same time and Brittany stuck out a pouty lip.

"Hopefully, it will help your stomach. You haven't been keeping down anything you've been eating." I told her. She frowned at this and let out a deep sigh.

"Quieres hablar sobre el doctor ahora?" [Do you want to talk about the doctor now?] I asked. She shook her head and motioned towards Brittany.

"No, ella esta aqui. divertirse con su." [No, she is here. Have fun with her.] Abuela said. I didn't like that she wouldn't talk to me about it while other people were around. It made me feel like it might not be good things she had to tell me. It made me worried that I'd be upset with what she had to say. My stomach was in knots and I was nervous.

"Vale, pero parece que vas a decirme algo malo." [Okay, but it seems like you're going to tell me something bad.] I said. She shook her head and waved off my accusation. Brittany just stood silently watching and listening to our conversation. She was always amazed by me talking in Spanish.

"We're going to head upstairs and get ready for bed. Goodnight Abuela, te amo." [I love you] I said and she smiled at me.

"Goodnight girls. Te amo tambien." [I love you too] She replied. I guided Brittany upstairs to my bedroom and closed the door behind us. I locked the door and smiled at Brittany. She stood a foot or so away smiling shyly at me. I closed the gap between us and wrapped my arms around her waist, pulling her against me. It was seconds before our lips were crashing together in the most eager kiss we'd shared yet. Her tongue found it's way to mine and her hands found their place in my hair. She scratched at my scalp softly and a soft moan escaped from my mouth into hers. When we pulled away she stared into my eyes with hers a shade darker now.

"I've missed you so much." She said as I grabbed her hand and led her to my bed. I got onto the bed over the blankets and moved to the inside towards the wall. Brittany jumped up onto the bed and laid down next to me. Her smile never faltered.

"I missed you too. This sucks. The whole situation just sucks and I need you." I said as I traced circles on the skin of her arm that rested on my torso.

"I know baby. I need you too. I'm here." She said pulling me closer and capturing my lips in a kiss.

* * *

**Hope y'all enjoyed it and are ready for what's to come. :] Can't wait to hear what you think.**

**Christinalacrima: You read my mind. Brittany couldn't stay away from San for long. Quinntana = awesomeness. We'll be seeing a lot more of Quinntana and Pezberry with Abuela. **

**Heyabrittanaxo: I loved that line haha. I just heard San saying it when I wrote it.  
**

**Singlevow: Life is hard. It will bring all the girls closer though. But there are definitely some emotional times ahead.  
**

**mixtapesandcellmates: they're a lot alike and they bring out good parts in each other.  
**

**French Fan: Thank you! You read my mind. Santana needed some Brittany in her life.  
**


	39. Everything

Brittany.

Here I was lying with Santana in her bed with our bodies intertwined like a pretzel. It was almost as if we couldn't get close enough unless we jumped into each others skin. We had spent the last two hours making love and it was probably the most amazing lady sex we'd had yet. It was overwhelming and I still felt like I could explode any second from the amount of emotions flowing through me. I couldn't seem to turn my brain off because all these thoughts were flying back and forth, crashing into one another and exploding.

"What're you thinking about B?" Santana whispered. Her head was resting on my chest and I felt her breath tickle my skin.

"Just everything. You, me... life." I told her. She sighed and lifted her head to look into my eyes.

"I just... I can't imagine ever living my life without you. I love you so much it hurts to be away from you like ever. I can't even function like a normal human being when you're not around. I've been worried about you and it hurts to know that you're having such a hard time and I have to be so far away. I just want to take care of you and take away all your pain. I just want to save you from ever feeling bad." I explained. She smiled and kissed my cheek.

"I can't imagine my life without you either and I love you more than I ever imagined I could love anyone. I hate being away from you, it makes everything harder and hurt more. I know you're worried and I know you want to be there for me and protect me from pain but you can't. You need to worry about your own life as well and I can't be protected from everything. Life brings us pain, but it makes the good things that much better. That's something Abuela taught me a long time ago and I never really agreed until I met you... I was always angry and unhappy and hating everything in my life until you came along and everything changed. I think going through all of that made meeting you even more special and I don't know if I could have handled my feelings for you without having gone through those things." Santana said. I smiled at her and cupped her face pulling her into a sweet, soft kiss.

"Your Abuela is so smart. I think that's where you get it from." I said.

"I agree."

"I've been thinking a lot about... the fall. There's so much I have to plan with Rachel. I mean we've talked about a lot over the past week while you've been away but it's so much. I mean we're moving so far away from everything we know. I'm excited but I'm also really scared... also I've been worried that you might not be coming to New York now that all this stuff is going on. I can't expect you to because I understand why you'd want to stay. I just don't know if I even want to go if you won't be there." I admitted.

"I've been thinking about that too... As of right now, my plans to move are cancelled. Things could change but I just don't think I'd be able to leave with everything going on with Abuela. If something happened and I wasn't here... I don't think I'd ever forgive myself." She said. She took a deep breath and stared into my eyes with worry in hers.

"I don't want you to stay here just because I'm here. You have been planning this since before we met and I don't want to hold you back from living your life." She said.

"I don't want to be without you though." I told her. She shook her head and I felt tears swell in my eyes.

"You'll never be without me. I'll come visit and you can come visit. I just have to be here for her Britt. She's honestly the most important person in my life... up until I met you. I mean you're both kind of tied for first now. It's so hard to choose between the two but the thought of losing either of you is so painful I can't even breathe when it crosses my mind. When you go to New York... we will make it. We'll stay together and be faithful and work through the distance. Because we love each other." I felt the tears fall and she wiped them away with her thumb.

"I don't want to go without you." I told her. She just kissed my forehead and let her lips linger there for a minute.

"You have to go babe. I can't let you stay here and let go of your plans and your dreams because I'm dealing with something." She said.

"I wouldn't be letting go, just postpoing til the day you can come with me." I said.

"Who knows when that day will be. You deserve to follow your dreams and move to New York."

"It's not fair. None of this is fair. Why does cancer even exist?" I blurted out. I realized I was sounding like a little kid but I didn't care. This whole situation sucked and I wasn't even in Santana's shoes.

"I know baby." She said hugging me and resting her head on my chest. I stroked her hair and let my breathing relax to the rhythm of her heartbeat against me.

We fell asleep like that and when I woke up the next morning we were still in the same position. Santana was still fast asleep looking so peaceful I didn't want to move. Her skin was warm against mine and it was like we were in our own little cocoon. Her breath hitched and I could tell she was waking up. Her eyelashes fluttered and she slowly opened them to look into mine.

"Good morning bright eyes." She said in her raspy morning voice. She smiled at me and I couldn't help but smile back.

"It is always a good morning when I wake up with you in my arms." I told her. She kissed the skin on my chest and it sent tingles down my body.

We laid together silently for a few minutes enjoying the warmth of our cocoon and the feeling of our hearts beating together. I heard Santana's stomach grumble and laughed at the weird noises it was making.

"Are you hungry?" I asked. She nodded against my skin and her hair tickled me in the best way.

"Let's go downstairs and get some breakfast." I said and she agreed. We got up and put some pajamas on because it would be awkward to walk downstairs naked with Abuela in the house. When we got to the kitchen Abuela was already making breakfast. I could smell bacon, eggs, and pancakes. My stomach jumped at the excitement from the amazing smells.

"Buenas dias chicas" Abuela said from the stove. We smiled at her and sat at the kitchen table.

"Good morning... that smells amazing." I said. She smiled and flipped a pancake into the air. I was so impressed I clapped my hands.

"Thank you. I figured you girls would be hungry this morning. What time do you have to go back to Sandusky?" She asked.

"I have to leave in about an hour to get back in time for rehearsal. Jesse will kill me if I'm late." I told her. She frowned at my answer.

"I was hoping we could all spend some time together before you left but I guess breakfast will have to do. Will you be able to visit again soon?" She asked eagerly. It made my heart melt a little that she wanted to spend time with me. I was really glad that she liked me. Her opinion obviously mattered to Santana which meant it mattered to me.

"I wish I could stay longer but I can't miss anymore time. I'm not sure when I'll be able to visit again. I think we have an off day sometime next week but I can't remember." I told her.

"Well maybe we'll just have to come visit you. Then I can watch you perform. If Santana would quit being so stubborn I could see her perform as well." She said giving Santana a stern look.

"Abuelita, I just want to be close to home while you're going through all of this. I wouldn't be able to concentrate or enjoy my day if I knew I was so far from you while all this stuff is happening." Santana said.

"I understand but you can't put your life on hold for me Santana. You have to take each day for what it is because it may be your last. You never know." Abuela said and my heart thumped in my chest at her words. It made me think about how we didn't know how much time she had left to spend with us.

"I am taking each day for what it is and I want to spend as much of it with you as I can." Santana admitted.

"That's sweet Santanita. Pero, I don't want to hold you back from living the life you've been planning for so long." She said sternly.

"You're not holding me back from anything." Santana said. She was lying but I knew it didn't matter what anyone said she'd never admit it.

"Vale, let's just enjoy breakfast without the serious talk." Abuela said smiling softer now. I smiled back as she put a full plate of breakfast in front of Santana and me.

"Thank you so much. This looks so good." I said. I took a huge bite and it tasted even better than the amazing aroma that surrounded the kitchen.

"You're welcome mi amor." She said. I smiled at the nickname because I'd heard her call Santana that a few times. She really was an amazingly caring woman that seemed to wish the best upon anyone she came in contact with. It's as if the moment you meet her you feel like you've known her your whole life and you have an instant closeness.

We all sat around the kitchen table talking about random silly things while we enjoyed our breakfast. Afterwards I went upstairs with Santana and got ready to head back to Sandusky. My heart hurt knowing that I had to leave and not having any idea when I'd get to see Santana again.

"I'll be there this weekend to get my things." Santana said as if reading my mind and trying to ease my hurting heart.

"At least I'll get to see you in a few days." I said pouting slightly. She kissed my bottom lip and we headed down the stairs towards the door. Abuela was sitting in her recliner in the living room when I walked in to say goodbye.

"Thank you so much for everything. I had a great time visiting and you've been so nice to me by making breakfast and letting me stay over." I said. Santana stood in the doorway smiling at us while we talked.

"It was my pleasure. I love having you around. You have a way of easing Santana's anxious mind. She seems so much happier when you're around and it makes me happy to see her that way." She said and melted my heart for the billionth time.

"Thank you. I really care about her and I hate to see her sad. I'm glad I helped by visiting." I admitted.

"I can tell you care about each other a lot and have a special relationship. I've never seen her this way around anyone." She said. Santana just stood silently staring with an embarrassed look on her face.

"Drive safe and let us know you made it back." She said standing up and wrapping her arms around me. She squeezed me tight and then pulled away smiling at me. I smiled back and nodded in response.

"Thank you I will." I said before walking towards the door. Santana followed me outside into the garage and took my hand in hers the moment the door was closed.

"I love you so much. She loves you and it's the most adorable thing I've ever seen to watch you two interact. You know how much this means to me to see you two so close after just meeting?" Santana said before kissing me softly. The kiss turned into a heated passionate one pretty quickly. Before I knew it Santana had me pinned against the door with her lips attacking my neck. I moaned at the tingly feelings she was sending through my body. She pulled away slowly and I saw the fire in her eyes.

"I love you too." I whispered.

"Drive safe and call me as soon as you get home." She said as she walked me through the garage door and dropped my hand when we made it into the driveway. I got into my car and stared back at Santana.

"I will. Have a good day baby." I said in almost a whisper. She waved and I pulled out of the driveway heading towards the highway.

* * *

**Okay so I lied. Next chapter is where things start getting intense. Hope you liked this one. It's kinda short but it's mostly just a filler to the next. **

**Thanks for the awesome reviews.  
**

**Wondering why I have 150 followers but only a few are reviewing. Come on people, tell me what you think!  
**

**hlnwst: I couldn't keep them apart for long, it's just too sad.  
**

**Christinalacrima: We'll see what the news is next chapter. No matter what happens Santana finally has a support group of a few close friends so she will make it through with their help and Brittany of course.  
**

**mixtapesandcellmates: Pezberry friendship is something I've always liked. We'll see where things go, don't want to give anything away. I have a feeling you might be right about Abuela. She is being kind of sneaky sneaky.  
**

**keep reading and keep reviewing. it pushes me to write more, faster.  
**


	40. What friends are for

**I'm keeping myself busy while waiting for glee by writing fanfiction ;[**

Santana.

My eyes filled with tears as I watched Brittany drive away from the garage. I wanted to run after the car and stop her but I knew she needed to go. I knew that I'd be seeing her in a few days but I didn't want to go a minute let alone days without her. I wiped away the few tears that fell before walking towards the door into the house. I walked into the living room and sat down on the couch. I looked over to Abuela who was smiling at me.

"I know you're sad mi amor but you will see her again in a few days." I wondered if she knew exactly how sad I was and how much Brittany really meant to me. She had been dropping subtle hints and looks my way since she'd met Brittany. I wanted to tell her so badly but I didn't know if I should.

"I know... but now that she's gone. Will you tell me what happened at your appointment?" I said changing the subject quickly. She looked pained at the mention of her appointment. My stomach tensed at her reaction and I knew it wasn't going to be good news.

"I'm not going to be doing the surgery." She said simply. Fear overcame my entire body and my chest tightened at the thought of what this meant.

"What the hell does that mean? You're not doing the surgery, why?" I asked trying to catch my breath and control my emotions. She gave me a stern look.

"Santana, no me hables así. I know you're upset but you need to understand a few things..." [Don't talk to me like that.] She said trailing off.

"Lo sientos. Please explain." [I'm sorry.] I said after taking a deep breath. My stomach was doing flips and my palms were sweating. I could feel my heart racing against my rib cage.

"I spoke with my doctor about my options and the possibility of survival with or without the surgery. He told me with the rate that the cancer has spread before they discovered it... that my chances of survival are very low.. either way. My prognosis would change only a small amount after the surgery. The cancer has spread too much for us to stop it..." She said. She was still talking but my mind had started turning through the information she'd just shared. Abuela was going to die. My sweet, caring, perfect Abuela was going to die. I couldn't believe this. I wouldn't.

"No. NO!" I yelled out. I felt the tears flowing down my cheeks and my heart rate pick up even more than I thought was possible. I couldn't breathe. I couldn't think. I couldn't move. I was paralyzed. My vision was blurry and I could barely see past the tears. I felt her arms wrap around me and I collapsed against her. My sobs shook me to the core and I was gasping for air. I couldn't believe it. I wouldn't.

"It's okay mi amor. It's okay to cry. Let it out." She whispered into my hair and kissed the top of my head. I stayed there sobbing against her for what felt like hours, but I was sure it wasn't. She just ran her fingers through my hair with one hand and scratched my back with the other. She'd always been there for me when something bad happened and I was crying. She was the only person that could ever get me to calm down. She listened to me talk about things that I wouldn't talk to anyone else about and she just sat there and listened. I couldn't lose her. I wasn't ready. I'd never be ready.

"No matter what happens Santana... you'll always have a part of me with you. You are the greatest miracle that God has given me and I cherish every memory I've had with you and the ones to come. Never let go of that." She whispered. I had finally started to calm down and tears were slowly falling. My breathing had gone from hyperventilating to a calmer pace after awhile.

"Why can't you do the surgery? What if the surgery brings you a miracle? What if it helps you stay here longer?" I asked the questions I really needed the answers to.

"There is a chance that I won't survive surgery. My immune system is very weak and my body is tired from fighting the cancer. I don't want my time to be taken away just for the chance of adding maybe a few more months. I'd rather take what I have and accept it." She explained and it sent a bullet through my heart.

"So you basically have around six months until the cancer takes over and... and you'll die?" I said choking over my words. She nodded her head.

"It could be six months or it could be less... it could even be more. Doctors can not put a definite answer on how long someone has to live." She said calmly. I wondered how she could be okay with all of this. How could she be so calm? How could she just accept it?

"This is fucking bullshit." I said jumping up and running out of the room. I didn't know where I was going but I knew I needed to get out of this house. I needed to wrap my mind around all of the horrible news I'd just gotten. My eyes burned from the tears that wouldn't stop flowing. My heart was still pounding and my stomach was twisted into a corkscrew at this point. I ran out the front door and to the sidewalk. I turned the corner and just kept running. I felt the sting in my chest and gasped for air with each step until I had to stop. I stopped in front of someones front yard and bent over with my hands on my knees.

Without knowing it was coming I felt the burn from the contents of my stomach rising up. I gagged on the taste and felt the acid burn my mouth as it flowed to the ground. I gagged and threw up two more times before I caught my breath and stood keeled over in the grass gasping for air. After a minute or so I stood back up straight and looked around to see if anyone had witnessed me puking in their yard. The coast was clear so I decided to flee the scene and started walking down the sidewalk away from Abuela's house.

I got to the park at the end of the neighborhood and sat down one of the benches lining the yard. I stared at the park that I'd shared so many memories with. I broke my arm falling off of the jungle gym when I was five. I had my first kiss hiding inside the slide. Abuela used to take me here all the time when I was little. Tears threatened to fall again but I held them back by taking a deep breath.

I felt bad for the way I'd reacted to the news Abuela gave me but I couldn't help it. I didn't mean to yell or run away but I couldn't face the truth. I couldn't face the truth if it meant she was going to die. I pulled out my phone and dialed the only person I needed right then. After two rings she answered.

"Hello beautiful." Brittany said and I could hear the smile in her voice. I took a deep breath still trying to fight back the tears. I think she heard the sadness in me because her voice turned from happy to worried.

"Baby, what's going on?" She said.

"Sh she isn't going to do the surgery." I said stammering over my words.

"What? Why not?" She asked with an even more worried tone flooding her voice.

"She's s s gon gonna die br britt! She's gonna die an and there's nothing g I can do to stop it." I said unable to hold back any longer as the tears dropped down my cheeks and my voice cracked.

"Sweetie... I'm so sorry." She said in her caring soft voice that usually calmed me down but nothing would help right now, nothing.

"I I I can't breaaaathe." I gasped.

"Baby, try to calm down. Take deep breaths in and out. Okay? One, two, three, in and out." She said and I followed her instructions. It helped my breathing slow down and my chest didn't feel as tight.

"Where are you?" She asked.

"at th the park." I said.

"What did she say baby? Why isn't she doing the surgery?" She asked. I took my time going through my conversation with Abuela as I tripped over the words and finally stopped crying.

"I'm so sorry Santana. I don't even know what to say because I know nothing will help but I'm just so sorry." She said in a defeated tone.

"I need you." It was all I could think to say. She sighed and I took a deep breath knowing she couldn't come back now.

"I'm turning around." She said without any hesitation lingering in her voice.

"No, you can't you have to go to rehearsal. I know I said I need you but this will have to do. I'm not going to make you lose your job. You need this reference." I told her after coming back to my senses.

"I don't care about this stupid reference. I care about you and I'm not going to let you go through this alone." She said with a serious tone.

"I know but I care about you and I don't want you to lose your job. What if I call Quinn... will you go to rehearsal if you know I'm not alone?" I suggested last minute. I didn't really want to call Quinn but I knew this would stop Brittany from worrying if she knew I was with someone and also knowing that she could check up on me.

"Only if you promise to call her and go to her house so you're not crying by yourself and freaking out." She said.

"Okay. I promise." I told her.

"Alright baby, I'll go to rehearsal. But I'm not happy about it." She said in a pouty voice. It actually made me smile to picture her on the other end with that adorable pouty face.

"I have to let you go because I'm pulling up to a toll booth, but call Quinn." She said.

"Okay. I love you drive safe and don't forget to call me when you get back." I told her.

"I love you so much Santana." She said.

"I love you too baby." I said before hanging up the phone. I went through my contacts and found Quinn before pressing send. The phone rang a few times before she picked up.

"Hey Santana. What's up?" She said sounding out of breath.

"Were you just having creepy munchkin sex?" I asked in a disgusted tone. She laughed embarrassed and I knew I was right.

"Sorry to interrupt your fetish lovin' time but I promised Britt I'd call you and ask to come over..." I said not wanting to go into the reason or admit that I needed someone.

"Oh... yes.. come over." She said and I could tell she was probably telling Gay Berry what was going on.

Quinn gave me directions to her house and I walked there. It was only a few streets over and it took me about fifteen minutes to walk there from the park. When I got the door I was about to knock but Rachel opened the door before I could.

"Hello Santana. Come in." She said motioning towards the inside of the house.

"Thanks." I said. I knew my face was probably red and my eyes were probably red and puffy from crying but there wasn't much I could do about it.

"Let's go upstairs to Quinn's room." She said leading me up the stairs.

We got to Quinn's room and it totally suited her. It was painted a light yellow color with paintings and photographs posted along the walls. She had a white vanity across the room from her bed and a white dresser against the wall across from her door. Her bed had a white down comforter and a white canopy above it. It reminded me of a giant cloud.

"Hey Santana." Quinn said looking at me with concerned eyes.

"I don't really want to talk about it right this minute. I just had a breakdown and I'm sick of crying to be quite fucking honest. Brittany was about to turn around and skip work so I promised her I'd call you so I wasn't alone. So here I am." I said.

"Well I'm glad you're here. If you feel like talking at some point that's cool but if not then we can do whatever you want." Quinn said. Rachel was looking at me with an extremely concerned expression and it was starting to annoy me. She looked like she was watching a bunny get run over by a car over and over again.

"I'm not going to fall apart or break so you can stop looking at me like that Barbra." I snapped.

"I'm sorry Santana. I'm simply worried about you. I know you're going through a lot and I'm not sure how to help or what to say, which usually doesn't happen often." She said honestly. I forced a smile her way.

"Yeah, that must be a first." I said.

"I need a fucking drink." I admitted. Quinn smiled and went to the white little nightstand and opened the bottom drawer. She pulled out an unopened fifth of greygoose vodka.

"Classy." I said smiling at her.

"Thanks. Do you want something to mix?" She asked. Rachel just looked back and forth between the two of us like we were crazy.

"Santana are you sure you want to be drinking in your emotional state. It doesn't always help." She asked.

"Can it Berry. I wants to get my drinks on." I said. Quinn handed me the bottle and I looked it over.

"Are you going to join me or not?" I asked looking at both girls.

"Of course." Quinn said. Rachel looked at her with a surprised and confused expression and she raised her eyebrows at the brunette.

"This is what she wants to do and we're not going to let her sit there and drink alone." Quinn said sternly and Rachel's expression faltered before she nodded in response.

"I'll go get some lemonade from downstairs." Quinn said smiling before exiting the room. I was not thrilled to be left in the room with Rachel.

A few minutes of silence went by with Rachel staring awkwardly at me while I kept my eyes down towards the floor. Thank god Quinn finally came back with a two liter of minute maid lemonade and plastic cups in her hands with a giant bag of Cheetos. This girl could possibly be the smartest person I know, I'm so glad I came over.

"I figured you might need some junk food too." She said smiling and setting the bag of cheetos down on the floor. She sat on the floor and I joined her before Berry followed our lead. Quinn poured each of us a drink and I took one long sip when she handed it over. It was strong and I could taste the vodka but I liked it that way.

"Thanks for.. you know... letting me come over." I said feeling awkward suddenly. Quinn smiled warmly at me and Rachel nodded with a smile as well.

"Anytime Santana. That's what friends are for." She said.

We sat on the floor making small talk and I could tell they were trying to distract me from everything that had happened recently. Rachel told me about how Finn had tried showing up at her house with a bouquet of roses and cried on his knees asking for her back. I had seen pictures of the gigantor she used to date so imagining this scene made me laugh hysterically for awhile. I had finished three drinks by this time and it was definitely coursing through me giving the calming effect I was looking for. I decided to send a quick text to Abuela because I felt bad about earlier.

**To Abuela: I'm sorry for how I reacted. I'm over at Quinn's and I'm okay. Don't worry. Te amo. -Santana**

"Oh my god remember the time that Finn tried to fight Brody because you two kissed. You and Finn had gotten into a fight and you kissed Brody to get back at him for kissing me... sorry about that... but do you remember how Brody didn't even hit him... he just put him in the sleeper hold and held him there while he flailed his giant arms around and cried like a baby... that was so funny." Quinn said laughing through out the entire story. I busted into laughter picturing this and even Rachel starting laughing hysterically. I could tell both the other girls were feeling the effects of the grey goose after we'd finished three quarters of the bottle.

We sat around talking for awhile longer before I felt really drunk and then I felt my phone vibrate. I pulled it out of my pocket and saw that I'd missed a call from both Brittany and my dad.

"Fuck." I breathed out and they both looked at me confused.

"I was supposed to be at my parents for dinner ten minutes ago. I missed Brittany's call like three hours ago. I'm retarded." I said cursing myself.

" 'sokay. Dun worry. Britt taxed me and I told her we war here." Rachel said. Obviously she couldn't hold her alcohol like Quinn and me. We looked at each other and busted out laughing at her drunken slur. I hit the missed call from my Dad and pressed send.

"Shhh." I said putting a finger to my lips and giggling slightly while listening to it ring.

"Hola Santanita. Donde estas?" [Where are you?] He answered.

"Sorry Papiiiii. I'm at Quinns house. I'll leave now and come straight over. It might take me a minute though because I don't haves my cars." I said slightly slurring my words. He was going to know I was drunk. He had seen me drunk before and could always tell right away.

"Estas borracha?" [Are you drunk?] He asked with a stern tone.

"Nooooo. Me? No. Never." I said slightly giggling. Rachel and Quinn started laughing too.

"No me mientas." [Don't lie to me.] He said.

"Okay. You caught me. I'm drunk. Okay. I'm drunk and Abuela is going to die. She's going to die and I can't handle it so I'm drunk. Sue me." I replied. Rachel and Quinn's faced turned more serious at this reply and I looked away.

"Santana, drinking will not help. Do you need me to come get you?" He asked. I shook my head until I realized he couldn't see this response.

"No. I'll be there soon. I can walk it's not far." I told him.

"Okay. Make it here safely. I will see you soon. Te amo." [I love you] He said I told him I loved him too and hung up. I laughed after the coast was clear trying to ease the tension.

"Soooo I gottsta go. Family dinner time." I said standing up and stumbling into Quinn's bed. They both stood up and jumped to steady me but I shrugged them off.

"I'm fine. I'm just a little drunk." I admitted. They both looked worried at this point.

"Are you sure you don't want your dad to pick you up?" Quinn asked. I shook my head and walked towards the door.

"I'm a big girl I'll be fine." I told her.

"Thanks for the vodka... and... thanks... for everything." I said with a small smile before walking out the door because I didn't want to see their responses to my nice streak.

* * *

**Okay so now we know. Abuela isn't going to be okay. Sorry guys. I mean I'm pretty sure some of you saw this coming but sorry to all you wishful thinkers. I added a little fun to a really sad chapter to balance it out.**

**dafuq33: I liked the breakfast scene too. I think Abuela and the girls have a really cute relationship and they just work well together.  
**

**singlevow: There's a little bit left. I can't say for sure how much depends on how I fit it into the chapters but I plan to do a sequel... can't tell you anything about it or it will give things away.  
**

**mixtapesandcellmates: I totally agree about pezberry, faberry, brittana. Abuela knows all ;]  
**

**tr3at: I really want Santana to go to NY with Britt too but I can't see her leaving Abuela... especially now. You'll find out more about Brittany's NY plans soon. Keep reading.  
**

**Drunkoffofcandy: Me too... who knows what's going to happen ;]  
**

**hlnwst: intense emotionally... as you can see. don't worry Brittana is endgame no matter what happens in between now and then :]  
**

**Thanks so much for the awesome reviews. Hope to hear what you think of this one. It's pretty realistic in my opinion... after going through something similar with my Grandma. Although, my grandma didn't have the choice of surgery because they told her flat out she wouldn't survive.. so I couldn't be mad at her because it wasn't her choice. Not saying it's right of Santana to be mad at Abuela but I mean... it's a normal response after finding out she chose not to do something that Santana believed would save her life.  
**


	41. Family Dinner

Santana.

It wasn't a long walk to my parents house and being drunk definitely made it enjoyable. I hadn't spent much time actually walking outside when I'd been around Lima since I was younger. It was such a nice day out I was enjoying the little things. Being drunk does that to you sometimes, it helps you enjoy things you wouldn't normally notice if you were sober having all those thoughts cloud your brain.

I got to the front door of my parents house and wondered if I should knock or just walk in. I mean technically I lived there even though I'd been staying at Abuela's since I came home. I opened the door and walked inside making my way to the living room on the left. Papi was sitting in his recliner watching some weird action movie. Mami was probably in the kitchen because I didn't see her.

"Hola mi hija. Glad you made it alright." He said staring up at down at my drunken state. I smiled and curtsied for some reason.

"I may be drunk but I'm not stupid. I can find my way just fine." I said before walking over and reaching down to give him a hug.

"Whew, I can smell that vodka from across the living room." He said. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm sure you can Papi. I'm sorry I didn't save any for you. Lord knows you could use a little." I said. I wasn't trying to be a bitch, it was just sort of happening.

"Santanita. Por que estas tan enojada?" [Why are you so mad?] He asked with soft eyes. Just with one look my anger faded away. I knew I wasn't being fair by taking out my anxiety on him.

"Lo sientos. I'm just upset about Abuela." [I'm sorry] I admitted as I sat down on the arm of his recliner. He wrapped his arm around me and hugged me sideways.

"I know mi amor." [my love] We sat silently for a minute before Mami walked into the living room.

"Hola Santana. Glad you could join us. Even if you are drunk.. you know it's illegal for you to be drinking. I'm glad you didn't get into trouble on your way over." She said as she walked over and hugged me.

"Hi Mami. I know it's illegal but since when have I cared about those silly little laws." I said laughing. I stood up and staggered a little but caught my balance.

"You're a mess mi hija." She said as she wrapped her arm around my waist and walked me to the dining room.

"Where's Abuela?" I asked as I sat at the table. Papi sat at the end of the table while Mami and I sat across from each other leaving an empty spot at the other end.

"She was feeling tired so she stayed home for a nap." Mami said and my heart sank. I remembered the way I'd treated her earlier and I felt horrible.

"She told me about your outburst. You know she's not mad. She knows it's hard and understands your reaction but you need to apologize. She is your grandmother and you will not treat her that way." Mami explained.

"I know. I was wrong. I plan to apologize. I just freaked out. How is everyone being so calm about this? Abuela is going to die. She's going to die and the world is going to be even more of a shithole than it is because we're losing the most beautiful thing about it. She brightens everything and when she's gone it'll all be grey." I said stumbling over a few words here and there.

"She'll leave her light here with you mi amor. You'll carry on that brightness in everything you do like a lantern guiding your way through the darkness." Papi said. Mami made me a plate and set it in front of me. I stared down at the food and realized I wasn't hungry.

"It's not enough." I admitted.

"I know but it has to be." Mami said. I was getting more frustrated than ever. I was sick of people telling me these things. I didn't want her to just be some part of me. I wanted to have her here. I wanted her to be here so I could talk to her and show her all the things I was doing with my life and have her tell me things about her day too. I wanted to always be able to see her smile or hear her heartfelt laughter.

"Well it isn't!" I yelled.

"Santana. No le grites a tu madre." [Do not yell at your mother] Papi said.

"Don't tell me what to do. I'm an adult now and I can do what I want. Neither of you even know me. You don't even know anything about me. You're too stuck in yourselves to know. Abuela is the only person that understands me, besides Brittany." I said. My fingers were gripping the fork and my nails were digging into my skin.

"We try to know you but you don't let us in. We try to talk to you and try to understand you but you don't let yourself open up to us. Who is to blame? Quiere echar la culpa a nadie más que usted." [You want to put the blame on anyone but you.] Mami explained.

"Maybe if I felt like you would accept me I wouldn't have a problem opening up." I admitted. My heart was pounding. I didn't even know how we even got into this conversation but I knew where it could lead and I had forgotten that I was trying not to bring this up while everything was going wrong in our lives.

"What do you mean Santana? Le aceptar no importa qué. Los amamos incondicionalmente." [We will accept you no matter what. We love you unconditionally.] Papi said. My heart clenched because I knew this was the time to tell them. I knew it was now or never. We were already in such an intense conversation.

"I'm gay." I breathed out without hesitation. Papi looked at Mami with knowing eyes while hers were wide with surprise.

"I told you Maribel. You didn't believe me but I told you." He said very matter of factly. Great, so they were talking about me being gay behind my back but couldn't come to me about it.

"You knew?" I asked him. My focus was solely on my father because out of the two I hoped he would accept me.

"I had suspicions. It doesn't matter mi amor. I just want you to be happy and stop with this angry front all the time. I just want you to enjoy your life." He explained. Mami was sitting there silent with wide eyes and looking down at her plate.

"I am happy. I'm happy with Brittany. I'm not angry all the time. I mean everything with Abuela has made me really upset but other than that I'm happier than I've been in my entire life. Brittany has showed me what it means to be in love and I can't imagine my life without her." I explained. He smiled at me and reached his hand over resting it on top of my own.

"Maribel, habla con ella." [Talk to her] He said looking to my mother.

"There is nothing to say." She said before getting up and walking out of the room. I looked down at my plate and felt the tears sting my eyes. I couldn't believe the way she was reacting. This is exactly what I was afraid of. My heart was thudding against my ribcage and my chest felt tight. I could barely breathe.

"She is just surprised. She doesn't understand but she will. Give her time mi amor. She will come around." He said. He stood up and walked over to me wrapping his big arms around me and enveloping me in a tight hug.

"Te amo por siempre." [I love you forever] He whispered. I sobbed against his arms and collapsed. He held me for a few minutes while I tried to control myself. My mother just walked away. _There is nothing to say._ How about I love you, it doesn't matter, you're still my daughter, I accept you for who you are. Something?

I finally gained the strength to get up after I stopped crying. Papi stood behind me watching me as if I was this fragile piece of glass about to shatter to a million pieces. Maybe I was, but I wouldn't allow that to happen here. The situation was bittersweet with the way my mother reacted versus my father. I couldn't even be thankful or happy about him because she had ruined everything. Why couldn't she just be happy that I'd finally told her? What kind of mother is she?

"Tengo que irme." [I have to go.] I said before practically running towards the door. I didn't look back to see him watching me with those hurt eyes as I left. I didn't look back to search for my mother. I didn't look back for anything.

I made it through the front door and just kept walking down the sidewalk to the street. When I made it there I turned back the way I came from. I just kept walking and taking deep breaths trying to understand what I'd just done. I just came out to my parents during dinner because I was drunk and didn't want to hide anymore. I hoped my mother wouldn't tell Abuela because I didn't want her to find out from anyone but me.

I kept walking and walking past the streets I should have turned onto. I wasn't sure where I was headed but I just walked aimlessly without thinking about direction. After about forty five minutes of walking I ended up in front of a familiar house. I stood at the front of the sidewalk and stared at the house. My heart felt calmer as did my nerves.

I walked up to the door and pressed the bell to the right. I took a deep breath in and waited for someone to answer.

* * *

**Sorry it's so short. I was kindof in a rush trying to update before work today. More to come soon. Hope you enjoyed it. Finally came out to her parents but not in the best way. Oh San. Sorry no Britt in this snippet. Let me know what you think.**


	42. unexpected

Brittany.

I could feel my heart thudding against my rib cage as I hit the send button on my phone once again. I had tried calling Santana for the past hour but still no answer. After reaching her voicemail once again, I set my phone down on my nightstand. I grabbed onto Rex the lizard holding him tight against me. I wondered where she was and why she wasn't answering my phone calls or texts. I had texted Quinn but didn't get a reply from her either. Just as I tried to get comfortable in bed, I heard my phone vibrating on the nightstand.

"Hello." I answered letting out a deep breath. I knew it wasn't Santana because Quinn's picture came up on the screen.

"Hey Britt. What's up?" She asked.

"I can't get a hold of Santana. Did she leave your house?" I asked curiously.

"Yeah, she left around six. She was kind of drunk. She went to dinner at her parents house." Quinn explained. My anxiety sky rocketed at the knowledge of Santana going to her parents house drunk. I wondered if she was okay, and if her parents were mad at her for drinking. I didn't know her parents well at all, so I didn't know how they might react. It was almost midnight, who knows if she was still there.

"She hasn't picked up her phone or called me back or even texted." I said with a frown displayed across my lips.

"Maybe she doesn't have her phone on her or maybe it died. She could still be at her parents." Quinn said. I took a deep breath trying not to freak out about anything too much. I was hoping she was probably safe at her parents house.

"You're right. I'll just wait and if she doesn't call me in another hour then I'll start panicking." I said. Quinn laughed at my words but I wasn't joking.

"I'll talk to you later Quinnie the Pooh." I told her before hanging up. I didn't wait for her to complain about the nickname I'd given her so many years ago.

I laid in bed thinking about everything and how much my life had changed since I graduated. I was dating Artie back then and I lived at home with all my friends nearby. I had been happy with Artie for awhile but things had slowly went downhill right before graduation. I think I had realized that we weren't going to be staying together while he was still in school and I was off exploring the world I'd never experienced. I broke up with him and set off on my very first adventure. I never expected it to turn into this. I never expected to run into Santana and instantly fall in love with her. I mainly wanted to find myself and figure out where I wanted to go since I was supposed to be growing up.

I was pulled from my thoughts by my phone vibrating on the nightstand once again.

"Hey Mom." I answered knowing who it was from the picture ID.

"I think most people would be freaked out if I was your Mom and they saw me kiss you the way I do." I could recognize that low raspy tone from across the world instantly. My heart fluttered and a warm calm feeling rushed over me.

"Santana. What're you doing calling me from my Mom's phone?" I answered suddenly confused about the situation. She chuckled into the other end and it tickled all those butterflies that were asleep in my tummy.

"Well, it's sort of a long story. Basically... I was drunk and I left my phone at my parents. We're on our way to go get my phone and then I will call and explain everything. I just wanted to let you know I would be calling you soon. I figured you might have tried getting a hold of me so I didn't want you to worry." She replied.

"I was worrying a little. Quinn told me you went to your parents drunk and I didn't know how they'd react to that. I'm still confused about how you're with my Mom but it's kind of cute. Tell her I said hi and I love her." I replied smiling into the phone even though I knew she couldn't see it.

"She says she loves you too. I'm about to go inside and get my phone. I'll call you in a bit to explain everything. I love you." She said.

"Okay, I love you too." I said before hanging up. My anxiety had disappeared at the sounds of her voice. My heart rate returned to normal and I was comfortable and warm in my bed. I snuggled closer to Rex and closed my eyes for just a minute. I was exhausted after rehearsal and an intense performance. I thought about how amazing it used to be when Santana and I would get done with a performance and spend the night together. Sometimes we'd just lay together in each others arms when we were too tired for lady lovin'. It was so comforting, I missed that the most. Well actually I couldn't say the most because I miss her sweet kisses. And her smile. I also miss her eyes and the way her hand fits perfectly in mine. I can't forget how soft her skin is or even how amazing she is with her tongue.

I woke up to the sound of my phone ringing next to my head. I set it there in case I fell asleep because I didn't want to miss Santana's phone call.

"Hellooo." I breathed out half asleep.

"Hi baby, were you sleeping?" She asked sounding extremely adorable.

"nuh." I answered. She laughed because she knew I was lying.

"Yeah, okay... well I'll let you go back to sleep. I know you probably had a long day with rehearsal and performing tonight." She said. I sighed and whined into the phone.

"I wunna tuk to you." I whispered into the phone trying to wake myself up. She giggled at my tired words and it sent butterflies to my tummy.

"I want to talk to you too, but you're tired and you need your rest. I can call you in the morning." She said. I shook my head even though I realized she couldn't see me.

"I don't wanna hang up." I whined, more awake now. She sighed and I could hear her situating herself with the blankets making noises in against the phone.

"Okay babe." She surrendered.

"Tell me what happened today." I asked. I moved so I was sitting up against the headboard of my bed. She took a deep breath before she started talking. She told me about what happened at Quinn's house and how she really appreciated them being there for her when she needed them.

"You know Berry is actually pretty funny when she's drunk. I never realized it but I kinda like her now." She admitted. I smiled into the phone.

"I won't tell her you said that, because I know you don't want her finding that out. But what happened at your parents babe?" I asked.

"Well... I showed up drunk and then I don't really know how the conversation took the turn it did but... well basically... I came out to my parents and told them I was gay..." She said and let out a deep breath. I felt my mouth drop open in surprise and my heart sank at the fear of how they may have reacted.

"My dad was all like, 'I told you Maribel' and my Mom was speechless. She literally sat there staring over at me like I'd just told her I killed someone. Papi asked her to talk to me and she just said 'There's nothing to say.' Then she got up and walked out of the room. I started crying and Papi tried to calm me down but it didn't really work so well. I couldn't believe her, I mean I'm her only child and she basically treated me like some sort of leper." She explained. She took a deep breath and exhaled before continuing.

"I basically ran out of that bitch faster than Puck when a guy comes home to find him in bed with his girlfriend and started walking without any direction as to where I was going. I ended up in front of your parents house. I stared at it for a minute before I went up to the door. Then when I rang the doorbell your Mom answered. She was so nice Britt. I mean I was a hot mess and I apologized for showing up out of nowhere and she told me I was always welcome. She made me a hot fudge sundae while I sat and talked to your Dad. He's so funny. He reminds me of you, well I guess you would remind me of him since you're his daughter. Anyways... I told your mom everything. She just sat and listened while I ate my sundae. Then she told me that my mom probably just isn't used to the idea of gay people. She said that no matter what my mom loves me even if she wasn't acting like it. It made me feel a lot better. Then I realized I left my phone over at my parents so she drove me to get it before taking me to Abuela's." She explained. My heart melted at the thought of Santana hanging out with my parents. I was so glad that she felt comfortable enough to go there and talk to my Mom.

"I just really missed you and needed to be around someone that would make me feel close to you. It really helped. Your parents remind me so much of you it's insane. You're like a perfect mixture of the two." She said.

"I'm glad my parents were there for you, I just wish I could have been. I'm so sorry I'm not." I told her and she sighed.

"I would love if you were here but it's good that you're there. You have a life to take care of and a job to keep. You have plans and I can't go messing those up now that I'm in the picture." She explained.

"I know but that's what a relationship is, it's a partnership. Your plans turn into 'our plans' and our plans turn into 'our future'" I said.

"I like the sound of that... our future." Santana said. I could tell she was smiling by the sound of her voice and it made me want to see her so badly.

"I hate that you're not in my arms right now." I said.

"Me too." She replied.

"I'm gonna let you go babe, you need to get some rest." Santana said. I let out a deep sigh and moved back down to lay against my pillow.

"Lady rainbow says she misses you too." She added. I smiled and kissed Rex's head.

"Rex misses you more." I told her.

"Can we fall asleep on the phone together?" I asked.

"Okay baby." She said.

"I love you." Was the last thing I heard before drifting into a peaceful sleep.

I woke up the next morning to the sound of someone making noise in my kitchen. I was completely freaked out and unsure of what to do. I checked my phone to see if Santana was still on the line but she wasn't. I looked around the room as I heard the noise of pots clinking together. I needed some sort of weapon for protection in case there was an alien in my kitchen. I grabbed the lamp off my nightstand and crept towards the kitchen. I looked down and realized I was wearing only underwear and a bra, great I'm going to look super scary and intimidating walking around with a lamp in my spongebob underwear.

I walked around the corner quietly and collided with a warm body. We crashed to the ground and the lamp fell out of my hands breaking against the ground. I looked up to see Santana lying on top of me smiling. I hugged her so tight I could barely breathe and she squirmed in my arms.

"Britt I can't breathe... what were you gonna do with that lamp?" She said as I let her go.

"I thought you were an alien trying to abduct me. When did you get here? Oh my god you're here I'm so happy you're here." I squealed. She smiled and stood up holding my hand in hers and helping me up.

"I got here about an hour ago. I missed you so much I decided I would come visit early. I can't stay long though. I need to get back and talk to Abuela. She had appointments all day so I didn't get a chance to apologize yet, but I just really needed to see you." She explained. I wrapped my arms around her waist and crashed my lips against hers. My stomach fluttered and my heart skipped a beat. The feel of her lips on mine was unexplainable even after all the times we've kissed.

"I can't stand not being near you. I feel like a part of me is missing when you're not around." I admitted after we pulled away from our kiss. She frowned and kissed my cheek.

"I know baby. I feel the same way." She told me as we walked over to the couch and sat down.

"I don't know what I'm going to do when I leave for New York. I'll be so far away. I won't get to just drive two hours to see you." I told her. She looked away from my eyes and stared down at the couch.

"I don't want to talk about serious stuff right now. I just want to enjoy the time we have together." She said. I understood where she was coming from but wondered when we would talk about it. The days before me leaving were growing smaller and smaller. I needed to know that everything was going to be okay.

"I know you don't want to talk about it but we need to. I need to. I'm scared Santana. Long distance relationships don't usually work very well. I can barely handle being two hours away what are we going to do when I'm almost eleven hours away?" I say. She frowns and keeps her eyes focused on the couch avoiding mine.

"I don't know! I don't know okay? I'm scared too. I'm terrified. You're going to be in New York, Brittany. I'm going to be in podunk Lima, Ohio. You're going to meet so many new people and make so many new friends. What if you meet someone and you fall for them and then I'm just back home without you? I mean I don't even know what's going to happen with Abuela or how long she'll even be here but what if I don't make it to New York for a long time? I-" She was talking really fast and her voice was shaking. I cut her off because I couldn't listen to the what if's anymore.

"Santana, I'll never fall for someone new. You're it for me." I told her. She shook her head and my heart broke slightly at the worry covering her face.

"No, you can't say that because you don't know what it's like out there. You don't know who you'll meet and if you'll feel something for them." She said. She finally looked at me and the fear in her eyes made me physically hurt. My body ached from the pain of knowing how scared and worried she was about this.

"I won't go. I don't want to be away from you and I don't want you to go through all of this alone. I don't want you to be worried or scared or hurting." I told her. She shook her head again.

"No, you're going."

"I'm not going." I said.

"Brittany, you're going." She said in a stern tone. I shook my head. I wasn't going to leave her behind and I couldn't believe it took me this long to realize it.

"Yes." She said.

"No." I said smiling slightly at how stubborn she was being.

"I'm not holding you back from following your dreams. You have a job lined up doing what you were born to do. You can't let this opportunity slip away to hold my hand. What if another one doesn't come along?" She said.

"I don't care. It means nothing if I don't have you." I told her and I meant it more than anything I'd said in a long time.

"Yes it does. It means everything. You deserve this chance to go for your dreams. You could go so far with your dancing. You're so talented. You'll be so great. I can't get in the way of that." She said looking at me with caring eyes.

"I can go for my dreams when you can come with me. I'm staying in Lima with you." I told her refusing to give up.

"Then I'm breaking up with you." She said looking down at the couch as the words came out. My heart felt as though it literally stopped beating. My breath caught in my throat and I almost choked. I got that nervous, sick feeling in the pit of my stomach. I almost thought I didn't hear her correctly but I realized I was just hoping that was the case.

"What?" I managed to choke out.

"I'm breaking up with you. I'm setting you free, you have to go to New York." She said. She wouldn't look at me now. Her face was blank and her posture was tense. She stared down at the couch.

"You can't break up with me. No." I breathed out refusing to believe her. She nodded her head.

"I am. I won't hold you back from what you were born to do." She said before standing up and turning towards the door.

"Where are you going?" I breathed out. I felt the tears stinging my eyes and my throat felt like I had been in the desert for days without water, it was so dry.

"I can't stay here and be with you. I have go or else I won't stick to my word." She said without looking back to me. Her words were shaky and I thought she might be crying but I couldn't see her face.

"You don't have to do this Santana." I said as the tears flowed down my cheeks.

"It's the only way. I don't want to do it but I can't hold you back and if you don't go to New York it will be the biggest mistake of your life and then I'd be responsible. Not to mention even if you do go to New York, we'll both be miserable missing one another and you won't enjoy your time there and start your new life while you're still holding onto me." She explained.

"B-but I love you." I told her through a sob that escaped my throat. She let out a deep breath and walked towards the kitchen.

"You know I love you too, that's why I have to do this." She said. My heart cracked in two and I collapsed further into the couch cradling myself as I watched her walk away. I heard the door shut behind her before I started sobbing uncontrollably. I had not seen this coming in a million years. Santana was the one I pictured when I thought of growing old with someone. How could this be happening right now?

* * *

**There you have it. Sorry it took me so long for this chapter. I know it's kind of unexpected that they broke up but I feel like it needed to happen. Santana is building up those walls again just as she broke some down with her parents. She takes a step forward then a giant leap back sometimes. I'm not sure how many more chapters but it's coming to an end very soon. I'm thinking maybe one or two more. Can't wait to see what you think. **

**dafuq33- damn, that's a cryptic guess. I'm glad that's not what happened though lol.  
**

**mixtapesandcellmates- yeah her dad is accepting but hopefully her mom comes around. parents do usually know but some are in denial like san's mom.  
**

**Emma- Great guess! :]  
**

**Christinalacrima- I love her dad too. He's the let's hope her mom comes around sooner rather than later like you said and I know what a horrible day for Santana, but this happening is just adding to the bad week i guess.  
**

**emmaisalesbian- you're so sweet thanks so much. hope you like this chapter.  
**

**Sorry for the break up guys. ;[  
**


	43. confession

Santana.

I had to pull over before I got to the highway because I couldn't see through the tears that were filling my eyes. I don't know why I just did that but I felt like it was the only way to get Brittany to go to New York and follow her plans. I don't even know where that came from. I didn't plan it, I didn't even know I was doing it until I had already said the words. I didn't want to break up but I couldn't let myself hold her back from living her life. She deserves to be happy and enjoy New York and not be held down by my stupid bullshit. I wanted so badly to turn around and go back to her apartment and burst through the door. I wanted so badly to kiss her and tell her I was stupid and I didn't mean it. But, I couldn't do that. This is exactly what needed to happen even if it was the hardest thing I've ever had to do. I couldn't even look her in the eyes when I did it. I couldn't even look at her afterwards. I'm such a coward.

I finally managed to slow the tears and I made it back to Abuela's in record time. I drove way over the speed limit and I was grateful that I didn't encounter any police. When I got home Abuela was sitting in the living room. I walked in and sat down on the couch. She looked at me with worried eyes as she realized I was crying.

"Mi amor what's wrong?" She asked. I couldn't stop myself from breaking down once again.

"I'm so sorry Abuela. I'm sorry for the way I reacted and I'm sorry for yelling and cursing and running out. I'm just so scared. I don't want to live in a world that you're not in. I don't want to have only memories and it just isn't fair." I told her through my tears. She got up and walked over to me hugging me tight. I cried against her just like I always could.

"I'm not upset with you. I understand you're scared. I know it's not fair but nothing in life is fair mi amor. You will be okay when I'm gone because you are smart and strong and you have a part of me with you." she said. I took a deep breath because I thought about the other reason was crying. My heart raced and I tried to build the strength to talk to Abuela about it. I used to talk to her about everything. My whole life I'd come to her for advice and support. That is, until I started battling with the idea of me liking girls. I couldn't accept myself for awhile, how could I have expected anyone else to? I was sick of hiding, my parents now knew so it was time to tell Abuela before it was too late.

"I need to tell you something." I said after stopping the tears. She pulled away and looked me in the eyes. There was a glimmer of something I couldn't quite read in her eyes.

"Abuela... I used to tell you everything. We used to talk about things and you always helped me through any problems I had... I know it's my fault that we stopped talking as much as we used to but, I've been fighting with myself for a very long time..." I said trailing off as I tried to find the right words to say.

"I've been hiding a very big part of who I am and it's made me angry at the world for not being able to accept who I am... when really it was only me that didn't accept it. Something happened while I was away at school and I fell in love... well you knew that I got my heart broken... but..." I said taking a deep breath. She smiled at me as if she thought it was cute how nervous I was acting.

"I didn't fall in love with someone you'd expect me to fall for... I fell in love with my best friend, I fell in love with a girl. It was all so confusing and I didn't know how to handle it. I told her I was in love with her and she told me I was a dyke. She said she wasn't a dyke and that she never wanted to see me again. It shattered me. I had finally come to terms with my feelings and then she threw stones at the glass house I'd been hiding away in." I explained. Her eyes were soft and her lips were calmly placed in a small smile that faded at the hurtful words Valerie had said to me.

"That broke me for a really long time. I hid away and put on this angry front to keep everyone at a distance. I'm just so exhausted. I'm tired of hiding who I am. I'm tired of worrying about what people will think or if someone can hurt me because I really just want to be happy and live my life." I explained. I felt as though the weight of the world had been lifted from my shoulders with each word that I spoke. I took another deep breath and stared at Abuela trying to gauge her response.

"Mi amor. It doesn't matter who you love. Your heart is so big, they'll be the luckiest person in the world to have you." It was all she said before tears started streaming down my face. They were happy tears, sad tears, bittersweet tears for a bittersweet moment. I was relieved that she accepted me for who I am but also upset that I'd wasted so much time hiding who I was with the people I cared most about. If I had been stronger, I could have told them so long ago and my life wouldn't have been such a hot mess for so long.

"I'm sorry it took me so long to tell you." I admitted. She smiled again raising her hand to my cheeks and wiping away the few tears that fell.

"It's okay, it was your secret to keep. We all have our own little secrets. Sometimes we share them and sometimes we keep them locked away. I'm glad you let it out because I know they sometimes eat away at people... The truth is, I had an inkling five years ago that there was something you weren't telling me. I wasn't quite sure what it was. I knew that you had your heart broken just by the way that you had changed since you came back and... I mean I handle heart break almost the same way, wallowing in sadness and curling into a ball in bed. I didn't know it was a girl or that it was much worse than just a heartbreak... I'm just glad you felt comfortable enough to share your secret with me and I hope you embrace the amazing woman you've become because the world is lucky to have you... and so is Brittany." Abuela said. My heart fluttered at her words and then instantly sank when I heart Brittany's name. She knew about Brittany and me? I guess we did make it fairly obvious. My eyes widened in her direction and my heart jumped up it's pace. I remembered what had just happened between Brittany and me. I regretted my actions but I knew it was the right thing to do, I loved her too much to hold her back. I loved her too much to only half have her as well. I couldn't stand the thought of her being 11 hours away and how that would take it's toll on our relationship. I just needed to let her go. I hoped to God it wouldn't be forever because I can't picture myself with anyone else. I also couldn't picture myself without Brittany, though.

"What is that look for Santanita?" Abuela said furrowing her brow at my upset expression.

"I just broke up with Brittany." I told her. The look of shock and confusion that displayed on her face told me she'd known about us all along and loved the idea of us.

"What happened mi amor?" She asked. I looked down at the floor and back up to her. I decided to explain the full story. I told her how we'd fallen madly in love and couldn't bare to be away from one another. I told her how I'd pictured my future with Brittany and how we planned to both move to New York in the fall. I told her how I'd cancelled my plans because I couldn't leave her in Lima. I told her about what Brittany had said this afternoon about staying in Lima. I explained every detail as she sat silently listening with her eyes locked on mine. She was such an amazing listener.

"That was a very mature thing you did Santanita... but also very cowardly. I can tell that you're scared of how things will go when she's in New York and you aren't... if your love is as strong as I can see that it is... you can make it through anything together." Abuela said. I looked down at my lap and knew that she was right. It wasn't just that I wanted to set her free, I was also scared. I knew it then and I know it now. I'm terrified of losing her to the big city while I'm back here waiting for her every phone call, text, skype, or any sort of word from her. I'm terrified she'll realize she's so much better than me and scared she'll meet someone else.

"You're right. I'm scared." I admitted for the first time. She smiled at me and patted her hand on my knee.

"It's okay to be scared mi amor. Pero, do you remember what I say about being scared?" She asked. Her voice was soft and calm as usual but I could hear the sternness behind the lesson she was trying to convey.

"Estar asustado por algo significa que te importa lo suficiente como para preocuparse por perderlo. Frente a ese miedo significa que te importa lo suficiente como para aferrarse a él." [Being scared about something means you care enough to worry about losing it. Facing that fear means you care enough to hold onto it.] I told her as if reading word for word from one of our past conversations. She smiled at me and kissed my forehead. The words never rang more true. I knew breaking up with Brittany was probably the biggest mistake of my life but I really didn't want to hold her back. I knew that if I stayed with her she'd end up staying in Lima. Yeah, I'd be happy and I'm sure she would too because we'd be together; but she'd be missing out on her dreams and the life she had planned to follow.

"That's right mi amor. Think about that, and whether you did this to set her free or to save yourself the heartache of possibly losing her." Abuela said with a look that said she knew the answer.

"I think it was a little of both. I don't know what to do. She was so heartbroken and I am too but I can't just go back to Sandusky and beg for her to take me back. I mean she needs to go to New York and I don't see it happening with us being together. She doesn't even want to be in Sandusky without me and that's only two hours away." I explained.

"Sometimes love is stronger than you think... Speaking of New York. I want you to go. I don't want you staying here." She said turning more serious now. I shook my head. I had already made up my decision. She wasn't going to send me away so that I'd lose the last few months of time I got to spend with her.

"No." Is all I said and she shook her head.

"Yes. You need to follow your dreams as well. You're going to school Santanita. You got into NYU and I'm so proud of you. You've grown up so much. You took a year off to save money so you could take care of yourself and not live off of your parents money, even if they have more than enough to support you. You've grown to be such an amazing young woman and I couldn't be more proud of you. I want to see you move to New York. I want to see you in school studying something you love and moving closer towards the life you want to live." Abuela explained. A tear I didn't know had formed slipped from my eye and fell down my cheek slowly. If there was one person that I wanted to hear these words from it was her. All my life I'd just wanted to make her proud and be something she'd approve of. All my life I just wanted to be more and more life her.

"Thank you... for saying you're proud of me. I will go to school Abuela. It can wait. I won't leave you. I won't lose the last amount of time I have to spend with you." I explained. She looked down at the floor and back up to me.

"I don't want to hold you back either you know." She said. My heart sank and almost broke at the look of sadness displayed across her face.

"You're not holding me back Abuela. You are important to me and I won't lose out on time I could have with you." I told her again.

"I don't agree with it but for now we'll let the topic go. I think we've had enough emotional talk for the night. Let's put on some animal planet and eat some ice cream." She said smiling and kissing my cheek. I was glad she let the topic go because we weren't going to see eye to eye on this one.

As we were getting up to go into the kitchen, I heard the sound of the doorbell ring. I wondered who could be at the door and my heart skipped a beat at the possibilities. Abuela walked towards the kitchen waving me towards the door. I walked to the foyer and towards the door feeling my heart crash in my chest as I anticipated who was on the other side. I took a deep breath and fixed the make up below my eyes and ran my fingers through my hair. I was guessing it could be one of three people; Brittany, Quinn, or Rachel. I wasn't sure how I'd react to either of the three.

* * *

**Finally Abuela knows!**

**Emmaisalesbian: sorry to break your little brittana heart! it had to happen that way. it's realistic. we all know brittana is endgame though.  
**

**singlevow: no one saw it coming. not even santana. keep your head up and stay with me ;]  
**

**hlnwst:Yay, someone who understands! it had to happen for various reasons. the problem is she didn't just do it to be admirable and set her free. it was coward san as well but either way it sucks because brittana is endgame and they should never break up. The sequel will start with Brittany heading to new york, yes. Brittany and Rachel are roomies. Quinn will be around as much as possible on the weekends and whatever.  
**

**mixtapesandcellmates: hope you're not mad for too long. only two more chapters to go! Brittana and Faberry are and always will be endgame. Abuela is a smart woman ;]  
**

**naynay1963: of course brittana is endgame. sorry that you're upset about the break up but it was realistic and had to happen. i hope you'll continue to read and enjoy where the story goes. only two more chapters left in rollercoaster before moving onto the sequel.  
**

**goalllimaheights123: I'm sorryyyyy they broke up for a reason though. Brittany would never go to New York without Santana if they were together. At least in my opinion. She wouldn't make it halfway there before she turned around and stayed with San. I don't want to give anything away except of course brittana is ENDGAME.  
**

**devilgrrl182: no one likes to see brittana apart!  
**

**alexwilliamson101: I'm sorryyyyy. I know exactly what you mean. Stick with me. Unlike RIB I'm not trying to swim in a pool of your tears.  
**

**Bb: Nobody did!  
**


	44. Soulmate

Brittany.

When I saw Santana standing in the doorway, my heart skipped a beat as always. Her hair was flowing freely and beautifully tussled from a long day. Her eyes were read and puffy from crying and it made my heart hurt to picture the scene. Her nose was red so I could tell she had just finished crying not too long ago. She stood their silently staring for a minute before opening her mouth. Nothing came out so I decided I'd break the silence.

"You can't break up with me." I said. I didn't know what else to say. She looked down at the floor and then back up to me.

"I won't let you push me away. I won't let go. I love you Santana. I love you more than anyone in the entire world, in the whole galaxy, even the entire universe... If you could stand there and look me in the eye and tell me that you don't want to be with me then I might leave you alone but I can't when I know it's not the truth. I know you feel the same and you prove it with every kiss you give me and every time you look in my eyes it's written all over your face." I explained quietly hoping Abuela wasn't around to hear. She looked up to me and forced a half smile.

"I'm not a very good actress, I guess." She joked trying to lighten the situation. I had gotten in my car not long after she left and made my way straight to her house. It took a half hour less than usual because I sped so quickly. I can't believe I even let her get out the door to be honest. I should have stopped her much sooner.

"Not when it comes to your soulmate... Santana please, just don't do this. I'll go to New York if that's what you want. I'll stay here if that's what you want. I'll do anything. I just want you. My dreams were different before because I never had you in my life. Now that I do everything's changed and the only thing that matters is that we're together." I explained. She smiled and took a step forward. She was standing on the threshold now only inches away from me as I stood on the front porch.

"I don't know what I was thinking. I'm so sorry. I just want you to go to New York but I'm also scared of you going to New York. I'm so sorry. I don't want to be without you. I can't even imagine living without you." She said before I crashed my lips into hers. My hand found it's way to the small of her back pulling her tighter against me and holding our bodies flush to one another. My other hand reached for her dark locks of hair and scratched at her scalp lightly. She kissed me back instantly and it was heated, passionate, and full of need. After a minute, I remembered where we were and pulled away searching the perimeter for Abuela. Santana smiled at me and let out a small chuckle.

"what?" I asked.

"You look like a little kid that just got caught in the cookie jar." She said before grabbing my hand and intertwining her fingers with mine. I couldn't believe what we just went through and I was so happy that she was inviting me inside right now. I was worried she might not answer the door or she'd just tell me to leave. This was a much better response. She pulled me inside and we walked hand in hand to the kitchen. When I saw Abuela standing at the counter making three bowls of ice cream I instantly tried pulling my hand away. Santana held my hand tighter and smiled at me. I was confused but when Abuela looked up smiling at the sight of us I understood. Santana had told her Abuela about us.

"Hola Brittany. It's good to see you. I'm glad you're here." She said from the counter. I smiled and nodded my head unsure what to say just yet.

"It's good to see you too Abuela. I'm glad I'm here too. I am missing a rehearsal though." I admitted. Santana's eyes widened as she looked back over to me.

"Britt!" She said.

"San, I couldn't go." I said not trying to get into our personal stuff right in front of Abuela. I wasn't quite sure how much she'd told her.

"It's good to see you two together, I was worried with what Santana told me earlier." Abuela said smiling as she walked over and handed each of us a bowl of chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream. I smiled at her as she walked towards the living room leaving us alone in the kitchen.

"You told her." I said and Santana smiled widely and nodded her head happily.

"I'm so proud of you. I'm so happy for you. Everyone knows now and you don't have to hide a thing." I told her before she moved in to capture my lips in hers.

"Let's go up to my room and talk." She said as she pulled away. I nodded and followed her to the stairs hand in hand while holding my bowl in my opposite hand.

We made it to her room and sat down on the bed after Santana shut and locked the door. She sat on the inside of the bed against the pillow before she took a big bite from her ice cream. I sat next to her leaning against the other pillows.

"I'm really sorry for how stupid I was. I wasn't thinking clearly. I don't even know where that came from. I don't ever want to break up." She said. I looked down at my bowl and then back up to her eyes which were sincere.

"I don't know were it came from either but it hurt." I admitted.

"I never want to hurt you ever again. I just... I got so scared when we started talking about New York. You're gonna be out there with millions of people in that huge city. The thought... the thought of you meeting someone else has been torturing me since it popped into my head. Also the thought of you being eleven hours away is almost as bad. I couldn't handle it. I was being a coward." She explained.

"I understand it's scary and I don't want to be away from you either because it literally physically hurts me... but I don't ever want to live without you. I can't even imagine going one day without you in my life. If you're scared you need to talk to me about it. We're in this together baby." I told her. She smiled half heartedly and took a big bite of ice cream.

"I don't ever want to live without you either. But I want you to go to New York and follow your dreams. I promise I'll join you there someday but I can't be sure when that day is. I need to be here for Abuela." She said and I nodded. I finished my bowl of ice cream and put it on the nightstand. She handed me her bowl and I set it down for her. I couldn't stand the distance between us so I closed the gap launching myself onto her and wrapping my arms around her. She let out a deep breath and re situated so she was laying flat on the bed with me on top of her.

"I'm so glad you told her. Does this mean I can kiss you whenever I want and hold your hand?" I asked smiling and changing the subject. She laughed and it made my whole body shake on top of her.

"You can hold my hand but let's keep the kissing PG and ease her into everything." She explained.

"Okay. That sounds good to me... but since we're locked away... I can do this." I said as my fingers trailed down her side to the skin peeking out between her shirt and her pants. She smiled at me and captured my lips in a soft passionate kiss.

"I'll go to New York. I'll wait for you there. Promise you'll always love me? Promise you'll come for me?" I told her. She smiled and kissed my forehead before sliding her fingers through the stray hairs that had fallen from my ear.

"I promise I'll always always always love you and I promise I'll come for you. I would never survive if I didn't." She explained. Our lips returned to one of my favorite activities. I loved the feeling of her soft luscious lips against mine. I especially loved it when she'd suck my bottom lip between hers and bite down a bit like she just did. My fingers made their way to the waistband of her jeans and walked the trails from one hipbone to the next.

My fingers played with the button of her jeans before I pulled it through the loop and trailed the zipper down slowly. She smiled into my lips and grabbed at the bottom of my shirt tugging it up. We both started frantically taking each others clothes off as if we had no time to waste. Santana was tugging at the fabric covering my body as if it had committed some sort of crime and needed to be punished. She ripped my shirt right off so badly in fact that I wouldn't be able to wear it anymore. We started laughing and our lips crashed together as she tugged my jeans down and I did the same with hers. I pulled her shirt up and we pulled apart from our kiss so I could take it off of her. She undid her bra and I undid mine before they were thrown across the room. We were lying together, me on top of her our legs intertwined, with just our panties on. Our smooth skin slid against each other and sent my body into a heat stroke with need for more.

My thigh slid up into her core and I could feel how wet she was through her panties. It turned me on beyond belief and I thrusted harder up into her causing a moan to escape her lips. She started moving into my rhythm and her thigh hit me in just the right spot causing me to quiver uncontrollably. Santana's lips were kissing my neck and sucking the soft skin there causing tingles to shoot down my body and my sex started to throb with the need to be touched.

"I love you." She whispered against my skin and I tried to say it back but the words caught in my throat as a moan shot out when Santana's fingers slid into my panties and grazed my clit.

"I l-love youuu." I moaned out as her fingers slid down my slit and met the pool of warmth at my entrance. She was kissing and biting at my collar bone as her fingers slowly slid inside me. She started flicking them quickly up and down into the most perfect rhythm. I couldn't stop my hips from bucking up into her hand as the palm of it pushed against my clit and moved in circles. I slid my hand down the soft skin of her torso and felt her abs rippling under my touch before I reached the hem of her panties and slid my hand inside. I was met with wet heat that sent me over the edge just as Santana's finger hit the most perfect spot inside me. I felt my walls clench around her fingers and my hips jolt up against her while my legs trembled.

She was grinding into my hand as I slid my fingers down into her entrance and thrust hard inside her. She let out a gasp and I met her lips with mine to cover up the noises we'd been making. Even if Abuela knew about us, I was guessing we didn't want her hearing us having sex. We grinded into each other frantically without any sense of rhythm. It was animallistic and rough. Her fingers were flicking furiously inside me hitting me in all the right spots. I felt another orgasm coming soon but I wanted her to let go with me. I knew she was close. I could tell by the look on her face and the feeling of her walls getting tighter around my fingers. It was getting harder and harder to thrust my two fingers into her but I managed to hit that spot that she needed so badly each time.

"I'm gonna fu- fuck" She gasped out riding my fingers even more frantically. I felt my orgasm hit me as I heard her speak and felt her walls clench around my fingers. We moved against one another grinding faster to ride out our orgasms. The sweat formed between us worked in our favor and our bodies slid perfectly with the right amount of friction.

After we came down from our high together, we laid there panting against one another. I had collapsed onto Santana and our arms were still in between our bodies with our fingers still inside one another. I had no energy to move and I liked the feeling of being inside her. My head was resting on her chest and I could hear her heart beating super fast.

"I love you." She whispered before kissing my forehead.

"I love you too." I said back before kissing her collarbone.

* * *

**Endgame. Next chapter is the end of this story. At least they were only broken up for like one chapter. Can't wait to hear from you all. **


	45. Better Half

Brittany.

The last days of summer and working with Luminosity flew by so quickly. I felt like I had somehow managed to build my time machine and fast forwarded through each day, although that wasn't the case. I was super busy with rehearsal, performances, and planning my move to New York with Rachel. I talked to Santana everyday too and she came to visit me a couple times but I missed her so badly. Things had gone back to normal quickly between her and I after the break up incident. I'm not one to dwell on things and even though she usually does, we put the negativity in the past.

My truck was filled with all my things from my apartment in Sandusky and I was on my way home. Even though it would only be considered home for no more than a week, I was excited to be heading back to Lima. I knew that Santana would be there waiting for me and also my parents were excited for my return. My mom had this crazy idea of getting together with Santana's family and having a dinner. I thought it would be fun except I didn't know how well it would go over with Santana's mom. I was on the final bend of my trip back home and my excitement couldn't get any higher.

When I pulled onto my street there was a wave of calm that melted through my body. I was home, I knew the feeling well and I sure was going to miss it when I was in New York. I pulled into my driveway and before I even got the chance to open my door, my Mom was tugging me out of the car.

"Oh Britt bee, I missed you so much." She said as she hugged my so tight I lost my breath. I laughed when she pulled away with tears in her eyes. I knew they were happy tears because we didn't really get to spend much time together this summer and we were finally reunited, even if it was only for a week.

"Mom, you just came to visit last week." I told her and she rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, that was the first time I saw you in weeks. You come back to Lima and don't even visit your own parents!" She said in a hurt voice.

"I know, I'm sorry. I had a lot going on with Santana and I probably shouldn't have even came back at all but I couldn't stay away." I admitted. She smiled and I knew all was forgiven.

"She makes you really happy, I can tell." She said smiling wider. I let out a deep breath and nodded my head in agreement.

"She makes me so happy, sometimes I feel like I'm stuck in a dream when she's around. Like if I close my eyes and open them back up I'll wake up in my bed and realize it's all too good to be true. But then I open my eyes and she's still there and I could almost burst open because of all the feelings flowing through me." I explained. She looked at me with those endearing bright blue eyes and pulled me in for another hug.

"My baby is all grown up and in loveeeee." She said in a sing song voice towards the end. I smiled and she grabbed a few things out of my truck to bring inside. I pulled my truck into the garage and left the rest of my stuff inside. I would just be packing it back up so why even waste the time. When I walked into the kitchen through the door in the garage I could smell something delicious cooking. I walked to the stove and went to pull the lid off the pot.

"Ah, ah, ah. It's a surprise. You'll see it when it's finished." I could recognize that voice from anywhere in the world. The smooth raspy words danced their way into my thoughts and I quickly turned around to see the most beautiful girl in the world. Her long dark hair flowed freely with soft curls resting below her shoulders. She was wearing tight black skinny jeans and a freely flowing see-through teal blouse over a black tank top. Her lipstick was a dark red color that made her lips pop even more than usual.

"It smells delicious." I admitted.

"Thank you." She said smiling and walking towards me. Her arms were quickly around my waist and mine naturally found their way around her shoulders. She kissed me softly and it only lasted a second but it still took my breath away. When she pulled away from my lips she buried her face into the crook of my neck.

"I missed you so much." She whispered against my skin and it sent tingles down my body and put my nerves on edge begging for more of her. I smiled and squeezed her tighter against me.

"I missed you too. It's been a really long week. I'm so glad you're here in my kitchen, making me delicious food. When did you get here?" I asked curiously. She pulled her face away from my neck and smiled at me.

"Your mom picked me up this morning to do some shopping for your arrival. We got all your favorite snacks and goodies. We bought a few surprises too. Then we came back and I helped clean up the house and started cooking. We were both just so excited for you to be coming back today." She explained pulling away from me and walking towards the stove.

"I'm sorry but you have to get out of the kitchen so I can stir the food. Go spend some time with your parents… They've missed you just as much as I have… if that's possible. I'll be done soon and you'll have me all to yourself tonight." She explained waving her hand and shooing me out of the kitchen. I walked out into the living room and saw my Dad sitting in his lazy boy watching baseball. I walked up behind him and wrapped my arms around him.

"You're home!" He practically yelled into my ear. I jumped back and he turned around smiling.

"Sorry, I'm just excited. Look I'm on crutches now." He said before hobbling out of his chair and grabbing his crutches to show off his skills. I laughed at his silliness that I'd missed so much.

"That's awesome Daddy. I'm glad physical therapy has been working out for you." I told him. He smiled and crutched his way over to me before dropping them and wrapping his arms around me.

"I missed you babygirl." He said quietly and we stayed their silent for a minute or so hugging each other.

"You too." I told him and he pulled away heading back to his chair. I sat down on the couch and looked at the score on the TV.

"You know we aren't from Michigan, I never understood why you route for the Tigers every year." I told him for the millionth time. He laughed and turned towards me.

"My family is from Michigan, B. Grandpa Pierce took me to Tigers games all the time when I was little. We even took you to some when you were little." He reminded me.

"Somehow she always fell asleep." Mom chimed in as she entered the room from the kitchen.

We sat around catching up and discussing my plans for when I get to New York. Santana was in the kitchen for almost an hour longer before dinner was done. I helped set the table and we all joined together in the dining room for dinner. Santana and I sat on one side of the table while my parents sat on the opposite side.

"It looks delicious San, thanks so much for making dinner." I told her smiling down at my plate full of food. She smiled at me and I felt her hand rest on my leg under the table sending shocks down to my toes.

"You're welcome. It's not Abuela's arroz con pollo but she taught me how to make it so hopefully it comes close." She explained.

"This is absolutely amazing." Dad said with a mouth full of food.

"Thank you." Santana replied.

We didn't talk too much through out dinner about anything important. Everyone was too involved with their food to have a real conversation. After dinner I helped my Mom clean up while I sent Santana to relax in the living room with Dad. We carried the dirty dishes into the kitchen and started loading the dishwasher together. It reminded me of when I was younger and we'd always do household chores together.

"Are you excited for the dinner with Santana's family in a few days?" Mom asked smiling at me. I nodded and let out a sigh on accident.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Well, I just am worried about Santana's Mom. She hasn't really talked to Santana much since she came out. I mean even when they have talked, she pretends like she never even told her. I'm surprised she agreed to come to dinner." I told her. She frowned at the information.

"Maybe having dinner all together as one big family will show her that being gay is no different than being straight. When you're in love you want to share it with the people you care most about and enjoy your time all together." She said and my heart melted at how amazing she was all the time.

"Maybe... Hopefully…Santana doesn't need anymore stress in her life. Abuela seems to be doing okay as far as she's told me. I mean she's still dying but she seems to be doing well with everything and we're hoping she'll be around for at least a few months more." I explained. She smiled at this and we closed the dishwasher.

We walked out into the living room where Dad and Santana were watching the Tigers play. She was sitting on the couch staring angrily at the TV and Dad didn't look too pleased either.

"What!? That was totally out. Those umps are corrupt! Do they even know the rules of baseball?" Santana yelled at the TV. Dad turned towards her and started chuckling loudly.

"Brittany never gets into baseball like I do. It's nice to have someone around to yell at the TV with." He told her and she smiled back at him. I walked further in the living room and sat down on the couch with Santana. Mom said on the opposite couch next to Dad's lazy boy.

We sat around watching baseball until the game ended. I was leaning against Santana but every now and then her body would tense up as a reaction to the game. She had her arm around me and was tickling the skin that peeked through between my shirt and pants. After the game ended my parents put in a movie and we stayed downstairs to keep them company. I knew they wanted to spend time with us and I didn't want to make them feel bad by pulling Santana up to my room to be alone.

After the movie we went upstairs to my bedroom and locked ourselves away. I put on another movie for us to watch and we cuddled up in my bed together. Our bodies were practically melded together like a pretzel was we watched the movie. I could feel her heart beating to the same rhythm as my own and her chest moved up and down against me.

"I never want to leave this bed." She whispered. I nodded silently in agreement.

After the movie ended we made love and it was beautiful. Every emotion we felt was shown in our touches through our fingers and our lips. We showed each other how much we missed each other and it was as if our bodies were never meant to be apart. We fell asleep together naked in each others arms exhausted after a long day.

The next day we had made plans to get together with Quinn and Rachel for lunch. Santana was groaning about how Rachel would be able to see me enough when we left for New York and that she wanted me all to herself while I was here. I felt bad but I had missed them too and they really wanted to see us both. They had been hanging out with Santana more frequently since I'd been gone and they seemed to be getting pretty close.

We were almost an hour late to meet them at Quinn's house because I couldn't keep my hands off Santana after we'd gotten out of the shower. We ended up going for another round of lady lovin' even though we just finished a very dirty shower. Rachel and Quinn didn't seem to care and I was guessing it was because they were doing something quite similar.

"I can't believe we're going to be on our way to New York in less than a week. We're going to be road trippin' it. I'm so excited." Quinn said smiling at me. I smiled but then it quickly turned to a frown when I saw Santana's sad expression.

"You're always welcome to ride along for a visit and come back to Lima, Santana. It would be even more fun with you there. Quinn's just coming for the ride and then taking the train to Yale the next day." Rachel explained. Santana's eyes showed her feelings so perfectly clear. She wanted more than anything to come but for some reason she still refused to join us.

"If I come with you for the ride, I don't think I'll be able to make myself leave." She admitted. I kissed her cheek and she smiled at me innocently.

"That's quite romantic, Santana. I don't think I'd be able to make myself leave Quinn either." Rachel replied. I smiled at her and she looked over to Quinn who was now blushing lightly.

We went to Breadstix for lunch because it was our favorite restaurant. Even Santana loved it there because they were legally not allowed to stop serving you breadstix. We chatted about silly things here and there but the conversation was constantly turned towards New York plans and excitement, thanks to Rachel. I could see Santana's frustration building through out the whole event but Rachel wasn't getting the hint by the looks I was sending her.

"Let's not talk about New York anymore Rachel. I'm excited too, but I'm also sad. I am going to miss Santana so much and I only have the next few days to spend with her so I'd rather not waste them talking about how I'll be leaving soon." I finally said and she shut her mouth quickly before speaking. She looked down at her plate and I could tell she hadn't realized before the effect her excitement had on Santana or me.

"I'm sorry." She said simply. I smiled at her as to say it's not a big deal and looked over to Santana. She was paying far too close attention to her plate and I could tell she was over thinking everything.

After lunch we went our separate ways from Quinn and Rachel. Santana had some things to take care of that she was being very cryptic about but I decided to take the time to pack up some things in my room. The night went by pretty quickly and Santana showed up late in the evening. We went straight to my room and fell asleep in each others arms again. I needed to take advantage of any chance I got for the next few days to be in her arms because I didn't know when I'd be able to again.

The next few days were bittersweet. As much as I wanted to lock myself away in a room with Santana, I knew that my parents really wanted to spend time with me as well. Santana was around practically all the time unless she went home to check on Abuela for a bit or take her to appointments. It was as if she was a part of our family and my parents loved having her around.

I couldn't believe how quickly the day of our family dinner had arrived. It was even harder to believe that I'd be leaving in just two days. When I woke up this morning, Santana was already awake staring at me with a shy smile on her face.

"Good morning my gorgeous girlfriend." She whispered and I felt a smile cross my lips. She kissed each of my cheeks and my forehead before pulling away.

"Good morning love of my life." I replied and kissed her lips softly lingering for only a few seconds.

"Today's D-Day. Let the Lopez-Pierce Family Dinner Trainwreck commence." She joked. I chuckled lightly and slid my arms around her waist pulling her closer to me.

"Is that why you're awake before me? Are you nervous about our families getting together?" I asked. She nodded into the crook on my neck.

"I'm just nervous about my Mom embarrassing me. She will barely talk to me and doesn't acknowledge me when I talk about you or anything. They're pretty pissed that I'm not going to New York but I just can't believe they wouldn't understand my reasoning for postponing school. Abuela needs me." She said with a vulnerable voice.

"They'll come around babe. If they don't then who needs them?" I told her. She smiled and kissed my forehead again.

We spent part of the day lounging around my bedroom naked until we decided it was time to shower and get ready. Mom had already started cooking when we made our way into the kitchen.

"Do you need some help with anything?" Santana asked walking up behind Mom at the counter.

"No sweetie. I've got everything under control." She said smiling as she stirred something on the stove. Santana nodded and we walked out into the living room. We sat down together on the couch and watched TV with Dad while we waited for dinner time to come closer. After awhile we heard the doorbell ring and knew exactly who was on the other side. I went to open the door and was greeted by Mr. and Mrs. Lopez along with Abuela.

"Hello Brittany, you look beautiful tonight." Mr. Lopez said as he wrapped his arms around me. He was smiling as if he truly meant it and was happy to see me. Santana walked up behind me and was greeted by a hug from her father as well.

Mrs. Lopez walked inside and looked around the room silently. Abuela stared at her with questioning eyes.

"Maribel, have you no manners? Say hello to Brittany." She said sternly.

"I'm sorry, I was intrigued by all the artwork on the walls. Hello Brittany." She said with a forced smile across her lips.

"Hello, thank you for coming." I said smiling at her. Abuela walked up to me and hugged me tight.

"It's good to see you cariño." She said smiling as she pulled away.

"It's good to see you too. I missed you." I admitted and knew it was true. She had a way of making you feel comfortable and at home whenever she was in the room. She treated you as if you were her family right from the very beginning.

I introduced my parents to Santana's family and we all made our way into the dining room where the table was set perfectly for seven. Santana's Dad and my Dad sat at the ends with my Mom and her Mom sitting on the same side with Abuela in between. Santana and I sat on the opposite side together. Dad and Mr. Lopez talked back and forth easily and seemed to be getting along well. Mom was doing her best to have a conversation with Santana's Mom but she was pretty quiet.

"Maribel, I will not have you acting disrespectful to this family. I know how you feel about Santana and Brittany's relationship. It's wrong of you to treat your own daughter like this. Don't you see that she is in love. It doesn't matter than Brittany isn't a man. All that matters is she makes Santana happier than I've ever seen her. You need to stop this and see things clearly. The Pierce's were kind enough to invite us into their home and you have been nothing but rude since the moment you walked inside. Pheobe made this delicious dinner and has been the perfect host but yet you still treat this night as if it's torture to be here." Abuela spoke up interrupting all the conversations going on at the table. Dad just stared at them unsure of what to do or say while Mom sat smiling down at her plate. I could tell she was thankful for Abuela's words.

"Madre, No quiero hacer esto aquí. Vamos a hablar de esto más tarde. No puedo aceptar que mi hija está por aquí." [Mother, I don't want to do this here. Let's talk about this later. I cannot accept that my daughter is this way.] She said. I didn't know what she meant but it didn't sound good by her tone.

"No hay nada que aceptar. Ella es su hija y que debe su amor por encima de todo lo demás." [There is nothing to accept. She is your daughter. You should lover her above all else.] I looked up to see my Mom staring at Mrs. Lopez with a serious expression as she spoke perfect Spanish. I forgot that my Mom spoke the language. Santana looked up with a surprised expression while Abuela smiled at my Mom.

"Do not tell me how I should be. I am a grown woman."

Things were starting to get awkward really quickly. Abuela stared at Maribel with angry eyes as she stood and walked away from the table. Santana looked heartbroken and embarrassed. Obviously, the dinner was over. Abuela apologized for her daughter and Mom just smiled at her before pulling her into a big hug. The Lopez' said their early goodbyes and thanked my parents for the lovely dinner, all the while apologizing for Maribel's insensitive disrespect and early exit.

"Well, that was better than I expected." Santana said as we closed the door behind her Dad and Abuela.

"Thank you for what you said." Santana turned towards my Mom with a grateful smile across her lips. Mom just nodded and smiled back. We spent some time helping clean up the mess from dinner before we made our way upstairs for some more alone time. I knew that we only had a few more nights together before I would be sleeping with Rex the Lizard in my new home.

We cuddled up in bed and laid together for awhile taking in the events of the night silently. Santana had her head resting on my chest and was playing with strands of hair that rested in front of her face. Our chests were rising and falling together and the moment seemed like one of those dreams I always feared weren't real.

"Do you think my Mom will ever accept us?" Santana asked quietly. I let out a deep sigh while thinking of the right words to say.

"I think it will take some time but yes, I believe she will accept us." I told her. She smiled up at me and kissed my bottom lip. She didn't linger long before resting her head back on my chest.

"You're going to be leaving in two days. I can't believe it's so soon." She breathed out. My heart started thumping at the thought of everything.

"I know. It's crazy. I feel like I have nothing figured out." I told her.

"You're going to have a blast in New York and soon everyone will know you as the best dancer that ever walked this earth." Santana said.

"As long as you're known as the best dancers' better half then I'm alright with that." I told her.

"You're the better half in this equation B." She replied.

"How bout we just agree that neither of us would be whole without the other?" I breathed out and felt her heart beat quicken against my chest.

"Deal."

* * *

**That's it! Hope you enjoyed it. I'll be picking back up with the sequel very soon. Keep a lookout. I'll reply to reviews in the sequel. I just really wanted to upload this before work and I didn't have time to reply. Can't wait to see your thoughts. LOVED writing this and glad you stuck with me. **


	46. Sequel

**Just wanted to let y'all know. If you haven't seen it yet, the sequel is in progress and I hope you'll all love it as much as this story. **

**It's called 'Apartment 646'**

**Can't wait to hear from you all. :]**


End file.
